Not That Bad
by Words You've Spoken
Summary: When there are two girls added to the Story of the Winchesters, things could change quite a bit. Basically an OC story. Read if you're into those, don't if you aren't.
1. Introduction

**A/N: **Okay, so, this is a bit more serious than my last stories involving Tory and Bella (who are now named Adeline and Evelyn). Also, this is really for me and my friend, so read it or don't. If you do read it, though, feel free to comment. If you don't read it, I completely understand, because like I said, this is really for me and my friend.

Another day, another dollar.

Well, that's what she would like to be able to say.

Unfortunately, it's not the case.

She was alone. She had abandoned everything way back when she left. It had been at least four or five years at this point.

She had started long before that though.

Adeline Jones could be considered a workaholic, though she didn't mind. She worked on her own schedule and her own rules.

That's how hunting demons worked.

"Haunted theater? How dramatic…" The brown-haired woman smirked as she drive down the road.

"Just burn the body. I already got the grave plot number for you and everything." The woman on the other line stated, the annoyance in her voice clear.

Adeline frowned a bit in the tone of the woman's voice, "Alright. I'll take care of it." She closed the phone, tossing it into the passenger seat, "Well ain't she just lovely…," She muttered under her breath as she turned onto the side road, heading for the local graveyard.

Her lips pursed as she pulled the brick-red, classic Mustang up to the outside of the graveyard, to the right of the cast iron gates. Slamming her door shut, Adeline walked out and threw her trunk open, throwing a large duffel bag over her shoulder.

Just as she slammed the trunk closed, a black Chevy Impala drove up next to her car. A man with short brown hair and brown leather jacket got out. Dean Winchester, currently separated from John Winchester, and on his own for a bit.

She took a deep breath and gave an awkward smile to the man, as he opened the trunk and got a small bag as well.

It was pretty late and already dark out, so no one else was there at this point.

"Hey, what're you doing out here so late?" He asked, walking up to her, as they both head into the cemetery.

Adeline had to think for a split second before answering casually, "Oh, I've got the literal graveyard shift. I work for the guys who own the land, and, uh, they wanted me to check up on the place at night, just in case, and all."

Dean nodded, "Oh, really? Yeah, I come here every so often. My, uh, my sisters buried here." He looked Adeline over, and looked at the duffel bag on her back, "So, what's in the bag?"

"I could ask you the same." Adeline smiled, and then wrapped her hand around the strap on her shoulder, "It's just gardening supplies and all."

Dean smiled and looked down, "Just, uh, flowers." He stated, "I come here every night." He was taking a huge chance, but he knew how to cover up a mistake in a lie.

"Really? Must never have noticed you then." Adeline shrugged, heading for the grave of Janet Williams, and once she got there, her and Dean both stopped.

"Is, uh, Janet your sister?" Adeline asked, furrowing her brows as she looked up at Dean.

"Yeah, actually. Mind if, I could, uh, could get some alone time. You know…" Dean asked, tossing his bag on the ground with a thud.

Adeline took a breath to speak, but paused for a moment. She tossed her bag to the ground as well, "Actually, I'm not leaving, sorry. Janet Williams can't be your sister. She died ninety years ago." Adeline reached into the bag, her hand on one of her shot guns. "Who are you?"

"Who are you?" Dean repeated her, grabbing a gun from his own bag as well.

"Annabel Lee. I'm going to have to ask you to either leave, or tell me what you're doing here." Adeline pointed her gun at Dean.

"Carter Lenay. Now, before I tell you, what are _you _doing here?" He cocked his head to the side quickly, looking down at her with a frown.

Adeline looked at Dean, almost as if she didn't care anymore, "I'm here to stop a Ghost."

Dean lowered his shot-gun, looking Adeline over. "_You're _a hunter?"

Adeline nodded with pursed lips, "Yep."

"Cool, me too." Dean nodded as well, tossing the gun on top of his bag.

"Adeline Jones." She held her hand out for the man to shake, tossing her gun too.

"Dean Winchester." He shook her hand.

Adeline then looked to the gravestone, "So, you're here about the Phantom of the Opera too?" She smirked at her own reference, though in retrospect, it wasn't that funny.

Dean smirked, "Yep. Digging up the remains?"

Adeline nodded, "Yep."

XXXxxxXXX

Study. Write. Read. Read Again. And most important of all, coffee.

Life in College was something. And fun, wasn't that.

Well, recently, she had gotten a rather interesting assignment in her 'Reporting' class.

Interview one person in the college, but not in her class. It was a nice opportunity to get to know some other people, considering she didn't have as many friends as she would have liked, and she generally thought of herself as a friendly person.

_"So, who do you think you're going to interview?" Evelyn asked her friend Rebecca Warren._

_ "I don't know. Maybe I'll just ask my brother. I'm not a huge fan of the boys on campus." Rebecca smiled, giving a small shrug as the two gathered their things._

_ "Yeah, I think I'll ask," Evelyn snapped her fingers as she thought of the name, "Sam, uh… Sam Winchester! From that literature class." She smiled, proud that she remembered his name._

_ "Sam? Oh, he's awesome, you so should. I could set something up for you two if you want. He's the sweetest thing." Rebecca smiled, nodding as they both walked from the lecture hall and onto the campus._

"And, that's how I chose you." Evelyn smiled as she retold the story to the tall, brown-haired boy before her.

Sam smiled and nodded, "Well, that doesn't seem too bad."

Evelyn smiled and laughed a bit, "Yeah, I guess so." They looked at each other for a moment, and then Evelyn took a deep breath, looking down and then back up to Sam, "So, we should probably start, then, huh?"

"Yeah, yeah, probably." He smiled, sitting down across from Evelyn while she sat as well. He left his bag on the ground next to his seat, leaning on one of the legs of the table.

"Alright, let's see," Evelyn muttered as she opened her 'Alice in Wonderland' designed notebook. She looked down at notes she had scribbled, and flipped through a few pages before smiling and looking back up to Sam, "Okay, so, your name is Sam Winchester, correct?" She smiled.

Sam smiled back, nodding, "I… I think. At least, I would hope so." He laughed a bit.

Evelyn laughed lightly, and nodded, looking back down at the paper, "So, what are you going to college for?" She looked back up at him with raised eyebrows.

"Law." He stated, thinking and nodding, "Well, and maybe a touch of literature. I love reading." He smiled.

"Oh, me too." Evelyn smiled, and then once again, looked at her notebook, "What about your family? Parents, siblings, pets?"

Sam took a deep breath, and looked down, "I, uh… I have a brother, he's… he's with my dad. My mom, though, she's… not with us anymore." He stated, biting his lower lip as he frowned slightly.

"Oh, well, I'm really sorry to hear that…," Evelyn frowned, sighing a bit, "Listen, if there's anything you don't want to answer, just tell me, alright? I don't need answers to all these questions and part of the lesson is understanding boundaries and all." She gave a sympathetic smile.

Sam looked up and nodded, smiling back, "No, no, it's okay. You didn't know." He took a deep breath, "So, what's next?"

Evelyn looked down at her paper, "Okay, friends, girlfriends, or anything like that?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

Sam gave a small half-smile, "Well, there's Rebecca, you know her. Also, I guess you could be a friend." He smiled, and Evelyn did too, "But, yeah, I have a girlfriend, Jessica Moore, do you know her?"

"Jessica Moore…" Evelyn muttered as she thought, "Oh! Yeah, yeah, I know her. She's really nice, and we talk in class a lot. I actually think she's mentioned you a bit." Evelyn smiled.

"Oh, really? Now that you say it, I think you name has come up a bit too." Sam nodded, folding his hands together under the table.

"You two make a cute couple." Evelyn smiled. She looked down at her paper, taking a few notes, and then moving onto the next question, "So, do you have a job or anything?"

"I, uh, no, not yet. I got a scholarship for the school, plus money for books and living expenses." Sam said, a nearly innocent look on his face.

"Oh, wow, that's awesome. I wish I could get living expenses… It sucks when you don't have enough quarters for laundry…" She muttered, running a hand over her blonde hair.

Sam laughed, "Yeah, that's always the worst. If you ever need any extra change, just let me know." He stated, not quite seriously, but serious enough to be an actual gesture.

Evelyn smiled and laughed, "I will."

XXXxxxXXX

"No, no, no, no, no…" Adeline groaned as her and Dean walked away from the graveyard. "Damn it!" She cursed as the tow truck with her car on its hook pulled away. "I hate everything…" She muttered as she stopped.

"Need a ride?" Dean asked, leaning on the Impala.

"That would be great." Adeline ran a hand through her hair as she pulled her wallet from her jacket pocket, counting all the money she had. "Do you actually mind if I just, you know, stay with you for a bit. I got the car off the side of the road for three hundred bucks. It'll take five to get it out of the tow park. It's not worth it."

"Why was it towed?" Dean crossed his arms.

"Bad plates." Adeline shrugged, "I didn't bother getting real ones. The car was crap anyway."

"What was its problem?" Dean asked.

"Well, for one thing, it didn't have a place to carry any license plates, so that's that." She rolled her eyes, counting on her fingers, "Didn't come with keys. I had to hot wire it most of the time, anyway. Not to mention the tires were filled with pebbles somehow. God knows how that happened… There's an endless list of shit that's wrong with it."

"Is that all you had?" Dean pointed to the duffel bag on her shoulder.

"Yeah. Got room in the back?" She asked as Dean walked to the trunk, throwing it open and stepping away to let her toss her things in.

She pulled a small pistol from one of the side pockets before dropping her bag in the trunk. "Thanks, I appreciate it." Adeline smiled, patting Dean's shoulder before going for the passenger seat.

Dean got into the driver's seat, "So, how'd you start?" He asked as he started the car.

"Sixteen years old, I was walking home from my part-time job as a waitress, and there was this short-cut, right? So, I was going through the ally way, and someone attacked me, I didn't know who or what. It was a vampire. I was turned, and some guy named… I forget the last name, but his first was Samuel. He took me back to his place, tied me up and everything. He fixed me. He turned me back into a human. I begged him to help me destroy all those monsters and such, and he had one of his nephews or something stay behind and train me."

"You can't even remember the guys name?" Dean asked teasingly, pulling onto the road.

"Happens every other night, sweetheart." She joked, giving Dean a wink, "But, isn't that how our work goes anyway? Hell, I can barely remember all my fake names."

Dean chuckled, "Yeah, I hear ya'."

"So, what about you?" Adeline asked, running her hand over the dashboard and muttering a few nice comments about the car.

"My, uh… My dad, he was a hunter, and he trained me and my brother, but my brother chickened out and went to college. My dad recently went on a hunting trip by himself, so I've just been dealing with small things and all, you know?" Dean nodded, turning on the music.

"Yeah, I tried to convince my friend from high school to join me, but she wanted nothing to do with it. I went off on my own after high school graduation. My parents wanted me to stay and 'finish' my therapy, considering they thought I was crazy for thinking I had been a vampire." Adeline shrugged, "I love 'em though, so I call 'em every so often so they know I'm still alive. They think I'm 'soul-searching' or something."

Dean laughed a bit, "I've never had to hide things like that from my dad. Must be hard though, huh?"

"I guess. It's easier in a way though. I don't have to worry about them as much." Adeline shrugged.

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

XXXxxxXXX

"Well, at least those are over." Sam laughed as him and his friends sat in the local bar, right after their final exams for the year.

"I know, right?" Evelyn smiled as she took a sip of her water. She didn't typically drink much. "I was in the library all of last week studying." She rolled her eyes, though still smiled.

"I think we all were." Rebecca laughed, taking a sip of her beer.

Sam stood, leaving a few ten-dollar bills on the table, "Well, I think me and Jess are heading home. Evelyn, think you could, maybe, drive us? We've both had a bit to drink…"

"Oh, yeah, of course, no problem. Becky, you too?" Evelyn stood and looked down at her friend.

"Nah, I think Zach's on his way to pick me up." Rebecca smiled at Evelyn, "I'll see you guys later!" She smiled as the three left the bar.

"So, do you think you guys did good on the tests?" Evelyn asked the two as she got into the driver's seat of her car.

Sam got into the passenger seat while Jessica got into the back of the car, "Yeah, I think I aced it." Sam smiled proudly as Evelyn started the car.

"Well, that's good. I think I did pretty well, too. What about you Jess?" Evelyn looked into the rearview mirror at the mentioned woman.

"Oh, you know. I think I did okay." She smiled and shrugged.

Evelyn smiled and sighed deeply, watching the road intently. She looked down and frowned a bit, "Hey, can I ask you guys a favor? And, honestly, I absolutely hate having to ask you this, I really do."

Sam looked at Evelyn with an almost sad face, "Yeah, of course, sure! What's wrong?" He asked, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"This morning… I was evicted from my apartment. I… I need a place to stay. Do you think I could stay with you for a bit…?" She asked quietly.

"Okay yeah sure, as long as you need! Of course…" He looked at her with compassionate eyes. "Right, Jess? It's okay."

"Yeah, definitely. You can stay as long as you need, hun." Jessica smiled at Evelyn sweetly.

"Thank you so much. I'd ask an old friend, but she's off somewhere, living in a damn car." Evelyn muttered the last bit. She took a deep breath and looked to the road, "All the things I need are in the back. I had to pack up and leave today, so I can sleep on the couch and everything. I promise you won't even know I'm there."

"Hey, hey, don't worry about it. It's cool, don't worry about anything. We're here for you." Sam smiled, letting his hand slide down her arm, and then back to his own leg.

Evelyn smiled, "Thank you so much."


	2. Pilot Part 1

A year later, Adeline was still working with Dean. They had a mutual respect for each other (though showed it rarely), and decided they made a rather good team.

Adeline eventually met John Winchester, who had become almost a father to her. She gained his trust quickly, and vice versa. She did as he said, no questions asked.

She was loyal enough, and pretty skilled, with a (rather strange) sense of humor. She had layered, brown hair that reached her shoulders and hazel eyes, though nearly dark green. She was medium height, being just a few inches shorter than Dean, thin, but fit. Her skin was pale, and on her left shoulder (hidden by her sleeves) she had the anti-possession sigil tattooed in black. Her normal attire consisted of a form-fitting t-shirt, leather jacket, and jeans, along with her black converse sneakers.

Unfortunately, John Winchester disappeared.

He didn't answer any calls from either of the two, and he didn't contact anyone.

"So, what are we supposed to do?" Adeline asked as she leaned back in her seat at the diner, taking a sip of her coffee, "I mean, what if he's…" Adeline didn't want to finish her sentence. John Winchester had become almost a father to her over the course of working together for at least six or seven months.

"He's not." Dean stated quickly. He ate a piece of bacon in one bite, and Adeline looked away.

"Well, we I don't think he is either. He was far too skilled to just go be killed like that." She snapped her fingers once. "But, I just don't know."

"We can always go get Sam. He's… he's trained. I'm not sure how good he still is, but its better that he knows what happened to his dad, I guess." Dean pondered. He ate another piece of bacon.

Adeline took a deep breath and looked away from Dean once again. She couldn't stand the smell of meat product, though she had gotten used to it at this point. She took another sip of her coffee before eating a bit of her waffle with strawberries on top. Dean made fun of her for getting such 'fruity, girly' things, but she always used the excuse of, well, being a girl. "I'd like to meet Sam. You've described him as a very down-to-earth guy. And, yeah, if something happened to my dad and I wasn't told, I'd be pretty pissed."

"Great, we can go get him in," Dean thought for a moment, "California. Stanford, actually. He went to Stanford University." Dean nodded, finishing off his food, as did Adeline.

They both stood, leaving a few dollars on the table, "Huh, I think that old friend of mine goes to Stanford University." She muttered, thinking for a moment, "Ah well, we better get going. It'll take a few days to get there."

"Yeah. I can drive all day if you'll drive all night?" Dean asked.

"Sure thing." Adeline smiled, fixing her jacket as they walked to the Impala.

"Vampire." Dean scoffed as he sat in the driver's seat. It had become a running joke between the two.

"Slut." Adeline retorted. That too, had sort of stuck.

"Hey, if Dad was here, he'd hit you upside the head." Dean pointed at her as he started the car.

"He'd hit _me_? At least I didn't say Vampire." She smirked, crossing her arms.

"Oh, shut up." Dean turned the music up as they started down the road.

XXXxxxXXX

It had been a whole year since Sam and Jessica took Evelyn in. They had been happy, all three of them, and Jessica and Sam were still together.

Evelyn had plans on getting a job as a Reporter, or maybe an English teacher. She was on the fence, and which ever job she got first, she would take.

It wasn't hard for her to get a job. She looked and acted very professional.

Evelyn was a polite, sweet girl. She was intelligent and careful with her words. She had long, blonde hair, and light blue eyes, with a small circle of black around the irises. When it came to height, she was about a foot and a half shorter than Sam, and she was skinny, though healthy. Her skin was a touch pale, though had a peachy hue, and no markings or scars. Her clothes were fancy, though casual, being sometimes a bell-sleeved shirt, and either matching shorts or a skirt, along with fancy gladiator sandals or shoes.

Evelyn even had herself a boyfriend now, too, though they weren't involved enough to move in together quite yet. Not to mention, Sam doesn't trust, nor want to trust the boy. Though, nothing seemed to be going wrong.

Well, almost.

Evelyn walked into the house that she lived in with Jessica and Sam, tossing her purse onto the small table by the door, "I'm home." She called.

Sam walked into the hallway from the living room, looking down at Evelyn with a serious look on his face, "You're late."

Evelyn couldn't help but laugh a bit, "Yeah, so? Where's Jess?"

"She's taking a shower." He stated, "Jack didn't hurt you again, did he?"

Evelyn rolled her eyes, "Sam, I'm fine. Just… Just leave it alone." She went to walk past him, but he stopped her.

"No, you aren't fine. Did he hurt you again or not?" Sam demanded to know, looking down at her with a mix of anger and worry in his eyes.

Evelyn sighed, "I… Just a few bruises on my arms. It's nothing, really." She looked down, not being able to stand the look on Sam's face.

Sam breathed deeply for a moment, crossing his arms before walking over to the door, "Forget the party. I'm going to go kick this guy's ass."

Evelyn grabbed Sam's arm and dragged him away from the door. Well, she tried to at least, digging her heels into the carpet, "Sam, please don't. He didn't mean to. Please…" She nearly begged.

Sam stopped, taking a deep breath as he looked down at Evelyn, the anger washing away slightly, though was still there, "Evelyn, you can't keep letting this happen. You need to break it off with him. He's not doing you any good."

Evelyn sighed, looking down and away, swallowing hard, "Sam… I… I know. But, I can't." Her eyes started to water slightly, though she held her tears back.

Sam took a breath to say something, but instead, pulling Evelyn's jacket off, he hugged her carefully, trying not to touch her bruises. "I know, it's hard."

Evelyn let the tears slip from her eyes as she hugged Sam closely in return, "Thank you, Sam."

Once Evelyn pulled away, he looked down at her, "Come on, let's get some ice on your arms before they start to get too bad." He led her over to the kitchen, where he sat her on the counter, and then went over to the freezer. He got an ice pack out and wrapped it in a hand cloth before pressing it to Evelyn's arm.

Evelyn fidgeted under the cold that began to almost burn her bruises, though it eased the pain of them.

Soon enough, Jessica got out of the shower, and went to the kitchen to help Evelyn.

Once it got late, everyone decided to go to bed, and the trio's house went dark.

XXXxxxXXX

"Hey, Dean, we're here." Adeline nudged Dean's arm as he sat in the passenger seat, speaking rather quietly.

Dean sat up, yawning, "Awesome." He stretched his arms up over his head as he looked at Adeline, "All right, we have to be quiet. He may be rusty, but he still knows how to fight."

"I know how to break into a place. Out of everyone, you should know best." Adeline smirked as she got out of the car, silently closing it after.

She pulled a small lock-pick from her pocket as Dean and her walked up to the front door. She got on one knee and shoved the pin into the key-hole, shaking and twisting it for a moment, before the door pushed open, creaking slightly.

Dean walked in first, and Adeline quickly followed, closing the door behind her and stuffing the pin back into her pocket. She looked around and laughed a bit at the photographs on the wall. They were so _normal_. It's hard to believe that the boy used to be a hunter's son. She picked up small objects, like little decorations and such, examining them in the dark. She hadn't had things like that, aside from the dice hanging from her rearview mirror, in quite a while.

Meanwhile, Sam heard something coming from downstairs, and he looked at Jessica, and then slowly, and quietly got out of bed. He creaked Evelyn's door open (they had turned the unused office into a bedroom), and checked on her for a minute, and then headed to the stairs, slowly walking down them.

Sam kept the lights off. He couldn't let the intruder (if there was one) to know he was there. He spotted two figures in the dark, and attacked one, punching at it, and hitting it square in the jaw.

Dean was hit in the jaw, and Adeline jumped slightly at the sudden movement, but then saw Dean tackle the man to the ground, and she immediately started to search for the light switch.

Once the lights were turned on, Adeline laughed, seeing Dean on top of Sam, pinning him to the ground, "Is he your brother or your boyfriend?" Adeline teased.

"Very funny." Dean deadpanned, standing up quickly.

"Whose that?" Sam asked, pointing to Adeline and glaring at Dean.

"Adeline Jones. You're brothers hunting friend." Adeline introduced herself, extending her hand to Sam.

Before anyone could speak, two girls, Evelyn and Jessica bounded down the stairs, "Sam, who are they?!" Jessica asked worriedly.

Evelyn looked from Dean, to Adeline, to Sam, and then back to Adeline, furrowing her brows and crossing her arms, "Sam…"

Adeline looked at the two girls, and sighed when she saw Evelyn, "Aw Hell, look who it is! Recognize me, Ev-y?" Adeline smirked.

Evelyn smiled, "Ad? Is that really you? I haven't seen you since… Since the last day of high school." She ran over, hugging Adeline.

Adeline stiffened, "Yeah, I missed you, but not that much." She had the most uncomfortable look on her face, until Evelyn let go.

"Sorry, sorry, forgot…" Evelyn patted Adeline's shoulders, smiling still.

"_Why_ are you here?" Sam asked, running a hand over his hair, interrupting Evelyn and Adeline.

"Dad went on a hunting trip. He hasn't been back in a while." Dean said, holding his hands together in front of him.

"Dean, I can't. I have things here to do." Sam stated.

"Come on, Sammy, we-." Dean started.

"Don't call me Sammy." Sam nearly sneered.

"Okay, _Sam_, we need to go find him." Dean crossed his arms.

"Dean, get out of here. I don't want anything to do with it, okay?" Sam shook his head, "You two, go back upstairs." He looked at Evelyn and Jessica.

"Sam, I know what's going on. I'm staying here." Evelyn crossed her arms, standing next to Sam.

"Upstairs." Sam stated a bit louder. Jessica nodded and did as told.

"Ooh, scary. If I didn't have half a mind, I'd say you did that to Evelyn." Adeline pointed to the mentioned woman, who held one of her arms in the other hand. She was wearing a sweatshirt, so her arms weren't visible.

"How could you…?" Evelyn started, rolling her sleeves up.

"I'm not stupid. I know what pain looks like." She raised an eyebrow with an almost un-amused look, "Well, and you're sleeve rolled up a bit when you hugged me."

"Sam didn't do it. My… My boyfriend did." Evelyn stated.

Adeline wasn't happy. She crossed her arms, "And who is your 'boyfriend'?"

"Remember Jack?" Evelyn blushed slightly, looking down.

"We have a quick stop to make after this, Dean." Adeline stated.

"Sam, come on. We need you." Dean nearly begged, "Just one job, and then you can come back here. Unless you'd rather stay with us."

Sam ran his hands over his hair, closing his eyes, "Ugh, alright, fine. Just one. And I need to be back by Monday morning."

"I want to come." Evelyn threw in.

"No. Not safe." Sam stated.

"Oh come on, let the girl come." Adeline cocked her head to the side quickly, crossing her arms.

Sam groaned, "Fine. Whatever. Let's just get this over with."

"Great. Onto the case of the 'Woman in White'." Adeline smiled, "Let's get going, shall we?"


	3. Pilot Part 2

"You probably want to talk to your brother. You can have passenger seat." Adeline patted Sam on the shoulder. "We get the back, rookie." Adeline smiled at Evelyn, slamming the trunk shut after stuffing Sam and Evelyn's bags inside it. "I'll give ya' a rundown of the basics."

"Jericho, did he say?" Dean asked, looking to Adeline over the top of the car.

"Yep." Adeline gave a thumbs up.

"Rundown?" Evelyn asked as she got into the back seat, behind the driver's seat, and Adeline next to her, behind the passenger seat. "What's there to rundown?"

Adeline grinned, "You're so screwed." She shook her head, "Thinking like that'll get you killed, and we're hunting a ghost."

"How do we 'hunt' a ghost?" Evelyn asked.

Adeline's grin grew, "College girl ain't so smart now, huh?" She reached under the seat and pulled out a short, but rather long box, "In High school, weren't you the 'A' student?" She asked as she started to load a shot-gun with large, white bullets. She tossed it to Evelyn, who jumped in slight surprise, though caught it anyway, "You'll need it…"

Sam looked back to Evelyn and Adeline, "I think Evelyn's going to sit in the car."

Evelyn sighed, trying to cock the gun, "Sam, seriously, I'll be fine."

"Okay, so the basics." Adeline started, looking at Evelyn. "Salt is a major repellant, always keep it on you. Silver burns demons. Holy Water burns demons. We need to salt and burn the remains to kill a ghost. And to keep from getting possessed, you'll need," She pulled her jacket and shirt sleeve down, showing her tattoo, "This. Anti-possession sigil."

Evelyn nodded, pausing for a moment before answering, "Okay, got it." She smiled. The fact that Adeline had become such a 'down-to-business' type of person that 'hunts demons' was a bit strange, "So, how have you been? All we've talked about is… demons," She was still rather skeptical, "And, we haven't seen each other in years."

"I've been good." Adeline nodded, loading a gun for herself, "Yourself?"

"Me too. I've been okay, I guess." Evelyn took a deep breath before speaking again, "How have you been making money? I mean, people don't pay for demon hunters, do they?"

Adeline grinned, "Pfft, no. Before I met Dean, and after too, actually, I just hustled pool, gambled quite a bit at Poker." She shrugged, "Oh, and credit card scams."

Evelyn nodded, "Right. Okay, well, that's… lovely."

"Hey," Dean shrugged, looking into the rearview mirror.

"Yeah… Okay, so, you're still crazy, then?" Evelyn asked. She still didn't believe any of this.

"Whatever. You're the one who wanted to come." Adeline rolled her eyes.

XXXxxxXXX

It was morning already, and they were at a gas station, Dean had gone inside to get something while Adeline filled the gas tank.

"Thanks," Adeline smiled as Dean handed her a bottle of Coke and a bag of pretzels.

"Hey, you want breakfast?" Dean asked, holding out a bag of chips, a grin on his face. Him and Adeline would have fun messing with the 'college kids'.

"No thanks…" Evelyn sighed. She was used to Sam making pancakes or something in the morning, along with coffee. Not to mention, she had just slept in a car.

"Whatever." Dean stated, just as Adeline got back into the car.

"Man, you need to update your cassette collection." Sam stated, pulling the box from under his seat.

"Why? What's wrong with 'em?" Dean asked.

"Well, for one thing, they're cassettes." Evelyn stated, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, and 'Black Sabbath', 'Metallica', 'AC/DC'? Classics of Mullet Rock." Sam said as he pulled single cassettes from the box.

"Hey, those are the best." Adeline threw in, crossing her arms.

"Driver gets to pick the music, Sammy." Dean shrugged, sticking a cassette into the player, turning the music up loudly.

"Don't call me Sammy." Sam stated, and Evelyn laughed a bit, "Sammy sounds like a nine-year old fat kid."

"Sorry. Can't hear you. Music's too loud." Dean stated, earning a grin from Adeline.

XXXxxxXXX

After driving for a bit longer, they came upon a crime scene.

"This is it." Adeline stated as Dean turned the music down.

"Yep." Dean reached over to the glove compartment, and pulled a small box from it, opening it and pulling two fake IDs from it, handing one to Adeline, and keeping the other for himself.

Evelyn looked at the fake IDs, slightly horrified, wondering how they could have gotten those.

The four walked out towards the police tape, walking under it and looked around.

"Amy was dating him, wasn't she?" The police officer asked the forensic team's leader.

"Yeah, she's… she's broken up about it." The man stated, looking down.

Sam, Dean, Evelyn, and Adeline walked towards the two, who were by the crime scene's car, "You guys had another one just like this a month ago, right?"

"Who are you?" The Officer asked.

"Federal Marshalls." Adeline stated, as Dean and her showed their badges.

"You guys a little young for Marshalls, aren't you?" The Officer asked.

"Thanks, that's awfully kind of you." Dean smirked as him and Adeline walked towards the car, Sam and Evelyn following a bit in confusion.

"You did have another one like this, correct?" Adeline asked, pointing to the car.

"Yes. About a mile up the road." The Officer stated.

"So, this victim? You knew him?" Dean inquired.

"Town like this," The Officer nodded, "Everybody knows everybody."

"Any relationship between the victims aside from their all men?" Dean asked, him and Adeline walking around the car.

"Not as far as we can tell." The Officer stated.

"The theory?" Adeline asked, as she knelt down, looking inside the car.

"Honestly? We don't know. Homicide, kidnapping. Could be anything." The Officer stated.

"Exactly the crack police work we'd expect out of you guys." Adeline smirked sarcastically, and Dean chuckled quietly at her comment.

"Thank you for your time." Sam smiled apologetically as the four walked back to the Impala.

XXXxxxXXX

The four were walking down the street, looking for 'Amy', the victim's girlfriend.

"Hey, that's her." Adeline pointed to a woman who was putting posters up.

Sam stopped, his hand on Dean's chest as he looked at his brother and Adeline, "You two don't know how to handle people. Evelyn and I will take care of this."

Dean looked at Evelyn and then Sam, putting his hands up, "All right, all right, fine, but don't screw this up." He warned before him and Adeline headed back to the car, giving Evelyn and Sam one last quick glance.

Sam ran a hand over his hair, "Follow my lead." He told Evelyn as they walked up to the girl, "You're Amy right? Troy told us all about you. We're his aunt and uncle. I'm Sam, and this is Evelyn."

"He never mentioned you." Amy stated, turning and starting to walk away.

"Well, that's Troy I guess. We were never around much." Evelyn lied, walking next to the woman, Sam following closely.

"So, we're looking for him too, and we're kind of asking around, so, mind if we ask you a couple questions?" Sam smiled kindly.

The three found themselves in a diner, sitting in a booth, having to hold back laughter as they walked past the Impala, Dean and Adeline glaring daggers.

"I was on the phone with Troy. He was driving, and he told me he would call right back. And, uh, he never did." Amy stated, trying to keep her voice strong, though it quivered a bit.

"Did he do anything strange, or out of the ordinary?" Sam asked, folding his hands together on the table.

"No, nothing I can remember."

"Well, the way Troy disappeared, something's not right." Evelyn stated, giving a small frown, "So, if you've hear anything…" She had seen enough crime shows to know the drill.

She looked down at her hands, and then thought for a moment.

"What is it?" Sam and Evelyn asked in unison.

"Well, it's just, with all these guys disappearing, people talk. It's, kind of this local legend. One girl, she got murdered out on centennial. Well, supposedly, she's still out there. She hitchhikes, and whoever picks her up, well, they disappear forever."

XXXxxxXXX

Sam, Evelyn, Dean, and Adeline got back to a motel room, after Sam and Evelyn explained what was going on.

Dean got on the computer, typing in 'Female Murder Centennial Highway'. He found a story about a female suicide, a girl who had lost her children, and jumped off a bridge.

The four headed to the bridge, and find look over the edge. As soon as Dean turns around, he sees a woman, standing on the side of the bridge, looking down into the water.

"Guys?" He calls, and they all turn to see it. The woman in the white dress looks at them, and then falls off the bridge.

"Wait!" Evelyn called as the four ran over, looking over the edge again.

"Where'd she go?" Sam asked, seeing as she was nowhere in sight. Then suddenly, the Impala started.

The four backed away from the railing, and looked at the car, the headlights flashing. "What the…" Adeline started.

"Whose revving your car?" Evelyn asked. Dean pulled the keys from his pocket, still staring at the headlights.

Then, of course, the car barrels towards them, and they start to back away, and then turn, bursting into a run, "Go! Go!" Dean yelled as the four ran as quick as they could.

Just as the car was at their heels, Dean and Adeline grabbed the railing, jumping over, and Sam and Evelyn reluctantly, though quickly followed. The car stopped.

"Dean?!" Sam called, looking down. Him and Evelyn had held on, and not fallen into the water, but Adeline and Dean had let go.

"Addie?" Evelyn called, trying to pull herself up. Sam had already gotten back up to the bridge, and helped Evelyn to her feet on it as well.

"You okay?" He asked her, his hands on her shoulders as he looked her over.

"Yeah, though I don't think I've ever been able to hold myself up like that before. Must be the adrenaline." Evelyn answered, stretching her arms a bit, and smiling at Sam.

"Good." Sam patted her shoulder before looking over the railing, "You guys okay?"

Adeline coughed as she walked out of the water and onto the small bank of rocks, "Damn it…" She muttered, her clothes soaked and covered in mud.

Dean was laying flat on his back, covered in mud from nearly head to toe, and he gave a thumbs up to Sam, "Super." He yelled.

Sam couldn't help but laugh. Evelyn even giggled a bit too. Dean and Adeline had been making fun of the two nearly none stop for being 'college kid' or being 'the smart ones', but now they actually were the smart ones, for holding on, instead of letting go and falling into the cold water, "Wow… At least we have something to hold over their heads now." Sam smiled and Evelyn.

Eventually, Adeline and Dean got back up to the car, cover in mud and dripping water.

"So, It's alright?" Evelyn asked, hitting the hood of the car.

"Yeah, whatever she did to it, it's better now. That Constance chick, what a bitch!" He yelled the last bit loudly, trying to piss the ghost off.

"She doesn't want us staying, that's for sure." Evelyn sighed.

XXXxxxXXX

"One room please." Dean threw down his fake credit card on the counter.

The name looked familiar to the man behind the counter, and he looked down at the card, "You're dad or someone rented a room out for a month. Room ten…" He stated.

"Did he, now? Well, we should, uh, go find him then." Dean stated, the four turning and leaving.

When no one was looking, they picked the lock to room 10 open and walked in quickly, closing the door behind them.

There was salt and papers all around the room, all revolving around Constance Welch. "Looks like Dad found the answer." Sam stated.

"I call first shower." Adeline walked immediately to the bathroom, pushing past Dean with a grin, "Sorry bro."

After Adeline and Dean had both cleaned up, the two walked towards the door, "We're gonna go grab something to eat from that diner down the street, want anything?" Dean asked.

"No thanks, I'm good." Sam stated.

"Me too, I'm fine." Evelyn smiled.

"See ya' in a bit, then." Adeline smiled, as Dean and her walked outside.

Sam started to call Jessica, looking at Evelyn, but the woman wouldn't pick up, "I hope she's doing okay." Sam stated.

"Yeah, me too. She's never been home alone for so long." Evelyn stated, but then laughed a bit.

"What's so funny?" Sam asked, giving her a small smile.

"We're treating her like a ten year old. Sam, she's fine."

Meanwhile, Adeline and Dean walked outside, and turned when someone pointed to them, while talking to the police, "Again?" She asked, trying to walk briskly but not suspiciously.

Dean sighed, "Yeah, I know…" He pulled his phone out and called Sam quickly, "You gotta get out of there. There are cops looking for us."

"Yeah, but what about you?" Sam asked.

"We've been spotted. Just, go find Dad." Dean hung up, turning and looking at the cops, along with Adeline.

"Fake badges, fake credit card, got anything that is real?" The police man asked, looking at both of them, his arms crossed.

Dean smirked, "Our boobs." He shrugged.

Adeline laughed, covering her mouth quickly.

Soon, the two were slammed against the hood of a police car.

While that happened, Sam had grabbed his things, and a few of John Winchester's things, "We have to go." He told Evelyn, and peeked out the window. The cops were already approaching. "Be quiet, all right?" He grabbed Evelyn's arm and pulled her to the bathroom, tossing his things out the window.

"Sam, what's-." Evelyn started. There was a knock on the door.

"Go." He whispered, lifting her up and helping her out the window, quickly following. And by the time the police got in, they were already gone.

The two got to Constance's husband's house knocked at the door, "Sir, can we ask you a few questions about your wife?"

"I've already been through this with your… partner or whatever." He was talking about John.

"Just fact check. We're reporters." Evelyn smiled, "If you don't mind and all."

"No, no it's fine." The man sighed.

"So, did you two have a happy marriage? Any problems or anything?" Sam asked, tilting his head to the side.

"It was perfect." The man gave a small smile, thinking for a moment.

"Where's, uh, the grave, if I may ask?" Sam inquired, and got an answer, writing the plot number and cemetery name down.

"Well, that should do it." Sam smiled.

"Thank you so much for your time." Evelyn smiled, walking away with Sam.

"We make a good team, huh?" Sam smiled as they headed to find the car back at the motel.

"I guess we do." He smiled.

XXXxxxXXX

"It's just his locker combo, I swear." Adeline stated as her and Dean sat in the police station, looking down at John Winchester's notebook, with Dean's name written on it, with numbers underneath.

"Do we have to do this all night long?" The officer asked.

"Sir, guns shots were heard down at North Road." A young officer stated, popping his head into the room.

"Do you two have to go to the bathroom?" The officer asked.

"No." They both answer simultaneously.

"Good." Both of them were handcuffed to the table.

Once the officer left, Dean spotted a paperclip in the journal, and pulled it out, smirking over at Adeline, who grinned back.

Soon, they were out of their binds, and the police man came back, taking his jacket off in his office, as they hid by the doors.

They both escaped and got on the phone a little while away from the police station, "Thanks Sam!" Adeline said into the phone one he answered, her and Dean in the small phone booth.

"Oh, give me the phone." Dean demanded, and pulled the phone from Adeline, "Sam, we need to talk."

"Yeah, we do. So, it turns out, Constance's husband was unfaithful." Sam smiled, proud of himself and Evelyn.

"Great. Dad's not here. I got his journal with his next coordinates in it."

"What? But Dad never…" Sam stopped, "Whoa!" He nearly yelled as he drove through some girl.

"Sam? Sam?! What's going on?" Dean asked, as he heard Sam skid to a stop.

Sam looked into the back seat, and so did Evelyn, and there was the Woman in White, "Take me home." She said in a monotone voice.

Evelyn breathed deeply, biting her lip, "Sam…"

"Take me home." The woman stated again, a bit more angrily.

"No." Sam looked back to the road. The doors locked, and the car started to drive itself, heading down and stopping in front of an old abandoned house, "Don't do this."

"Please… Don't." Evelyn didn't look at the ghost. This was her first encounter, and she couldn't believe it. She could very well die here.

"I can never go home." The woman stated. And then she was gone.

"You're scared to go home, I get it." Sam turned around to look at her, and then she was sitting between him and Evelyn.

"I'm cold. Hold me." She asked, climbing on top of Sam, who looked away.

"You can't kill me, I'm not unfaithful." Sam stated as she ran her hands over his chest and neck.

"You will be." She stated.

Evelyn watched, slightly horrified, and then remember the salt bullets. She reached into the back seat, though the ghost turned and slammed her into the dashboard, "Ah…" Evelyn groaned as the ghost went back to Sam. Evelyn wasn't about to give up, and, with a bump forming on her head, and possibly a black eye, she jumped over the seat and into the back, cocking the gun and shooting the ghost, who then vaporized into thin air.

The ghost soon came back.

Evelyn shot it again, and once she was gone, for even a split second, Sam started the car and drove forward, straight into the house, "I'm taking you home." He stated.

Adeline and Dean ran up, "Sam! Evelyn!" They both called.

Sam and Evelyn busted through the front of the house, stopping when they were inside.

"Sam, Evelyn, you okay?" Adeline and Dean ran over the now wrecked house, pulling the two from the car.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Help me." Sam leaned on Dean as his brother helped him from the car.

"I saw what you did, bro." Adeline smirked as she pulled Evelyn from the car as well, "Don't let things push you around. You're breaking up with your boyfriend once we get back." She patted her shoulder.

Evelyn smiled, looking down at her bruises, which felt like nothing compared to the pain in her head, "Yeah. Thanks. And, definitely. I think I'll just need some ice though, once we get the chance." She gave a weak smile.

The ghost looked down at a picture of her and her kids. The children in the picture came down the stairs, water running around them, "Mommy?" They asked, and soon, the woman in white was dragged into a fiery portal, and disappeared.

"Well, that's over." Adeline shrugged, "Let's go."

"If you screwed up my car, I'll kill you." Dean pointed at Sam and Evelyn.

XXXxxxXXX

So now, they were just heading back. In the car, safe and sound.

"Dad's heading here, about six hundred miles." Sam said as he shined a flashlight on a map in his lap.

"Great. We can make it there by morning." Dean smiled.

"Dean…" Sam started.

"You two aren't going…" Dean finished.

"My interview is in, like ten hours." Sam sighed.

"Yeah, and I have to break up with someone." Evelyn threw in proudly.

"Okay, yeah, yeah, whatever. I'll take ya' home." Dean nodded.

"I'll miss ya' bro. I always have." Adeline hugged Evelyn, giving a weak smile.

"You too." Evelyn gave an equally weak smile.

XXXxxxXXX

Finally, they arrive at Sam's home, and Sam and Evelyn get out, giving a few waves and goodbyes.

Adeline climbed back into the front seat, and with a sigh from both her and Dean, they pulled the Impala away, driving down the road.

"Well, that was fun, and a bit depressing…" Evelyn looked up at Sam as they walked into the house.

Sam sighed, "Yeah, but we have real lives to live." He dropped his bag by the front door and went up the stairs, "I need to get some sleep, though, I'll see you in the morning." He went into his room, and laid back onto the bed, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

Evelyn stayed downstairs and sighed, turning the television on and leaning back onto the couch, wanting to clear her mind.

Sam felt something drip on his head, and his smile faded, opening his eyes to see Jessica on the ceiling, being engulfed by flames. "No!"

"Sam!" Dean called, bursting into the house, running up the stairs.

"Evelyn!" Adeline grabbed the woman from the couch, pulling her outside quickly.

"What's going on?" Evelyn asked.

"Jessica's gone."


	4. The Phantom Traveler

**A/N**: I skipped a few episodes. I'm sure you could tell.

"Hey, get up." Sam pushed Dean, who was fast asleep in his bed next to him. Usually, Adeline and Dean got their own beds, but since recently, Evelyn and Sam had joined, they've had to double up. Dean had no problem sleeping in the same bed as either of the girls, in fact, he usually tried to get Adeline into his own (though John Winchester made Dean stay with him), but Sam decided that the only good way to go about this, was to go boy-boy and girl-girl.

Dean slowly opened his eyes, and yawned, "Do you need something?"

"How do I wake the girl's up?" Sam asked almost desperately, "I need their help, and they won't wake up."

"Are they dead?" Dean asked bluntly, though jokingly.

"Dean, that's not funny." Sam had been a bit harsher lately, considering Jessica's funeral was only a little while ago.

Even Evelyn was a bit on edge lately. Usually she woke up early, getting a good start to the day, though she had been a bit upset lately, about Jessica, and good friend of her's.

Dean slowly sat up, "All right, all right. But, I don't know why you're up so early. Usually me and Addie wake up 'round noon." He stretched his arms over his head.

Sam rolled his eyes. He was already fully dressed while Dean was still in a t-shirt and his boxers.

He stood over the girl's bed, and ripped the pillow out from under Adeline's head, "Wake up, Sunshine." He pulled at a strand of her hair.

"Hell, what time is it?" Adeline slowly pushed herself up, rubbing her eyes as she looked around, and then up at Dean, her eyes narrowed and watery. "Jeesh, turn off the light, would ya?" She reached for the lamp, still staring at Dean's pendant, unable to see very well.

"It's like, six in the morning. Apparently Sam wants us up early." Dean stated.

"Great, now, what about Evelyn?" Sam asked.

Dean scoffed, "She's your problem." He helped Adeline to her feet as she yawned. "This would be so much easier if we just slept in bed with 'em." Dean smirked. Sam gave him a near disgusted look, "Oh come on, tell me you don't think that would be-." Adeline punched him in the arm.

Sam rolled his eyes, and once Adeline and Dean had gone off to get ready, Sam sat on the side of Evelyn's bed, his hand on her shoulder as he lightly shook her, "Hey, Evelyn, time to get up. We got a call last night about some airplane crash, and we need to get going."

Evelyn slowly sat up, "Oh, thanks, Sam." She smiled.

"You slept okay?" Sam asked caringly. Lately he had been having nightmares about Jessica, and he wanted to make sure Evelyn was okay too. Now that Jessica was gone, Evelyn was all he had left of his life before hunting.

"Hm? Oh, yeah fine." She smiled, putting her hand on his shoulder as he stood.

Once everyone was ready, they headed down the road, going to a small airport.

"Usually I don't have access to things like this, but it's from the cockpit of one of our own." The man stated. He pushed a tap into a CD into the computer, playing it as soon as it had loaded.

The tape was of the crash and there was a loud screeching sound, and then a roar.

"Took off from here, crashed about 200 miles south." The man stated once the tape stopped. "They're saying mechanical failure. Only seven survivors."

"We're going to need passenger manifests, list of survivors, and-." Sam started.

"Is there any way we can see the wreckage?" Dean finished.

"I can do all that, but sorry, you can't see the wreckage, I don't even have that clearance." Jerry apologized.

Adeline nodded, "All right, thanks. We'll get right on it."

XXXxxxXXX

"Homeland Security?" Evelyn asked as she stared down at her knew badge. They had gotten her FBI, CSI, Police, and now Homeland Security. She couldn't help but think her mother would be oh-so proud of her.

"Hey, it's something new." Dean shrugged, "I bet a thousand people have seen our," He pointed to himself and Adeline, "FBI badges at this point. We need something different for a change."

They all got back into the car, "Well, what do you got?" Adeline asked, pointing to the computer.

"Well, there's definitely EVP on the tape recording. Here, listen." Sam pressed the play button, and the voice sounded like a deep growl, saying 'no survivors'.

"No survivors?" Evelyn asked, "But, there were seven."

"Right, so we need to talk to 'em and see who knows anything." Adeline shrugged.

"We should talk to the seventh survivor, Max Jeph." Sam stated.

"Why?" Dean asked, looking down at their list of seven names.

"Well, I talked to his mom, and I know where we can find him." Sam sighed.

XXXxxxXXX

"Homeland Security? I already spoke to them." Max stated as they walked through the mental institution's courtyard.

"Yeah, but, uh, some new info has come up, and we have a few new questions." Adeline said, a bit awkwardly.

"So, when the plane went down, was there anything weird?" Dean asked, "Flashing lights, weird sounds?"

"No none of that." Max shook his head.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. I was… I was delusional." Max ran his hands over his hair.

"Just tell us what you saw. We're used to things that don't quite sound normal." Evelyn reassured.

"O-okay… So, there was this… this man with these eyes. Black, black eyes. And he opened the escape door. I looked it up, that's basically impossible." He stated intensely.

"Was it like a mirage or did he seem to disappear?" Adeline asked, crossing her legs.

"No, are you insane? He was a passenger, sitting right in front of me."

XXXxxxXXX

"You said George was a… Dentist?" Dean asked as they sat in the woman's living room. It was the wife of the man who was sitting in front of Max.

"Yes." The woman nodded, trying to hold back tears, "He was heading to a convention in Denver. Did you know, he was terrified of flying."

"How long were you married?" Evelyn asked lightly, her hand on the woman's shoulder in sympathy.

"13 years." She smiled almost painfully, though thinking back to the good memories.

"And, did you ever notice anything weird about him? Or, abnormal?" Adeline asked a bit bluntly, though an apologetic look on her face.

"He had acid reflux, if that's what you mean."

"Okay, thank you for your time." Sam smiled as the four stood, and headed out to the Impala.

"49 year old Dentist isn't really evil personified." Dean sighed, "We have to get into the wreckage room."

"All right, well, if we're going to play the part, we have to look the part." Sam stated, leading the group down the street and to a small (professional) clothing store.

An hour later, all four of them walked out. Dean and Sam were dressed in matching, black suits. Adeline was dressed in a black pants suit, with a form fitting jacket. Evelyn was dressed in a black pin-striped skirt-suit, with a figure-fitting jacket and skirt.

"I look like one of the blues brothers…" Dean groaned.

"No, more like a seventh grader getting ready for his first dance." Sam commented.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with." Dean sighed.

XXXxxxXXX

"Homeland Security." Evelyn stated professionally as they all showed their badges to the security officer.

They were all allowed into the wreckage room, which was dark, and had an almost eerie feeling to it.

"Evelyn, you're with me." Adeline motioned, pulling her EMF meter from her pocket, as Dean did the same with Sam.

"What's that?" Evelyn asked as they started walking, Adeline having ear-buds on.

"EMF meter. Picks up electromagnetic frequencies." She flicked the switch and started to hold it up to things around the room.

"Hey, guys! Over here." Dean called to Adeline and Evelyn, "On the escape handle. Something on it."

Adeline turned her EMF meter off, stuffing it back into her pocket as her and Evelyn made their way over. "What is it?" Evelyn asked.

"Only one way to find out." Sam muttered, scraping some off on a pocket knife, and putting it back in his pocket, just as they heard footsteps coming down the hall.

"People are coming. Let's go." Dean stated, quickly, though quietly running for the exit on the other side of the room, Sam, Evelyn, and Adeline following quickly.

They were outside, casually walking away from the building, and then the alarm went off, and they picked up the pace, awkwardly jogging to the large gate in their suits. Dean tossed his jacket over the top of the gate, and climbed over. Adeline did that same, throwing her high heels over before doing anything.

Evelyn took her shoes off and tossed them like Adeline did, and Sam gave her a quick boost up on the gate, and soon she was over the top, climbing down, and Sam threw himself over, landing on his feet while everyone quickly gather their belongings.

They ran as quickly as they could.

XXXxxxXXX

"Sulfur. You can see for yourself, but right now, I have an idiot to fire." Jerry left his office, leaving the four alone.

"Demonic possession?" Sam asked.

"That would explain why he was able to open the emergency door. He wasn't human." Adeline stated.

"Yeah, but, I mean, why?" Evelyn asked, furrowing her brows.

"Guys, there's been another crash." Jerry came back in, a phone in his hand, "Chuck, the old pilot is dead, plus his co-pilot."

"Chuck? As in, the pilot in the last crash?" Evelyn asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah." Jerry stated, "Crashed forty minutes in, just like the last one, too."

"Well, that means it's after the survivors then. We need to find the next victim and not let them get on the plane." Sam stated after thinking for a moment.

"The next person on the list is some hostess named Amanda." Dean looked down at the paper.

"Well, let's go save her." Adeline sighed, throwing her bag (the small backpack she called a purse) over her shoulder.

"She's supposed to be on the flight tonight. I think it's her first one since she's come back." Jerry informed as they walked out.

"Great." Evelyn sighed as they headed for the Impala.

XXXxxxXXX

"Hello, is uh, Amanda there?" Dean asked into the phone as they stood in the airport.

"Sure, just one moment please." The woman on the other line stated.

"Amanda, there is a call for you by gate ten." The same woman's voice sounded over the intercom, and the four looked around, as if they had never heard one before.

"Hello?" Amanda spoke into the phone.

"Hey, Amanda, is it? Yeah, uh, your sister is in the hospital, and we need you to come in right now." Dean told her, almost gravely, though a smirk was on his face.

"That's, uh, that's not possible. I was just talking to her not five minutes ago." Amanda said.

Evelyn was listening in, and nodded as if to say, 'of course she did'.

"Oh, um, really…" Dean bit his bottom lip.

"Are you one of Timothy's friends? Did he tell you to do this?" Amanda asked angrily.

Dean gave a feigned chuckle, "Caught me."

"You need to tell him to stop." Amanda rolled her eyes.

"Come on, can you just talk to him, he's really broken up about it. He's a mess." Dean tried to reason.

"Really?" Amanda asked a bit dreamily, smiling, "Well, tell him I'll call him after this flight. I have to go." And then the phone was hung up.

"Wait, no- Damn it." Dean hung up. "She's getting on the plane." He sighed deeply.

"Well, we'll just have to get on then. Evelyn and I can go get what I can from the car and you guys get our tickets."

"Sam, we can't." Adeline stated, her face grave.

"Yeah, Sam, I don't like that idea." Dean added. There was a reason him and Adeline drove everywhere.

"And why not? It's the only way we can save all of them." Sam said, looking at the two with slight confusion.

"Sam." Dean looked at his taller younger brother seriously.

A smile grew on Sam's face, "You two are afraid to fly, aren't you?" He laughed a bit.

"It's never been a problem before." Adeline muttered.

"Come on, no need to be afraid guys." Evelyn grinned, "We have to do it, anyway."

"Whatever. Just go get the bags." Dean stated as him and Adeline went to the ticket booth, both of them noticeably tensing.

"Come on, let's go." Sam laughed, putting his arm around Evelyn's shoulders as he led her to the car.

XXXxxxXXX

"All right, nothing's going to happen, right?" Adeline muttered to herself as she sat in her seat slowly, shaking a bit.

Dean sat in front of her, and Sam in front of Evelyn, "Guys, calm down, you're open to possession if you keep yourself vulnerable like this."

"You're right, you're right." Dean nodded, taking a few deep breaths, along with Adeline.

Evelyn looked at Sam and smiled, rolling his eyes. "So, we just wait half an hour and then…" Her silence indicated 'exorcise the man', but she figured people would be a bit freaked out if she said something about that on an airplane.

"Basically." Sam sighed, giving a small smile to Evelyn before sitting in his seat. He pulled a book out from his small bag, and Evelyn pulled the same book from her own. They were both reading 'The Great Gatsby' together. It was the first time the two had received sarcastic comments from Dean and Adeline about it, too.

Thirty minutes, many odd glares from concerned passengers, and about three chapters later, they decided they had probably figure out who the demon is. Sam closed his book, and Evelyn heard the small thud, so she closed her own as well. Sam elbowed Dean, "Hey, about fifteen minutes, we should probably get going."

"Yeah, yeah." Dean nodded a bit sickly.

Adeline groaned, swallowing hard, "Amanda's in the back. I'm staying here." She kept her eyes closed as she leaned her head back.

Evelyn laughed a bit, "I don't know, maybe Dean needs help."

"He doesn't."

"Thanks, guys." Dean said sarcastically as he walked to the back, pushing the curtain back and looking at Amanda.

A few minutes later, he came back, "It's not her, and it never will be. She's just about the most down-to-earth person ever."

"We'll have to use those EMF meter things." Evelyn said, looking to Sam, who nodded.

Adeline pulled her's out, as Dean did the same, "Let's just get this over with, shall we?" Adeline stood, turning her's on and putting her ear buds in, "I'll take the back, you get the front."

Dean nodded and headed towards the cockpit, and Adeline the opposite way.

Sam smiled at Evelyn, "So, how far are you in the book?"

"Chapter five out of nine." Evelyn smiled, looking back at Sam, who had turned in his seat to look at her.

"Sam, it's not Amanda, it's the co-pilot." Dean stated quickly as he sat back in his seat, putting his EMF reader away. He caught Adeline's attention and waved for her to come back.

"Who is it?" Adeline asked.

"The co-pilot. Let's go." The four of them awkwardly all walked to the back of the plane, "Hey, Amanda. Listen, we don't have time for 'you wouldn't understand' crap. We need you to get the co-pilot back here because he's going to crash the plane. We just want to talk to him."

"What are you talking about? Please, go back to your seats." Amanda looked at them as if they were crazy, which was something that wasn't new to them.

"Please? There is something trying to kill all the survivors of last month's crash." Evelyn stated, putting her hand on Amanda's shoulder.

"How do you…"

"Amanda, we don't have time." Sam sighed.

"I… Alright." Amanda nodded, frowning, and then walked to the front getting the co-pilot.

All of them had pulled out vials of Holy Water and a few things of salt, while Sam got a book with the words to an exorcism out.

As soon as the man entered the small cabin, Dean tackled him to the ground, Adeline and Evelyn helping to keep him down as they sprayed him holy water and dropped some salt on him, his skin burning along with his clothes.

Sam immediately started to read the Latin words out loud, and the man on the ground groaned.

"I thought you just wanted to talk to him?!" Amanda looked down, a bit frightened.

"Amanda, every things okay, we need you to keep the passenger's safe, alright? Don't let anyone come back here." Evelyn instructed while Sam continued to read.

Amanda nodded reluctantly and left, just as the demon left the man. Everything seemed okay, until it went into the vents, and the plane began to point towards the ground.

Adeline started to breath heavily, and her eyes widened. Dean did the same, "Sam, finish it!"

The book was thrown from his hands, and out under the seats, along with Sam himself. Evelyn stumbled and tripped until she fell after Sam, gripping his arm tightly as he reached for the book.

"Evelyn, just… just hold on!" Sam yelled, reaching as far as he could, trying to pull the book closer.

"Dean…" Adeline whimpered, hugging herself close to the man as they were thrown into the wall of the plane.

"I got you." He closed his eyes as well, breathing erratically.

Finally, Sam grabbed the book, flipping to the right page, and yelled the words to the exorcism. The lights went back on, and the plane steadied itself, turning back around and heading for the previous airport.

Adeline opened her eyes, looking at Dean and quickly pushing herself away, "That was… I had nothing else to hold on to." She muttered.

"Yeah, that's what it was." Dean, even though still in shock, was able to tease.

Sam pulled Evelyn to her feet, "You okay? Not hurt?" He looked her over, his hands on her shoulders, "You did good."

Evelyn smiled at Sam, "I'm fine, what about you?"

"Great." Sam stated, a bit out of breath, but everyone was.

XXXxxxXXX

"I'm never going on an airplane again." Adeline stated as they sat in the Impala, driving to their next job.

"Yeah, me neither." Dean shook his head.

"Aw, come on, guys, it's not that bad." Sam smiled, looking up from his book.

"Yeah, I mean, we knew that was going to happen, so, of course you were afraid." Evelyn laughed.

"Whatever."


	5. Skin

"Hey, what are you doing?" Dean asked Sam, looking at the phone in his hand.

"Checking my email." Sam looked up for a moment, before tapping the small screen with his stylus, his attention being drawn back to it.

"Ooh, how's Becky doing?" Evelyn asked, leaning forward in the back seat to look at the screen.

Adeline looked at Dean, a confused look on her face, "'Becky'?"

"College friend." Evelyn and Sam said at the same time.

Dean and Adeline shared a glance of half confusion, "Why?"

"Because, you know, Dean, people have lives with friends and relationships." Sam looked at Dean and Adeline, and then smiled at Evelyn, both rolling their eyes.

"Hey, I've got friends." Dean stated defensively.

"Ones that you go out to bars with and just hang out?" Sam asked.

"Adeline. We go out to bars and hang out." Dean shrugged.

"Oh my god…," Sam furrowed his brows as he looked down at the email on his phone, "Becky's brother, Zach… He's been convicted of murder."

"What? Zach could never murder someone." Evelyn looked down at Sam's phone after he handed it to her to read the email, "Tell her we'll be right there!" She handed the phone back.

Adeline crossed her arms, "If he murdered someone, he murdered someone. Humans are twisted. Nothing supernatural about that."

"Yeah, we don't have time for crap like that, guys. We need to find Dad." Dean said, looking back to the road.

"Wait, hold on Dean. She says he was in two places at once. It would have been impossible." Sam reasoned, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you saying you think it's a shifter?" Adeline looked at him as if he were stupid.

"We never know. I mean, come on, that's gotta sound a little suspicious." Sam coaxed.

"Please, please, please, can we go? Rebecca needs us." Evelyn begged.

Adeline rolled her eyes, "Dean?" She sighed.

Dean looked out his window, and then back to Sam, "Fine." He sighed deeply, the most annoyed look on his face.

XXXxxxXXX

"Evelyn's friend from high school." Adeline introduced as Rebecca looked her over. She looked down at her t-shirt, which had the Devil's Trap on it, "Uh, just, uh… Don't judge me." She finally looked down awkwardly. People weren't really her strong suit, not to mention she sometimes forgot normal people didn't know the sigil had any significance.

"Well, it's… nice to meet you." Rebecca gave a feigned smile before turning back to Sam and Evelyn, "It's so nice to see you guys again." She hugged both of them tightly, smiling brightly.

"Yeah, we, uh, got your email." Sam sighed, giving her an apologetic smile.

"We're really sorry about that." Evelyn finished, looking at Rebecca sympathetically.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I'm… I'm doing all I can." She sighed, "Why don't you guy's come in?" She moved away from the door, letting the four inside.

"Nice place." Dean smiled as he looked around.

Adeline elbowed him, "Don't." She whispered harshly.

"Yeah, it's my parent's place. I've been staying with them while the case is going on." She sighed as they walked to the kitchen, "Do you guys want a beer or something?"

"I'll-." Dean started.

"We're good." Sam and Evelyn said together.

"Can- Never mind." She cocked her head to the side when her foot was stepped on by Evelyn.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Sam asked kindly, leaning on the counter.

"Well, Zach came home and found Emily tied to a chair. She was beaten up and bloody, and wasn't breathing. He… He called 911, and the police showed up, and they arrested him. But the thing is, the only way he could have killed Emily was if he was in two places at the same time. The police, they have a video. It shows Zach coming home at ten thirty, Emily was killed just a few minutes after that, but I swear, he was here, having a few beers with me."

"Could we maybe see the crime scene?" Evelyn asked, her hand on Rebecca's shoulder to comfort her.

"Yeah, but, what could you do?" Rebecca asked, her eyes watering.

"Well, us?" He pointed to himself and Evelyn, "But, these two," He pointed to Adeline and Dean, "They're cops." He said. He needed an excuse for them to be there, other than, 'we hunt demons together'.

"Detectives, actually." Dean smiled, looking at Rebecca.

"Oh, shut up." Adeline elbowed Dean.

"Really? Where?" Rebecca asked.

"Bisby, Arizona." Adeline smiled, "Of duty right now, though."

"Guys," Rebecca looked to Evelyn and Sam, "That's so nice of you, but I just… I don't know." She sighed, looking down.

"Look, Becky, we know he didn't do it. We just have to find a way to prove it." Evelyn gave Rebecca a caring smile.

"Okay, I'll go get the keys." Rebecca nodded, and then smiled, walking off down the hall.

Dean whistled once she was gone, "Oh, yeah, guys, you're real straight-shooters with your friends."

Sam sighed and rolled his eyes, "Zach and Becky need our help."

"I don't think this is our kind of problem." Adeline sighed deeply, her hands in her jacket pockets.

"We've looked into less." Evelyn defended, wanting to help her college friend.

XXXxxxXXX

The five pulled up to the sidewalk across from the house where the crime was committed. It was still taped off with caution tape, but that never stopped them before.

"You're sure this is okay?" Rebecca asked.

"We are officers of the law." Dean smiled, pointing to himself and Adeline, who rolled her eyes once again.

They all walked up to the door, and Rebecca unlocked it, following after the four that walked in first. It was covered in blood, not to mention police tape and yellow number cards. They carefully walked around, looking at everything.

"Tell us what else the police said." Sam asked lightly, as him and Evelyn stayed with Rebecca, and Dean and Adeline went off around the room.

"Well, there was no sign of a break-in. They said Emily let her attacker in. And the lawyers, they're already talking about a plea bargain." Rebecca let the tears in her eyes slip down her cheek, taking a deep breath.

"Look, Beck, if Zach didn't do this, it means someone else did. Do you have any ideas?" Evelyn asked kindly.

Rebecca shook her head, thinking, and then nodded, "There… There was something. About a week before, someone broke in here, stole some clothes. Zach's clothes. But, the police, they don't think it's anything… I mean, we're not that far from downtown, and sometimes, people get drunk and…"

Sam and Evelyn nodded, and everyone started to look around. Adeline and Dean were near the window and door, and a dog began to bark loudly.

"You know, that used to be the sweetest dog." Rebecca sniffled.

"Well, what happened?" Adeline asked, looking down at the black dog.

"He just… He changed…" Rebecca shrugged sadly.

"Do you remember when he changed?" Dean asked, watching the animal bark.

"I guess around the time of the murder…" Rebecca stated.

Dean and Adeline nodded before turned and going back to Sam and Evelyn, "The neighbor's dog went psycho just around the time Zach's girlfriend was killed." Dean stated quietly, looking up at Sam.

"Animals can sense the paranormal." Sam shrugged.

"That's why we need to get a dog for the car." Evelyn stated, crossing her arms.

Adeline smiled, raising an eyebrow, "I think Fido saw something."

"So you're saying this is our kind of problem?" Sam asked, smirking while he crossed his arms.

"No, no," Dean shook his head, pursing his lips, "Probably not, but we should check the security camera just to make sure."

Rebecca walked back over, and Adeline smiled, "Think your lawyers could us that camera footage? We just don't have that type of jurisdiction."

"I've already got it." Rebecca smiled, "I just didn't want to say anything in front of a cop." Dean grinned as Rebecca continued, "I stole it of the lawyer's desk. I just had to see it for myself."

Adeline rolled her eyes, "All right."

XXXxxxXXX

"There it is." Becky said as she played the footage.

"Just about ten o'clock. They said she died at Ten thirty." Adeline stated, looking to Sam and then back to the footage.

"Our lawyers hired some video expert; he said that there was no way this was tampered with." Rebecca shook her head as she watched the video intently.

"Hey, Beck, can we get those beers now?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, sure." Rebecca smiled as she stood, walking towards the door.

"And, uh, maybe some sandwiches too?" Sam grinned, earning an eye roll and an elbow in the side from Evelyn.

"What do you think this is, Hooters?" Rebecca asked before going down the hall.

"I wish…" Dean grinned once Rebecca was gone.

"Screw you." Adeline muttered, crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair.

"Check this out." Sam said, walking closer to the TV, "Not like any camera flare I've ever seen."

The picture on the screen was of Zach, up close as he walked past the camera. When he turned his head, his eyes glared white.

"You know, a lot of cultures think that pictures can see into someone's soul. Maybe the dog saw this." Sam shrugged, "Maybe it's some kind of dark double of Zach's, or someone that looks like him."

"Like a Doppelganger." Dean shrugged.

"That'd explain how he was two places at once." Evelyn said.

XXXxxxXXX

"What are we doing at five in the morning?" Adeline asked as the four got out of the car at Zach's house, taking a sip of latte she had been given.

"Well, the tape showed the killer walking in, but not coming out." Sam stated, walking towards the back door.

"Right, so there must be a trail that the police wouldn't follow." Evelyn smiled, walking with Sam.

"Because they thought the killer never left when they caught your friend Zach inside." Dean nodded, leaning on the Impala with Adeline, "Don't know what we're doing here at five thirty in the morning." He muttered, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Right?" Adeline muttered back.

Sam and Evelyn looked around the place for a few minutes, before Evelyn stopped at the light post, "Sam? Take a look… There's blood."

"I don't see anything else. The trail must've ended or something." Adeline shrugged, just as an ambulance drove past.

The four shared a look before getting back into the car and following the vehicle with blinking lights to a new crime scene.

"What happened?" Dean asked someone once they got there.

"Oh, he tried to kill his wife. Tied her up and beat her." The woman stated with crossed arms.

"Really?" Sam asked sympathetically.

"Yeah, I'd wave to him every morning on our way to work, he seemed like such a nice guy." The woman shook her head as they watched the 'killer' being stuffed inside the police car.

The four walked to the back of the house, and Sam started to looked around, though didn't find much.

"Hey!" Dean called, walking over to Sam, "Remember when I said this wasn't our kind of problem? Definitely our kind of problem." He stated, shaking his head.

"What you'd find out?" Evelyn asked, crossing her arms.

"Well, I was just talking to one of the police men, he said the guy was driving home from a business trip when it happened. He gets home, sees himself and they call the guy a nut job." Adeline shrugged, smiling proudly.

"Two dark doubles, attacking loved ones in the same exact way…" Sam thought out loud.

"Could be the same thing doing it too." Dean added.

"Shapeshifter?" Adeline asked.

"Can they fly?" Evelyn asked seriously.

"No, why?" Dean and Adeline shared a matching look of confusion.

"Because me and Sam found a trail, but it's coming from the upstairs window, and just like at Zach's house, the trail suddenly ends."Evelyn said, pointing up to the window.

"Well, there's another way to go. Down." Dean stated, looking at the covered man-hole next to Sam's feet.

"Oh hell no." Adeline and Evelyn said at the same time.

XXXxxxXXX

The four climbed down the man-hole after pulling the cover off.

Once they reached the bottom, they all looked around, "It could be using the sewer system to get around. I saw one just by Zach's house too."

"Probably." Adeline sighed as she knelt down, "Check this out." She pulled her pocket knife out, poking at the goo she found on the ground.

Evelyn looked away, disgusted by the goo as Adeline lifted it higher on her knife, "You know, what if the shapeshifter sheds?"

"That is really… sick." Sam looked away, a disgusted look on his face.

They decided it would be best to head back to the car, and Dean and Adeline headed straight for the trunk.

"One sure-fire way to take care of any shapeshifter. Silver bullet to the heart." Dean stated as he loaded the shot guns with said silver bullets.

Sam was about to speak, but his phone rang, so he pressed it to his ear, "Hey, Becky, what's up?"

"Look Sam, just stop."

"Becky, what's wrong?" Sam asked, and Evelyn immediately walked over, trying to listen in.

"I talked to the lawyers and told them we went to the crime scene."

"Why would you do that?" Sam asked, sighing deeply.

"Well, I told them I had two cops with me, and they said there are no detectives Dean Winchester and Adeline Jones." Rebecca said angrily, "You know, I don't understand why you and Evelyn would lie to me."

"Beck, we're trying to help. Do you realize that that was a sealed crime scene. You could have just ruined Zach's case." Rebecca almost yelled.

"Beck, we're sorry." Sam sighed.

"Goodbye." Rebecca hung up.

Dean sighed, giving Sam a look as he handed every their guns subtly, "Let's get going guys."

They all headed back into the sewer, Sam and Evelyn looking at each other with looks of sadness and guilt, while they held flashlights, looking around a bit.

They explored for a bit, peeking down the sewers that went in a different direction. Their guns were ready to fire, and their flashlights still hadn't died, which was usually a good sign.

"I think we're almost there." Dean said.

"What makes you say that?" Sam asked.

"Says the pile of goo next to your face."

Sam turned and quickly looked away, completely disgusted.

"Who knows how many murder's he's gotten away with." Sam sighed as he turned around to look at his brother. There was a man with white eyes standing behind him, "Dean!"

Dean turned, and was quickly thrown into the wall, and just as Evelyn, Adeline, and Sam started shooting at the shapeshifter, it began to run. Sam helped Dean up, who was holding his arm, and nodded, "Get the son of a bitch."

Sam nodded and ran after the monster, Dean slowly following as Evelyn and Adeline helped him climb the ladder.

Sam looked around. It was nowhere to be seen, and they all concealed their guns quickly, "Alright, let's split up." Sam said to the others, "Evelyn, you go that way. I'll go this way."

"Ad," He nodded down one of the roads, "I'll take that one." He nodded to the other.

"Met back here in fifteen minutes?" Adeline asked before everyone nodded and ran off in their own directions.

Dean ran down an alley way quickly, his gun not so hidden anymore as he searched, his arm still seething with pain, though he pushed the thoughts to the back of his head.

Sam looked around, his eyes flickering from face to face as he walked briskly down the sidewalk.

Evelyn quickly walked down her road, looking in shop windows and at all the people that passed her, the gun she had in the inside pocket of her warm coat.

Adeline jogged with the gun in her jacket pocket, clearly showing the handle, though she didn't care much.

Adeline got a text, and she looked down at it and furrowed her brows. It was from Dean, that told her to check on Becky, so she changed direction and jogged the woman's house, sending a quick 'ok' to Dean, though she was slightly hesitant.

Evelyn turned when a dog started to bark at her, so she changed direction as well, going back to the Impala, where they were to meet back together.

"Hey, find anything?" Dean ran into Sam.

"Nope, not yet. Let's head back to the car."

XXXxxxXXX

"Here ya' go." Sam tossed Dean the car keys as Evelyn and him sat around the car.

"Thanks." Dean caught the keys in his left hand, going into the trunk.

Sam walked back and over to Evelyn, when both their phones rang, 'Check on Becky. Don't trust that Dean.'

Evelyn looked at Sam, and Sam pulled his gun out, and Evelyn did as well, walking to either side of 'Dean'.

"Who are you?" Sam asked angrily as 'Dean' closed the trunk.

"Dean, you're brother!" 'Dean said, looking at the guns in their hands.

"You aren't my brother." Sam said.

"Then shoot me." Sam hesitated as Dean spoke, "You can't, because you know me!"

"Where-." Just as Sam was about to ask, 'Dean' sent his elbow into Sam's throat, and spun, kicking Evelyn in the chest, sending her back. Sam was instantly knocked out, and Evelyn hit her head on the concrete, losing consciousness as well.

XXXxxxXXX

"Rebecca?!" Adeline knocked at the door.

"What do you want?" Rebecca asked, opening the door.

"I, uh, I think you're in danger. Dean told me to come check on you, so I'm guessing that he's on his way." Adeline panted after running for quite a bit. She looked down at her phone, "I, uh, don't know when he'll get here though…"

"And why should I trust you?" Rebecca crossed her arms.

"Because, I am really sorry. I can't even begin to explain it to you. I am truly sorry, but you're going to have to trust me." Adeline nearly begged, "We do dangerous work and something dangerous is after you. If I were you, I would rather be safe than sorry." She put her hands up, as if to show she had no weapons, even though her gun was hidden in her inside pocket (so it didn't fall out while running).

Rebecca sighed, thinking for a moment, "All right." She stepped out of the way, moving so Adeline could come in.

"Thanks." Adeline gave a weak smile as she walked inside, quickly closing and locking the door. "Okay, here's the plan. We're going to sit in the living room or the safest place in your house, and we don't answer the door for anyone but Dean. If I say get down, get down. If I say look away, look away. Just do what I say, and you'll be fine."

"What's going on?" Rebecca finally crossed her arms and looked at Adeline as if she were insane.

"Like I said, something's after you." Adeline stated, pulling her silver gun out, "I'm not going to hurt you, okay. This is filled with silver-bullets. Its gonna kill the thing after you." Adeline walked over to the couch, hiding the gun behind one of the throw pillows. "Right here, okay? Shoot it straight through the heart if I can't. If I can, just… just get down."

"This is insane…" Rebecca muttered, crossing her arms. And then there was a knock at the door.

XXXxxxXXX

"S-Sam?" Evelyn called as she slowly opened her eyes, tied to the large, metal post behind her.

"Evelyn?!" Sam called, "I'm here! Don't worry." Sam pulled at his binds, struggling until a figure came into view. It was Dean.

'Dean' slapped Sam across the face, and then walked over to Evelyn, kicking her in the gut roughly, earning a groan from her as she tried to double-over, though couldn't because of the rope around her neck.

"Where are they?" Sam seethed, looking up at Dean's doppelganger.

"Oh, Sam, I would stop worrying about them. I'd worry more about you and your 'girlfriend'." 'Dean' nodded over to Evelyn.

Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Why are you doing this?"

'Dean' stopped, his hand on the side of his head, as he paused, closing his eyes tightly. When he opened his eyes again, he looked over at Sam and Evelyn, "He has so many issues with you two."

"Shut up." Sam growled.

"You two got to go to college, he had to stay home. You two had near perfect lives, and you threw them away like that." He snapped his fingers, "Anyway, I've got get going. I think you're friends are waiting for me." 'Dean' said as he walked away and out of sight.

"Evelyn, just sit still, I'll get you in a second!" Sam yelled as he started at the ropes around his wrists.

"Sam, I've got this." Evelyn pulled out a small knife from her pocket after a bit or readjusting her position, "Addie's been teaching me how to pickpocket, so I snagged her pocket knife." She smiled proudly as she started to saw at the ropes.

Sam couldn't help but smile, but said nothing as he quickly got his ropes untied.

"Hey, guys, is that you?" The actual Dean asked from behind the two as he started to work his hands out of the ropes, and was soon free from his binds.

"Dean?! You okay?" Evelyn asked as she freed herself.

Sam soon freed himself as well, as Dean walked over.

"Where's Adeline?" Evelyn asked, looking around and then at Dean.

"I sent her to Becky's. She should be there. Does anyone have their phone? We should tell her that that Dean isn't the me Dean." He pointed to himself as he thought about what he was saying.

Evelyn and Sam checked their pockets, and found nothing, "He must have taken them.

Evelyn then bit her lip, "Well, I have one. Adeline told me to keep an extra, and told me to keep it… here." She reached into her bra, blushing a bit, "She told me to keep it secret, so I did, just in case things like this happen."

Sam nodded, "Great, call Adeline, tell her what's going on."

"Now, let's go before something bad happens to her." Dean said, already running town the path of the sewer.

XXXxxxXXX

"Stay behind me." Adeline instructed, grabbing the gun from under the pillow and hiding it in the back of her pants. She opened the door, ready to grab the gun, but it was only Dean, "Dean? You're here. Good."

"Yeah, glad you got here." 'Dean' smiled, walking in, "She told you how terribly sorry we were, right?"

"Yeah, and it's okay. She explained everything, and I guess I understand." Rebecca shrugged. "Do you want a drink?"

"Yeah, that'd be great." 'Dean' smiled, and just as Rebecca went into the kitchen, Adeline's phone rang.

Adeline went to the stairs as she flipped the phone open, "I'm going to take this upstairs, Dean, alright? Get me if something happens." She pressed the phone to her ear as she disappeared up stairs, "Hello?"

"That's not Dean." Evelyn said urgently, "It's the shapeshifter."

"What? Okay, I'll take care of it." Adeline said, "Bye." She hung up, grabbing her gun and spinning on her heels, though she ran straight into 'Dean's chest, "Oh piss off, you stupid son of a bitch." She went to punch him in the face, but was thrown to the ground, and she groaned loudly.

"Oh, come on, Addie. You know better than that." 'Dean' smirked as he picked her up.

"Don't touch-." Her mouth was covered by a hand.

"Shhh…" 'Dean' shushed, "We don't want to bother anyone, right?" He said, his chin on her shoulder. He laughed a bit, "I know how you feel. You're jealous of her, aren't you? You just want Dean to notice you and- Hey!" Adeline bit the palm of his hand. He threw her into a chair, tying her up while sitting on her legs to keep her in place. Then he tied a rag in her mouth to keep her from talking.

She struggled against the rags, but couldn't get free. She rolled her eyes and continued to pull at the binds, until a knife was pressed to her cheek bone, slowly cutting. She groaned, pulling away.

"Well, I better go check on Becky, huh?" He smirked, turning and leaving.

XXXxxxXXX

"How do we get out of here?" Sam asked, mostly himself as he spun around, looking for any form of escape.

Evelyn called from the wall, "Sam! Over here!" She pushed her shoulder against a piece of rotting wood.

"Great!" Sam praised, running over and slamming himself against the wood, cracking it apart. He put his hands on Evelyn's waist, lifting her up and helping her out. He felt as though he was responsible for her, considering he was why she had gotten into the hunting business. "Do you guys still have you're weapons?" Sam asked.

"Nope." Dean shook his head, "Evelyn, you got one hidden in your boobs?" Dean chuckled when Sam punched him in the arm.

"No." Evelyn rolled her eyes as they walked down the alley way. She shivered slightly, since she had stripped of her jacket, and it was just about nine at night, and completely dark.

"What about you, Sam?" Dean smirked, though got another punch in the arm from his younger brother.

Sam sighed, pulling his jacket off and throwing it over Evelyn's shoulders, "Did he take the car?"

"Maybe, I don't think so." Evelyn answered, hugging the jacket closer to her with a small smile.

"We'll have to put out a police report and get to Becky's as fast as we can." Dean stated, "Can someone call Adeline again? I don't want her to be hurt." Dean muttered.

"Dude, she's fine." Sam said, patting his brother's shoulder.

"Come on, we gotta get to Becky's soon." Evelyn said.

XXXxxxXXX

Adeline sighed in annoyance as Becky was dragged into the room as well, and soon tied to a chair next to her.

"Glad to see her? I hope so." Dean asked, looking between Becky and Adeline. There was blood streaming down both their faces.

Adeline got the rag out of her mouth, "Becky, listen to me, help is on the way, I'm sure of it." She said quickly, "You just need to relax, freaking out won't help."

"What's going on?" Becky cried, struggling against the shapeshifter's hold.

"Becky, stop. Please, just trust-." She was silenced by a hand again.

"Shhh. No one likes a tattle-tale." Dean smirked as Adeline rolled her eyes.

"Go to hell." Adeline spat once the hand was gone and Becky was being tied up.

The two were beat up quite a bit, blood staining nearly everything. Adeline still had a cut on her cheek, and now slashes on her shoulders and arms, not to mention across her collarbone. She had a black eye, and a few cuts on her now busted lip. She had a few cuts on her stomach, and she could have sworn her forehead was bleeding as well.

Then something banged at the door. It was the SWAT team.

'Dean' smirked at both of the girls before turning and leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

Adeline couldn't speak, she had another rag in her mouth, tied behind her neck. She, too, was just as bloody as Becky. Soon, they heard gun shots, and someone else came into the room, releasing the two girls.

XXXxxxXXX

"Hey, Dean, you're on TV." Evelyn sighed, pointing to a television in the window of a small shop. A drawn picture of Dean was being shown and described as they told a story about yet another attack, and this time, the suspect was Dean.

"That means Adeline…" Dean trailed off, "Hey, that ain't even a good picture."

"It's good enough." Sam sighed, grabbing Evelyn's wrist, "Come on, we need to go find the car." He walked briskly, pulling Evelyn along as Dean quickly followed, keeping his head down.

"Sam, you know I can walk on my own, right?" Evelyn asked, raising an eyebrow at the grip he had on her wrist.

Sam looked down at her wrist, and retracted his hand, "Right, right. Sorry. I just wasn't sure if you were hurt or anything."

Evelyn gave a small smile, "Don't worry about it." She followed quickly after them, matching her steps with Sam.

They got down an alley way, and as soon as their backs were turned, police sirens went off , and they were surrounded by police cars on all sides.

"Dean, you go get the car, Evelyn and I will stay here and distract them." Sam instructed, grabbing Evelyn's hand this time.

"Alright." Dean nodded, going through the nearest gate in the fence.

A bit after Dean was gone, the police walked up to Sam and Evelyn, "You two all right?" They asked.

Sam looked a bit confused, "Yeah, officer. Why, is something the matter?"

"Weren't there just three of you here?" The man asked.

"No, not that I know of. My girlfriend and I were just taking a shortcut back home. Is there anything we should watch out for?" Sam furrowed his brows.

Evelyn decided to play the part, and warmed up closer to Sam, a slightly frightened look on her face, "Yeah, is there anything we should watch out for?"

"There's someone dangerous on the streets, so just, keep an eye open and get home as soon as you can. Sorry about the trouble."

"No, it's no problem at all. Thanks, officers." Sam smiled as they all walked back to their cars and drove off. "We need to get to Becky's now. Tell her what's going on and all before she freaks out to much. Her house is this way I think."

It was already a few hours after the attacks, and she should be home by now.

Sam kept a hold on Evelyn's hand, almost as if he forgot, but as long as she didn't mention it, he wouldn't either.

XXXxxxXXX

"Damn it, Becky, just calm down, okay? I know it's tough, but if we don't have leveled-heads, we aren't going to get anything done." Adeline breathed deeply as she sat, tied up in the sewer next to Becky, who was tied up the same way.

"Who's there?!" Becky called as they heard something come closer.

It was the actual Dean, "Hey, hey, there you guys are!" He ran over, and Adeline kicked him in the stomach, "Hey! It's me, the real me, I promise." He said as he began to untie the two.

"I know. I'm just not quite happy with someone that looks like you." Adeline frowned a bit as she was untied, and then Becky was as well.

Dean helped the two to their feet, and hugged Adeline tightly, "Okay, I get it, ya' missed me." She smiled, hugging back, though it pained her to do so, "I'm a bit injured at the moment, so touching sort of hurts."

"Sorry. What happened? I thought you two were okay, and just back at Becky's house." Dean asked urgently.

"Nope. Becky was taken to the hospital. I made my escape before they could get me, and I was walking, hit over the head, and woke up here, you evil twin standing over us. He turned into Becky just before he left."

"Wait, Sam and Ev are at Becky's now." Dean looked at Adeline.

"Well, we better get going." She pulled out her gun, that the shapeshifter must have not noticed, and cocked it.

XXXxxxXXX

"Thanks for understanding, Becky." Evelyn smiled as her and Sam sat on the couch, Becky bringing them something to drink now.

"Oh, no problem. I mean, the shapeshifter sort of explained it last night anyway." Becky smiled, walking up behind them, with their drinks. A beer for Sam and a glass of water for Evelyn.

"Did he? It must all seem pretty strange, huh?" Sam asked, looking down at his phone, and then went to turn and look at Becky.

Before Sam could do that, a beer bottle was slammed against his skull.

"Sam!" Evelyn yelled as she pulled her gun out. Before she could shoot, it was ripped from her hand, and she was hit upside the head with it's handle.

Sam woke up before Evelyn, and they were both tied up, on the ground, Dean's double now standing over them.

Sam was only able to kick at Evelyn, which is what he did lightly, trying to get her to wake up, "Evelyn, wake up!" He whispered harshly.

"S-Sam?" Evelyn questioned as her eyes slowly opened.

'Dean' smirked, "Nice to see you're awake, guys."

"What are you doing?" Sam asked, breathing heavily as he started to work his ropes a bit, trying to free himself, though it didn't seem to work very well.

"Me? I'm not doing anything. Your brother, though, may do something." The shapeshifter smirked, pulling out a large butcher knife, and walking over to Evelyn.

"Don't hurt her." Sam nearly yelled.

"Why not?" The shapeshifter grinned, pressing the knife to Evelyn's shoulder, and sliding it down her arm until he hit her elbow.

"Evelyn!" Sam yelled out, watching as the knife cut her.

The shapeshifter stood, grinning down at Evelyn, and then looking to Sam. He put the knife, standing on its point in the wooden counter.

We walked over to get the other weapons, and while his back was turned, Sam stood, sliced his rope on the knife and going to Evelyn, untying her as well, "Stay right here." He instructed.

Sam ran over to the shapeshifter and punched at it, but it flipped Sam over his shoulder, and slamming him against the ground.

Just then the door was busted open, and Dean and Adeline ran inside.

Adeline looked around, and spotted Evelyn on the ground, bleeding, so she ran over quickly, kneeling down next to her and helping her to her feet, "You okay?"

Dean, on the other hand, immediately began to shoot at the shapeshifter, hitting him straight through the heart with a silver bullet, and it fell to the ground after being thrown into the wall.

Sam gave a look to Dean, and then quickly ran over to Evelyn, taking her from Adeline, who collapsed into Dean's arms as well.

"Blood lose. Both of them." Sam stated, "Let's get them to the car and fixed up."

XXXxxxXXX

"Ow!" Adeline whimpered as Dean put peroxide on the cuts on her cheek.

"Sit still." He ordered.

"Sam, careful." Evelyn squeaked as Sam stood next to her, getting the stitches ready.

"I'll try." Sam sighed deeply, dabbing Evelyn's arm with a warm, damp clothe.

"Damn, why are we the only ones-!" Adeline started, and then jumped when Dean dabbed the cuts on her stomach, "Who got hurt." She finished.

"Because, they always go for the pretty girls." Dean stated, smirking at Adeline as he put a white bandage on the cuts on her forehead and cheek, and then her stomach.

"Yeah, we need to teach you how to untie ropes." Sam told Evelyn as he put peroxide on the deep cut in her arm.

"Hey, I did good earlier though." Evelyn defended, "Why can't we go to a hospital?"

"Even if they think Dean is dead, they'll recognize him and get suspicious." Sam answered.

"Arms." Dean said to Adeline, and she held her bare arms out. She had changed into a tank top so it would be easier for Dean to help her. He did the same for the cuts on her arms, and bandaged them well too.

"Here, you may want to bite on this." Sam said, handing Evelyn a cloth, which she put in her mouth, "Okay, one, two, three." He said before starting to stitch her deep wound together.

Adeline stood for her place on the motel's bathroom counter, "Ugh… Do we have any pain meds?" She asked.

"Becky gave me some that she got from the hospital. Only two though, one for you and one for Evelyn." Dean handed her one of the pills, which she took quickly.

"We'll leave you two alone…" Adeline pursed her lips as Evelyn groaned loudly, biting down hard on the cloth while Sam continued to stitch her arm.

Dean and Adeline left the bathroom, closing the door behind them.

Once Sam had finished, he cut the stitching and tied it, tossing it back into his medical bag that they kept in case of emergency. "All right, here's the pain pill." He smiled, filling a small plastic cup with water and handing her the pill.

Evelyn swallowed the pill with the water in a split second, "Thanks, Sam. I appreciate the help." She smiled as he washed his hands, and then began to wrap her arm in an ace wrap.

Once he finished, he said, "Just, try not to use this arm too much, all right?" He smiled.

"Thanks for the help, Sam." She smiled and kissed his cheek quickly before jumping from the counter, leaving Sam alone with a small blush on his cheeks, and a smile on his face.

XXXxxxXXX

"Well, we need to get out of here as soon as we can." Sam said as Adeline and Dean sat in the car at Becky's house.

"Yeah, we're sorry about all this." Evelyn gave a small frown as she carefully gave Becky a one-armed hug, "But we have to get going."

Meanwhile, in the car, Adeline smiled at Dean, "Thanks, I guess." She put her hand on top of his for a moment, and then crossed her arms.

Dean looked down at the hands, and once she pulled her's away, he placed his on the steering wheel, smiling a bit.

"Well, bye, Becky, we'll keep in touch." Evelyn smiled before her and Sam got into the car.

"At least that's done with." Sam sighed as they pulled away.


	6. Scarecrow

"Dean… Your phone." Sam kicked his brother that was sleeping beside him. Dean didn't reply.

"Damn it, Dean, you're phone." Adeline mumbled, grabbing the phone from the bedside table. She was used to answering calls for Dean, "Hello?"

"Adeline?" The voice asked.

"Mr. Winchester?" Her eyes brightened from their sleepy state into shock, "Yes sir. Sam." She handed the phone to the younger of the Winchester brothers and stood, "Ev, wake up." She shook the woman slightly, and then went over to Dean, as Sam spoke, "Dean, someone's on the phone for you."

"Dad? Where are you? We've been trying to get a hold of you for, like, months." Sam looked down as he spoke.

"California. Do not come. Listen to me, I need you to stop looking for me, and write down a few names." John said on the other line.

"Dad, what have you been doing?" Sam asked.

"Who's he talking to?" Evelyn asked Adeline.

"John Winchester. Their dad." Adeline answered.

"Dad, come on- Fine, here's Dean." Sam handed the phone to his older brother.

"Dad, where are you?" Dean asked quickly, and then stopped, "Oh, uh, yes, sir." He grabbed a pen and paper quickly, writing down a few names. "All right, bye." He hung up, "He says these are the names of the couples who disappeared on the same day every year for the past three-years in Burkitsville."

"Let's get going then." Adeline stated, gathering her clothes to change into.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, we're just going to go because he told us to?" Evelyn asked, furrowing her brows.

"Yeah." Dean stated simply, standing and pulling his jeans on.

"Yeah, Dean, I'm with Evelyn on this one. We can't just not go after Dad." Sam crossed his arms.

"Yeah, right? That's what we've been after this entire time. Now he tells us where he is and we just don't do anything but what he says?" Evelyn crossed her arms as Adeline and Dean changed.

"Yeah, basically." Adeline stated, pulling a Spider-man t-shirt over her head.

"I can't believe the blind faith you have in this man." Sam said, not moving from his spot, still in a t-shirt and boxers.

"He knows what he's doing." Dean stated.

"You're just his little soldiers, huh? Ad, you aren't even his daughter." Sam raised an eyebrow.

"He might as well be. He saved my life more times than I can count. Whenever I did what he told me to, I lived. Whenever I didn't, I nearly died." Adeline defended.

"I think we should go to California and find this guy." Evelyn stated, and Sam looked at her and nodded.

"Well, that ain't going to happen." Dean stated, already dressed at this point, "Now come on, get dressed guys, we have to hit the road."

Evelyn and Sam shared a look, but got up and changed from their pajamas anyway.

XXXxxxXXX

After a few hours in the Impala, they had finally made it to Burkitsville, though Sam and Evelyn were still against it.

"Guys, we're going to California." Sam finally stated.

"No, we aren't." Dean stopped the car, "If you want to go, be my guest, but you'll have to go on your own."

"Fine, I will." Sam got out, and so did the other three, Dean leaning on the car and the girls standing around. Sam went to the trunk, and grabbed his small bag, "Who's coming with?"

Evelyn looked at Adeline and Dean, and then back to Sam, "I will." Evelyn grabbed her things from the trunk as well, slamming it shut.

Adeline sighed deeply, shaking her head and looking at her shoes.

"Come on, Ad. We have something to take care of. You two have fun." Dean said as he headed back for the driver's seat.

"Bye guys." Adeline waved as she walked to the passenger seat, "See ya' 'round."

As soon as both of the Impala doors were closed, it drove off, disappearing down the road.

"So, what do we do now?" Evelyn asked Sam as she watched the car drive away.

"Hitchhike." Sam stated simply as he grabbed the bag from Evelyn's hand, throwing it over his shoulder, opposite of his own, "Let's get going."

XXXxxxXXX

"So, we just ask 'em if they've seen these guys, and go from there." Dean told Adeline, showing her two pictures of the most recent kidnapping victims.

"Awesome. Looks like a nice little down, too." Adeline smiled as the car pulled up to an old restaurant named, 'Scotty's Diner'.

They both got out of the car and walked over to a man sitting on a bench right outside of the diner, "Let me guess, you're Scotty?" Dean asked with a grin.

"Yeah." The man stated simply.

"I'm John Bonham." Dean stated, giving a small smile.

"Debbie Harry." Adeline smiled, nodding as well. She decided if Dean was going to be a classic rock star, so could she.

"Aren't those the drummers for Led Zeppelin and Blondie?" Scotty asked.

"Classic Rock fan, huh?" Dean asked awkwardly.

"What can I do for you two?" The man asked.

"Have you, uh, seen these people before?" Adeline asked, holding up the two pieces of paper.

"Never." The man stated, shrugging, "Who are they?"

"Friends of ours." Adeline stated, "We've been looking all over for 'em. We know they're here somewhere, but-."

"Nope, sorry." Scotty stated, handing the pictures back.

"Has anyone ever told you, you've got a smile that lights up a room, Scotty." Dean said sarcastically, giving a smile.

Scotty slightly nodded, though paid no mind.

"Ah, never mind, come on, Johnny." Adeline pulled Dean back to the car.

XXXxxxXXX

Sam and Evelyn were walking down the road. They were alone, and tired, but they had to keep going. After many requests for 'piggy-back rides', they spotted a girl, sitting alone down the road.

"Hey." Sam called, though there was no reply.

Evelyn walked over and put her hand on the girl's shoulder, and she turned around, startled at the sudden touch. Evelyn quickly retracted her hand, "Sorry! Sorry!"

"You scared the crap out of me…." She smiled, pulling her head phones out of her ears.

"Sorry, we thought you may need some help." Sam apologized.

"No, I think I'm good." The girl smiled, wrapping her ear-buds up.

"So, where are you headed?" Evelyn asked, and Sam nodded.

"Well, no offense, but no way I'm telling you two." The girl laughed a bit.

"Well, why not?" Sam asked, furrowing his brows.

"You two could be murderers or something. I don't want you knowing where I'm heading." The girl shrugged playfully.

Evelyn didn't like this girl. She seemed to… to strange. She couldn't quite describe it.

"Trust us, we're far from that." Evelyn muttered.

A van came down the road, and once it reached the three, it stopped, "Need a ride?"

All three said yes at the same time.

"Just the girls." The man stated bluntly.

"I think I'll stay here." Evelyn muttered, holding onto Sam's arm, who sighed as the other girl got in.

"You trust creepy van guy and not us?" Sam asked.

"Definitely." The girl stated just before the car pulled itself down the road.

Sam looked down at Evelyn, "Well, we better keep going, huh?" He smiled at her.

XXXxxxXXX

"Sure they didn't stop for gas or something?" Adeline asked as her and Dean stood in a small building, talking to an older couple.

"Nope, never seen 'em." The man handed the pictures back, and the woman shook her head with a concerned look on her face.

"You sure?" Dean asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Did the guy have a tattoo?" A young girl asked, walking over to them.

"Uh, yes, actually." Adeline smiled, handing the man's picture to her.

"You remember? They were just married." The girl stated, showing the picture to the older man.

"You're right," He stated, his finger on his bottom lip, "They weren't here more than ten minutes."

"Do you remember anything else?" Adeline asked.

"Well, I told 'em how to get back to the interstate, but that's all." The man said, shaking his head.

"Can you show us the same way?" Dean asked, and Adeline nodded.

The man showed them the way to go, and the two went on their way, looking around. Suddenly both their EMF meters go off, just as they pass by an old apple orchard.

They pull the car over, and walk up and through the apple trees, looking around, when they come across the strangest scarecrow they had ever seen.

"Dude, that thing is ugly." Dean scoffed, looking up at it. He noticed something strange on its arm, "Hey, grab a ladder." He instructed as he grabbed a ladder for himself, climbing up so he was just at the scarecrow's torso. He looked at the man's picture, and then at the scarecrow's arm. "Their tattoo's match."

"I'm leaving Dean. I don't think this place is safe for us." Adeline stated as she walked back to the car. Dean, with an eye roll, followed.

Once they got back to town, they stopped at the gas station.

"You came back?" The young girl, named Emily, asked.

"Never left." Adeline smiled, "You mind filling us up?" She asked, hitting the hood of the car. Emily smiled and did as she was asked.

"So, you, uh, grew up here?" Dean asked.

"I came here when I was thirteen. My aunt and uncle took me after my parents were killed in a car crash." Emily gave a small smile.

"Wow, nice people." Adeline smiled and nodded, giving Dean a look.

"Everyone's nice here." Emily smiled.

"So, what, it's like, the perfect little town?" Dean asked, smiling.

"I love it. People in the towns around, losing their house and all. But none of that here, it's like we're blessed." Emily smiled.

Adeline nodded, "So, you seen that scarecrow, out in that orchard?"

"Y-Yeah, it creeps me out." Emily shook her head.

Dean smiled, "Yeah, whose is it?"

"I don't know." Emily shrugged, "Just always been there."

"That's your aunt and uncle's?" Adeline asked, nodding to a red truck in front of the garage.

"Costumer's." Emily stated.

"Is it a couple? Guy and a Girl?" Dean asked.

Emily nodded, "Yeah."

XXXxxxXXX

"Sorry, the bus doesn't arrive until tomorrow. Five-O-Five PM." The woman behind the bus counter stated, pointing at the schedule.

"Tomorrow? There has to be another way." Evelyn sighed, looking at the woman with desperate eyes.

"Yes. Via car." The woman stated.

Sam sighed deeply and grabbed his things, turning away from the counter and motioning for Evelyn to follow, which she did without hesitation.

"I can't believe this." Evelyn sighed as they walked over to the seats.

Sam pulled his phone out, "I know. I should just call-."

"Hey." The same blonde girl from before smiled, leaning back on one of the beams in the room.

"Oh, hi." Evelyn smiled, looking from the girl up to Sam.

Sam looked down at Evelyn and then back to the girl, "What happened to your ride?"

"You were. That man was very shady. He was all hands." The girl had a disgusted look on her face, "I cut him loose."

Sam looked away for a moment, sighing deeply, Evelyn holding onto his arm still.

"What's the matter?" The girl asked.

"Just trying to get to California." Sam said, pulling Evelyn closer to him.

"No way, me too." The woman smiled, standing and walking over to them, "But the bus doesn't get here until tomorrow. What's so important in California?"

"Just something we've been looking for, for a long time." Evelyn smiled, gripping Sam's arm a bit tighter as the woman got closer.

"Well, then I'm sure it can wait one more day." The woman smiled, "I'm Meg."

"Sam. And this is Evelyn." Sam introduced, looking down at Evelyn as he said her name.

"You have such a pretty name." Meg smiled at Evelyn, holding her hand out for the two to shake.

Sam was the first to grab her hand, and she took Evelyn's, though let go after a moment and a quick motion, "Thanks." Evelyn smiled.

"Traveling is so horrible with just a man, huh? Always trying to push you around. That's how men work." Meg sighed, looking at Sam and then Evelyn.

Evelyn laughed a bit, "It's not too bad." She shrugged, letting go of Sam's arm.

Meg smiled, "I'm sure we're going to be great friends."

XXXxxxXXX

"Oh, hey Scotty." Adeline smiled as her and Dean walked into the diner. Scotty was giving a nice looking couple free slices of apple pie, "Two coffees, black. Thanks, sweetheart." She ordered.

"Oh, and some of that pie while you're at it." Dean smiled at Scotty as he walked back into the kitchen. Dean and Adeline sat at the table right next to the only other people in the diner, the couple.

"How you doin'? Just passing through?" Dean smiled at the two, along with Adeline.

"Yep." The girl nodded and smiled as she continued to eat her pie.

"Yeah, us too." Adeline smiled, nodding.

Scotty came back, filling the couple's glasses, and then he looked to Dean and Adeline, "I'm sure these people want to eat in peace."

"Just a little friendly conversation." Adeline grinned, looking up at the man, "Oh, and that coffee too, please."

"So, what brings you to town?' Dean asked once Scotty was gone again.

"Oh, just stopped for some gas. They saved our lives, actually." The woman smiled.

"Yeah, our brake line was leaking, so they offered to fix it for us." The man nodded.

"Nice people." Dean said, "So, how long until you're up and running?"

"Sundown." The man stated.

"You know, me and my friend could fix it for you in an hour or so." Adeline furrowed her brows.

"Yeah, thanks a lot, but I think I'd rather have a mechanic do it." The woman shrugged, giving a bright smile anyway.

"Sure, yeah." Dean nodded, "It's just that, you know, these roads just aren't safe at night."

"Yeah, we know it sounds strange, but, you could be in danger." Adeline added.

The man looked at the two oddly, "Look, we're trying eat, okay?" He went back to his food.

"Thanks for coming, Sheriff." Scotty walked from the kitchen to the front door, where a man in a police uniform walked in.

Adeline and Dean leaned back in their seats, sighing with expressions that nearly said, of course.

"I'd like a word with you two, please." The Sheriff stated, his hands on his hips as he looked down at Dean and Adeline.

"Come on, we're having a bad day already." Dean said.

"You don't want to make it worse." The Sheriff leaned down, looking over the two.

The 'talk' resulted in Adeline and Dean sitting in the car, driving down the road with the police car behind them, the lights flashing, and as soon as they reached the edge of the town, the police car stopped, and turned around.

XXXxxxXXX

"So what, are on some kind of vacation or what?" Sam asked Meg, as the three sat at a table, drinking beer (Evelyn got a water bottle) and some bus-station food.

"Yeah right." Meg smiled, "I had to get away from my family." She frowned a bit and nodded.

"Why?" Evelyn asked, warming up to the woman a bit, though she still didn't trust her much.

"I love my parents, and they wanted what's best for me. They just didn't care what I wanted." Meg sighed, "I was supposed to be smart, but not smart enough to scare away a husband." She laughed, "You know, it was just, because I was supposed to just sit there, and do as I was told, so I just, went on my own way instead." She shrugged, but smiled proudly of herself.

"We know how you feel." Sam nodded, "Remember that brother I mentioned? Its kind of the same deal."

"That's why you two aren't going with him anymore?" Meg asked, and when both Evelyn and Sam nodded, she raised her beer bottle, "Here's to us. The food may be bad, and the beds might be hard, but at least we're living our own lives and nobody else's." Meg smiled.

Meg, Evelyn, and Sam tapped their drinks together, and each took a few sips.

Under the table, Sam found Evelyn's hand, and put his on top of her's, slowly intertwining their fingers.

They both had to admit, before this whole thing, they only thought of each other as amazingly close friends. He had a girlfriend (who Evelyn adored), and she had a boyfriend (who Sam hated, for good reasons of course). But now, they were on their own together. No girlfriends nor boyfriends. Sam found comfort in Evelyn, ever since Jessica died, and Evelyn found comfort in Sam, ever since he took her into his home. And now, he had to say, his feelings were definitely growing, and he wanted to keep her as safe as he could.

XXXxxxXXX

Of course since both Adeline and Dean had been driven out of town, their only option was to drive themselves back in, heading straight for the old apple orchard.

Once there, they grabbed their shot-guns, and headed in, already seeing one car there. The car that belonged to the couple from the diner.

They saw them running and heard a few whimpers, and the two quickly made their way over.

They jumped out in front of them, "Get back to your car." They said in unison, and the couple nodded and went around Dean and Adeline.

The two followed after the just-married couple, turning and shooting at the scarecrow that was now following them at a slow jog (not being able to move very quickly).

"Go! Go!" Both Dean and Adeline yelled. Once they got back to the two cars, they stopped and looked around frantically, the couple behind them as they held their shot-guns at the ready.

"What was that?!"

"Don't ask." Dean said.

"We tried to warn ya'." Adeline continued to look around.

XXXxxxXXX

"The scarecrow climbed off its cross?" Sam asked into the phone, Evelyn trying to listen in as Meg slept.

"Yep, walked right up to us." Dean stated.

"It didn't kill the couple did it?" Sam asked with concern in his voice.

"No." Dean shook his head, and Adeline sighed deeply.

"Something must be reanimating it. A spirit." Sam said, and Evelyn nodded, trying to stay as quiet as possible.

"More than a spirit. A God. A Pagan god."

"What makes you say that?" Evelyn asked, and Dean heard.

"The scheduling. And the fact that all the victims are boy and girl. Not to mention they're feeding their victims, fattening them up or something."

"The last meal or sacrificial victims." Sam sighed.

"Yep. The god takes on the form of the scarecrow, and takes its victims. For another year, crops won't wilt, disease won't spread." Dean shrugged.

"Do you know which one you're dealing with?" Sam asked.

"Nope. Not yet." Dean yawned, "On our way to a local community college. We got an appointment with a professor in this sort of stuff."

"Awesome." Sam smiled, "And, Dean, about what happened…"

"Sam, I'm proud of you. For going your own way. And…" Dean hesitated for a moment, "I'm proud of you."

"I… Wow, I don't even know what to say." Sam smiled and shook his head.

"Say you'll take care of yourself."

"Yeah, yeah, I will, I promise."

"Call me when you find dad. Good luck." Dean hung up.

Just as Sam pulled the phone from his ear, and Evelyn hugged him around the shoulders for a moment, Meg woke up, "Who was that?"

"My brother." Sam stated, looking at Evelyn.

"What'd he'd say?" Meg asked.

"Goodbye."

Evelyn sighed, a frown on her face as she rested her head on Sam's shoulders, "We'll be all right, Sam. Everything'll work out."

"I know." Sam put his arm around Evelyn, who was feeling a touch abandoned at the moment.

Meg shrugged, "Well, that's why you left, isn't it?"

XXXxxxXXX

"Right this way." The professor said to Dean and Adeline, "So, you two said you're interested in local lore?"

"Yeah, actually." Dean nodded.

"Well, Indiana isn't really the place for that." The professor laughed a bit.

"Yeah, but, this place was basically created by immigrants. You know, their ancestors could have brought some back." Adeline stated as they followed down the hall.

"You know Burkitsville? Where're they from?" Dean asked.

"Northern Europe. Scandinavia, I believe." The man nodded.

"What can you tell us about them?" Adeline asked.

"Well, there are thousands of Norse myths." The man shook his head.

"Actually, we're looking for one. Might live in an orchard." Dean stated.

The man sighed, and pulled out a large, leather bound book, opening to a specific page, flipping through them, waiting for something to come up.

"Wait, wait, what's this?" Dean stopped the man on a page with a picture of a scarecrow-type person.

"Oh Vanir?" The professor asked, pulling his glass put from his pocket and onto his face.

"What's it say?" Adeline asked, leaning in to read it, "Vanir, Norse God of protection. People build effigies of the Vanir in their fields while practicing human sacrifices, one male, and one female." Adeline read out loud.

"Kind of looks like a scarecrow, huh?" Dean asked, pointing at the picture.

"Well, I suppose." The professor shrugged.

"This particular Vanir gets its energy from a sacred tree." Adeline read under the picture.

"Well, they believed all sorts of things were infused with magic." The professor said.

"So, what would happen if the Sacred Tree was torched?" Dean asked, "You think it'd kill the God?"

"Son, these are just legends." The professor laughed a bit.

"Of course, yeah…" Dean mumbled.

"Thank you, very much." Adeline smiled, shaking the professor's hand before her and Dean waved, heading towards the door.

"Glad I could help." He smiled.

Just as Dean opened the door, he was hit in the face by the end of a rifle, and as Adeline back away, the same man smacked her over the head with it as well, both of them, on the ground, unconscious.

Dean and Adeline both woke up in a dark basement.

XXXxxxXXX

"Hey, our bus came in." Meg called, throwing her bag onto her shoulders as Sam and Evelyn sat on their cell phones, trying to call Dean and Adeline.

"You better catch it. We have to go." Sam said, gathering his and Evelyn's things and standing, giving Evelyn a shared look of concern.

"Go where?" Meg asked, confused.

"Burkitsville." Evelyn stated.

"Guys, wait!" Meg ran up to Evelyn and Sam.

"We've been calling my brother and friend for the past three hours. All I've been getting is voice mail." Sam shook his head, trying to leave as quick as possible.

"Maybe their phones are turned off." Meg suggested.

"No. That's not like them." Evelyn sighed deeply, biting her lip. "Meg, we think they may be in some kind of trouble. I don't want you to miss your bus."

"But, I don't understand, you're running back to them?" Meg asked, "The ones you ran away from? Why? Because they won't pick up their phones?" She furrowed her brows, "Guys! Come. Come with me to California."

"We're sorry. We can't." Sam apologized as he grabbed Evelyn's hand again, pulling her to the road.

XXXxxxXXX

"You okay, Addie?"

"Fine, Dean." She stated, feeling around the walls for the man, "And don't call me Addie. Its Ad or Adeline."

"Sorry, cute little pet name, I guess." Dean shrugged.

"Yeah, pet names aren't my thing." Adeline finally found him, groping his chest.

"Hey shouldn't we have a date first?" Dean smirked again, grabbing Adeline's hands.

"Dean, shut up, would you?" Adeline couldn't help but laugh slightly, "We're trapped in a basement. We shouldn't be joking around." She pulled her hands away, going over to the only exit, trying to push it open.

"We need to find that sacred tree or whatever and burn it down." Dean stated once Adeline gave up trying to bust the door open.

Just then, the door opened itself. Well, it seemed to at least. Behind it was Scotty, the old man and woman, and the sheriff, the men holding shot-guns, "It's time."

Adeline sighed, looking to Dean, and they both went cooperatively.

"How many people have you killed, Sheriff?" Dean asked as him and Adeline were both tied to apple trees, sitting on the ground with their hands being held over their heads.

"We don't kill them," The man replied.

"Oh but you sure cover-up after 'em." Adeline said.

"The good of the many out-weighs the good of the one." The woman stated as they all walked away.

"Hope you're apple pie is freaking worth it!" Dean yelled after them.

Adeline sighed deeply, pulling at her binds, "So, any plan?"

"Working on it, you?" Dean asked, looking around.

"Nothing." Adeline shook her head, seeing as Evelyn still had her pocket knife, and she wouldn't be able to reach it anyway, and the ropes were to tight to slip out of.

Hours later, it was already dark. They were still tied to the apple trees.

"Still no plan, huh?" Adeline asked.

"Hey, I don't see you coming up with anything, princess." Dean sighed, and then turned his head, not able to see the scarecrow, "Can you see? Is he moving yet?"

Adeline tried to twist herself so she could see it, "Damn it… Nope."

Then, just as Adeline said that, there were footsteps, and the sound of ruffling leaves.

Both Dean and Adeline began to breath a bit deeply, struggling against the ropes even more.

It was just Sam and Evelyn.

"We take everything back we said." Dean sighed, as Sam ran looked at Evelyn, and then ran over to untie Dean, Evelyn doing the same for Adeline.

"I'm so happy to see you." Adeline sighed, her breathing steadying.

"How'd you guys get here?" Dean asked.

"We, uh, stole a car." Sam said, looking to Evelyn for a moment.

Both Adeline and Dean laughed, "We've taught you well."

"Keep an eye on that scarecrow. Could come alive any minute." Adeline warned.

"What scarecrow?" Evelyn asked, looking to Sam.

Adeline and Dean furrowed their brows and stood, finally untied, and they looked up at the Scarecrow's perch, which was lacking its name-sake.

"Let's start running." Dean sighed as they all turned.

"So, this Sacred Tree, thing, we just need to find it and burn it?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, but in the morning before he shows up." They all jogged back to the exit of the orchard, trying not to run into the Scarecrow.

They stopped when a gun and flashlight was being pointed at them from all angles.

"You have to let him take you. You have to!" The old man said.

His second sentence was cut short when a giant sickle was sent through his chest, and then pulled out. The scarecrow was behind him, and it grabbed his wife by the neck, dragging her and her husband off into the orchard as everyone else scattered, and then soon disappeared.

The next morning, the four arrived, plus Emily, the girl who's aunt and uncle had been killed. She was helping them find the Sacred Tree.

"This is it." Emily said sadly once they stopped in front of a darkly colored tree.

Sam nodded and stepped ahead, a container of gasoline in his hand, which he uncapped and poured all over the tree, while Dean lit a small branch.

"Let me." Emily said harshly, taking the burning branch from Dean.

"You know, the whole town's going to die." Adeline stated.

"Good." She sighed, taking the branch and tossing it at the tree.

Evelyn sighed deeply, giving Sam a look, which he soon returned back.

XXXxxxXXX

That afternoon, Emily got on a bus to Boston, waving out the window to the four.

"Think she'll be all right?" Sam asked.

"I hope so." Evelyn answered as they all started to walk back to the car.

"So, can we drop you two off somewhere?" Dean asked Evelyn and Sam.

"No, I think you're stuck with us." Sam smiled down at Evelyn, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"When'd you change you mind?" Adeline asked.

"We didn't, but Jess," Evelyn started.

"And mom," Sam added.

"Are both gone, so there's really no where else to go." Evelyn smiled. She had been with Sam ever since quite some time ago, and at this point, it was too late to turn back.

"If we're going to do this, we have to do it together." Sam nodded.

"Hold me. That was beautiful." Dean teased, and Sam pushed him slightly

Adeline laughed a bit, following after Dean as they walked to the car.

"Hey, you should kissing our ass." Sam pointed to him and Evelyn.

"Yeah, if it weren't for us, you two would be dead." Evelyn crossed her arms.

"We would have come up with something." Adeline and Dean shrugged as the four got into the car.


	7. The Benders

"State Police. May we come in?" Evelyn asked kindly as they stood in the apartment complex's hallway, all four holding their badges up, wearing costumes to match.

"I suppose, but we've already been through this." The mother sighed, stepping aside and letting the four 'police officers' in.

"We're sorry about that, ma'am, but we've got to do a fact check and all." Sam gave an apologetic smile.

"Do you, uh, mind if we talk to the kid?" Adeline asked, pointing her pen at the small boy next to his mother.

"I don't know. The more times he tells the story, the more he'll believe it." The mother frowned, though allowed her son to step forward.

"So, can you tell us what you saw?" Dean asked lightly, looking down at the kid.

"W-Well, I was just looking out the window, and I saw Mr. Jenkins. He was taking out his garbage or something, and then he must have heard something, because he knelt down to look under a car, and then he was dragged under it and disappeared." The boy retold, looking up at the 'officers'.

"Did you see anything else? Flashing lights or maybe someone that appears and reappears, like a mirage?" Adeline asked.

"What are you talking about?" The mother asked, pulling her son back, "Tim, why don't you go to the kitchen. I'll be right in." She sent the boy away, and once he was gone, she looked at the four 'officers', "What are you trying to do? Give the boy nightmares?"

"Sorry, ma'am, we apologize." Sam looked down.

The mother just shook her head and walked away, into the kitchen with her son.

"Way to go guys." Evelyn muttered, walking around the place as the others did as well.

"Not my fault, Blondie." Dean mumbled, flipping a few papers over on the coffee table.

"Hey, guys, I'm not finding anything." Adeline shook her head, sighing as she crossed her arms.

"Yeah, why don't we go get something to eat from that bar down the road, and do a bit of research?" Evelyn suggested.

"Bar sounds nice." Dean said as he headed for the door, "Let's go, it's already getting dark."

Adeline followed without hesitation, nodding at Dean's comment as she took the uncomfortable 'state police' hat off.

Sam looked over to Evelyn, and then laughed a bit, nodding to the door as the two walked after the others, "Let's hope they don't abandon us. Again."

XXXxxxXXX

"Beer?" Adeline asked the waiter, "Thanks, sweetheart." She winked at him. Dean elbowed her in the side, "What? You want free beer or not?" She asked in a quieter tone.

Dean smirked, patting her on the shoulder, "Atta girl."

"Okay, so, what do we know?" Sam asked as the waiter came back, four beers on a tray, and placed them on the table in front of everyone.

Evelyn looked down at her beer bottle, and wrapped her fingers around it, and sighed a bit reluctantly, though opened it, and took a small sip, swallowing hard. She coughed a bit, placing her hand over her mouth. Sam chuckled a bit, though said nothing.

"We know that dad was investigating this place. Apparently they have this 'phantom abductor'. They have quite a high disappearance rate." Dean said, taking a swig of his beer.

Adeline nodded, taking a sip from her glass bottle, "Hm, yeah. Think it's a demon or something?"

"Right," Evelyn started after choking the alcohol down, "Kidnap, torture, and then eventually kill."

"It's how they work." Sam sighed, drinking from his beer as well.

"Maybe, I don't know…" Dean sighed, looking around.

"Hey, we should head back to the motel." Sam said, "I think we should get this taken care of quickly."

"I'm staying here for a bit. I mean, I think we deserve it. Me and Evelyn are just starting to heal up a bit." Adeline stated, lifting her shirt a bit to show the white bandage was still covering her stomach.

Evelyn rolled her sleeve up a bit. Sam had removed the stitches already, but the cut was still healing, and her arm was still wrapped, "I think I'll head back to the motel with Sam." She smiled as the two stood.

Dean smirked, "Have fun you two. Put a sock on the door if you have to."

"Dean, seriously." Sam rolled his eyes, grabbing the keys from Dean, "If you two need a ride, call us, okay?" He started to walk away, but stopped, looking back at Dean and Adeline, "Oh, and remember, it's not classy to do it in the bathroom stalls."

"Oh, piss off." Adeline waved her hand and looked away as she took a sip of her drink, Sam and Evelyn walking off.

Evelyn and Sam walked outside, looking for the car as they made their way through the parking lot.

They both heard something coming from under one of the cars near them, and Sam grabbed Evelyn's arm. He let go quickly, giving her a look and then walking over to the old-looking car a few spaces away from the Impala.

With a deep breath, he put his hand on the top of its trunk, and leaned over, looking under the car. He jumped when a cat hissed, and he backed away. Turning, he smiled, "Evelyn, it was just a…" Evelyn was gone, "Evelyn?" Sam called louder. Taking one step forward, he took a breath to call her name again, and then everything went black.

XXXxxxXXX

"Well, let's get going." Dean stood after just a few minutes, deciding they should get at least a few leads.

"Yeah," Adeline sighed as she stood as well, "Before Ev and Sammy accidentally run into something they shouldn't."

They left a few bills on the table and fixed their jackets, heading outside. Dean checked his pockets for his keys, though he couldn't find them, "Right," He muttered, "Sammy's got my keys."

"Then why is the car is still here?" Adeline asked, pointing over to the Impala, which was across the parking lot.

Dean looked at Adeline and walked over to the Impala, checking the license plates, "Where are they, then?"

They both looked around a bit, and Adeline pointed to the ground, "Dean." In the gravel parking lot were drag marks, showing the dirt underneath the small pebbles.

"Hey, have you seen two people around here in the past few minutes? Male was this tale," He waved his hand a few inches over his head, "Brown hair? Female was this tale," He waved his hand around neck height, "Blonde?" The bearded man shook his head, "No? Okay."

"Evelyn?! Sam?!" Adeline called, looking around. Dean joined her, until no one answered.

"We have to go to the police." Dean finally said, at a loss of what to do.

Adeline sighed, running hand through her hair, "Dean, I don't know… It seems like the only thing we can do, though." She shook her head.

"You still have those spare keys for the car?" Dean asked.

Adeline pulled the keys from her pocket, tossing them to Dean, "Let's just get this over with. We aren't exactly loved by authority."

XXXxxxXXX

Sam slowly woke up, groaning as he sat up, hitting his head on the roof of the cage he was in. "Where the hell am I…?" He looked around, running a hand over his hair.

In the cage across from him, there was a man, lying down as well, though he was awake, and in the one next to him, there was Evelyn, still unconscious.

"Ev! Evelyn!" Sam called, crawling closer to her cage, though they were still separated.

The girl slowly sat up, opening her eyes, "Sam?" She asked with a slightly groggy voice, then she was able to look around a bit, her hand pressed to the side of her head, "Where are we?" She sat up quickly, crawling over to Sam.

"I… I don't know. Just stay calm, all right? I'm gonna get you out of there." Sam said reassuringly.

"We're in the middle of nowhere." The man in the cage across from the two said, a bit depressingly.

"I'm guessing you're," Sam swallowed roughly, "Mr. Jenkins?"

"Yep." The man sighed deeply.

Just then, the door opened, and two people, dressed in robes with hoods that hid their faces walked in, pressing a few buttons in a metal box on the wall, and then walked down the space between the two rows of cages, a bat in hand. The bat was swung into the wall of Sam's cage as they opened Mr. Jenkins' and threw some food inside. They closed his cage again, and then slammed the bat into the side of Evelyn's cage before walking back out of the room, closing and locking the door.

Evelyn jumped when her cage rattled, though stayed quiet as Sam squeezed his hand through the large cracks in the cage, and Evelyn gripped his hand tightly, until the people were gone.

Sam pulled his hand back and looked at 'Mr. Jenkins'. "How many times do they come in here and to do what?"

"Once a day to give me food." The man said, quickly devouring his tray of food, which looked to be poorly prepared.

"Nothing else?" Evelyn asked, sitting on her knees and leaning against the side of the cage that Sam's was on, their shoulder's touching through the metal.

"Nope. Not yet, at least. But, I know that eventually, they're going to come in a do something to us." The man said, his eyes filled with paranoia (though he had good reasons).

Sam looked around a bit, and stood, having to lean a bit as he paced around in his cage, which was only slightly too short for him.

XXXxxxXXX

"We'd like to file two missing persons." Adeline stated, breathing deeply as her and Dean looked at the police woman behind the computer desk.

"Okay, and their names?" The woman gave a sympathetic smile up to the two.

"Ugh, Evelyn White and Sam Winchester." Dean said, his voice a bit more quite than it usually is.

"Okay, and can I ask your names, too?" The woman smiled.

"Janet White." Adeline stated simply.

"James Leway." Dean stated, "Sam's my cousin, and Evelyn's her sister. Our uncles are really close, so we've been together a lot." He pointed to himself and Adeline.

The officer looked up both the missing people, and furrowed her brows when she saw who Sam's brother was, "Sam has a brother who died just a little while ago, suspected for murder. Not to mention there's a missing victim from that." She said.

"Yeah, that… that Dean was always a handful." Adeline shook her head, "We've been searching for the missing victim, too. Can't find her anywhere." She stuffed her hands in her pocket. She was talking about the whole ordeal with the shapeshifter, though she didn't quite know. The shapeshifter killed and tortured a few people, making 'Dean' a suspect, and Adeline escaped after being a victim, deciding she had no desire to visit a hospital.

"Well, that's unfortunate." The woman sighed, and then stood, "Well, why don't you two fill out two missing persons reports," She grabbed two clipboards with papers on them, "And then we can go from there."

"Please, miss, we don't have time for something like this." Dean started, "I saw a traffic camera across the street from the bar that we last saw them, and we really need to find them. Can we just get going?"

"I'm sorry but, we have to do this right."

"Ma'am, we're off duty police from a few counties away." Adeline showed her badge, and Dean followed her actions, "We have clearance for all of this. We're responsible for these people, and we just need to get going."

The police woman sighed, standing, "Fine, let's get going then."

"Thank you so much."

XXXxxxXXX

Sam looked around, and spotted some thick, metallic wire above his cage. He reached up and grabbed it, pulling at it with all the force he could.

Finally, the cable snapped, and Sam fell back onto his bottom, hitting the side of the cage. Evelyn backed away for a moment, though once Sam stood again, catching his balance, she moved closer again.

When the cable snapped, Mr. Jenkins' cage opened slowly, the door swinging open, and he walked out, "Guys, you just sit still, I'll send help, I promise!"

"Mr. Jenkins, I think you should stay here. I don't think it's a good idea to leave." Sam called after the man.

"And why not?" He asked, still looking around to make sure it was safe to run.

"That was too easy. I think it's a trap!" Sam yelled.

"Don't worry about it! I'll be back with help!" He called before running out and into the forest around the building.

"Evelyn, did your cage open, too?" Sam asked, moving closer to her.

"No," She pressed against the door of her cage, "I don't think so."

"Okay, well, we'll get out of here, don't worry." Sam reassured, sighing deeply as he sat down.

A few minutes later, they could hear screams coming from outside, that undoubtedly belonged to Mr. Jenkins.

XXXxxxXXX

"Here's the trailer that most likely took them." The Deputy pointed to the computer screen as they sat in her police car.

"You think that's it?" Adeline asked hopefully, watching it drive off the screen.

"I'm sure of it. I've seen it in all the other cases before, I think." She stated, "I checked the traffic cams up ahead, and the trailer isn't on any of the film."

"So, they couldn't have gone too far." Dean's eyes followed the motions on the screen.

"Well, there are hundreds of side roads, and many acres of forest. We'll have to just search for them. Find an off road that looks like it could be the one." The Deputy nodded as they began to drive around the general area of where it could have gone.

Though, a few moments later, their plan came to a bust.

The computer started to beep, and two pictures, one male, one female came on the screen. "Who are you two?" The deputy asked.

"Janet White and James Leway." Adeline stated, confusion on her face, though she knew what was going on.

"Okay, because you two look nothing like the pictures that match your badge numbers. We run them as procedure, and I'm going to have to ask you two to step out of the car." The woman said, pulling the car over.

"Wait! Please, you can arrest both afterwards, but _please _can we find Sammy and Evelyn first?" Dean nearly begged, "We're responsible for the both of them."

"I'm sorry, I can't." The deputy shook her head sadly.

"Please? Haven't you ever felt like you needed to take care of someone? Like you're what's keeping them safe?" Adeline asked desperately.

The deputy thought for a moment, "I… Well, yes. My brother. He was kidnapped three years ago, the same circumstances. I've been… trying to find him ever since."

"So please," Dean and Adeline both said.

"Fine, but I'm arresting you as soon as we're done." The Deputy said as they drove off and down the road.

"Of course."

After a while of driving, they found a road heading into the forest, "Stop, stop there! I think it's here!" Dean called, pointing.

They pulled over and stopped, "You two are staying here." The Deputy, Kathleen, said.

"No way. We're not letting you go in alone." Adeline crossed her arms.

Kathleen sighed, and nodded, "Okay. Promise me you'll get out of I tell you too."

"Promise." The two nodded.

"Shake on it." She had her hand out, and Dean took it. She slammed the hand cuff around his wrist, and then put the other one through the car's door handle, clipping Adeline's hand in the other one. They were now handcuffed together, with the chain tangled with the door handle.

"How'd we let this happen?" Dean asked, watching as the Deputy headed up to the house alone.

XXXxxxXXX

"Evelyn, can you see around that corner?" Sam asked, trying to peer around the small corner that he couldn't see.

Evelyn pressed herself against the wall of her cage, though couldn't see anything, "Ugh, no. Sorry."

"Don't worry, don't worry. It's fine." Sam smiled, though sighed deeply.

Just then, there were footsteps, and a dragging sound. Sam touched Evelyn's shoulder, backing up to the opposite end of the cage, indicating for Evelyn to do the same, which she did.

In walked a covered man, his face hidden by his shadowy hood, and a woman. They stripped her of her police jacket and shirt, leaving her in a white t-shirt and jeans, and threw her in the cage that used to hold Mr. Jenkins.

After a few moments, the woman rubbed her forehead, and looked at the two, "Are you Sam Winchester and Evelyn White?"

"Yeah, we are, why?" Evelyn smiled.

"Your cousin," She looked at Sam, and then Evelyn, "And your sister is looking for you two."

"Really, where are they?" Sam asked hopefully.

"Handcuffed to my car."

XXXxxxXXX

"Dean, the antennae!" Adeline pointed with her free hand to the wire antennae on the opposite side and end of the car.

"I can't reach it." Dean reached, and he was a few inches off.

"Can you lift me onto the roof?" Adeline asked, looking at Dean.

"I'll try." Dean sighed, adjusting so both his hands were interlocked.

Adeline put her foot in his hands, and then pushed herself up, though because their hands were handcuffed together, her arm was pulled, and she wasn't expecting it, so she fell back into Dean's arms. "Damn… Try again." She muttered, this time holding onto Dean's hand, laying flat on her back on the top of the car, reaching for the antennae.

She finally gripped it, and spun it quickly, finally getting it out, "Coming down." She said, "Please catch me." She scooted over and let herself drop, and Dean caught her in his arms again, "Thanks, now pick the lock." She handed him the wire, and he immediately started to unlock the handcuffs, which he did soon.

XXXxxxXXX

"You two are real lucky." Kathleen stated, smiling at the two opposite her.

Sam smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I guess." He reached through the cage's crack and grabbed Evelyn's hand, holding it lightly as they sat in the dimly lit place.

There were footsteps coming again, and they all held their breath, until of course the figure showed themselves, being Dean and Adeline, "Oh, hey guys, you okay in here? Any of… our work?" Dean asked.

"No. They're just people. Normal human beings." Sam shook his head.

Adeline scoffed, looking around, "Far from normal, I'd say."

"Anyway, we'll go find the keys, then." Dean pointed to the door with his thumb.

"Just, hurry back, guys." Sam and Evelyn sighed.

Adeline and Dean walked out of the room with the cages, and looked over things. There were pictures of the house's residence with dead bodies, one of which being Mr. Jenkins. It looked as though they were hunting humans.

"Jeez… These guys are weirder than us…" Dean looked at the photographs and jars filled with bones in disgust.

"What are you doing here?" A young girl asked behind the two, who jump slightly and turn around.

"Uh, just looking for some keys, you know where those are?" Adeline asked kindly.

"No." The young girl said simply, being stabbing both her and Dean's shirts with two small knives, pinning them to the wall.

"Damn." Adeline cursed, pulling the knives from the wall.

Just as the old man walked in, and they were about to fight, both Adeline and Dean were clubbed in the back of the head.

Waking up, both Adeline and Dean groaned slightly before their eyes adjusted. They were both tied to chairs, back to back. Adeline immediately started to work on the ropes tying Dean's hands together, "Got you covered." She turned her head and whispered quietly before looking down at her own lap again.

"You know, my family's been hunting human for ages." The old man said, walking in with his children and sitting in a chair. "It's the best kind of hunt. Having a live in your hands. The thrill is perfect."

"You're sick." Adeline stated simply, and was promptly back-handed,

"Jeez, touchy." Dean scoffed, and Adeline smiled, tracing Dean's palm for a moment before continuing to work against the ropes.

Then, the old man stood, sticking an iron rod in the fire. "You don't want to mess with us." He stated angrily before sticking the now glowing red part to Dean's chest, his shirt burning.

"Ah!" Dean struggled. Adeline grabbed his hand tightly, squeezing it.

He pulled the iron rod away, and pressed it against Adeline's shoulder, and she squeezed Dean's hand even tighter as she bit down on her already bleeding bottom lip, until the heat was gone.

"Pick one. We'll either kill the boy, the police girl, or the other girl." The old man stated, "Pick."

Dean hesitated, not wanting to until the man urged him even more, "Fine. The boy."

"Go shoot the boy, and then the two girls." The old man said.

"Wait, you aren't going to hunt them? Just shoot them?" Both Dean and Adeline asked frantically.

"Missy, watch 'em." The old man crossed his arms as everyone but the young girl left the room.

XXXxxxXXX

The older brother, Lee, walks into the room filled with cages, walking over to Sam and letting him out, holding onto him by the scruff of his shirt.

Lee didn't know that Sam had a large bracket in his hand, from the broken cable he had snapped, and threw it at Lee's head, and then kicked him in the stomach, throwing him back and hitting his head, deeming him unconscious. He grabbed the keys from the man and went to Evelyn's cage, "Come on, stay behind me."

"Sam, don't worry about me." Evelyn smiled slightly as she followed him over to Kathleen's cage.

Sam looked at Evelyn as he unlocked Kathleen's cell, "But, I have to." He stated, grabbing her wrist. "Let's go find them."

Footsteps could be heard, coming closer along with a few male voices. All three of them hide, the power now cut off, while they wait.

It was the old man and another son, who was looking for Lee, and found him on the ground.

Sam kept his arm against Evelyn, keeping her from moving forward, his hand on her waist, "Don't move." He whispered harshly.

He moved forward, striking the brother with a piece of wood he had found, and took his rifle, shooting the old man in the leg. "Stay here with him." Sam handed the gun to the Deputy, who pointed the gun down at the fallen man.

Sam went back to Evelyn, grabbing her hand, "Let's go."

Sam kept a tight hold on her hand as they walked through the barn, finally finding Adeline and Dean, who had untied each other and locked the young girl in the closest.

"She's taken care of." Adeline stated, rubbing her shoulder where she had been burnt.

"Good, good, you guys okay?" Sam asked, still holding Evelyn's hand.

"Maybe a few burns, but other than that, we're fine." Dean stated, "Let's get going."

Outside, they met with Kathleen.

"I shot him. He was trying to escape." She stated quickly.

"Okay, whatever, we just need to get out of here before… the police." Adeline and Dean sighed, looking at Kathleen.

"You guys go. Your car is still at the police station." Kathleen said.

"You want us to walk?" Dean asked.

Evelyn stepped on Dean's foot, "Let's go."

Still holding hands, Sam and Evelyn started walking first, and Dean and Adeline followed, "I want to hold someone's hand…" Adeline muttered.

Dean sighed, and looked away, grabbing Adeline's hand and looking back ahead, "Happy?"


	8. Shadow

"Why do we have to dress up in such stupid costumes?" Dean asked, picking at the threads on the jumpsuit he wore, matching Sam, Evelyn, and Adeline's.

"Because, we have to be convincing." Sam stated, carrying the large blue case by his side.

"Yeah, well, us and John never had any problems without these." Adeline watched the people that looked at them strangely, sending daggers back.

"Oh, come on, I think it's fun." Evelyn smiled, looking down at her new garb that went over her clothing.

They were all wearing navy blue jumpsuits, with the security company's logo on the chest. They were form fitting and had buttons going up the length of them, the cuffs having matching buttons as well.

"Come on, we just need 'em to get in." Sam stated as they walked up the stairs to the apartment, Dean knocking at the door.

The landlady opened the door, looking the four over, slight judgment in her eyes, "They needed to send four of you? No wonder these alarms don't work too well…"

"Yeah." Adeline mumbled, though got an elbow to the side from Sam, and promptly shut up.

"May we come in and inspect the house and alarm system?" Evelyn asked nicely, giving the woman a sweet smile with warm blue eyes.

"Yeah, sure, come on in." The landlady moved out of the way and let the four inside the apartment, closing the door behind them.

"So," Adeline started, "This place was locked up pretty well, then?" She asked, placing her bag on the couch as she walked around, looking at everything.

"Yes. The door was locked, and the alarm system was on." The landlady said, and Adeline nodded.

"Was anything out of place or broken?' Evelyn asked, looking at the woman with pursed lips, looking around and examining things.

"No, everything was in one piece." The landlady shook her head, and then thought for a moment, "Well, aside from Meredith, of course."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, looking at the blood stains on the ground.

"Poor Meredith was torn to pieces. She was… everywhere…" The woman squirmed a bit, and then muttered, "No thanks to your alarm."

"Really? Okay, well, thank you. Do you mind if we have some time to look around and test the alarms?" Sam asked.

"Sure, I'll be in the office downstairs if you need me." The woman nodded, leaving the apartment and closing the door behind them.

Adeline and Dean both pulled out their EMF meters, walking around the room, and everything seemed to set it off, so they put them away.

Dean answered his phone, and nodded while the other line spoke, and once he said goodbye, he looked to the other three, "Apparently Meredith's heart was missing."

"Her heart?" Evelyn asked.

"Yep. Cut straight from her chest." Dean shook his head.

"Reasons why I don't eat meat." Adeline muttered under her breath, Sam smiled at her with a small laugh.

Dean and Evelyn had become friends, especially after a few meals at diners and bars. They always seemed to get the same thing, while Adeline and Sam got salads and 'weird' food. She didn't however, approve of his drinking habits, which was a problem.

Sam and Adeline had become friends as well, for the same reasons (accept vice versa). She had found Sam to be an easier target for pranks (considering Dean would always get her back, but ten times worse, a.k.a, the time he cut all the clasps off her bras).

"Hey, do we have any masking tape?" Dean asked, and Sam went into the bag, pulling a roll of black tape out, tossing it to Dean. He got on his knees next to a few blood stains, pulling the tape out, and placing it on the ground, connecting a few large splatters of blood.

Eventually, it resulted in an 'S' shape, with a small circle in the middle.

"You recognize that?" Dean asked, standing.

"Nope." Sam, Evelyn, and Adeline all said simultaneously.

XXXxxxXXX

"They said Meredith works –well, worked here." Adeline stated. She had talked to one of Meredith's friends earlier over the phone.

"Awesome, a bar." Dean smiled, walking in with Adeline next to him, and Sam and Evelyn at their heels.

It was already late, and completely dark outside, though the lights inside the bar lit everything around it quick well, though they were neon strobe lights.

Inside, they picked a table, sitting around it and looking down at their notes

"So, the two victims, Meredith and the one two months ago." Evelyn said, pointing down at one of the papers they had scattered, their beer bottles holding them down.

Adeline took a swig of her beer, "There's always a pattern. That's how it works with things like this, right? Like, that sacrificing and all, they were all the same."

Dean shrugged, taking a sip of his drink as well, "Yeah, I mean, maybe there is none, it just doesn't make much sense, you know? Sam, what did you find out today?"

Sam didn't answer, staring off in the distance of the bar, and then elbowed Evelyn, "Hey, look who it is." He stood, leading Evelyn along with him.

Dean and Adeline shared a look, and then sighed, gathering the papers and standing, bringing their drinks along as they followed the other two.

"Hey!" Sam and Evelyn smiled as Meg looked up at the two.

Meg furrowed her brows, standing and then smiling, "Evelyn and Sam? Is that you two?" She hugged them both quickly.

"It's so nice to see you again!" Evelyn smiled brightly, laughing a bit. Despite that, she still had a rather poor feeling about Meg. This seemed too convenient.

"What happened to California?" Sam asked. He felt the same as Evelyn. He felt like he shouldn't trust the woman they had just 'run into'.

"Oh, it didn't end up working out. I got there and lived for a bit, but I've seen and I've conquered." She smiled, "How are you two and your 'travel buddies'?"

"You talking 'bout us?" Dean smirked as him and Adeline caught up.

"Oh, you must be Dean and Adeline?" Meg asked blandly.

"That'd be us." Adeline gave a small salute and grin.

"You two should stop treating these two so poorly." Meg stated bluntly.

Sam and Evelyn laughed a bit as Dean and Adeline's faces switched from nearly arrogant smiles to that of awkwardness.

"I mean really, why did you two end up going back to them anyway?" Meg asked, "They treat you like luggage."

"We'll just… go wait in the car." Dean said, pointing towards the exit and nodding to Adeline, "Meet us out there."

Sam laughed once the two were gone, "Sorry about them."

"Yeah, they aren't quite used to being told their wrong." Evelyn rolled her eyes.

"Hey, why don't you give us your number, and we can meet up later, yeah?" Sam asked, smiling.

"Okay, yeah, sure," Meg smiled, and then listed off the numbers for her phone, as Sam and Evelyn both took them down in their own, "You guys better call me, okay?"

"Yeah, we will." Sam smiled, then looked down at Evelyn, "We should probably get going before those two leave us to walk… Again."

"Bye, Meg, see you later!" Evelyn smiled, walking with Sam outside and to the Impala.

On the way towards the car, Sam looked down at Evelyn urgently, "Don't call her unless I ask you too, okay? I don't," Sam started.

"Trust her?" They both finished together, and then Evelyn spoke, "I know. Me too."

"Okay," Sam nodded, pursing his lips, "Good." He ruffled the hair on the top of her head before they got into the car.

"I don't trust her." Dean said as soon as the doors closed.

"Not a big fan of her either." Adeline crossed her arms, looking at Sam and Evelyn.

"Well, don't worry. We don't trust her that much either." Evelyn sighed.

"Hey, why don't me and Evelyn follow her for a bit, she what she's up to, and you and Adeline can do the research for a change." Sam suggested.

"We do plenty of research." Adeline pouted.

"Yeah, we'll do that, sure." Dean crossed his arms, "And we'll do it better than you."

"Fine, then do it. We'll take the car." Sam smiled as they pulled up to the motel.

XXXxxxXXX

"God," Dean said as he threw a book across the room, "We are stupid."

Adeline groaned, "Yeah." She slammed a book shut. "I can't find it anywhere! Why can't we just, like… you know, google it or something?"

"Because the right info ain't gonna be on google." Dean said, leaning back onto the bed, taking a sip of beer.

"Why can't we call one of your hunting buddies, then?" Adeline asked, sitting on Dean's bed and laying next to him, grabbing the beer from his hand and tilting her head back, finishing it off with a smirk.

"Because you just drank the rest of my beer." Dean stated, forgetting the situation at hand.

"Fine, I'll get another one." Adeline stated, going over to the mini fridge and grabbing another bottle, popping the top off and taking the first sip before handing it to Dean, "Hope you aren't afraid of cooties."

Dean laughed, taking a sip, "Hey, I think we've seen worse."

"Fair enough." Adeline smiled, taking the beer from him again and drinking some, handing it back.

They continued to share as they spoke.

"Hey, remember that time we were hunting that ghost-." Dean started.

"I remember a lot of ghost's, Dean. You're gonna have to be more specific."

"The one that only killed the aggressive partner in an abusive relationship." Dean stated.

"Oh, yeah! And when we walked in, it immediately started swinging the axe at you and putting a blanket around my shoulders." Adeline laughed, "We weren't, nor have we ever been dating anyway."

"Would you call me abusive?" Dean asked, grinning at Adeline, looking over to her.

Adeline looked at him as if he were crazy, "You? Abusive? Yeah, definitely, Dean." She said sarcastically, "You're about as abusive as a puppy. And before you say it, a puppy that has _not _been possessed."

"You think I'm a puppy?" Dean asked, not sure if he should be offended or flattered, "Dean Winchester is not a puppy."

Adeline smiled, "Of course he is. He's _my_ puppy." She grinned, hugging him as she stole the beer bottle from his hand.

Dean smiled, putting his arm around her, though snatched the beer back from her, "I can call one of dad's old friends. He'll know what that symbol is."

XXXxxxXXX

"Sam, this is kind of creepy." Evelyn stated as they sat in the car outside of the bar they had just been at.

"I guess, but, we've probably done worse, right?" Sam asked, trying to reassure her. She was right, though, if they were caught, it would seem a bit strange.

"I suppose," Evelyn sighed, looking around at the people that walked past the car. Soon, Meg walked out of the bar alone, throwing her bag over her shoulder, "Hey, hey, Sam! Over there!" Evelyn pointed.

"Good, great! Let's… let's follow her, I guess." Sam said awkwardly as he put the car into gear, and followed Meg a few yards away as she walked down the sidewalk.

Meg eventually walked up into an apartment building, so Sam pulled over across the street.

"Oh, up there." Sam pointed to the seventh floor apartment, where the lights had gone up, and Meg walked across the room.

"So what? We just wait for her to leave again? She could be going to bed right now." Evelyn said, "Hell, I could be in bed right now…"

Sam just sighed as he watched the girl from the window as she changed from her clothes.

"Perv." Evelyn scoffed, elbowing Sam in the arm as she looked the other way.

"No! It's not… not like that…" Sam tried to defend himself, looking to Evelyn, and then back to Meg, who was finished changing.

"Uh-huh." Evelyn crossed her arms skeptically, though she knew Sam wasn't that type of person.

Sam sighed and shook his head, just as the lights went down in Meg's apartment, "Hey, hey, get down." He said as he put his hand on Evelyn's shoulder, pulling her down so no one outside the car could see her, and he leaned over her in the same position, so no one would see them.

Meg walked across the street and passed the car without even noticing, and once she was far enough away, Sam sat up, and so did Evelyn.

"Come on, let's check her place out." Sam said, getting out of the car and smiling at Evelyn.

"Sam, we two aren't really the breaking in type…" Evelyn muttered as they walked over to the apartment.

"Who said?" Sam grinned as he grabbed Evelyn's hand and ran, the woman stumbling to keep in tow.

"Sam!" She whispered harshly as he pulled her to the back of the building, "Sam! Slow down!"

"Sorry, sorry." Sam whispered back, stopping on a dime as he looked around.

Evelyn nearly crashed into Sam, though was able to stop herself just in time, doubling over with her hands on her knees as she panted, "Sam, I know you're like, a," She thought of a word for a moment, "A freaking moose, but I'm not. I don't run."

"A moose?" Sam asked, raising a brow, though shook it off, "Come on, follow me." He grabbed her hand again, running off and towards the freight elevator. Once they stop again, his phone rings, "Hey, Dean, what's up?"

"So, me and Ad found out that the symbol is," There was the sound of paper being grabbed, "Zoroastrian. Representing a demon of darkness." Dean said into the phone.

"Oh, you two actually picked up a book then?" Sam asked, grinning a bit.

"You sound so surprised." Dean rolled his eyes, "Okay, we called one of dad's old friends."

"I knew it." Sam shook his head.

"No, but the thing is, the Daeva's, the demons of darkness, can only be summoned by powerful sorcerers. It tends to be extremely viscous and bite the hand that's feeding it."

"Okay, we'll keep our eyes open." Sam sighed, "Well, Meg just went out, so Ev and I are going to go find her apartment and all." Sam cocked his head to the side, "Okay, bye." Sam hangs up, putting the phone in his pocket.

"What's the symbol mean?" Evelyn asked.

"Demon of darkness." Sam stated, and then looked up the freight elevator's shoot, "Hey, you think you can climb up there with me?"

"Up there?" Evelyn asked, looking up the shoot as well, and then sighed at the excited puppy-dog look on the man's face, "I'll… I'll try my best, I guess."

Sam smiled, "Great! I won't let you fall, I promise." He stated, "Uh, let me give you a boost up."

Evelyn nodded, and then grabbed onto the thick cable that was connected to the elevator they had climbed on top of. Sam grabbed her waist from behind, "Okay, ready." He smiled and lifted her a bit. She put her feet on the brick wall, and started to walk herself up the wall, and Sam followed on the cable next to her.

"You're doing okay?" Sam asked, catching up to her.

"Yeah, fine." She gave a weak smile as she struggled slightly to keep a hold of the rope.

They finally reached the first platform, where Sam grabbed Evelyn's shirt, stopping her, because he heard footsteps coming in. "Stop," He whispered urgently.

They both repositioned themselves so they could see, but weren't being seen, their fingers curling around the bars of the short gate that separated the room from the elevator shaft.

Meg walked in, not noticing them at all, and stopped at a table, with many different things on it. It was an altar.

She looked down into a golden cup, and closed her eyes, speaking, "You should watch out. The brothers are in town… Well, no… But-… Yes." She placed the cup down with a deep sigh, and then left again.

Sam bit his lip as he pulled himself to the opening in the guard rail, and lifted himself onto the floor, and quickly grabbed Evelyn's arms, lifting her carefully as well, making sure she was on her feet.

"So, what now?" Evelyn asked, dusting the brick's debris from her clothes for a moment, "Should we do something with the altar?"

Sam was already over at the table, looking down at it. "No…" Sam said, almost hypnotized by the symbol he saw on the mirror, surrounded by human blood and bones, "It's the sigil that we found at the crime scene."

XXXxxxXXX

"Guys, Meg's controlling it." Evelyn stated urgently as soon.

"Meg?" Dean asked, "I knew that chick was behind it."

"Yeah, and there's, uh, one thing, too, that we happen to have missed." Adeline said a bit awkwardly as she looked down at a piece of paper.

"What do you mean?' Sam asked, crossing his arms.

"Both victims are from Lawrence, Kansas." Dean stated with pursed lips.

"Lawrence?" Sam asked, "What if it's the same thing that, you know…"

"Sam, I don't know." Dean shook his head with a deep sigh. "I think we're going to have to call Dad."

"You know dad won't answer." Sam said, sitting on the empty bed.

Evelyn sighed, nodding as she sat next to Sam, "Yeah, I mean, how much luck have we had with this before?"

"Well, there's no harm in trying." Adeline said, sitting up from her laying position next to Dean.

Dean nodded, pulling his phone out and dialing the number. As expected, it went to voicemail, but he spoke anyway, "Dad, we need you. Chicago. If you can, get here quickly. Please? We think we may have the thing that got mom. Okay, call me back, bye." He closed the phone, putting it in his pocket, "Well, let's get going then." He headed for the door.

"Dean, where are we going?" Sam asked, giving him a questioning look.

"To take care of Meg." He said.

Adeline stood, grabbing her jacket and pulling it on, "You'll have to show us how you got in."

Sam looked at Evelyn who stood and sighed, "We just got back."

"I know," Sam sighed, "But, this should be over quick." He stated as he grabbed his jacket and tossed Evelyn her's, "Make sure you were it. If something goes wrong, at least it'll give you some protective padding."

XXXxxxXXX

"You used the elevator shaft?" Adeline asked with crossed arms as she looked up, "Next time you two will do the research and me and Dean'll take care of breaking in."

"Well, let's get going." Dean muttered as he started climbing. Adeline nodded and followed after him quickly.

Sam smiled at Evelyn and helped her get her bearings before climbing up himself.

Once they reached the top, they stopped, Meg already being in the room. Dean led the other three up behind her quickly, getting ready to attack her.

"Oh hey, guys." Meg smiled, not even turning around, "Why don't you come join me?" She spun on her heels, looking over the four, "I've been expecting you guys."

Suddenly, all four of them were attacked.

Dean was slashed across the cheek. Sam's upper arm was cut. Evelyn ended up with three diagonal wounds over her torso. And finally, Adeline was pierced halfway through her shoulder in three places.

All four were rendered unconscious.

XXXxxxXXX

They all four woke up, bound to beams. Dean and Adeline were tied to the same one; their backs would have touched if not for the metal between them. Sam and Evelyn were in the same position, their hands tied together, just like the other two.

Dean pulled at his hands, and Adeline pulled back, "Hey, we're tied together, stop." She groaned.

Sam turned his head, trying to see Evelyn, though couldn't, "Evelyn, are you okay?" He asked urgently.

"Yeah, fine, just injured." Evelyn replied, trying to pull at the ropes, though stopped when she realized Sam's hands were tied to her own.

"What do you want from us?" Dean asked casually.

"A trap." Meg shrugged.

"Okay, well, you got us." Sam said.

"Oh, no, it's not a trap for you four. You four are practically useless aside from what I need you for. A trap for John Winchester. He'll come to save his boys, and then I'll pull the skin from his bones." Meg smiled.

A dawning of realization came over the four, and Dean growled, "He won't come." He angrily pulled at his hands, and Adeline forcefully tugged back.

"Yes he will. And then you'll all die. This room is filled with Daevas." Meg shrugged again, walking around Sam and Evelyn. She finally knelt down next to Evelyn, looking her over, "Oh, I wish you could watch this." She smirked before standing. She slowly walked over to Sam, kneeling down over him as she started to kiss him down his jaw and neck.

Adeline fidgeted a bit, sitting so she was able to reach a pocket knife in her back pocket (the same one she had pick-pocketed back from Evelyn). She flipped the blade open and started to saw at the rope.

Evelyn looked over to Adeline, silently asking what she was doing Sam, and Adeline just gave her a look and a nod.

Meg froze, hearing a sound, and stood from Sam, "One moment." She walked over to Dean and Adeline, smirking down as she grabbed Adeline's wrist, pulling the knife away from her, "Nice try."

While Meg stared down threateningly at Adeline and Dean, Sam cut his and Evelyn's ropes. He grabbed Evelyn's hands before she could pull them away, so Meg doesn't notice.

She tossed Adeline's knife just out of reach, before going back over to Sam, "Where were we?"

Sam glared up before standing and pushing Meg out of the way, sending her falling to the ground.

"Destroy the altar!" The other three yelled.

Evelyn ran over to Adeline and Dean, grabbing Adeline's knife and cutting them free. Adeline snatched her knife back quickly.

Sam flipped the altar's table over, all of its content spilling off and onto the ground.

Once the altar was destroyed, the Daevas tuned on Meg, dragging and throwing her out the window. The four look down, and she is dead on the ground, surrounded by blood and broken glass.

"We need to get our things now." Evelyn stated as they headed for the door.

XXXxxxXXX

The four got back to the motel room, closing the door behind them quickly, when they were met by a man.

None other than John Winchester.

"Dad?" Dean and Sam ask, going over and hugging the man.

"Hey boys." The man smiled, putting an arm around either of his sons, "Adeline? You've been taking care of my boy?" He asked, ruffling Dean's hair.

"Yes, sir." Adeline smiled, going over and hugging the man as well.

"Sam, last time we saw each other, we had one hell of a fight. I'm sorry." John said.

"Its… Its okay." Sam went over to Evelyn, grabbing her hand, "Dad, this is my friend Evelyn. She's come along when Dean needed me, so, Evelyn, this is my dad." Sam introduced, smiling.

"You're girlfriend?" John asked.

"No, dad, just my friend." Sam stated.

"Well, nice to meet you." John said, shaking Evelyn's hand, "Are you two dating yet?" He asked, looking to Adeline and Dean.

Adeline laughed, "Not yet."

"Because you know you two have my blessing." John smiled.

"Of course we do, dad." Dean patted his Dad's shoulder.

"She'll have to prove herself, first, you know that Sam." John nodded to Evelyn.

"Dad." Sam sighed.

John smiled, "Sorry, sorry. It's just, I haven't seen you guys in a while." He sat down on one of the beds, "I have been tracking the thing that took your mother. But, right now, I have to do it alone, okay?"

"But dad-." Dean started.

"Dean," John said, "I'm sorry."

But then, John was thrown across the room, a large gash on his face. The Daevas were back.

Dean ran over to John, but was thrown to the opposite end of the room, slashes on his chest.

"Dean!" Adeline took a step, but was tossed away, wounds forming on both her sides and ribs.

Evelyn stayed still, Sam grabbing onto her arms, though the two were forcefully separated, now bleeding from their backs and spines.

"Sam! Light 'em up!" Dean yelled.

Sam pulled a small flare from his bag, lighting the tip, and tossing it to the center of the room, "Close your eyes!"

Everyone did so, and the Daevas stopped.

Dean, still with closed eyes, tried to find everyone else, and soon grabbed onto Adeline's arm, moving his hand to her's.

Sam grabbed Evelyn's arm and pulled her over to John, where they found Dean, Adeline, and their dad, who they soon carried out of the motel room and to the car, "Dad, you have to go." Dean said, "We're all in danger when you're around."

"John, I agree. I think it would be best." Adeline said.

Sam looked at them as if they were insane, "No. We need to help him kill the thing that got mom."

"No, they're right, Sammy." John said, "I've got to go." He walked over to his own, large truck. "It was nice seeing you all. Dean, take care of Adeline, and vice versa. Sam, watch out for Evelyn. And, it was nice to meet you." He patted Evelyn's shoulder before getting in his car and driving away.

The four got into the Impala, "We need to find a place to take care of our wounds quickly." Evelyn said.

Adeline groaned, "Yeah, I think we're all losing a bit too much blood."

The four painfully drove out of the town, where they stopped at a motel, taking care of their wounds and continued on their way.


	9. Dead Man's Blood

"Disappearance in Phoenix." Sam stated as they sat in the bar, flipping through newspapers.

"Not weird enough." Dean stated, taking a sip of his beer.

"Daniel Elkins…" Adeline muttered as she looked down at the paper, "Sounds familiar, huh, Dean?"

"Elkins?" Dean thought, going to John's journal and flipping through it, "Yeah, dad's old friend. What happened to him?"

"Killed gruesomely." Evelyn said as she looked down at the page, "What's new?"

"I think we should head there, guys. I mean, people are killed, but this guy was a good hunter, so it's most likely…" Dean trailed off, knowing they would understand, but normal people wouldn't.

"Sounds good." Sam nodded, finishing off his drink as did the others before they stood, leaving a few dollars on the bar's counter.

XXXxxxXXX

Arriving at Elkin's cabin, Dean stops the car, getting out. Immediately, they notice the windows are broken and the door had been kicked in.

They looked at everything as they dodge the police tape that had been abandoned their, and walked through the house, into the back room, which was littered with broken glass and papers.

"There's salt on the ground." Sam said as he stood from his position, kneeling on the ground.

"Like, a line of salt, or, 'oops I spilt the popcorn' salt?" Dean asked, looking over to Sam.

"A genuine line, like, it was supposed to be there." Evelyn answered.

Adeline looked around, "I don't know, I think it'd be easier if we were able to see the body."

Dean looked around and nodded, but saw something on the ground, "Hey, what's this…" He muttered as he knelt down, running his fingers over it. It was small lines indented in the wooden floor, "Someone get me a piece of paper and pencil?"

Evelyn handed him what he had asked for, and watched as he scribbled on the paper which he had pressed on the ground, "Like, a message?"

"Exactly." Dean stated, pulling the paper from the ground, holding it up. There were three numbers on it, "Combination to a post office box."

"Just like Dad did." Sam crossed his arms, looking it over. "Oh, and look what else I found," He grabbed a journal that looked like John's, "Elkin's journal."

XXXxxxXXX

"Come on…" Adeline muttered as she opened the post box, "Here." She handed the envelope inside to Dean, "Anyone else cold?"

"Me." Evelyn answered, crossing her arms. Adeline elbowed the girl, smiling, "Probably because it's just about midnight and we don't have jackets."

"It's addressed to dad." Dean stated, looking the envelope over.

"You guys found the box?" John asked, walking in behind them all.

All four turned quickly on their heels, a bit surprised by the voice, "Dad? What are you doing here?"

"Elkin's death. I'm here to take care of the problem." John said, taking the letter from Dean.

They head back to the motel, waiting until they get inside to open the envelope.

"You guys went to Elkin's cabin?" John asked, sitting on one of the beds, looking up from the letter.

"Yeah. He was prepared, there was salt on the ground." Evelyn said, leaning on the wall with her arms crossed.

"You didn't happen to see a box?"

"There was one on the desk, but it was empty." Adeline said, sitting lazily in the only chair next to the small table.

"They took it…" John muttered, tossing the letter off to the side.

"They took what, dad?" Sam asked, stopping in his tracks as he paced the room, yet didn't notice he had no clue who 'they' were.

John hesitated for a moment before answering. "They took the legendary Colt."

"Colt?" Dean asked, raising a brow.

"A gun created by a hunter for a hunter, way back in the eighteen hundreds. Said to kill anything."

"As in 'supernatural' anything?" Evelyn asked.

John nodded, "The Vampires, the ones who killed Elkins, took it"

"Vampires?" Dean asked.

"Yep. That's what killed him, and they're who has the gun. We're hunting 'em together." John stated.

"Great." Adeline muttered.

XXXxxxXXX

The youngest four were asleep in their beds, Sam next to Evelyn and Dean next to Adeline. John smiled slightly at the scene. Sam rolled over a bit, his arm falling over Evelyn's mid-section as Evelyn moved every so often, nearly pushing Sam off the edge of the bed (like she did to Adeline almost every time they shared a bed). Dean, of course, was sprawled over his bed, though Adeline lay on his arm, her leg over his.

John sighed as he listened to the police scanner, his chin resting in his palm, and his elbow on the table, waiting for something to come up.

Finally, something interesting is said. Apparently, an abandoned car was found, left by a young couple after making a 911 call.

"Come on, wake up." John says as he pulled the blankets away from the sleeping 'kids'.

"Hm?" Dean rubbed his eyes for a moment as he sat up, having to push Adeline off his arm, "Hear something?"

"Yeah, I know where they are." John answered.

Sam was about to speak as he rolled to his back, but instead had to catch himself before falling off, a shocked look on his face. He stood, and shook his head, running a hand over his hair.

Evelyn slowly sat up, "Sorry, Sam…" She laughed a bit, "My bad."

"Its fine." Sam said, helping Evelyn stand.

Adeline stretched her arms, "Dean, you need to learn how to share." She muttered, "I'm surprised I didn't end up with a black-eye…"

Dean rolled his eyes.

"Come on, we have to get going." John rushed.

"Why?" Sam asked, "What's going on?"

"Sam, we don't have time for this. Just, follow me, all right?" John said.

XXXxxxXXX

"Okay, so, the only way to kill a vampire is beheading." John said as everyone got out of their cars. Dean, Adeline, Sam, and Evelyn in the Impala, and John in his truck.

Both their trunks were thrown open, and everyone got themselves a machete, "Use it if you have to."

"Dad, just, hold on a second," Sam said, "What are we doing?"

"Sam, we don't have time for questions." John said.

"Yes, dad, we're going to have to." Sam crossed his arms, "Why can't we ever know anything?"

"Hey, stop it." Dean interjected, "We don't need to do this right now."

Sam backed down, and John sighed.

It was morning, and quite bright outside, but that didn't stop the vampires, seeing as in their 'house', two were outside, and then they both disappeared behind the closed door.

"Vampires sleep during the day, but they can be woken up." John said.

"I know." Adeline said, her grip on the machete tightening.

"Evelyn, you stick with Sam, all right?" John instructed.

"Of course." Evelyn nodded, "I hope you know I probably won't be able to slash any heads off." She made a swinging motion with her machete.

"I don't want you too." Sam stated, putting his hand on Evelyn's head.

"Dean and Adeline, you too."

"Yes, sir." They both said casually.

"So, we walk in and try to find the gun, alright?" John said.

"And try to save the kidnapped couple, right?" Sam asked.

John nodded, "If we can."

XXXxxxXXX

"Shh, vampires have hyper-sensitive, well, senses. Hearing included." Adeline warned, shuddering slightly as they walked into the barn.

Sam and Evelyn went the opposite way of John, Dean, and Adeline, finding something of a cell, humans unconscious inside. Sam looked to Evelyn, and nodded, already starting to mess with the latch, trying to break the people out.

They had open wounds all over their body, though they were small, and lacked most blood. Sam looked to Evelyn, letting her take over trying to undo the very strong lock, as he pressed his back to her's, watching the vampires that were asleep all over the place.

Dean and Adeline walked over to one of the hammocks that held a sleeping vampire, with a small table next to it, searching for the gun. Adeline's breath hitched in her throat, and she nearly dropped her machete in slightly surprise.

She turned away, finding a girl, looking down, tied to a beam, and she waved Dean over, "Hey, we're going-."

The girl looked up and began to scream. Though, it didn't sound normal. It sounded to shrill and high-pitched, though had little time to think about that, as all the vampires began to wake up.

Sam picked Evelyn up around the waist instinctively, carrying her as they all ran, until she looked at him and said, "Sam, I can run."

Sam sighed, setting her down, though holding onto her wrist, so she would keep up.

The five were forced to run out, vampires on their trail until they reached the door, and the bright sun hurt and burned the vampires, though didn't kill them.

They stopped at the cars, and Adeline panted, "They're… They're the same. They're the ones that got me when I was sixteen." She panted, a hand on the car to support her.

"Even the one that turned you?' John asked.

"No, he was killed a long time ago." Adeline shook her head.

"Then they already have your scent. Now they have all of ours." John said, crossing his arms.

"What?" Evelyn asked, worry written in her eyes.

"Once a vampire has your scent, it's for life. They'll track us until they kill us."

"What can we do?" Dean asked.

"Find a funeral home."

XXXxxxXXX

While Dean, Evelyn, and Adeline went out to the local funeral home, Sam and John, of course, were butting-heads.

"Can we see him, please?" Evelyn begged, fake tears threatening to spill.

"He was our great uncle, and we just want to see him before we have to go back to home." Dean said.

"Well, I suppose." The funeral director sighed, walking the three into the back, where he left them alone with the body.

"Thank you so much." Adeline smiled softly before the man left, and then looked to Dean.

"So, those things, you know them?" Dean asked as he stuck the needle in the dead man's arm.

"I guess. They probably know me more than I know them, but, yeah." Adeline replied.

"What was it like?' Evelyn asked.

"Not fun. Everything was so much louder and… and brighter and just horrid. Not to mention what happened when that hunter turned me back. That was probably worse." She rolled her eyes.

"Think this is enough?" Dean asked, holding the needle up.

"He said we needed at least a jar full." Evelyn sighed, reaching into her purse and pulling the glass jar she had been given, "Here."

After quite a few syringes filled with blood later, they headed back to the motel.

XXXxxxXXX

"Car trouble?" A woman asked as Dean checked the motor in the Impala. It was now dark out, and at least eleven o'clock, "Let me give you a lift. Take you back to my place."

"Eh, I'll pass. I usually draw the line at necrophilia." Dean smirked.

The woman, Kate, slapped Dean across the face with a grin, sending him flying back, and then grabbed him by the chin tightly, her fingers digging into his cheeks.

"You know, we could have some fun with this. I always like to make new friends." Kate smirked, lowering Dean so she could kiss him.

Adeline was about to slash the girl's neck from behind, but was grabbed by a much larger vampire behind her, and her arms were properly restrained, "Damn…" She struggled.

"I remember you." The man said, "Our friend died so you could live." His grip on her throat tightened and she coughed and struggled to breath.

Dean shrugged when Kate pulled away from the kiss, "Sorry, still not into it."

And then, two darts were sent out, on hitting the woman in the chest, and the other hitting the vampire holding onto Adeline in the neck, making them seemingly powerless, "Damn it…" Kate said.

Sam, Evelyn, and John came out of the woods, "Dead man's blood, like poison to you, ain't it?" John smirked.

Sam patted Evelyn on the shoulder, "Nice shot."

Adeline was able to walk right out of the man's grasp, "I got this one." She said, raising her arm back, the sharp side of the machete facing the man's neck, until she swung it down, blood splattering in the rock as his head fell off.

"Someone load her up." John said, nodding at Kate, who fell back and stumbled a bit, "Sam, Evelyn, start a fire. Burn it." He looked down at the two halves of the vampire Adeline had just killed.

XXXxxxXXX

"Dust your clothes with the ashes. No chance of being detected." John instructed as they tossed things into the fire.

"You're sure they'll come after her?" Evelyn asked, nodding over Kate, who was tied up.

"Yeah. Vampires mate for life." John said, and Adeline noticeably shuddered, "She'll be worth the gun. But the blood-sickness is going to wear off soon, so we don't have much time."

"Half hour should do it." Adeline said.

"And then I want you out of here as fast as you can." John nodded.

"But, you can't take care of them all yourself." Dean pointed out.

"I have her," John nodded to Kate, "And the colt."

"But after," Sam started, "We're going to meet up, right?" John looked away, "Use the gun together?" Sam nodded, "Right?" John looked down, "You're leaving again, aren't you?" Sam shook his head, "You still want to go after the demon alone? You know, I don't get you. You can't treat us like this. Like children." Sam crossed his arms, and Evelyn nodded.

"You are my children." John nearly yelled, though caught himself, "I'm trying to keep you safe."

"Look, dad, all due respect, but, that's a bunch of crap." Dean stated, Adeline nodded.

"Excuse me?" John looked at Dean.

"You've seen what we've been hunting. You can't be that worried about keeping us safe." Dean shrugged.

"Look, this demon is a bad son of a bitch. I can't make the same moves when I'm worried about keeping you four alive."

"You mean you can't be as reckless?" Adeline asked.

"I don't expect to make it out of this fight in one piece." John sighed, "I can't watch my children die to."

"If you die, we can do something about it." Evelyn threw in.

"I'm starting to think Sam's right. We should do this together." Dean said.

"We're running out of time." John said, "You do your job and you get out of the area. That's an order."

XXXxxxXXX

Dean, Adeline, Sam, and Evelyn were inside the barn, looking around.

There was one vampire left inside, and he must have heard something, because he stood, and walked over to the door, looking around as well, and when he turned back around, Dean sliced his head off.

They eventually found the 'prisoner's.

"Told ya' we'd come back." Dean said as he worked the latch, finally snapping it, freeing everyone inside.

Then, they headed for the woods, where they saw John fighting off the vampires.

"You two still have those dead man's blood darts?" Dean asked.

Evelyn smiled and nodded proudly, "Of course." She pulled them out, and Sam grabbed the two guns they had left in the woods earlier, shooting the vampires attacking John.

The guns were pulled from their hands after shooting a few, and were then thrown around quite a bit, Sam, being forced to the ground and beaten up.

The male vampire, Luther, grabbed Sam by the neck, lifting him to his feet.

Dean and Adeline grabbed the machetes, "Put them down or I'll break his neck." Luther said.

Adeline and Dean looked at each other, and then slowly put the weapons down.

"What's wrong with you humans? We have just as much a right to live as you do." Luther said, looking at Adeline, who growled lowly. They recognized each other well.

John tossed Evelyn the colt gun quickly, being farther away than she was.

"I don't think so." Evelyn said, the Colt Gun in her hand, and then she shot a bullet right through Luther's skull, making him drop Sam, who she caught quickly.

"Luther!" Kate screamed, before the man disintegrated into dust. All the vampires fled quickly, driving off in the cars they had stolen early, though left John's truck, and the Impala.

XXXxxxXXX

"So, guys." John started, walking into the motel room.

"Yes, sir." Sam said under his breath as they all turned to look at the older man.

"You disobeyed a direct order back there."

"Yeah, but we saved your ass." Dean said.

"You're right." John nodded.

"I am?" Dean asked.

"Scares the hell out of me." John sighed, "You guys are all I've got. I guess we are stronger together. So, we go after this damn thing together."

"Yes sir."


	10. Devil's Trap

**A/N: **I skipped the episode before this ('Salvation') because there wasn't much to go with, so you know.

Just a few hours ago, John Winchester had gone off to trade the Colt for his friend's lives, with the demon Meg.

Dean continued to pace the motel room, his phone pressed to his ear. "Man, he's still not picking up."

"Dean, just chill, okay? I'm sure dad's fine. He can take care of himself." Sam ran a hand over his hair as he laid back on the bed.

Evelyn and Adeline were on the phone, sitting on the other bed, talking to their families.

"No, no, mom, I'm fine, I just called to tell you I've been okay." Evelyn smiled as she spoke to her mother.

"Dad, I've been doing this for years, I think I like the traveling life." Adeline shrugged, "Gambling mostly."

"But, I called to tell you, dad, and the boys that, I miss and love them, and I wish for the best." Evelyn said, taking a deep breath.

"I wanted to tell you that I miss you. I love you and mom and the kid. I… I don't know the next time I'll be able to call." Adeline sighed.

They were hunting the biggest and baddest demon they've ever seen. They didn't know who would make it out alive.

"It's Meg." Dean stated, looking to the three as he held the phone to his ear.

The two girls said quick, heart-felt goodbyes to their loved ones before hanging up, and looking at Dean.

"Where's my father?" Dean seethed into the phone.

Meg only laughed into the phone, "Daddy's gone."

"No, he isn't. Where is he?"

"Beyond help." Meg stated, "Now, you four better watch out, because we're coming for the colt." The phone was hung up.

"We have to go find him." Dean said, closing the phone and shrugging as if there was no other answer.

"Dean, we can't do this just the four of us. We need to get some help, or advice or anything." Sam crossed his arms.

XXXxxxXXX

"Evelyn White, nice to meet you." Evelyn smiled, shaking the man's hand.

"Adeline Jones." Adeline gave a curt nod of the head.

"Nice to meet you both. Bobby Singer." The grizzly man said, letting the four into his house, "Sam, Dean, nice to see you two again."

"Yeah, well, thanks for helping us out, Bobby. I know the last time you saw dad you threatened him with a buck-shooter, but…" Dean shrugged, his hands in his pockets.

"I had to. But, you see him around again, tell him to stop by." Bobby said casually as he walked over to his desk. He grabbed two small, round vials, handing one to Dean.

"Holy water?" Dean asked, looking down at the flask.

"That one," Bobby nodded, lifting the one still in his hands, "This one's whiskey." He took a quick sip, and then handed it to Dean, who drank some as well, "Anyone else want a drink?"

"I'll take a beer if you have one." Adeline gave a small smile, looking up to Bobby. She was currently reading over Sam's shoulder, looking at the many different sigils that always seemed to amaze her.

"Yeah, me too, if you don't mind." Sam looked up for a moment, and then went back to reading.

"Okay, what about you?" Bobby looked at Evelyn.

"I'll just take water, if you have it." Evelyn smiled politely.

Bobby nodded, and then walked out, grabbing the drinks and then walking back in, handing them to everyone who had asked. Beers for Adeline, Sam, Dean, and himself, and then a slightly crushed water bottle for Evelyn.

Adeline popped the top off hers and took a long swig, "So, how many bullets do we have left?"

"I used one on the vampires and I think Sam used one at Rosie's house on the demon." Evelyn said, unscrewing the cap on her water bottle and taking a sip, "So, I think we have three left."

"Hey, Bobby, what's this?" Sam asked, pointing down to a page with very intricate design.

Bobby walked over to the desk, looking down at the paper, "The Star of Solomon."

"Yeah, a devils trap, right?" Adeline asked.

Bobby looked up at her, "Yeah it is."

"And, there's the protection sigil." Evelyn pointed out.

Bobby looked at the two girls, almost amazed that they knew even that much.

"Oh, I took a course on theology." Evelyn explained.

"I just picked things up as I hunted more." Adeline shrugged.

Bobby smiled and nodded.

Suddenly, the door was kicked in, and Meg walked inside, her hands on her hips.

"Where is the colt?" She asked loudly, walking over and grabbing Dean by the throat, throwing him across the room and into a pile of books.

Adeline ran at her, pulling a pistol from the back of her pants, though it was knocked out of her hand as she was thrown across the room and into the desk as well.

Evelyn looked around, and on the roof, noticed a devil's trap painted, and stepped back so she was just behind it, Sam stepping in front of her.

Meg approached the two, "Where is it?" She asked roughly.

"We don't have to tell you." Sam said, as Evelyn touched his shoulder and pointed up.

"You're trapped." Evelyn said, looking up, and Meg followed Evelyn's gaze, sighing deeply when she realized Evelyn was right.

XXXxxxXXX

"Where is my Dad?" Dean yelled, pacing in front of Meg, who was tied to a chair under the devil's trap.

"Dead." Meg stated.

Dean back handed her across the face, and Sam pulled him back as soon as he did, "Dean, careful."

"What? Its not she's an actual girl." Dean shrugged.

"But, that's the thing, she is. There's a girl inside there, possessed by the demon." Bobby said.

"Than, can we do an exorcism?" Sam asked, crossing his arms.

"Her bodies broken. The only thing keeping her alive is the demon." Adeline shook her head.

"Yeah, we saw her fall seven-stories out a window, guys. Thousands of things like that have probably already happened to her." Evelyn added.

"We can do it anyway. We can help her, and call an ambulance." Dean said, "Sam, get the journal."

"This isn't a good idea." Evelyn and Adeline both said, and Bobby looked at them and nodded.

XXXxxxXXX

"Sam, start the exorcism." Dean instructed, looking down at Meg.

Sam looked down at the page, and read the first verse of the Latin words, and Meg started to squirm.

"Where's John Winchester?" Adeline asked, crossing her arms and pacing.

"I told you. Dead." Meg said, looking down.

"Well, we know you're lying. Keep reading." Dean said, looking down at Meg, Adeline giving him a nearly weary look.

Evelyn continued the next verse for Sam, looking down and tracing the words with her pointer finger.

Meg started to cough and shift in her seat.

"I'll ask one more time. Where is John Winchester?" Adeline asked, enunciating her words.

"Tell us and we'll let you go." Dean said. Of course he was lying.

Meg stayed silent.

Sam looked at Evelyn and nodded, continuing the third verse.

Meg coughed and made choking sounds in the back of her throat, pulling uncomfortably at her binds, "Okay, okay! I'll tell you! He's alive, Jefferson City."

"Where in Jefferson City?" Adeline demanded.

"I don't know." Meg said.

Dean nodded, "Finish the ritual."

Evelyn looked up at Sam, "But-."

"Finish the ritual."

Evelyn sighed deeply, and read the final verse of the exorcism.

Meg coughed and twitched violently, until she tilted her head back, screaming as black smoke came from her mouth. Finally, the steady stream of smoke stopped, and Meg let her head fall, blood dripping from her lips as she continued to cough.

Adeline and Evelyn ran over to the woman, untying her, "Are you all right, hun?"

Meg groaned as Evelyn and Adeline stepped back, letting Sam carry her over to the couch, laying her down as she had trouble breathing, "Call an ambulance." Dean instructed, and Bobby went to do just that.

"I… I-I'm all right." Meg said weakly as Dean came back with a glass of water, making her take a sip, which she coughed at, though it cleared her lips and teeth of blood.

"Help is on the way." Evelyn reassured, putting her hand on the dying woman's shoulder.

"It's been a year." Meg muttered, "I saw everything she made me do."

"Then, can you tell us where our father is?" Dean asked.

Adeline punched Dean's arm as Meg nodded weakly, "Yes. She wasn't lying. He's in Jefferson City."

"Can you tell us where, Meg?" Sam asked lightly, with a hint of desperation.

"Sunrise…" Meg wasn't able to finish her sentence, because her body went limp, giving up as she died.

"Meg?" Evelyn asked softly.

No reply.

"Rest in peace." Adeline muttered, making a cross over her heart.

XXXxxxXXX

"If something happens in there, just get out, okay?" Sam says as they all sit in the car.

"Sam, what do you mean?" Evelyn asked, furrowing her brows.

"If something happens to me, because I fully intend on killing the yellow-eyed demon, just, get out." Sam restated.

"Sam, you are just like dad." Dean shook his head, "You just can't wait to sacrifice yourself, huh?"

"Dean, no, I want this thing dead as much as you do, and I'd rather just one of us die-." Sam started.

"No one has to die but that Demon, Sam. That's something you and dad can't quite seem to grasp." Dean had to keep himself from yelling.

In the back of the car, Evelyn and Adeline started to join the conversation, "I'll always have your back, guys." Adeline said, taking a deep breath.

"Me too. No one is dying today." Evelyn shook her head.

"Family is most important. No matter what. And you guys are my family." Adeline said seriously, "I'd give anything not to lose any of you."

"Yeah, we have to stick together through thick and thin." Evelyn added, "We're strongest together and that's how it should stay."

XXXxxxXXX

"I think I know what she meant by 'Sunrise'." Dean said as they got out of the car at the 'Sunrise Apartment Complex'.

"Smart. They could possess almost any of them, and make them attack us." Sam shook his head.

"We can pull the fire alarm, get all the civilians out." Evelyn said.

"Then we can go in as firemen." Adeline crossed her arms.

Everyone looked at each other, and then touched their noses, "Nosies!"

Sam was the last one, "I hate you guys." He muttered as he turned and walked over to the building, pushing the doors open.

After a few minutes, he walked back out and over to the other three, "All right, everyone should be out soon."

Eventually, the four make in inside the building, checking all doors that had not been opened, and finding two people, guarding John.

They ran inside, "The salt!" They yelled as they got into the room with John, and Sam lined the floor with the white substance, the door trying to be kicked in. The banging on the door stopped when the salt covered the entire entrance.

"Dad!" Dean yelled as they spotted him on the bed, slightly unconscious.

"Wait! Holy water test." Adeline said, grabbing Dean's hand and holding him back, before letting go and pulling her vial of holy water out, sprinkling some all over John.

"Ya' done?" Dean asked once John had not started smoking from the skin, and picked him up, heading for the window, "Sam, help me!" Dean called.

Sam tossed the salt canister to Evelyn, and helped Dean with their dad, getting him out onto the fire-escape.

The girls, Evelyn lining the window with salt as Adeline jumped down the ladder, helping the boys get John to the ground.

"That way!" Evelyn pointed down the alley and they all nodded running as they helped John steady himself.

"You okay?" Sam asked his father.

"Fine." John replied after a moment, and was now fine to run, though slower than usual.

Suddenly, Sam was attacked, and thrown to the ground, the demon Tom standing over him, about to kill him.

Dean pulls out the Colt gun and shoots Tom through the head, making him fall to the ground, electricity running through him.

"Come on, let's get going." Adeline said as Evelyn helped Sam to his feet.

XXXxxxXXX

Now in a secluded cabin, the five got ready to fight and kill the yellow-eyed demon somehow.

"I can't believe what I'm willing to do for you guys." Dean sighed as him, Sam, Evelyn, and Adeline sat in the room, taking care of the small wounds they had acquired.

"I appreciate it, though. Thanks." Sam muttered, giving Dean a small smile, and Evelyn gave Sam a pat on the shoulder.

"Hey, I know. It's just, I can't believe I killed him. That man probably had a life and family, destroyed by the demon that possessed him." Dean sighed, rubbing his eyes for a moment.

"Dean, like you just said, his life was probably destroyed. The demon would have killed him eventually anyway. The possessed usually don't survive unless it was exorcised without major injury to the body." Adeline sighed deeply.

Then, John walked in, and Dean looked down almost shamefully, "Dad, I'm sorry. I know you probably didn't want me to waste the bullet but-."

"No, Dean, I'm proud of you. For keeping family close." John said.

Dean was a bit taken aback by this, but said nothing, "Oh, well, thanks, dad. I'm glad you understand."

John walks over to the window looking out it, "You do so much for this family…"

Dean pulls the colt gun from his jacket, pointing it straight at John, his own father.

"Dean! What the hell are you doing?" John turned around and asked urgently, staring down the colt gun.

"You aren't my dad. He'd be pissed about the bullet. Get out of him now." Dean said.

"Dean, what's wrong with you?!" Sam asked, running over.

"It's not dad, Sam. It's not, you have to believe me on this one."

Sam said nothing, but nodded.

John laughed and blinked once, his eyes turning a vibrant yellow color, revealing him to be the yellow-eyed demon, "You're smarter than you look."

"I swear I will kill you if you don't get out of him, right now." Dan said.

Evelyn ran over to Sam and Dean, holding onto Sam's arm, "Sam," She said warningly, trying to pull him away.

Adeline drew her silver pocket knife, running over to Dean as well.

Their weapons, including the colt gun were soon discarded, ripped from their hands, and they were all thrown into the walls, opposite each other.

"You know, Tom and Meg, they were my children. Do you know what it's like to have your family killed?" The demon asked, and then stopped, "Oh wait, I already did."

Everyone kept their mouth shut as the demon walked over to Sam, looking him over, "You know, you're powers? I gave 'em to you. Those unreliable psychic dreams you had. Just like all the others."

"All the others? Who?" Sam asked urgently, but wasn't answered.

"I swear I'll kill you." Sam said once he noticed the demon turned to the others, though spun right back around at his words.

The demon placed the colt gun on the table right in front of Sam, "Then lift the gun with your psychic abilities and shoot me then."

Sam tried as hard as he could, but it didn't work at all.

"That's what I thought." The demon turned to the others, and pursed his lips, "You actually care about these three Sam?" The demon asked before all three were suddenly put in extreme agony.

Dean was up against the wall, his shirt beginning to stain with his own blood as he coughed and groaned in pain, trying to double over, though his arms were stuck to the wall.

Evelyn's arms began to bleed out as well, and from her staining shirt, drops of the red liquid hit the ground. She choked out pleas for her life, as did the other two, and most of all Sam, who was screaming for her, and the other two to be released.

Adeline's chest began to bleed, and she sputtered slightly as it dripped from the corner of her lips, her breathing faltering intensely as she struggled to breath.

John looks at the three, who were nearly begging for their lives, and was able to push the demon from his mind for just long enough to stop it. All four fell from their places on the walls, hitting the ground hard as they struggled to recover.

Sam, on the other hand, jumped for the Colt, grabbing it and pointing it at John, who was on his knees, struggling to keep the demon under control, "Sam, shoot me, please! End it right now!"

"Sam, don't do it." Dean begged as he sat on the ground in pain.

Sam looked between the two, and spared a glance to Evelyn, who was partially unconscious on the ground.

Sam shook his head, lowering the gun, and shooting John in the leg, forcing the demon to leave his body and seep into the ground as a black mist, not dead.

XXXxxxXXX

"Just… just hold on guys. I promise, we'll get to the hospital soon." Sam said weakly as he drove the Impala.

Dean was in the back seat, sitting between Evelyn and Adeline. John was in the passenger seat. Adeline was behind John, and Evelyn was behind Sam.

Dean was mostly unconscious, though was gripping Adeline's wrist lightly, as she leaned on him, not speaking, though her eyes were still open. Evelyn leaned on the window, Sam constantly looking back at her, as she seemingly slept.

"Just, please, hold on." Sam begged.

But then, the sound of metal crunching metal was all they heard, the tires screeching sideways on the ground.

Now, in a mess of destroyed car, broken glass, and blood, Sam was the only one left still awake, as he looked back to Evelyn and the others, "Hold on guys, please…" He let a few tears drip down his cheeks, which were stained in blood from his nearly formed scratches until everything went black.


	11. In My Time Of Dying

The driver's door of the Impala was ripped from its hinges, and the possessed driver of the large truck that hit them tossed it to the side.

Sam cocked the Colt Gun quickly, pointing it weakly at the man, "Back away or I swear I will shoot you."

"You won't. You're saving the last bullet for someone else." The man said.

"Want to bet?" Sam asked.

The demon left the man, and Sam put the gun back in his jacket, as the man outside the car fell to his knees, "Did I do this? My lord please forgive me…" He nearly cried.

Soon, by the time the sun was up, helicopters came, air lifting everyone to the hospital, and Sam was still the only one who wasn't unconscious.

XXXxxxXXX

"Your father and Evelyn, they're both awake." The Doctor said, peeking his head into Dean's room as Sam stood, looking down at Dean's nearly lifeless body, "You can go see them if you'd like. We moved Evelyn into the same room as John, as well."

"Thanks," He nodded, and then waved the doctor inside the room, "Hey, how are they? Dean and Adeline?"

"Well, he has many injures, ruptured liver, broken bones, but it's the head trauma I'm worried about. And, as for Adeline, she has suffered head trauma, not to mention most of the bones on her left side have been shattered, and her left lung has been ruptured. We won't know their full conditions until they wake up." The Doctor said, and then frowned, "If they wake up."

"If?" Sam asked, slightly horrified.

"They're both fighting very hard, but we need to be realistic about this, son." The doctor sighed sadly.

"Okay, well, thank you, Doctor." He frowned as the man left, and gave a small nod to Dean before walking down to Evelyn and John's room.

Sam knocked lightly on the opened wooden door, giving a smile as Evelyn looked up from her place in bed. She had a few scratches on her face, not to mention her arm was in a sling, but she smiled anyway, "Sam, you're okay!"

John gave a small smile as well, "Here, give this to the doctor." He handed Sam the insurance card, which he kept, waiting for the Doctor to come back.

Sam sat in the chair between the two beds, and Evelyn looked at Sam, "So, where' Adeline and Dean?"

"They… They haven't woken up yet." Sam stated, looking down.

"They're okay, though, right?" Evelyn asked, "Like, recovering?"

Sam swallowed hard, thinking about how to answer, "Well, sort of. They're still both in critical condition. They got the brunt of the impact. But, we can find someone to help them, right dad?"

"I… Son, I don't know." John said.

"We found that faith healer before." Sam reasoned.

"Yeah, but Sam, that was just about a one in a million chance." John said, and upon Sam's expression, he sighed, "But I'll check under every stone. I just, don't know what else there is to do."

Evelyn thought for a moment, and frowned with a small nod, "Oh."

"Sam, do you still have the colt gun?" John asked after a moment's pause.

Sam looked at his father, a near disgusted expression, "You're son and someone you treat like a daughter is dying, and all you care about is that stupid gun?"

"We're hunting this demon, Sam. We need that gun." John said seriously. If only Sam knew what his plans were.

"It's in the trunk of the Impala." Sam stated, crossing his arms.

"We need to clean out the trunk before someone finds it." John said.

"I've already called Bobby. He's going to tow it back to his place, and he's just about an hour out."

"I want you to meet him there." John instructed, "Get the gun and get these things." He handed him a small post-it note with a list of 'demon-hunting' things.

Sam shook his head, but stood, "Fine."

"Uh, Sam, before you go, can you help me to Adeline's room?" Evelyn asked, slowly standing and fixing the IV's cord as she held into the pole that the bag of medicine was perched on.

"Sure."

XXXxxxXXX

"Right in here." Sam said, "Now, just call for a Doctor if you need help, all right? I don't want you walking back to your room alone."

"Don't worry about me, Sam, just, get the things for your dad." Evelyn smiled. Evelyn was the only one that John told of his plan, she was fully prepared to join him.

"All right, I'll be back in an hour or two. Make sure you get some rest, too, all right?" Sam looked at her seriously.

"All right, Sam, I'll be fine. I'm in a hospital, not the middle of the woods." Evelyn nodded.

"Okay, bye." Sam would have hugged her, but she looked so fragile that he didn't want to hurt her, and then left.

Evelyn looked down at Adeline.

A breathing tube was stuffed down her throat, sending air straight into her only good lung, and there were many different needles stuck in her right arm only, her left arm being held in an ace-wrap. Her eyes were closed, and the blood from her face had been washed off, and she was now in hospital garb, though covered by the blanket anyway, her arms lying by her side.

Her heart monitor was steady, though slow and would occasionally falter, like the rising of her chest as she breathed.

Evelyn frowned, sitting down in the chair next to the bed, "Hey, bro." She said, trying not to sound sad, but the warmness in her voice seemed feigned and rough.

She bit her bottom lip as she thought of something to say, "I'm awake, and okay. Well, kind of." She gave a weak smile, "My arm's shattered, a lot like your's but, mine's casted now." She lifted her white, plastered arm in her sling for a moment.

"The doctor said most of your bones are broken, so I'm guessing a hug right now wouldn't really be the best, huh?" She laughed a bit, though meekly. She felt insane, talking to almost no one, but she didn't care much, "Your family is worried sick. They said if they don't talk to you on the phone in the next twenty four hours, they're going to fly out here, you know?"

"John and I," She started, touching Adeline's good hand with her own, "We're going to make sure you're all right, okay? I don't want you doing anything stupid after."

She bit her lip again, "You know Dean's in the same position as you? I'm sure he'd be in here sobbing if he wasn't." She took a deep breath.

Exhaling, she blinked a few times, and then frowned, "Adeline, just do one thing for me, please? Just, be okay. I do so much for you, and vice versa, but just, please."

She then stood from her spot, "I have to go talk to John now, but you just work on getting better, okay? See you later." She smiled, and after a moment, she walked out and down the hall, back to her room where John was laying, reading things in his journal about how to summon a demon.

XXXxxxXXX

"Hello?" Adeline called, standing from her bed and walking out of the room. She walked right past Sam and Evelyn, who were heading into her room, and she followed them, snapping her fingers as she tried to get their attention, "Guys, can you hear me?" She laughed nervously, though froze when she entered her room with the two, and her own body was laying in bed.

"Oh no…" She muttered, walking over to the bed, and looking down at her body, "What happened to me? I…" She looked down at her hands, and then back up, thinking for a moment, "An out of body experience… Is that what… I'm not dying though, am I…"

"Okay, bye." Sam said before leaving.

"Wait! Sam, don't-. And you're gone…" Adeline sighed, "This is going to get old fast."

"Hey bro." Evelyn said, and Adeline heard the small falter in her voice.

"Evelyn, please tell me you can at least hear me? Or even see me?" Adeline begged, waving her hand in front of Evelyn's face, though to no avail.

"I'm awake and okay. Well, sort of. My arms shattered, a lot like your's, but mine's casted now." Evelyn sighed.

"Oh come on!" Adeline yelled, though still she wasn't heard, "Evelyn!"

"The doctor said most of your bones are broken, so I'm guessing a hug right now wouldn't really be the best, huh?" Evelyn laughed meekly, Adeline sighed a bit as Evelyn continued, "Your family is worried sick. They said if they don't talk to you on the phone in the next twenty four hours, they're going to fly out here, you know?"

Adeline couldn't help but smile a bit.

Evelyn took a deep breath, "John and I," She touched Adeline's good hand, "We're going to make sure you're all right, okay? I don't want you doing anything stupid after."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, stop. What?" Adeline crossed her arms, "What the hell do you mean, Evelyn?" Adeline groaned, "Evelyn, please, just… just hear me, please."

"You know, Dean's in the same position as you." Evelyn said.

"Dean? He isn't… He can't be." She started, "He's probably walking out of his own body like me… Damn, we probably won't be able to see each other… If we could, I would see everyone in the same position, wouldn't I…"

By the time she snapped out of her thoughts, Evelyn was leaving, "Wait!" She followed after, but stopped when she saw a strange looking ghost hanging over Dean's body, "Get off of him!" She ran at it, and it disappeared, the doctors surrounding Dean sighed in relief.

"Dean…" She muttered, sitting next to him and taking his hand, "If we don't get out of this… I-I want you to know I really care about you, okay? I guess I'll see you somewhere."

She freezes, hearing something in the hallway. Of course she runs out, and something white flashes by her, so she follows after it quickly. It goes into some woman's room, and she is alone, on the floor, gasping for air. She choked out, "I can't breathe."

Adeline fell to her knees next to the woman, calling for help, though no one heard her. And eventually, the woman stopped struggling and died.

XXXxxxXXX

Evelyn looked up and smiled when Sam walked into her and John's room, though he didn't look to happy.

Sam tossed a shopping bag onto John's bed, and then crossed his arms, "Dad, guess what Bobby told me?"

John said nothing, knowing what he was about to say.

"This isn't for protection from demons. This is stuff to summon demons, dad." Sam said, "You care more about the demon than you do the two people we love dying just down the hall."

"Sam, you don't understand." John said.

"What's there not to understand?" Sam asked, almost offended.

"I'm trying to help Dean and Adeline." John said loudly.

"How exactly is revenge going to help them, dad, huh?" Sam asked.

Suddenly, the glass of water on the table was knocked over and falling to the ground, but was stopped in mid-air, and placed back on the table, most of it's contents spilt already. All three of them stared. Little did they know, it was Dean that had knocked it off the table, and Adeline who had caught the glass.

The doctors could be seen running down the halls, splitting into Adeline and Dean's rooms, both of their hearts had stopped.

XXXxxxXXX

Adeline watched as Sam and John Winchester fought, and in one moment, she saw Dean knock a glass of water off the table. She quickly bent down, catching the glass before it hit the ground, placing it back on the table, though Dean was now gone.

And then her whole being flickered, falling to her knees in agony, and Doctors ran past the door.

Evelyn and Sam ran down the hall, watching the doctors try to save both Adeline and Dean.

Dean's heart stopped five seconds before Adeline's did.

Adeline saw the same white figure she saw in the hall over her body, and she went around Evelyn (who was in the doorway), and looked at the figure, "Get away! Go somewhere else!" She grabbed it's arm and pulled, though it soon disappeared.

Dean's heart started five seconds before Adeline's did.

Adeline ran over to Dean's room, grabbing his hand, "Don't worry Dean, I'll make sure it doesn't get me or you." She reassured, though he couldn't hear her.

She darted into the hallway, searching for the white figure, though to no avail.

She stands next to Evelyn with crossed arms, "Don't worry, bro. I'm not going to let it get me. If anything, I'll get _it_. I promise. I won't let you down."

Evelyn turned as if she heard something, but still saw nothing.

Suddenly, Adeline hears a woman's voice, and she looks around, spotting the girl who was yelling quite a bit on the stairs, "Hey!" She smiles, running over.

"Who are you?" The black-haired woman asked.

"Adeline." She answered, offering a small smile, "You?"

"Tessa. What's going on?" She asked, looking at her, "Why are you the only one that can see me?"

"We're both near death, Tessa. We're having an out-of body experience." Adeline said.

"Are we going to die?" Tessa asked, fear coming over her face.

"No."

XXXxxxXXX

"I don't know, I just… I feel like Dean's here." Sam said, looking at Evelyn and John.

Evelyn nodded, "Yeah, I feel the same with Adeline. She's like, just out of eye-shot or something."

"Is that even possible, Dad?" Sam asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Anything's possible, Sammy." John said.

"Well, there's one way to find out. I'll be back in a bit." Sam said, heading for the door.

John sighed, "Sam, wait. I just want you to know, I won't hunt the demon until I know Dean's all right, okay?"

Sam smiled, "All right. Thanks, dad." Sam smiled before leaving.

"I wonder what he's going to go get…" Evelyn thought out loud.

"Sammy? Who knows…" John sighed.

XXXxxxXXX

"You're taking this real well, Tessa." Adeline said, as the two walked down the corridors.

"Well, at first I was really freaked out, but you know, I think I've sort of accepted it. Like, fate, you know? What's going to happen is going to happen. There's nothing we can do about it." Tessa shrugged, smiling.

"I'm sorry, Tessa, but, you shouldn't think like that. You always have a choice whether you give up or keep fighting. You have to keep fighting." Adeline said, crossing her arms.

Just then, doctors began to rush past them, and Adeline quickly followed them to a room, where there was a woman laying in the bed, dying. The white figure hovered over her, and Adeline ran over, grabbing it's arm, "Go away! Leave her alone!"

The figure touched the woman's face, and disappeared. The woman in the bed died just then.

XXXxxxXXX

Sam went into Evelyn and John's room, "Hey, Ev, come on. I want to try something." He said, helping her out of bed. "You may have some trouble because of your arm, but Adeline shouldn't care too much regarding how many hands you have on the board."

Evelyn was a bit confused, but followed after Sam anyway. Once they reached Adeline's room, he pulled a box out, containing an Ouija board, "You use this one in Adeline's room, and I'll use this one," He shook the bag he had in his hand, "Into Dean's room. Just ask a few questions and all. I'll be back in to help you back to your bed in a few minutes."

Sam left just as Evelyn nodded reluctantly.

She sat on the floor with some effort, pulling the lid off the box, "Addie, please don't make fun of me for this, but Sam wants me to try." She sighed deeply as she set the board up, placing her good hand on it, and her bad one lightly as well, "So, Adeline, are you there?"

Adeline watched Evelyn as she sat on the ground and laughed a bit, "Seriously? This is all you guys came up with?" She got on the ground across from Evelyn, "It ain't going to work but, I'll try…" She put her hands on the opposite side of Evelyn's, and moved the piece to 'Yes', a shocked expression on her face.

Evelyn looked down and smiled brightly, "Adeline, are you okay?" She asked excitedly.

Adeline moved the piece to the 'E' and then to the 'H', to spell, "Eh".

Evelyn nodded, "Right, bad question. Okay, what are you doing?"

Adeline moved the piece slowly to spell out 'Hunting'.

"Do you know what it is?" Evelyn asked.

'Reaper,' Adeline spelt.

Evelyn swallowed hard, her smile fading slightly, "After you?"

'Yes'.

"John and I are going to help you, I promise." She said, "I've got to go now, okay? Just, follow Sam for a bit, I'm sure he's helping Dean, and he can do the same for you."

Adeline moved the piece to say 'Wait', but Evelyn pulled her hands away before she could finish. What did Evelyn mean? She better not be doing what she thinks she's doing.

XXXxxxXXX

Sam peeked his head into Adeline's room while Evelyn was still talking to her, and decided to leave her for a bit, heading for John and Evelyn's room.

John wasn't there.

Sam just grabbed John's journal, and went back to Dean's room, passing Evelyn on the way, "You're all right?"

"Yeah, fine Sam." She smiled. She wasn't heading to her room, though. She was heading to meet John Winchester in the boiler room, despite the older man's pleas for her to stay out of it.

Sam sat in the chair in Dean's room, Dean and Adeline standing and looking over his shoulder as he flipped to the page about Reapers.

Both Adeline and Dean's faces dropped, "Son of a bitch."

XXXxxxXXX

"Evelyn, you don't have to do this." John said as he began drawing symbols and what not on the floor of the Boiler room.

"But I want to save Adeline too." Evelyn said as she crossed her arms, leaning against the wall.

"I'm sure he'll take me and the gun for both of them, Evelyn, please Sam is going to need you." John sighed, looking up at her.

"But, he's going to need more than me, Dean, and Adeline. Let the demon take me instead of you." Evelyn nearly begged.

John stood, "No. That is out of the question."

"Why?" Evelyn crossed her arms almost angrily.

"Because Sam _needs_ you, Evelyn." John said strongly.

Evelyn sighed, "Just, please, John. I won't be able to live with myself if I don't do something."

"Evelyn, please, I need you to take care of him."

XXXxxxXXX

Adeline walked into Tessa's 'hospital room'.

"Hello Adeline."

"You're the reaper. You can alter human perception. You made me see all that, didn't you? All those people dying. Is Dean even really injured?" Adeline demanded to know.

"Yes. Dean is just as hurt as you. He is meeting with my sister right now." Tessa said.

"How'd you make me see all of that?" Adeline asked, almost amazed, though rather annoyed.

"I can make you see anything." Tessa said as she sat on the hospital bed.

"Why?" Adeline crossed her arms.

"Because you didn't like my true form very much, now did you?" Tessa asked, "It was the only way I could get you to talk to me. A friendly face."

"Well, what do you want? We're talking aren't we?" Adeline took a deep breath.

"I want to tell you, Death is nothing to fear." Tessa stood, walking over to Adeline, "It's your time to go."

XXXxxxXXX

"Are you sure you want to try this?" John asked Evelyn, just as he threw the final pinch of dust into the goblet.

"Yes." Evelyn says quietly.

John sighs and recites the Latin chant, and once it's finished, he stands, looking at Evelyn protectively.

Just then, three people, a doctor and two staff members walked in.

John pointed the Colt at the 'Doctor'.

"Johnny-boy, I never took you as the suicidal type, summoning me here and all." The man with yellow eyes said, "And you, Evelyn, was it? I never took you as the demon summoning type." He looked at her suspiciously.

John sighed deeply, "We didn't summon you here to trap you. We summoned you to make a deal." He lowered the gun.

Evelyn swallowed hard, watching the demon as he walked closer to her, looking down at her. His eyes were piercing, and intense as he looked her over.

"John, I'll take you, but is she a joke?"

XXXxxxXXX

"Tessa, please, can you make an exception?" Adeline nearly begged, "Dean, Evelyn, Sam. They all need me. Not to mention my mom, dad, and little brother. Please, I have to be there for them." Her eyes began to water slightly.

"Do you know how many people have asked me that?" Tessa smiled sadly at Adeline.

"But this is different. This war is to save everyone." She said, "Please."

"I'm sorry." Tessa sighed, "And you're right. I can't make you go with me. But, you'll never be able to return to your body. You'll be trapped here forever. Wandering. Alone. You'll be confused for a few years, and then after the decades pass, it will start to drive you mad. So mad, in fact that you may even become violent." Tessa put a hand on Adeline's shoulder.

"Wait, what… what do you mean?" Adeline furrowed her brows.

"How do you think angry spirits are created, Adeline?" Tessa cocked her head to the side, "You'll become the very thing you hunt and destroy. You can never let go and never move on."

XXXxxxXXX

"What do you mean?" John asked cautiously, watching the demon around Evelyn, "My life for Dean's, and Evelyn's for Adeline." John said, almost painfully, wishing Evelyn wouldn't do this.

The demon shook his head, "I won't take her. In fact, I'll fix 'Adeline' for you if you leave right now. You have," He made a near disgusted face, "Something on your shoulder."

There was nothing on her shoulder, and not known at the time, but that 'thing' was an Angel's hand.

"I'll take you," The demon looked to John, "And the Colt gun for both of them."

John looked to Evelyn, "Get out now, okay? Go back to the room and get to bed."

Evelyn hesitated, but did as she was told, and was soon met by Sam in the hallway, who brought her to Adeline's room, and then went over to Dean's.

John nodded, "But, I want to see them both with my own eyes."

"You don't trust me?" The demon smirked, and then laughed a bit at John's shake of the head, "Well, all right. You have a deal."

The deal was sealed with a shake of the hands.

XXXxxxXXX

"Its time to put the pain behind you." Tessa said.

Adeline thought for a moment, a frown on her face as water filled her eyes, "Where will I go?"

"I can't tell you. I'm sorry." Tessa said, "It's time for you to choose. Whether you want to come with me, or stay here forever. No changing your mind later." She stated, both of them sitting on the bed.

The lights begin to flicker. "Why are you doing that?"

"I… I'm not…" Tessa said just before a black smoke came through the vent on the wall, and Tessa's eyes turned yellow, "Today's your lucky day, sweetheart." Before Adeline could question anything, she pressed her hand on Adeline's forehead.

Adeline woke up in her bed, and immediately began to choke on the tube down her throat, her eyes wide.

"Someone! Help! I need help in here!" Evelyn called, mimicking Sam, who said the same thing over in Dean's room across the hall.

XXXxxxXXX

Adeline and Dean had been moved into the same room, laying in beds right next to each other.

"It's truly amazing. Dean, your head trauma is gone, also all your bones have been healed and you organs have been fixed." The doctor said before turning to Adeline, "And same for you. Your lung seems to have mended itself, plus all your bones and your brain." The doctor said.

Adeline looked over to Dean, and grabbed his hand, holding them in between their two beds, "We're lucky I guess." She didn't quite smile though. Something didn't quite feel right.

The doctor soon left and Sam looked at the two, "So, you two don't remember anything?"

"Nothing." Dean shook his head.

"You were both hunting 'reapers' or something," Evelyn laughed.

John walked in and looked at Evelyn and Sam, "Could you two go get us some coffee?"

Evelyn looked at him, and knew the reason, and nodded, grabbing Sam's hand, "Yeah, I'm sure these two need some caffeine after sleeping for a few days."

Once the two left, John smiled at Adeline and Dean, whispering something in their ears before leaving, "Wait, John? Where're you going?"

And then they heard Sam and Evelyn's yelling down the hall.


	12. Everyone Loves A Clown

A week after the 'funeral' they had for John Winchester, the four were staying with Bobby as they tried to get the Impala up and running again.

"Sam, can you take the cake out of the oven for me? I only have one good arm, and Addie's being stubborn." Evelyn called from the kitchen.

"Hey, it's Adeline." The woman pointed, giving Evelyn a look as she stood.

Evelyn rolled her eyes, "I could call you Addie in the hospital."

"Yeah, well, I also choked on an oxygen tube in the hospital." Adeline said roughly, almost annoyed, "I'll take these out to Dean." She stood, grabbing two glasses of iced tea and walking outside.

Sam walked in and watched Adeline leave, "Don't take it personally." He said as he opened the oven, "Dean and her, they've been on edge since…" He frowned a bit, grabbing the oven mitts and pulling the cake from the oven.

Evelyn shrugged, "Yeah, I know." When Sam placed the cake on the counter, she smiled, "Thanks." She looked around, the counters littered with different trays of baked goods. It was how Evelyn dealt with things apparently. "Hey, do you think you can reach the sugar for me, up in the cabinet?" She pointed to one of the highest cabinets on the wall.

Sam looked at the cabinet and nodded, "Sure, yeah, but, you can reach this one, right? It doesn't hurt your arm or anything does it?" He asked, concern in his voice.

"No, it's just that you're –well, taller. And bigger." Evelyn grinned.

Sam smiled and laughed lightly, walking over to the cabinet and grabbing the sugar and closing it once again, "Ev, don't you think you've used enough sugar over the past week? I mean, Ad and Dean haven't eaten much of it, and Bobby and I have been trying to keep up without gaining thirty pounds." Sam looked her over, holding the thing of sugar away from her.

Evelyn sighed, "Sam, just… just let me make cake." She said as she snatched the sugar away from him.

"Pretty soon this is going to become excessive." Sam crossed his arms, "Oh, wait, it already has."

"Stop complaining and help me open this."

XXXxxxXXX

"Hey, Dean, me and Ev –well, Ev- made some iced tea." Adeline walked out to Dean, who was, of course, working on the Impala.

She looked back at the house, and when Evelyn wasn't looking, she pulled two bottles of beer from her deep jacket pockets, tossing one to Dean and placing the ice tea down.

"Thanks." Dean said, grinning as she placed the tea down and took out two beers, "Hey, why don't you help me out? You used to love messing with the car."

"I just thought you'd want some time alone." Adeline sighed, "But, if you want I can help out, but as you already know, I'm clueless about cars." She pulled her jacket off, tossing it to the side and then sat on the ground, opening her beer.

"So, how you holding up?" Dean asked, taking a sip of his drink as he sat up from his position lying on his back.

"Good, but I should be asking you." Adeline said.

"Well don't bother. I'm fine." Dean shrugged, giving a small smile.

Adeline shrugged, "Just checking, sweetheart. I worry about you." She smiled and sighed lightly.

Dean gave a small smile, "Thanks, I guess." He placed the beer bottle off to the side, and then tossed a wrench over to Adeline, grabbing one for himself, "Now get under here, I have something that takes an extra pair of hands."

"That sounds so dirty." Adeline muttered, getting on her back and sliding under the broken Impala, "Where?"

"Over here." Dean said, nodding his head.

Adeline moved over so her arm was touching Deans, "Cozy." She muttered, "So, what next?"

Dean sighed, "Put the wrench on that thing." He pointed to a bolt, a flashlight shining on it. Adeline did, though awkwardly reaching over him, "Now, you turn that while I do this." He muttered as he dripped oil on the bolt, making it easier for Adeline to turn it.

Adeline flinched a bit as the oil dripped onto her and Dean's face, though she kept turning the bolt.

"All right, stop." Dean said, and they both scooted out from under the car, sitting up.

Adeline tossed the wrench to the side, trying to wipe the oil from her face with her wrist, "Damn it, Dean…" She was then hit in the face with a red rag, "Thanks." She deadpanned.

Dean sighed, "Here, let me see." He grabbed the rag and started to rub the black marks from Adeline's face.

XXXxxxXXX

"Hey, why don't you put the brownies down for a minute and listen to this." Sam looked at Evelyn as he held John's phone to his ear.

Evelyn sighed, placing the tray down and fixing her arm in its sling, and then walked over to Sam, taking the phone from him.

It was a message from a woman, taken about four months earlier, "Hey John, its Ellen, look don't be stubborn, you know I can help you. Call me."

"Ellen?" Evelyn looked at Sam, "Did your dad know an Ellen?"

"I don't know… We should probably ask Dean. He may know." Sam shrugged.

Evelyn nodded and her and Sam walked outside, "Hey Dean?"

Dean was still trying to get rid of the oil, black smudges on Adeline's face when they both turned to look at Sam and Evelyn, "Yeah?"

"Did dad ever know an Ellen?" Sam asked, crossing his arms.

"Ellen? Not that I know of." Dean said, dusting his hands off as he stood, helping Adeline to her feet.

"Well, listen to this." Evelyn handed the two the cell phone, and they listened to the voice mail.

"And…?" Adeline asked.

"We should go see. Maybe she knows something." Sam shrugged.

"With what? The cars not ready yet." Dean crossed his arms.

"Yeah, but Bobby'll let us borrow something. I mean, look around. And I can trace an address from the number." Sam reasoned.

"Fine. Whatever, let's go. Maybe she'll know something about the demon and dad and all."

XXXxxxXXX

"I feel like a freaking soccer mom." Dean muttered as the four got out of the rusty minivan. It was the only car that Bobby had running.

"Well, this must be it…," Sam said a bit unsure as they looked up to the building. It seemed old and abandoned, like there was no one inside.

They all walk inside, looking around at the dark walls and tables.

Adeline laughed lightly, seeing a man with a mullet sleeping on the pool table, "Classy place." She muttered under her breath as she tugged at a strand of the blonde man's hair.

"Ad." Evelyn reprimanded.

Adeline rolled her eyes.

Sam and Evelyn walked back into the kitchen looking for anyone that could be there.

A gun was pressed to Dean's back, "Whoa, please tell me that's a gun…"

"Yeah." A young blonde girl said.

"Okay, well, you shouldn't press it directly to someone's back. It makes it easy to do," He spun, snatching the gun from her, "This."

The girl punched Dean in the face, grabbing the gun back.

Adeline laughed, but a gun was soon pressed to the back of her neck as well, "Shouldn't we have a date first?" She said cockily, laughing nervously before taking a deep breath, Evelyn? Sam?" She called.

Evelyn and Sam were walked out of the kitchen, guns pressed to their backs as well, their arms held over their heads, "Sorry, Dean, we're a bit tied up."

"Wait, Sam and Dean Winchester?" The woman pointing guns at Sam and Evelyn asked, "That mean you're Adeline Jones? John mentioned you once or twice, and certainly you two. I don't know who you are though." She poked Evelyn with the gun.

"Evelyn White. Its… sort of nice to meet you, I guess." She looked down awkwardly, just as the guns were lowered.

Adeline dusted her jacket off once the gun was lowered from the back of her neck, and she turned around to see who it was, "Oh, mullet-boy, you're up bright and early."

"His names Ash." The younger woman said.

"Lovely."

XXXxxxXXX

"This is a Hunter Hotspot." Ellen said, leaning against the bar's counter, "A ton of 'em have stopped by before. Even your dad a little while ago."

"Oh yeah, you said you could help him?" Sam asked, "Help him with what?"

"Well, tracking that demon of course. Didn't he tell you? Why else would he have sent you?" Ellen crossed her arms. The four looked at each other with frowns, "He didn't send you guys, did he? He is okay though, right?"

The four shared a deep sigh.

"Oh, I'm so sorry then…" Ellen frowned, "Well, we can track that son of bitch anyway." She nodded, "Hey Ash!"

Ash had fallen back asleep on the pool table, and had just rolled off, walking over, "What's up?" He asked lazily.

"How's he going to help?" Dean asked.

"Oh, he's a genius. It's what he does." Jo said.

"Right. Well, here's a year's worth of my dad's work. See what you can make of it." Dean handed Ash a pile of papers, giving him a skeptical look.

Ash looked over a few pages, "Okay, I can figure it out. I'll just need," He paused, thinking for a moment, "Fifty-one hours."

"Okay, great." Sam smiled, "We can just find something to do in the meantime."

Ash nodded and walked off into a separate room while Adeline took a few shots of whiskey.

"Hey, Ellen? Can I see that file over there?" Evelyn asked kindly, pointing to a manila folder behind the phone.

"Hm? Oh, sure thing honey. It's a case I've been saving for someone, but they haven't shown up yet." Ellen said, walking over with her hands on her hips before grabbing the file and tossing it onto the bar counter right in front of Evelyn.

Evelyn opened the folder and immediately slammed it closed, "Nope. This is not for us."

"Wait, wait, let me see it." Sam said, sliding the folder from under her hand, and opening it, though quickly closed it after, "Yeah, I don't think we should do this one either."

"Oh come on, let me see it. It can't be worse than what we've seen before." Adeline said, snatching the file and looking it over, "Oh, hey Dean, check this one out. Psychotic Clown just one town over."

Dean looked over Adeline's shoulder, "Hey, we should take this one. Get our minds off of everything going on right now." He couldn't help but smirk.

"You guys'll do it?" Ellen asked, "I'd appreciate it."

"Yeah, c'mon guys. Let's get going."

XXXxxxXXX

"Man, I can't believe you're afraid of clowns." Dean scoffed, and Adeline laughed.

"Well, at least we aren't afraid of flying." Sam defended.

"Hey! A plane can crash. Clowns just make people smile." Adeline defended, grinning.

"You clearly haven't heard most horror stories, then." Evelyn crossed her arms.

"We've both heard plenty. We're just smart enough to know which ones are real and which ones aren't." Dean said as he drove.

Sam and Evelyn rolled their eyes, deciding that they would go through the information.

"Okay, well, the victims are the parents, it says, all torn to shreds." Sam said, looking through the papers and old newspaper clippings, "He left the daughter alone and the police have no leads yet. All the circus employees say they were taking down the equipment, so everyone has a valid alibi. The girl said she saw the clown vanish into thin air, but the police say its trauma."

"Probably just a spirit then, right?" Evelyn asked.

"Most likely. The last time this happened, it was in 1981 at Bunker Brother's Circus." Sam pursed his lips, looking up from the papers.

"Probably a cursed object, making the spirit travel from place to place." Dean nodded.

Adeline shrugged, "Yeah. We'll have to take our EMF meters in and try to get a job or something. Shouldn't be too difficult. We're all freaks."

XXXxxxXXX

"Hey, have you seen Mr. Cooper around?" Dean asked a man throwing knives as they entered a white tent, after seeing an employment sign that said to find 'Mr. Cooper'.

"Is that some kind of joke?" The man asked, turning around and lifting his black sunglasses up, showing glassy, gray eyes.

"No, no, sorry, man. I didn't mean it like that…" Dean defended, and Adeline couldn't help but laugh silently, "Can you just tell us where to find Mr. Cooper?"

"Why?" The old man asked, crossing his arms, "You just insulted me, why should I help you."

"We are terribly sorry, sir. We just need to find Mr. Cooper." Evelyn stepped in, apologizing.

"Fine, fine. He's over in the trailer." The man sighed, and the four nodded and headed over.

"Mr. Cooper?" Sam asked as they entered the trailer, "We've come to see if we could get jobs here?"

"Oh, sure, sure, take a seat." Mr. Cooper said, leaning back into his own chair.

There were four chairs. Two were normal, and the other two were designed to look like clowns. Adeline and Dean grinned, taking the two normal chairs, leaving the clown chairs for Evelyn and Sam, who sat on them hesitatingly.

"So, you four want jobs here? What's your experience?" The man asked.

"Um, we traveled with a circus around Kansas for a bit." Sam nodded, and the other three nodded in feigned agreement.

"Oh? What did you guys do?" Mr. Cooper asked.

"Um," Dean faltered for a bit, "Mostly, uh, a bit of everything." He said, a bit unsure.

"Jack of all trades." Adeline nodded quietly.

XXXxxxXXX

The four had split up in groups of two, being like janitors, and having to pick up and trash or litter. Sam was with Evelyn, and Dean was with Adeline.

When none of the other carnival employees were around, they took their EMF meters out, scanning many different things.

Nothing came up.

They decided to head back to the funhouse, where they met up.

"Mommy, look at the clown!" A little girl smiled, pointing off in the distance.

The four turned their heads, but saw nothing.

"Come on, sweetheart. We need to get home. It's getting late." The girl's mother said.

"She's the next victim." Sam said under his breath, and the three nodded in agreement, "We need to go after them."

"Yeah, come on. We'll meet at the car, but we have to split up so it doesn't draw any attention." Dean said quickly, "You two go around in opposite directions," He nodded to Sam and Evelyn, who took off on their way, "And we'll go this way. You take left, I'll take right."

XXXxxxXXX

"Jeez, this is so creepy." Evelyn sighed deeply. They were following home a family to watch. But, at least they were trying to save their lives, right?

"I know, right?' Sam agreed, watching the house as they sat across the street, the sun going down at the moon taking It's rise.

After seemingly hours, the front door of the house opened, the young girl they saw before grabbing something invisible and walking back in.

"Let's go, let's go!" Dean yelled quietly as he got out of the car, pulling the gun from under his seat.

The other three quickly followed, pulling their rock salt-filled guns as well.

"You and Ev go through the back. Me and Ad'll take the front." Dean instructed.

"Come on, I'll help you through the window." Sam smiled at Evelyn.

"Great." She deadpanned, going around the house.

"Can you pick the lock?" Dean asked Adeline.

"One second." Adeline nodded, pulling her pin from her pocket, jamming it in the lock and opening the door, and then it slide open.

They were surrounding the girl and her clown, keeping them in one hallway, Sam and Evelyn on one side, and Dean and Adeline on the other.

Sam and Evelyn stared at the clown with a horrified look in their eyes and Evelyn took a step back as Sam held his arm out, keeping her from moving closer.

Dean and Adeline looked a bit more confused than anything, and they both shot at the clown, who turned to them.

While the clown turned around, Sam and Evelyn grabbed the young girl, and she let out a scream as the clown was sent to the ground, a loud thud coming from the salt rocks hitting it in the chest.

Two people came down the stairs, nearly screaming as the clown disappeared, and Sam and Evelyn were still holding onto the young girl.

Dean and Adeline took off, and Sam and Evelyn let the girl go, running after the other two, jumping into the van and driving as fast as they possibly could.

XXXxxxXXX

"Are you sure they saw the plates?" Sam asked as Dean and Adeline took the license plates off the van, leaving it on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere.

"Yeah, we can't be too sure." Dean sighed.

"Man, this sucks." Adeline groaned, kicking the back tire of the van before they all started walking off.

"We should call Ellen, see if she knows what it is…" Evelyn suggested.

Sam nodded, pulling his cell phone out, "Ellen? Hi…"

Sam explained everything that they had gathered so far. It didn't set off the EMF meter. It wasn't a spirit, because the rock salt hit something that was actually there. And everything else they had figured out.

Ellen's best guess was a Rakshasa. A Hindu creature that takes on human form and feeds on human flesh. They can make themselves look invisible and they can't enter home without first being invited. Rakshasa's sleep on a bed of dead insects. They have to feed a few times every 20 to 30 years, which would explain the murders at Bunker Brothers Circus back in 1981. Ellen also tells Sam that the one way to kill it is by using a dagger made from pure brass.

"You know what, I bet it was Cooper. He had pictures of his 'father'," Evelyn put air quotes around the word, "At Bunker Brother's Circus."

"Yeah, but where are we going to find brass knives." Adeline asked, crossing her arms and raising a brow.

"I think I know where." Dean thought for a moment, and then pressed the gas pedal a bit more, driving a touch faster.

XXXxxxXXX

Sam and Evelyn broke into Mr. Cooper's room after seeing him leave.

"All right, you search around the room for anything, and I'll… check the bed for dead bugs." Sam sighed deeply, looking at the bed with a slightly horrified look.

"Yep…," Evelyn shared his look, and then started to look around.

Sam carefully cut the mattress open, fearing what was to come out, though when he looked, it was a normal, box-spring mattress.

"Hey Ev?" Sam asked.

"Yeah?"

"I don't think Cooper's our guy."

XXXxxxXXX

"You got a brass knife?" Dean asked as the knife-throwing blind man let them into his room.

"A brass knife? I don't know… Go ahead and check in the trunk." He banged on the trunk by the door with his walking-stick.

Adeline threw the trunk open, about to go through the knives in it, but instead found the costume that the clown had been wearing.

She waved Dean over, and he looked down at the costume, his face turning to that of realization.

The two look up at the blind man, who pulled his sunglasses up, and then vanishes, knives being thrown at the two as they fled.

"C'mon! Let's go!" Dean grabbed Adeline's wrist, pulling her along, "We need to find Sammy and Ev!"

XXXxxxXXX

"It's the blind man!" Adeline warned as the four were reunited.

"What do we do? Where did he go?" Evelyn asked.

"The funhouse! I have an idea!" Sam said.

Dean shrugged, deciding they had no better ideas, and ran into the funhouse.

The blind man was invisible, and none of them could see him, "Guys, where is he?!" Dean asked.

"Like we know!" Adeline yelled sarcastically, until of course her jacket was pinned to the wall by a knife, and then her sleeve was as well.

Then Dean was pinned next to her as well, the knives just grazing both their heads.

Sam was next, pinned to the opposite wall, leaving only Evelyn.

"Help me up." Adeline said to Dean, who, helped her free hand reach the fog machine's switch, turning it up more, making the outline of the blind man visible.

"Ev! Grab one of the pipe-organ's pipe things!" Sam yelled, and Evelyn nodded.

She grabbed one, though the hot steam burnt her a bit, though she grabbed it again, pulling it towards her. She looked around, searching for the outline.

"Behind you!" Sam yelled nearly desperately.

Evelyn turned, and stabbed the invisible man, watching him fall to the floor in agony and then turn to dust. She looked down at her hands and bit her lip. She shook her head, blinking hard for a moment, and then ran over to Sam, unpinning both his arms from the wall.

Adeline managed to get the knives out of her clothes and helped Dean down.

"Well…," Adeline started, "I hate carnivals."

XXXxxxXXX

"John would be proud." Ellen smiled at the four as they sat at the bar.

Adeline and Dean took about five shots of whiskey each (not to mention the few glasses of beer they already went through) deciding that clowns could have been just as scary as flying.

Evelyn and Sam were watching the alcohol intake of their two partners, but didn't join in, instead, smiling at Ellen, "I'm glad we could help." Evelyn said.

Ash walked out of his room just then, and sat at the bar, a strange looking computer in his hands, "I figured it out. If any strange thing goes on, this thing'll let me know when and where, like a fire alarm."

"Really? Great, thanks, Ash." Sam smiled.

"All right, we have to go before I get too drunk." Adeline said, looking at Sam, and then Ash, looking him over, before running a hand through her hair, "Yeah, we need to go."


	13. Croatoan

"Hey! Sam!" Evelyn called, shaking the man next to her awake. He was sleeping, though he was fidgeting and cringing.

Then he fell off the bed.

"Sam!" Evelyn called, jumping off the bed and running over to help him, as he sat, running a hand through his hair, "Are you okay?"

Sam looked around for a moment, taking in his surroundings, "What?" He finally acknowledged Evelyn's question, "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Just… just a vision."

Just then, Adeline and Dean walked into the room, closing the motel door behind them and staring at the scene in question, "Everything okay?" Adeline asked with furrowed brows, dropping her wallet back into her bag.

"Sam had another vision." Evelyn said, helping Sam to his feet and sitting him on the bed, crossing her legs next to him as he tried to recap what he had seen.

"What'd you see?" Dean asked, placing his coffee on the small table and walking over, sitting on the bed opposite, Adeline taking a place next to him.

"I saw… I saw you kill someone Dean. He was tied to a chair. You asked some woman about his blood, and she said there was no way to tell. And then you shot him, Dean. He was begging for you not to. He said 'it wasn't in him'." Sam said, rubbing his eyes for a moment as he tried to decipher what it could mean, "It was in Rivergrove."

"Rivergrove?" Adeline asked, "State?"

"I… I think Oregon. There was a picture of Lake Crater on the wall." Sam said, nodding.

"Okay, then, what? You want to go there or something?" Dean asked, crossing his arms.

"Well, yeah, we have to stop whatever's going to happen." Sam looked at Dean seriously.

XXXxxxXXX

"Well that ride was exhausting." Adeline yawned as she got out of the car, stretching her arms over her head.

"Tell me about it." Dean muttered.

"Over there. He was there." Sam said, pointing to a man sitting on a bench outside of a store, a fishing-rod in hand.

The other three nod, and they all walk over to the man, pulling their fake badges out.

"US Marshalls. I'm Billy Gibbons." Dean said, "He's Frank Beard." He nodded to Sam.

"Annabel Lee," Evelyn smiled, as the man looked the badges over.

"Janet Carter." Adeline flipped her badge closed as did the other three.

"Can I help you four?" The man smiled, looking up at them as he halted his work on the fishing-rod for a moment.

"We're looking for someone, actually." Sam smiled, "Young man. Early twenties." Sam thought for a moment, "Thin scar below his hair line."

"What did he do?" The man asked with a sigh.

"No, no, nothing. He's not in any trouble." Evelyn reassured.

"Not yet, at least," Adeline crossed her arms.

Dean looked over the man, and spotted the tattoo on his arm, "I think you may know who he is, Master Sergeant." Dean grinned, "My dad was Corporal."

The man nodded with a proud smile, "Really? Well, then, as long as he's not in trouble, Dwayne Tanner has a scar like that, but, he's a good kid."

"I'm sure. Got an address?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, he lives with his family," He said, giving the address, "Just head down there." He pointed them in the right direction with a friendly nod.

The four cross the street, looking around as they went on their way, and then Sam bumps into a telephone pole, making him stop at it for a moment, just long enough to notice the word 'Croatoan' carved into it.

"Hey, guys, look what it says." Sam said, calling the other three back.

"Croatoan?" Dean asked, looking at the carving.

"Yeah, like Roanoke." Sam said.

Adeline and Dean shared a look, and nodded, "Yeah, yeah, Roanoke…"

"Remember from History class?" Evelyn asked.

"Hey, you were in AP for a reason." Adeline crossed her arms.

"Roanoke was the 'Lost Colony'. The only thing they left behind was a single word carved in a tree: Croatoan." Sam informed.

"Yeah. There were theories, Indian raid, disease, but nobody knows what really happened. They were all just gone. Wiped out over night." Evelyn added.

"You don't think this is what's going on here, though, right?" Adeline asked.

"Whatever I saw, it sure wasn't good." Sam shook his head.

Evelyn tapped her bottom lip, thinking, "What do you think could have done this?"

"Well, all his visions are tied into yellow-eyes, so maybe it's him." Dean said.

"We shouldn't do this alone. We need to get help." Sam pulled his cell phone out from his pocket.

"Yeah, Ellen or Bobby or someone." Dean sighed.

Sam looked down at his phone with a questioning look. "No signal."

"If I was gonna kill off a town, that'd be my first move." Adeline and Dean nodded.

XXXxxxXXX

Dean knocked on the front door of Dwayne's house, and they all four pulled their badges out, ready to show to whoever answered the door.

"Hi, can I help you guys?" A teenage boy asked, opening the door.

"Yeah, does a, uh, Dwayne Tanner live here by any chance?" Dean asked, opening their US Marshal badges.

"Yep. He's my brother." The boy said.

"Is he home?" Adeline furrowed her brows.

The boy shook his head, "He's on a fishing trip."

The four nodded awkwardly for a moment, before Evelyn spoke, "Are your parents home?"

"Yeah, they're inside." The boy nodded.

Then an older man walked over to the door, the boy's father, "Who's at the door?"

"US Marshals." Adeline informed, "We're looking for Dwayne."

"He's not in trouble is he?" The father asked, crossing his arms.

"No, no," Dean reassured, "We just want to ask him some questions."

"Do you know when he'll be back from his trip?" Evelyn asked.

"I don't know, sorry." The father said.

"Well, maybe your wife knows?" Sam crossed his arms, cocking his head to the side.

"Oh, uh, she's not home right now, sorry." The father shook his head.

"Well, your son said she was." Adeline said matter-of-factly.

The son looked to his father, "Did I?" He smiled widely.

"Is there any number we can call you at for when he comes back?" The father asked.

"We'll just check up with you later, don't worry about it." Sam said as they turned to leave, the door closing.

"That was creepy, huh?" Adeline couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"A little too Stepford." Dean nodded.

Then they heard something in the back of the house, crouching under the window, so they wouldn't be seen.

Peeking inside, they saw the mother tied down to a chair, and the father and son standing around her. "Don't worry, Mom. It's not going to hurt much." The son said.

The father pulled a knife out and slit the son's hand before the four break in, kicking the door in and running, guns in hand.

The father runs at them with the knife, and Dean shoots him a few times, making him fall to the ground, unconscious.

The son, runs, jumping out the window, and then into the woods.

XXXxxxXXX

Arriving at the small town Medical Clinic, Sam and Evelyn carried the injured mother inside while Adeline and Dean went to the trunk to get the father.

"Help! Someone? Anyone here?" Sam called inside the clinic, and a nurse walked out.

"What happened? Here, bring her right in here." The blonde nurse instructed, leading them into one of the rooms.

The Doctor walked into the main room, watching as the woman was being taken care of, just as Adeline and Dean walked in, carrying the man, after have putting a blanket over him and his wounds.

"What happened to him?" The doctor asked urgently.

"He attacked us and his wife." Dean said.

"He got himself shot." Adeline added.

"Shot?!" The Doctor exclaimed, "And who are you?"

"US Marshals. We'd show our badges, but…" Dean trailed off.

"Right, sorry, bring him in here."

XXXxxxXXX

"I just don't think its possession, guys. There was no trace of sulfur." Sam reasoned.

"Well, something turned that kid into a monster." Dean crossed his arms.

"Right now, all we can do is try to help." Evelyn sighed.

Just then, Doctor Lee walks in, and the four shush themselves.

Sam clears his throat, and Evelyn speaks up, "How are the patients?"

"Terrible." Dr. Lee says, "What happened out there?"

"We don't know." Adeline shook her head.

"Well, my neighbor's husband is dead." Dr. Lee crossed her arms.

"We didn't have a choice." Dean said, frowning.

"Well, even so, we'll need to get the county sheriff." Dr. Lee sighed, "And the coroner."

"The phones are down." Sam informed.

"I… I know." Dr. Lee looked down, "Do you have a police radio in the car?"

"Yeah, but it's down too." Adeline shook her head.

"How far away is the nearest town?" Evelyn asked.

"About forty miles." Dr. Lee ran a hand through her hair.

"Oh, well, me and Ad here can go over there and see if they can help us out." Dean said, smiling as he grabbed Adeline's arm.

"Wait, I don't-." Adeline started.

"Don't care. You're coming."

"We'll stay and keep you guys safe." Evelyn smiled, leaning back on the counter next to Sam.

"Safe from what?" Dr. Lee asked.

"We'll get back to you on that."

XXXxxxXXX

"Dean, make sure you're armed. I don't need you getting hurt or anything." Adeline said seriously as she looked out the windows, sitting in the passenger seat, ready to jump if need be.

"Yeah, yeah, you too." Dean said.

Up ahead on the road, there was a car, sitting there, the windshield cracked open and shattered.

Dean and Adeline looked at each other before getting out of the car, slamming the door tightly behind them. They walked over to the white car in front of them, slowly as they saw blood drip from the windows. On the ground, there was a pool of blood, surrounding a knife.

"Let's just leave this here." Adeline muttered as they got back into the car and drove around the stopped car.

XXXxxxXXX

"It looks like his body was fighting off a viral infection." Dr. Lee said, looking up from the microscope as Evelyn and Sam looked over the body.

"What kind of virus?" Evelyn asked, cocking her head to the side.

Dr. Lee shook her head, "I… I'm not sure."

"Well, is there any virus that can cause anything like this?" Sam asked, crossing his arms.

"Dementia, yes. But, Dementia doesn't usually do things like this to people." Dr. Lee sighed deeply, "I've never seen anything like it, honestly. It leaves a strange residue."

"Residue?" Evelyn asked almost skeptically.

"Yes. And if I didn't know any better, I'd say it was sulfur."

XXXxxxXXX

Dean and Adeline drive up to a bridge, though it was blocked by cars and men holding shot-guns.

Two people on either side of the car knock on the windows, scaring Adeline and Dean slightly, "Roads closed, sorry."

"Yeah, we can, uh, see that." Adeline nodded, "What for?"

"Quarantine." The man said, and then gripping the window's tightly, "Hey, why don't you two step out of the car?"

"Sorry, but, uh, we have places to be." Adeline grinned.

"Plus, I don't swing that way." Dean patted the man's hand quickly.

"I'd sure appreciate it if you both got out of the car for a quick minute." The other man said.

"I'd appreciate it if you pissed off." Adeline said, reaching for the gun under her seat.

Adeline gave Dean a look as she shot the man at her window in the foot, and the man at Dean's window grabbed the handle, just as Dean backed out quickly, spinning the car, so the man fell off. The two speedily darted down the road.

XXXxxxXXX

"I don't understand," Mrs. Tanner is saying. "Are you saying my husband and Jake had a disease?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out," replied Dr. Lee.

"Now, during the attack, do you remember, did you have any direct contact with their blood?"

"Oh my God. You don't think I've got this virus, do you?"

"Beverley, I don't know what to think. But with your permission, I'll take a blood sample." Dr. Lee put her hand on Mrs. Tanner's shoulder.

Dr. Lee takes Mrs. Tanner's wrist, but the doctor was thrown to the side, Mrs. Tanner beginning to scream frantically.

Sam jumps into action, trying to restrain the woman, but was thrown to the side as well, and when she grabbed a pair of scissors, she walked over to Sam again, about to cut him.

Luckily, Evelyn had just been getting a box of latex gloves in the other room, and walked in. She hit Mrs. Tanner over the head with a fire extinguisher, knocking her out, giving a nearly horrified look to Sam.

"Thanks." Sam said a bit quietly. His eyes were a bit wide, but he pushed himself up, patting Evelyn's shoulder. "Help me get her into the other room?"

"Yeah, just promise me you'll wear these." Evelyn smiled, handing Sam a pair of rubber gloves before getting a pair for herself, pulling them on tightly.

XXXxxxXXX

Adeline and Dean were still driving, trying to get back to the clinic quickly, when a man, the same man from before, with the fishing-rod, was standing in the middle of the road, "Dean, don't hit him." Adeline muttered as her grip on her gun tightened.

Dean stopped the car in front of the man, grabbing his own gun as well.

The man was pointing a gun straight at them, and he yelled, "Get out with her hands up."

The two get out of the car, pointing their guns at the man, "Put the gun down." Adeline yelled.

"You put your's down."

"Are you one of them?" Dean asked.

"No! Are you two?"

"No!" Adeline and Dean both said.

"You could be lying!"

"So could you!" Dean said.

"Hey, hey," Adeline decided to calm everyone down, taking one hand off her gun, "We could do this all day. Let's take it easy before we kill each other, all right?" Everyone began to lower their guns, though kept them at the ready, "See? We're all adults here."

"What the hell is going on?" The man asked.

"It's what we're trying to figure out." Dean said.

"My neighbor, Mr. Rogers," The man starts.

"You had a neighbor named Mr. Rogers?" Adeline and Dean both asked simultaneously.

"Not anymore." The man said, "He came at me with a hatchet and I had to take him out."

"All right, well, we're heading back to the clinic if you want to come." Adeline offered.

"Well, I'm getting out of here." The man said.

"Can't. Bridge is covered." Dean informed.

"How do I know you aren't lying?"

"Fine, whatever." Dean shrugged, as him and Adeline got back into the car.

After a moment of thought, the man got into the back of the Impala, taking out two smaller guns, pointing them at the back of Adeline and Dean's head, "Damn!" Adeline said, a bit surprised by the barrel in her hair, though pulled her own gun out and turned, pointing it at the man.

"This ought to be a relaxing ride…" Dean muttered.

XXXxxxXXX

"I know you're upset, but you have to stay calm and stay here. Help is coming." Evelyn reassured the young nurse, he was beginning to get a bit antsy, claiming her boyfriend was out in the town, and she had to go help him.

Then there was knocking at the door, "Come on, Sammy, open up!" Dean called.

"It's just us! We've brought a guest." Adeline yelled through the door.

"See? That's them now," Evelyn smiled, her hand on the nurse's shoulder.

Sam opened the door, letting the three people in.

"What are we dealing with, do you know?" Dean asked, after sending the Sergeant to the doctor.

"Yeah, the doc thinks it's a virus," Sam said with a shrug.

"Yeah, what do you think?" Dean asked.

"I think she's right. And I think the infected are trying to infect others with blood to blood contact." Sam took a deep breath.

"Oh – but it gets better. The virus leaves traces of sulfur in the blood." Evelyn said, crossing her arms.

"A demonic virus?" Adeline asked.

"That would explain why I had the vision, though." Sam pursed his lips.

"Hey! We got one in here." The sergeant called from the other room.

The four shared a look and sighed deeply, walking into the other room, where they watched Mrs. Tanner from a window in the door, "Her?"

"Yeah. She flipped and attacked the doctor and me. Ev hit her over the head with a fire extinguisher." Sam said, crossing his arms and looking down at the woman from the hallway.

"The longer we wait, the stronger she'll get." The Sergeant, Mark, said.

The four nodded, "Whose going to do it, then?"

Evelyn and Sam looked at Adeline and Dean, "I can do it if you want." Adeline offered.

Dean shook his head, "I don't want you doing it. I will."

"Dean, please. I don't want you to have to-."

"Adeline," He said sternly. Adeline looked at him with slight anger in her eyes, but backed down anyway. He loaded and cocked his gun, walking in and closing his eyes before shooting the woman.

XXXxxxXXX

Pam, the nurse, was carrying a tray of the blood samples, and accidentally dropped them, spilling the blood over the floor. "Oh my gosh! Please, someone help!" She cried, beginning to have a panic attack.

Dr. Lee ran in, helping her, pulling latex gloves on first before getting the nurse to her knees, "You're fine, you're fine. You have no cuts or anything. The blood didn't even get on you."

"Why are we staying here? Please, let's just go." Pam begged, on the verge of tears.

"No, we can't. Those things are everywhere." Dr. Lee said.

"Naw," Dean shook his head, "She's right about one thing. We can't stay here. We need to get to the roadhouse or something to warn people."

"We don't have much of an option. This town has some good shots. We'll be easy targets." Mark said, crossing his arms, "So, unless you have some explosives or something…"

Sam looked at all the chemicals and medicines on the shelves, "We may."

Suddenly, there was a loud banging sound at the door, "Please! Let me in!"

Mark opened the door, and immediately every readied their guns, "Dwayne, you okay?"

Dwayne looked at Dean and nodded, "Yeah, what's going on? I just came back from my fishing trip and everyone was gone. Does anyone know where my parents are?"

Dean sighed, "Did they bleed on you?"

"What? No, no one bled on me." Dwayne said in confusion.

"Guys, that's the man from my…" Sam trailed off, taking to Evelyn, Dean, and Adeline.

"Sorry. There's no way to tell for another three hours or so." Mark said, "We're going to have to tie him up."

XXXxxxXXX

Sam's vision was now coming true.

Dean was about to kill someone tied to a chair, while Sam, Adeline, and Evelyn were trapped in the room across the hall.

But luckily, this time was different from the vision, especially since Dean left the room without killing anyone, and let the other three, the ones opposing the action, out of the other room.

"Damn it, Dean." Adeline cursed, smacking the man upside the head.

"Hey!" Dean rubbed his head, looking down at Adeline, though shushed himself at the glare she sent him, "Alright, alright, sorry."

Later, making explosives, Pam, the nurse walks in.

"Hey, guys, we need more alcohol." Sam said, "I don't know where its kept, can you guys go look for it?"

"Yeah, sure, we'll be just a few minutes." Evelyn smiled as she looked at the other two, and they head off in the other rooms.

"It'll all be over soon, Sam." Pam smiles, closing and locking the door behind the three.

"Wait, what?" Sam asked confusedly before he was thrown to the ground, a knife pressed to his chest.

"Sam?" Dean asked as he stopped at the door, trying to open it, "Sam?!"

Pam cut her own hand, and smeared her blood over Sam's cut, and then got off of him, just as Adeline threw the handle of her gun into the glass window, and then unlocked the door, "Son of a bitch."

Adeline looked at Pam as she ran towards them, and shot her, striking her unconscious, and most likely dead.

"Sam!" Evelyn cried, running over to Sam and grabbed a few paper towels, bunching them and pouring alcohol over it, swabbing Sam's wound.

"He's been infected." Mark said, crossing his arms, "We have to-."

"Shut up." Dean sneered, "You guys get out of here. Me and Sam'll stay here."

"Dean, you sure?" Dr. Lee asked as they all headed for the door.

"Yes go." Dean said.

"Dean…" Sam sighed.

"Sam, I'm not leaving." He crossed his arms. Adeline and Evelyn leaned back onto the counter, not moving, "Hey, you two get out of here."

"No." Evelyn said.

"Come on, Ev, please, for me?" Sam begged.

"No, Sam, I'm not leaving you." Evelyn crossed her arm.

Dean grabbed Adeline's arms forcefully, pulling her away from the counter, "Get out, Ad. I don't want you to die too."

"Dean." Adeline pushed him away, glaring at him, "Dean, I'm staying right here."

Adeline walked over to the door, closing and locking it.

"We're staying with you." Evelyn said, grabbing Sam's hand.

"Why? You two don't need to die here." Sam said.

"Because, why the hell not?" Adeline asked, anger in her eyes, "We don't need to answer to you." She took Dean's hand.

"No. All three of you get out of here now." Sam said, "You guys aren't dying here with me. Just leave the gun, and I'll do it myself."

"Like hell you are." Evelyn snapped.

"I'm tired. I'm done." Dean said, his voice faltering a bit.

"You think I'm not?" Adeline asked, the fire in her eyes fading, "I've had to lie, hide, kill, Dean. Behind everyone's backs. My family, my friends. You're the first person I've ever been able to be truthful with. Dean, I want to stay with you."

Sam looked at Evelyn, "Please, Ev, I am begging you. Don't do this."

"No, Sam. You've been there for me through thick and thin, I am not leaving you here to die, and if you are, I'm going to be there with you. Out of everyone, I'll be there for you, okay? Sam, I'm not going to leave. I'm staying right here." Evelyn said, her voice quiet.

Dean looked down at Adeline, mixed emotions on his face, and then he hugged her tightly, his chin resting on her head, and she hugged him back tightly.

Sam sighed, and swallowed hard at Evelyn's words. After making sure his wound was covered, he hugged Evelyn, rubbing her back in small circles, trying to comfort her while they sat there.

"Hey, guys, you probably want to see this…" Dr. Lee said after knocking on the door.

Everyone looked up, clearing their throats awkwardly before following the Doctor.

Outside the clinic, everything was gone. No one was there, and it was completely empty.

"Where is everyone?"

XXXxxxXXX

"No, it's been over five hours, and there's no sign of infection, Sam." Dr. Lee said, after examining his blood.

"Really?" Sam asked.

"So, he's like, immune or something?" Evelyn asked, cocking her head to the side.

"It appears so." Dr. Lee smiled.

"So we went through…," Dean didn't finish the sentence, "To find out he's not actually infected?"

Adeline sighed, "Basically. Now, c'mon, we have a car ride filled with avoiding the conversation we all want to have ahead of us."


	14. Born Under A Bad Sign

"Ellen, please tell me you know where they are?"

"Sam, where the hell are you?"

"Evelyn White, I swear if you don't pick up your phone I will kill you."

"Ellen?! Hear anything yet?"

"Can't you get Ash to find them or something?!"

Sam and Evelyn had disappeared one week ago. Seven full days with no contact or anything. Dean and Adeline had been searching for them, calling the 'Roadhouse' and their cell phones, though no one knew anything.

Their drinking habit even halted, having no time for alcohol while they were trying to get information on where Sam and Evelyn might be.

Until of course, the both got calls from the two, Dean from Sam and Adeline from Evelyn.

"Ev? Are you okay? Where the hell are you?" Adeline asked urgently into the phone.

"Sam? Damn it, Sam, just, tell me where you are." Dean cursed, his grip on the phone tight.

"Twin Lakes. Can you come get us?" Both Evelyn and Sam asked, their voices quiet and confused.

"Don't worry, we'll be right there, just… just stay right where you are!"

XXXxxxXXX

Adeline and Dean knock at the door to the motel room frantically, "Guys, you're in there, right? Open the door."

After no one answers the door, Adeline pulls her lock-pick from her pocket, and quickly jammed it into the key-hole, pushing the door open to reveal Evelyn and Sam sitting on the two beds, frowns on their faces, and their eyes on the ground.

Both of their clothes were stained with blood, and their hair was disheveled.

"Sammy, are you okay?" Dean ran over to his younger brother, looking him over and trying to see where the blood was coming from.

"Ev, you're bleeding." Adeline closed the door quickly before running to Evelyn.

"Guys, we don't think it's our blood." Sam muttered.

"What the hell happened?" Adeline asked.

"We… We don't remember." Evelyn spoke quietly.

Adeline and Dean stood up, looking at each other, "You two stay here. Change your clothes while we go ask around a bit, all right?" Dean asked.

XXXxxxXXX

"So, turns out you two checked in two days under the names Richie Sambora and Eliza Smith." Adeline said, stuffing the bloodied clothes into a grocery bag.

"No one's noticed anything unusual, though, so we can't say where you were before." Dean sighed, opening the bathroom door as him and Adeline tossed the bag of clothes into the bathtub, and then Dean set it in fire. Adeline waved the smoke away from the detector.

"What's the last thing you guys remember?" Adeline asked.

"Well, I remember me and Sam deciding to stay in the motel, while you guys went out to get food." Evelyn said, running a hand through her hair as she tried to remember.

"Yeah, and the next thing we know, we're here." Sam looked down, a near desperate look on his face.

Evelyn groaned, "I feel like I've been asleep for months."

"Well, the manager said he saw you guys leave yesterday, but not come back." Dean turned the shower on, the now burning ash being washed down the drain.

"Uh, yeah, hey Dean? Over here." Adeline said, looking at the window.

There was blood on the windowsill and latch.

"You guys probably lost the key or something, and had to break in through the window." Adeline looked it over, trying to see if it would be possible to break in. She reached into her bag, pulling out a few white rags, "Come on. Let's wipe the place down and get out of here."

XXXxxxXXX

"Hey," Evelyn said in the back seat of the car, "Over there." She pointed to the storage lockers across the street, "It looks familiar."

Dean nodded and pulled the car into the parking lot, all four getting out.

"Locker number two." Sam muttered, looking around, thinking.

Dean and Adeline nodded, going over to the locker, "It's locked. One of you have a key?"

Sam reached into his jacket pocket and inside was a small key. He nodded, then handed it to Dean, who unlocked the locker.

Adeline threw the locker's door open, and inside was an old car, though not old enough so that it wouldn't work.

"Don't tell me you stole this car." Dean shook his head, "I mean, you could have at least stolen a cool one."

Upon closer inspection, they noticed that there is blood also on the car's steering wheel. There is a knife covered with blood in the back, and a pack of cigarettes on the seat.

Evelyn reached into her pocket, feeling something crumble, and she pulled it out, "Hey." She said, holding the paper up. It was a receipt for a gas station.

Adeline looked at the receipt for a moment, "Hey, Dean, we passed this place on the way here. It's just a few towns over."

"Let's see if that jogs your memories, or something."

XXXxxxXXX

"Any of this ring a bell?" Adeline asked as they pulled up to the gas station stopping at pump two.

Evelyn shook her head, "No, I don't… I don't remember it." She ran a hand through her hair again, cringing a bit.

"Let's check inside. Maybe someone will recognize you two." Dean suggested.

The four walked into the gas station, though the cashier, upon seeing Sam and Evelyn, immediately reached for the phone, "No, no, no, you two out. I don't want you in my store." He pointed at the two.

The four shared an equal look of confusion.

"You two get out or I'm calling the cops." The cashier threatened.

"All right, all right, you two, out." Adeline instructed, and Evelyn and Sam left, standing outside with guilty looks on their faces, "Now, what did they even do? I mean, they're both harmless if you ask me."

"Yeah right." The cashier crossed his arms, "They both came in here drunk off their asses, open the fridge and grab a forty. They drink that and leave the broken glass on the floor, and as they leave, they snag two packs of cigarettes."

"Them?" Dean asked, almost in disbelieve, "They stole alcohol and cigarettes?"

"Yeah, them." The cashier scowled.

"Okay, well, which way did they end up going?" Adeline asked.

"They didn't even pay, you know." The cashier cocked his head to the side.

Dean sighed, pulling his wallet out and placing a few ten dollar bills on the counter, "That should take care of it. Which way did they go?"

The cashier grabbed the money and looked out the window, "They went down Route 71. You know, now I'm thinking they took three packs of-."

"Go screw yourself." Adeline said as her and Dean left.

XXXxxxXXX

"Wait, Dean! Take a right, here!" Sam said quickly as they drove down Route 71.

Dean nodded, turning off onto a side-road.

"Oh! Yeah, keep going, and then take the first left." Evelyn remembered.

Eventually, they reached a house, all the lights turned off, and security cameras surrounding the place.

They walk up to the front door, and notice one of the windows had been smashed and shattered, and the alarm system had been cut off.

They all sigh as they walk in, and immediately smell blood and rotting corpse.

In the middle of the room, there was a dead body, its throat slashed and body bruised.

"We did this, didn't we?" Evelyn asked Sam, staring at the body in horror.

Sam shook his head, "No. You could never. I don't believe you would ever do something like this. It was probably me."

"Hey, you guys probably had some reason. Self-defense or something, right?" Adeline reasoned.

Dean started to pick the lock on the closet, letting the door swing open to reveal weapons and newspaper clippings, not to mention things about Supernatural beings. "Great. This guy was a hunter…"

"Great. I gruesomely killed a hunter for no reason." Sam ran his hands over his hair in disappointment in himself.

"No, c'mon, this guy has a ton of security cameras. I'm sure it'll show that you guys didn't do it."

One security camera video later, they discovered that both Sam and Evelyn had killed the man without a hint of remorse on their face.

"Not real. It was probably just two shape-shifters or something." Adeline decided.

"There were no camera flares, guys. We did it." Evelyn sighed deeply.

Adeline and Dean sighed deeply, grabbing their rags again, "C'mon. We need to clean our tracks. Other hunter's'll be after us." Dean started to get rid of their finger prints, along with Adeline.

Once they were done with the prints, they grabbed the computer and smashed it, quickly leaving.

XXXxxxXXX

"Guys, you didn't do it." Dean said.

"Yeah, we know you too well. You two did not kill that man." Adeline shook her head.

Evelyn said, grabbing Sam's hand, and he looked down at her, "Over the past few weeks, we've been feeling… So much different. Angry, filled with hatred."

"There's something that I haven't been telling you," Evelyn sighed, "Sam knows, but, you two don't. I've had visions. Like him, in my dreams."

"We think our dark sides are coming out." Sam bit his lip, grabbing two guns from the coffee table.

He handed one to Dean, and Evelyn handed the other to Adeline, "We want you to kill us."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold up for just a sec. Ev, you've been having visions?" Adeline asked, almost skeptically.

Evelyn nodded, "I want you to kill me before I turn completely evil."

"Dean, I want you to kill me." Sam said.

Adeline and Dean looked down at the guns, and then at each other, "No." They handed the guns back, turning to walk to the door to lead the others to the car.

Sam and Evelyn glared, and then smashed the handles of the guns into Dean and Adeline's heads, making them fall to the ground unconscious.

XXXxxxXXX

"Hey, you have to get out." A man pounded at the motel door.

Adeline slowly woke up on the floor next to Dean. She slowly pushed herself up, rubbing her eyes and running her hands through her hair, "Dean?" She asked groggily, before realizing what happened, "Dean?! Get up!" She shook him.

"I know you're in there. I need the room for the next guests." The man at the door said.

Adeline shook her head, opening the door, "Sorry, sorry. Rough night, we're getting our things together now."

Dean stood lazily, rubbing his face for a moment, "Hell, what did they do?" He rubbed the back of his head, before grabbing his jacket, which Adeline tossed to him.

They gathered the few things they had left and left the room, looking at the manager, "Hey, did you see the two we shared the room with?"

"They checked out just before dawn."

"Can we use your computer?" Adeline asked.

The man looked at them as if they were insane until they pulled out a few hundred dollars.

They tracked Evelyn's phone to Duluth, Minnesota.

"Damn it, let's get going."

XXXxxxXXX

Sam and Evelyn walk into a local bar, seeing Jo inside, though they knew she was there, "Hey Jo." Sam smiled.

"Oh, hey guys, what are you doing here?" Jo asked, crossing her arms and leaning back on the counter. Jo, Evelyn, and Sam were the last ones there.

"We just came to say hi." Evelyn grinned.

"Oh, really? Where are Dean and Adeline?" Jo asked as Sam and Evelyn approached her, sitting at the bar on either side of her.

"Oh, they're a bit tied up right now." Sam said, putting a hand on Jo's shoulder.

Evelyn put her hand on Jo's other shoulder.

"Are you two feelings okay?" Jo asked seriously, starting to get a bit freaked out.

"Jo, just calm down. We aren't going to hurt you." Sam falsely reassured, pulling a knife out.

Evelyn hit Jo over the head with the gun, knocking her out.

XXXxxxXXX

Jo finally woke up, and she was tied to a post in the bar.

"You aren't Evelyn, and you aren't Sam." Jo said shaking her head, "What the hell is going on?"

"So, Jo. Tell me about your father. How my dad killed him?" Sam smiled.

"Don't spare the details." Evelyn added.

"Why?" Jo asked.

"Because." Sam shrugged.

"Fine." Jo made it appear as though she didn't care, knowing that they were most likely possessed, "They were at a Devil's Gate, and Bill, my dad, was bait. The thing jumped out too soon and killed my dad." She said after swallowing hard.

Sam laughed, "My dad killed Bill to put him out of his misery. He was possessed, I think."

Evelyn was about to add something, but the door was kicked open, Dean and Adeline running in, guns pointed for Sam and Evelyn, "Let her go."

Sam and Evelyn look at Adeline and Dean, desperate looks on their faces, "Guys, we can't control ourselves. Please, you need to kill us. We are going to turn completely evil. We'll kill Jo if you don't kill us." Sam begged.

Evelyn nodded, "Please. We can't live with ourselves."

Dean and Adeline looked at them, "You are not evil. Just put the weapons down, and come with us."

The two turned their backs.

Sam and Evelyn grow annoyed, and walk briskly over to Dean and Adeline, though the two turn around, throwing Holy Water at them and hitting them in the face.

Sam and Evelyn's eyes turned black, and then ran, jumping out the back windows.

"Damn… Jo! Are you okay?" Adeline asked, pulling her pocket knife out and cutting the ropes, "Just, stay here."

Dean and Adeline ran after Sam and Evelyn, who were now known to be demons, following them into the storage building next door.

"What the hell do you want?" Adeline asked.

They weren't face to face, and they were walking around the building, hiding from each other, though speaking.

"Well, we wanted to test to see if Dean would actually waste his brother." Evelyn said.

"And we wanted to make things difficult and get Evelyn's little secret out." Sam shrugged, throwing a rock, making Adeline and Dean jump slightly.

"Yep. We're going to kill you and every other hunter we can find." Evelyn called.

"Go to hell." Adeline said, "Oh wait, I'm a bit late."

Sam and Evelyn led Dean and Adeline out to the dock just outside, trapping them both at the end.

Sam shoots, getting Dean in the left shoulder, making him fall back into the water. Evelyn shoots at Adeline, hitting her in the right shoulder, and she fell to her knees, and then into the water behind her.

'Sam' and 'Evelyn' make their escapes.

XXXxxxXXX

"Adeline?" Jo called as she walked down the dock, trying to call the two hunters, "Dean?"

"Jo!" Adeline weakly called, laying on her back on the rocks, "Dean, come on, get up." She gave the man a small kick, and he groaned.

"Oh my gosh! What happened to you two?!" Jo asked, helping the two to their feet, and walking them back to the bar quickly as they groaned in pain.

In the bar, she gets some alcohol and hot water, sitting the two down and looking at their wounds, "This may sting a bit." She said as she dug her now burning hot knife into Adeline's wound, trying to get the bullet out.

She whimpered with closed eyes as the knife dug through her wound. And after a few tries, Jo is able to get the bullet out, and drops it in a shot glass filled with water.

She washes the knife off and looks at Dean's wound. Jo tried to get the bullet from Dean's shoulder, and he began to fidget and whine, though eventually, the bullet was pulled out.

"So, what happened with those two?" She asked as she sterilized and patched up Adeline's wound.

"They're both possessed." Dean answered, just before Jo sterilized and bandaged his wound as well.

"We need to get going if we want to stop 'em." Adeline said, standing and pulling her jacket on painfully, cringing slightly.

XXXxxxXXX

Sam and Evelyn knock at Bobby's door.

"Oh, hey guys, what are you doing here?" Bobby asked, letting the two inside.

"Just wanted to stop by. We were in town, so, we thought it would be nice." Evelyn answered.

"Where's Dean and Adeline?" Bobby asked.

"Back at the motel room." Sam said simply.

"Well, want something to drink?" Bobby asked.

They both nodded, "Sure."

Bobby hands Evelyn a water bottle, and Sam a bottle of beer.

They both took a few sips, and began to cough out smoke, their mouths burning.

Bobby scowled, looking down at the demons on the floor proudly, "I put Holy water in your drinks.

XXXxxxXXX

Sam and Evelyn wake up under two separate Devil's Traps. Dean and Adeline had showed up, looking exhausted, though they were ready for the exorcism.

Dean gives Bobby a nod, and he starts the exorcisms, though the only thing that happens, is the lights flicker, the flames in the fire place grow, and the furniture starts to shake.

"Oh hell…," Bobby says, looking down at Evelyn and Sam's arms, where there were distinct marks, "It's a binding mark. Its keeping the demons inside."

Both the demons begin to recite something in Latin, and as the lights and flames continue to flicker and grow, the ceiling cracks, destroying the Devil's Trap.

Sam launches Bobby, Dean, and Adeline to opposite sides of the room.

Sam goes over to Dean, punching at him and trying to cause as much pain as he can, while Evelyn went to Adeline, doing exactly the same.

"You sent us back to hell. The pit of flesh, bones, blood, and pain." Evelyn said.

"We never thanked you for that." Sam said sarcastically.

"Well, have fun going back there, bitch." Adeline said, smirking.

Evelyn rolled her eyes and dug her thumb into the bullet wound in her shoulder.

Adeline yelled out in pain, though wasn't going to give up, "Burn in hell, you stupid demon."

Sam did the same to Dean, "We aren't going back."

But, luckily, Bobby picked up an iron rod, after sticking the end in the fire, and left a burn going across the binding marks on both Evelyn and Sam's arms, and the demons immediately leave their bodies, completely gone.

Adeline and Dean fall from the walls, hitting the ground as Evelyn and Sam fell as well, out of breath.

Adeline looked at Evelyn, and kicked her in the stomach, "Sorry, sorry. I had too."

Dean punched Sam in the face, and Sam understood.

XXXxxxXXX

"That was horrible." Evelyn sighed.

"You think you had it rough." Adeline carefully reapplied a bandage to her wound.

"Well, thanks for not killing us." Sam said with an awkward smile on his face.

"Yeah, no problem." Dean patted Sam on the shoulder.

"Wait, Ev, we need to talk." Adeline sighed, "Are you really getting these vision things?"

Evelyn sighed as the other three went silent, waiting for the answer, "Yeah. It's true. Like Sam's sort of. He's the only one that knows. I'm sorry, I should have told you guys."

"Whatever, its fine." Adeline shook her head, frowning a bit, "We'll just have to watch out for both of you now, huh?"

"Wait, you get those things too?" Bobby asked, taking a sip of his beer.

"Yeah." Evelyn nodded her head.

"Well, that's none of my business, huh? I'll let you guys be on your way. Just, take these and keep 'em on you. They keep you from getting possessed." Bobby handed them each a small char with the anti-possession sigil on them.

"Thanks Bobby. Now let's get going."


	15. Tall Tales

**A/N:** All right, well, school has started, and since I have gained quite a few followers of this story (thank you guys sooo very much) I decided I should tell you that school has started, and I won't be able to write as much as I used to. I will try to get at least one chapter out a week, until I have more time to write, so thanks for the patience! Without further adieu, enjoy.

XXXxxxXXX

"Guys, that's disgusting." Adeline said as she walked into the motel room.

"Yeah, do you mind not eating that on my bed?" Sam asked.

Evelyn and Dean were sitting on Sam (And Evelyn's) bed in the motel room, eating _something_ that used to have a face, but was promptly cooked, pulled to shreds, and doused in some type of sauce.

"No, we don't mind at all." Dean said, eating a bit more before giving Evelyn a proud high-five, "Where have you been?" He asked Adeline.

"Getting my pocket knife fixed after _someone _decided to snap the tips off of every single tool." Adeline held up her fixed pocket knife.

Dean rolled his eyes, "None of us did that."

"Oh, just like none of you took my laptop?" Sam asked crossing his arms after slamming the book he was looking at shut, "You know, research would go a hell of a lot faster with it."

"And I could drive you to the local library if my car hadn't been screwed to hell!" Dean said, his voice growing at every word.

"We wouldn't need to go to the local library," Evelyn started, "If someone didn't fill my e-reader with porno magazines." She crossed her arms.

"Okay," Adeline laughed, "That one was not me."

Sam sighed, "Can you all just go somewhere else? I'm trying to find out what's going on with this case. I can't listen to music and tune you out without my laptop."

"We would, trust me, but we can't, because guess what? My car's tires were popped!" Dean said angrily.

Fortunately, before they were all about to rip each other's throats out, there was a knock at the door, and they knew exactly who it was.

Adeline, who was still standing, opened the door, "Bobby, thank goodness you're here." She spun crossing her arms as she let Bobby in, and he closed the door behind himself.

"What the hell is going on? I heard you guys yelling at each other from the parking lot." Bobby crossed his arms.

"We've just been a bit confined with each other for a bit too long is all." Sam shook his head.

Bobby didn't bother, "Whatever. What was that thing that you didn't want to talk to me about over the phone?"

"We didn't think you'd believe us." Evelyn sighed, standing from the bed and throwing away the paper plate.

"I can believe a lot." Bobby sighed deeply.

"We know, it's just, we've never seen anything like it." Sam shook his head.

"We needed a fresh pair of eyes." Adeline crossed her arms, laying down next to Dean.

"Well, why don't you begin at the beginning?" Bobby suggests, sitting down in one of the chairs.

"All right, well, it all started when we heard about this suicide," Evelyn started.

Sam continued, "A professor took a nose dive from a fourth story window, only there's a campus legend that the building's haunted. So, we pretended to be reporters from the local newspaper."

~~_Flashback (Sam and Evelyn's point of view)_~~

Sam and Evelyn were sitting at a table in the local bar, talking to a man and woman across from them.

"So, is there any reason you'd think he'd do it?" Evelyn asked kindly, tilting her head to the side slightly.

"We don't know," The girl shrugged, "I mean, he had a wife, and kids, not to mention his book was, like, a real big thing."

"Then again," The boy added, "Who's to say it was a suicide?"

"What else could it be?" Sam asked.

"It's a bunch of crap…," The boy muttered.

"Yeah well, Heather's mom went to school here and she knew the girl," The girl said.

"What girl?" Evelyn fidgeted in her seat, a bit uncomfortable in the surroundings.

"See, thirty years ago? This girl was having an affair with some professor. He broke it off, she jumped out a window and killed herself." The girl said matter-of-factly.

"You know her name?" Sam looked at them seriously.

"No. But they say she jumped from room 6-6-9. Get it? You turn the nine upside down…?" The girl widened her eyes, "So now she haunts the building. And anyone who sees her? They don't live to tell the tale."

"The how does the tale get told?" The boy asked skeptically.

"Curtis! Shut up!" The girl crossed her arms.

"You know what? Thanks a lot guys. Excuse us." Evelyn smiled as her and Sam stood, walking over to find Dean and Adeline.

The two were sitting at the bar, taking quite a few shots.

"Guys, what are you drinking?" Sam asked, looking at both Adeline and Dean, slightly horrified by what was in their glasses.

"We think they're called purple-nurples." Dean laughed, holding one of the shot glasses up, clinking his with Adeline's before they shot them back.

"Well, listen, we were thinking we should head to the professor's office." Evelyn said, trying to keep Adeline and Dean's attention.

"No, no, no, no," Adeline started, "I've got a pretty, little boy-toy on the hook, and I'm gonna reel him in." She said, obviously drunk as she pointed back to Dean, who was behind her while she looked at Evelyn.

~~_Present_~~

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Adeline cuts in, "Come on guys, that's not how it happened."

"No?" Sam asked, "So you two never drank 'purple-nurples'?"

"Okay, maybe that, but, we weren't drunk." Dean said.

"And I don't say things like boy-toy. Not to mention I wasn't _that_ drunk." Adeline defended, "Me and Dean may have been flirting, but we always do that. We're friends. We flirt occasionally."

"Plus, I was flirting your pants off." Dean looked at Adeline, though was elbowed in the stomach.

Bobby cleared his throat.

"Yeah, it went more like this." Dean started.

~~_Flashback (Dean and Adeline's point of view; Mostly Dean's)_~~

Adeline and Dean sat at the bar, clinking their glasses together before drinking a few of them.

"All right, we need to find out what this little legend is, huh?" Adeline asked, sighing deeply.

"We could do that, or we could continue to drink a bit." Dean smirked.

Adeline grinned back, "Sounds like a plan, sweetheart."

Dean tucked a strand of Adeline's hair behind her ear, as they leaned in closer to each other, and then started to kiss.

"Dean? Adeline? What do you think you're doing?" Sam came up behind them, asking loud and obnoxiously.

"Hey, just give us five minutes, if you don't mind." Dean asked nicely.

"Guys, this is a very serious investigation." Sam said, "Blah, blah, blah."

"Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah." Evelyn added, "Blah, blah, blah, blah."

~~_Present_~~

"Right. And that's how it really happened." Sam said sarcastically, anger clear in his voice.

"Well, we didn't kiss, but other than that, pretty accurate." Adeline said.

"Oh, c'mon, you know we-." Dean started.

"Because we talk like that?" Sam interrupted, glaring at Dean and Adeline as he pointed to himself and Evelyn.

"We do not talk like that." Evelyn defended.

"Hey, it's what we hear." Adeline muttered, giving a small shrug.

"Come on." Bobby said, "You're arguing like old married couples."

"Nope. Married couples can get divorced." Sam said, beginning to pace in annoyance.

"Yeah, us and them." Dean pointed to himself and Adeline, and then Evelyn and Sam, "We're like Siamese Twins."

"Its conjoined twins." Evelyn corrected.

"See what we mean?" Adeline asked, looking at Bobby.

"Look, like Sam said earlier, we've been on the road too long. Tight quarters all day. Don't worry about it Bobby." Evelyn sighed deeply, looking at Bobby.

"Okay." Bobby said, a bit unsure.

"Anyway, we figured it might be a haunting. So went to check out the scene of the crime."

~~_Flashback_~~

"So, how long have you been working here?" Sam asked the janitor.

"I've been mopping this floor for six years." The janitor said, flicking the lights on in the office, "Here ya' go, guys." He then looked at Evelyn and Adeline with a grin, "Ladies."

"Yeah, thanks." Evelyn gave a small nod.

Dean and Adeline pulled their EMF meters out, looking around the office.

"What the heck are those for?" The janitor asked.

"Re-wiring." Adeline stated simply, "Just checking the, uh, copper wires in the room."

The Janitor shrugged, "Won't do the professor much good."

"Why's that?" Dean asked.

"He's dead." The janitor said.

"What happened?" Asked Evelyn.

"Right out that window." The janitor pointed at the window behind the desk.

"Yeah? Were you working that night?" Adeline asked.

"I'm the one who found him," The janitor crossed his arms casually.

"Did you see him do it?" Sam asked.

"No, I just saw him come up here and – well."

"What?" Evelyn asked.

"He wasn't alone," The janitor finished.

"Who was he with?" Dean asked, taking a few of the chocolates from the bowl and eating them quickly.

"He was with a young lady. I told the cops about it, but I guess they never found her."

"You saw this girl come in, but you did you ever see her come out?" Adeline asked.

"Now that you mention it, no," He said.

"You ever see her before, around?" Evelyn asked.

"Not her."

"What do you mean?" Sam cocked his head to the side.

"Well, not to disrespect the dead, but, he gets more ass than a toilet seat." The janitor said, laughing a bit.

"Thanks, that'll do it. We'll come back if anything else comes up."

Back at the motel room, they all start trying to figure out what's going on.

"There sure wasn't any EMF there, so it can't be a spirit." Sam said, with a small frown.

"The girl the janitor described, that's pretty weird, though." Adeline said, falling back onto the bed, her hands behind her head.

"We should check the history of the building and see if any girls killed themselves there." Evelyn suggested, picking up her e-reader, "I can see if there are any books on the history of the college. How long do you… think…" She trailed off as she stared down at her e-reader, "Have any of you been using this?" She asked, turning it off.

"No, why?" Dean crossed his arms, sitting down next to Adeline.

"It's filled with things that I didn't buy." Evelyn said, expecting someone to know what she's talking about.

"Things you didn't buy?" Adeline asked, "What does that mean?"

"It's filled with porno magazines." Evelyn sighed, "And someone changed the password, so I can't even delete them."

The other three looked at each other, wondering who did it, but no one seemed to have.

"Wasn't me." Dean said, laying down next to Adeline.

"I didn't do it." Sam said, reaching for his laptop.

"Why would I do it?" Adeline asked rhetorically.

Evelyn sighed deeply in annoyance, tossing the device off to the side, deeming it useless until she figures out what to do and has the patience to deal with it.

Sam opened his laptop, though quickly took a deep breath, "Okay, well, I can prove it wasn't me. Dean, were you using my laptop?"

"No." Dean looked at Sam.

"Oh really? Because it's frozen on," Sam looked down at the screen, "Busty Asian Beauties-dot-com?"

Dean narrowed his eyes, though shook his head no.

"Just… Just don't touch my stuff anymore, okay?" Sam sighed deeply, closing the laptop again, leaving it with Evelyn's e-reader.

~~_Present_~~

Bobby sighed, shaking his head, "Well did you dig up anything about the building? Any suicidal co-ed?"

"No. History's clean," Sam shook his head.

"So it's not a haunting," Bobby muttered.

"Maybe not. To tell you the truth, we're not really sure," Evelyn said.

"What do you mean you're not sure?" Bobby asked.

"Well, it's weird," Dean said.

"What's weird?" Bobby asked.

"This next part – we didn't see it happen ourselves, exactly, but… pretty freakin' weird," Adeline sighed, "Even for us."

~~_Flashback_~~

The four are sitting in the bar at a table, Curtis (the victim) was sitting across from them, many different drinks in front of him as he looked down at them.

"Hey, you should give those purple-nurples a try." Dean suggested, getting a grin from Adeline, though they both awkwardly laughed when Curtis only glared at them.

Evelyn clears her throat, "So, what happened, Curtis?"

"You won't believe me. Nobody does." Curtis said.

"Give us a chance." Sam gave a small smile.

"I do not want this in the papers," Curtis said firmly.

"Off the record then," Adeline smiles.

"I uh – I blacked out and I lost time and when I woke up, I don't know where I was," Curtis started, looking down at his drinks.

"Then what?" Evelyn asked curiously, tilting her head to the side and giving a sympathetic look.

"They did tests on me, and, um," Cutis took a shot, "They uh… they probed me."

"They probed you?" Adeline asked, furrowing her brows.

"Yeah, they probed me. Again and again and again and again and again and then one more time."

"Yikes," Adeline and Dean said under their breath.

"And that's not even the worst of it," Curtis took yet another shot.

"How could it get any worse?" Dean asked, "I mean, some alien made you his bitch." Adeline had to keep herself from laughing at Dean's comment.

Curtis glared at Dean and Adeline while Sam and Evelyn frown, clearing their throats. Curtis took a shot before saying, "They… they made me slow dance."

~~_Present_~~

"You guys are exaggerating again, huh?" Bobby asked, crossing his arms.

"No." Dean, Sam, Adeline, and Evelyn all said at the same time.

"Then this frat boys nuts." Bobby shook his head.

"We aren't so sure…"

~~_Flashback_~~

On the school's campus, the four stared down at a large patch of burnt grass.

"I'm telling you, guys, this was made by some kind of jet engine," Sam said, shaking his head.

"You mean some saucer-shaped jet engine?" Adeline asked sarcastically.

"What else could it be?" Evelyn crossed her arms.

"What the hell?" Adeline muttered.

"I don't know," Sam shook his head.

"I mean first the haunting and now this? The timing alone, there's got to be some sort of connection here." Evelyn sighed, trying to think clearly.

"What you mean between the angry spirit and the sexed-up ET?" Dean crossed his arms.

"I mean what could the connection possibly be?" Evelyn asked.

XXXxxxXXX

"So, you and this guy Curtis, you're in the same house?" Evelyn asked one of the boys on campus.

"Yeah," He replied.

"You heard what happened to him, right?" Adeline asked.

"Yeah, he said it was aliens, but you know, whatever," The boy shrugged.

"Look, man, I know this all has to be so hard," Sam said.

"Not so much," The boy shook his head.

"But we want you to know," Evelyn put her hand on the man's shoulder, "We're here for you. You brave little soldier!"

"We acknowledge your pain. Come here." Sam says, as him and Evelyn hug the boy tightly.

"Too precious for this world," Evelyn and Sam both mutter.

Adeline and Dean look at each other, and then the boy awkwardly.

~~_Present_~~

"We never did that." Sam interrupted.

"You're always saying pansy stuff like that." Dean defended.

Sam and Evelyn sigh deeply in annoyance as Dean and Adeline roll their eyes.

~~_Flashback_~~

"Well, uh, thanks… thanks for the hug… but I'm okay, really." The boy said, patting Sam and Evelyn's shoulder awkwardly.

Sam and Evelyn nodded, backing away as they patted the boy's shoulder a few more times.

"To tell you the truth, whatever happened to Curtis, he had it coming," The boy said with a shrug.

"Why's that?" Adeline asked.

"He's our pledge master. He put us through hell this semester," The boy said, "So now he knows how we feel."

"It's okay," Sam mutters as him and Evelyn hold onto the boys shoulders supportively.

Adeline and Dean grab Evelyn and Sam's arms, pulling them away and towards the other side of campus.

XXXxxxXXX

"Still doesn't make a lick of sense. But hey, at least there's one connection." Dean said as they walked into the motel room.

"Between what?" Evelyn asked.

"The victims," Adeline said, "They're both dicks."

"That's a connection?" Sam asked.

"You got anything better to go on, I'd love to hear it," Dean rolled his eyes.

Sam turned his bag upside down, looking in the bed sheets, "Where's my laptop?" He asked.

"My e-reader's missing, too." Evelyn said, searching for the thing, because she had figured out how to fix it.

"We don't know," Dean shrugged.

"I mean, the guys got what was coming to-." Adeline started.

"We left them in here." Sam interrupted.

"You obviously didn't," Adeline said.

"These punishments, they're almost poetic. Actually that'd be a limerick…" Dean muttered.

"Okay," Sam said, "Hilarious. Where'd you hide them?"

"What, your computer and tablet?" Adeline asked.

"Yeah. Where'd you hide them?" Evelyn asked again.

"Why would we take them?" Dean argued.

"Because no one else could have, guys! We keep the door locked, we never let any maids in." Sam crossed his arms.

"Looks like you lost 'em, Poindexters," Adeline said with a smile.

"You know something, we put up with a lot from you!" Sam said angrily.

"What're you talking about, we're a joy to be around," Dean said cockily.

"Yeah? Your dirty socks in the sink? Your food in the fridge?" Sam nearly yelled.

"What's wrong with my food?" Dean interrupted.

"It's not food anymore, Dean! It's Darwinism!" Evelyn cuts in.

"I like it," Dean muttered.

"You know all I ask from you is one thing, that you don't mess with our stuff," Sam yelled.

"You done?" Dean said. Sam shook his head.

"You know, how would you feel if I screwed with the Impala or your pocket knife?"

"It'd be the last thing you ever did."

~~_Present_~~

"Well, did you take his computer?" Bobby asked, looking at Adeline and Dean, knowing Evelyn would never take Sam's computer without telling him why.

"Serves him right, but no." Dean shook his head.

"Did you take her reader-thing?"Bobby asked, crossing his arms.

"Nope. Why the hell would we?" Adeline crossed her own arms.

"Well we didn't lose them." Sam said, "Because we don't lose things."

"Oh that's right, yeah, 'cause their Mr. and Mrs. Perfect," Dean nearly yelled, Adeline rolling her eyes.

"Okay, okay, why don't you just tell me what happened next?" Bobby sighed deeply.

"There was one more victim." Dean started, though still annoyed.

"Right, right, and we didn't see this one ourselves, either. But we kind of put it together from the evidence." Sam stated.

"This guy, he was a research scientist. Animal testing." Evelyn added.

"Yeah, you know, a dick," Adeline nodded, "Which fits the pattern."

~~_Flashback_~~

The four broke into the morgue through a window, that they snapped the lock and managed to open without breaking the glass.

There was only a small tray for the man's body, covered by a blanket.

"Well, this ought to be quick." Dean muttered as he pulled the cloth away.

Under the cloth and on the tray, there was only an arm and a leg, not to mention the few guts they were left, all bloody.

"Okay, that's just nasty." Dean said, looking down at it.

"Mutilated?" Evelyn asked.

"Looks like _something _was hungry." Adeline muttered.

"They identify him yet?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. A research scientist at the college. Guess where his office was, by the way. Crawford Hall. Same as the professor," Sam said.

"That's where the Curtis was 'abducted'." Evelyn bit her lip.

"Yeah… hey, grab me that thing, would you?" Sam asked, pointing at the stand-up magnifying glass nearby, and Dean rolls it over. Sam looks at the remaining pieces of the man, and spots something, squinting a bit to see it better.

"What is it?" Evelyn asked, leaning over and closer to Sam to see it.

"It looks like a… a belly scale?" Sam said, unsure if he was right.

"A belly scale?" Adeline asked incredulously.

"From what?" Dean asked.

"Uh… an alligator?" Sam looked up from the magnifying glass.

"An alligator in the sewer?" Adeline scoffed, "Come on."

"Guys, it's a classic urban legend. The kid flushes a baby alligator down the toilet and it grows in the tunnels?" Evelyn defended.

"Yeah but nobody's really ever found one. I mean – they're not real." Adeline crossed her arms.

"And then there's alien abduction," Sam said, "But something jumped on this guy."

"This couldn't get any weirder," Evelyn sighed.

"Yeah maybe we should get some help. I'll call Bobby, maybe he's run into something like this before." Sam suggested.

"Oh, I'm sure he has, it's just your typical haunted campus-alien abduction-haunted sewer-gig," Dean said, "Yeah, it's simple."

~~_Present_~~

"We decided to search the sewer anyway." Sam sighed.

"So we split up, each taking one end of campus," Evelyn crossed her arms.

"Did you find anything?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, we found something. Just not in the sewer." Dean said, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Nearly killed me, too." Adeline muttered.

~~_Flashback_~~

Adeline climbed out of the sewer, dusting her jacket off as she coughed a bit. She flicked her flashlight off as she headed down a long ally, trying to get away from the people walking around the sidewalks.

Suddenly, behind her, a large dog started to bark and growl. She turned and looked at it, "Calm down, boy, I'm not gonna-." The dog charged at her, and she turned, taking off in a run as the dog followed.

"Son of a bitch…" She muttered as she ran, heading straight for a chain-link fence.

Adeline jumped, starting to climb up the fence, but half-way through, her shirt got caught on the fence. She tugged at it, but it wouldn't rip nor come off.

She was just out of the dog's reach, though he jumped and nipped at her feet as she pulled her pocket knife out. She flipped the pointiest knife on the device out, but froze.

The blades had been dulled and the tips had been snapped off.

"Damn it…" She muttered, putting the knife back into her pocket, "Dean?!"

XXXxxxXXX

Dean got out of the sewer, looking around and making sure no one saw him climb out of the man-hole.

He spotted the Impala, and immediately frowned, walking over to it, "Oh, baby, no…"

All of the tires had been popped, the air completely gone from all four. On the sidewalk next to the car, was a wad of cash, held together with a silver money clip with the initials 'S.W' in cursive.

"Damn it, Sam!" He cursed, looking around.

"Dean?!" He heard a woman call, and knew it was Adeline, so he sighed, running over to where he heard her.

The dog immediately turned and ran at Dean, though he kicked the dog once, and it ran, "Ad, what happened?" Dean grinned.

"My pocket knife was cut. I don't even know how. Plus, my shirts caught, help me down." Adeline said, a bit embarrassed.

XXXxxxXXX

The two walk back to the motel room, where they are met by Sam and Evelyn, looking through books.

"You think this is funny?" Dean asked, slamming the door shut behind him and Adeline.

"It depends," Sam said.

"The car! You can't let the air out of the tires, idiot, you're gonna bend the rims!" Dean crossed his arms.

"And my pocket knife? Now I need to get the blades replaced." Adeline flipped the tools out on her pocket knife, all had been snapped.

"Whoa, wait a minute. We didn't do those things." Evelyn said.

"Oh yeah? Huh. Then how did I find this?" Dean said, holding up Sam's money.

Sam stuffs his hands into his pockets, realizing his money was missing. He looks at Dean, "Hey, give me back my money."

"Oh no, no. Consider it payback for my knife." Adeline snatches the money from Dean's hand.

"Yeah, very funny! Now give it back!" Sam said, reaching for his money, though Adeline jerks her hand away, and Dean grabs it back.

"Hey, I'll need it for the car." Dean stated.

"I have had it up to here with you two," Sam said furiously.

"Yeah? Right back at you!" Dean crossed his arms.

~~_Present_~~

"Okay, I've heard enough," Bobby crossed his arms.

"Anyway, you showed up about an hour after that," Dean said.

"I'm surprised at you four," Bobby shook his head, "I really am. Sam, first off, none of them stole your computer."

"But I-." Sam protested.

"Shhh," Bobby held a hand up, "And Evelyn, they didn't take your reader thing."

"Who could-." Evelyn started.

Bobby gave her a look, and moved to Dean and Adeline, "Dean, they did not touch your car."

Dean just shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Adeline, neither of them broke your knife."

Adeline sighed deeply, pouting a bit in annoyance.

"And if you four had bothered to pull your heads out of your asses, it all would've been pretty clear." Bobby stated.

"What?" They all asked, confused.

"What you're dealing with?" Bobby looked at the four.

"I got nothing."

"You got a trickster on your hands," Bobby explained, "But let me tell you, you guys were the biggest clue."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"These things create chaos and mischief as easy as breathing. And it's got you four so turned around, and at each other's throats, you can't even think straight. It knows you're onto it," Bobby shook his head, "And it's been playing you like fiddles."

"So what is it, spirit? Demon? What?" Dean asked.

"More like Demi-Gods, really," Bobby began, "There's dozens of them. They're immortal, and they can create things out of thin air, things as real as you and me, and make them vanish just as quick."

"You mean like an angry spirit, or an alien, or an alligator," Evelyn said.

"The victims fit the M.O. too," Bobby continued, "Tricksters target the high and the mighty. Knock 'em down a peg. Usually with a sense of humor. Deadly pranks, things like that."

"Bobby, what do these things look like?" Adeline asked.

"Lots of things, but human, mostly," Bobby nodded.

Sam sighed as they all shared a look, "And what human do we know that's been at ground zero this whole time?"

XXXxxxXXX

Back at Crawford Hall, the four have a plan, and are walking through the halls with the janitor.

"Sorry I'm dragging a little ass today, guys." The janitor said, "Had quite the night. Lots of sex, if you catch my drift."

"Yeah, hard not to," Evelyn stated.

"Listen we won't be long, we've just got to check a couple of offices up on three." Dean stated, waving his hand behind his back for Sam, it was the signal.

"Oh, damn, I forgot something in the truck. You know what, I'll catch up with you guys." Sam said, pointing down the stairs, "Hey, Ev, you want to come with? I may need you to carry one of the tools."

"Oh, sure, yeah. We'll just be a little bit." Evelyn smiled.

"All right, meet us up there when you can." Dean said, and him, Adeline, and the Janitor headed up the stairs.

Sam and Evelyn headed down the stairs, and once the other three were out of sight, they headed down to the employee's lockers, going through them all.

In one of the lockers, they found a Weekly World News magazine inside with a picture of a UFO on the front.

XXXxxxXXX

"Just because he reads Weekly World News doesn't mean he's our guy." Sam reasoned as the four walked down the steps of the college.

"I mean, you read it too." Evelyn crossed her arms, sighing deeply.

"I'm telling you it's him." Dean shook his head.

"I just think we need some more proof." Evelyn stated.

"Look, another thing Bobby mentioned is that these things have a metabolism like an bug, you know, a real sweet tooth." Adeline mentioned.

"Well I didn't find any candy bars." Sam stated matter-of-factly.

"Or sugar." Evelyn threw in.

"Yeah, that's probably cause you missed something." Dean stopped, crossing his arms.

"We don't miss things." Sam said, pointing to himself and Evelyn.

"Oh right, because you're Mr. And Mrs. Perfect." Adeline rolled her eyes.

"What? Are you two really still mad at us because of what the trickster did?" Evelyn. asked incredulously.

"Oh come on, guys, you two have been tight asses long before that trickster showed up." Adeline argued.

Subtly, the Sam looks up to one of the windows in the school, spotting the janitor watching them, and gave a quick nod to signal he was there, going unnoticed by the man in the window.

"Look, just stay here, keep your eyes on the janitor, I'll go to his place and see if I can find any actual evidence, before you go barging in staking the man!" Sam instructed.

"Just wait until we get back, okay?" Evelyn looked at the two seriously.

"Mmmm." Adeline and Dean hummed quietly.

"Okay?" Sam repeats.

"Okay! All right." Dean said loudly, and Adeline sighed deeply.

Sam and Evelyn rolled their eyes and turned to the car, getting in a driving off, leaving Adeline and Dean where they stood, waiting in annoyance.

XXXxxxXXX

"Screw this." Dean said, looking at Adeline, who shrugged. The two looked around once, and then headed inside of the college.

They both took their flashlights out, and started to look down the halls, looking around corners and walking cautiously.

Suddenly, they both hear music playing.

Adeline turned to the door it was coming from and looked at Dean, nodding her head over to it, "Let's go. Careful." She said, walking over and slowly opening the door.

Inside, on the stage in the front of the room, there are two large, red beds with satin covers. On one, there were two very scantily-clad woman, and the other, two men, wearing very little.

"Uh, Dean?" Adeline asked, her voice almost quivering as the two walk down the aisle even more, closer to the stage.

"We've been waiting for you." One man and one woman both said, speaking in unison.

"You guys aren't real." Dean said, his voice quiet.

"Trust us, it'll feel real." The other two say in unison.

"Come on," The blonde woman coaxed.

"Let us give you a massage." The brown-haired male rose an eyebrow.

"You know, happy endings are great, but we're going to have to pass." Adeline said, her voice matching Dean's tone.

"They're a peace offering."

Adeline and Dean turned around to where the voice had come from. The janitor, or the trickster, was sitting in one of the theater's seats right behind them.

"I know what you and your friends do. I've been around a while. Run into your kind before." The trickster said casually.

"Well then you know that we can't let you keep hurting people." Dean reprimanded.

"Oh, come on." He said, "Those people got what was comin' to them. But you two, plus the other two, I like you. I do. So treat yourself. As long as you want. Just long enough for me to move onto the next town."

"Yeah, I don't think I can let you do that," Dean looked down for a moment.

"I don't want to hurt you." The trickster said, "And you know that I can."

"Look man, I gotta tell you, I dig your style. I mean- and the slow dancing alien?" Adeline grinned awkwardly as she spoke, and the three laughed a bit.

"One of my personal favorites." The Trickster laughed.

"Yeah, but we can't let you go." Adeline finished.

"Too bad," The trickster shrugged, "Like I said, I liked you. But Sam and Evelyn was right. You two shouldn't have come alone."

"Well, I'll agree with you there," Dean said.

Sam, Evelyn and Bobby walk into the theater from opposite doors on either side of the room, leaving the trickster surrounded.

"That fight you guys had outside," The Trickster furrowed his brows, "That was a... a trick?" Adeline and Dean smile and nod, "Hmm. Not bad."

Dean pulled a stake from inside his jacket.

"But you wanna see a real trick?" The trickster continued.

Suddenly, a man holding a chainsaw with a mask over his face appears behind Evelyn, and Sam runs over, pulling her out of the way before the chainsaw cut through her.

Dean and Adeline move forward to stab the trickster, but one of the women on the bed grabbed Dean, and one of the men grabbed Adeline, throwing them aside.

Sam grabs an abandoned chair and throw's it at the chainsaw killer, though it was only cut into splinters within seconds, as Bobby runs over to them. Sam hold's onto Evelyn's hand, pulling her away and keeping her as far from harm's way as he could.

Adeline and Dean were being beat up by the four people the trickster had conjured. They had suddenly become much stronger than they should be, and were able to physically throw the two across the stage.

Finally, when Adeline and Dean had been thrown into a stack of chairs, the attacking stopped, though Sam, Evelyn, and Bobby were still running from the chainsaw killer.

The trickster laughs as he snacked on a Twix bar in his seat.

"Nice show." Dean stated, helping Adeline stand as they walked closer to the trickster, spotting the stake on the ground, near Sam and Evelyn.

The trickster sighed, "I did not want to have to do this." He starts to stand, candy bar still at hand.

As he stood up, Sam threw the stake to Dean, who caught it, quickly stabbing the trickster though the heart, "Me neither."

The chainsaw killer vanish, along with all the other things that the trickster had created.

Dean pulled the stake from the man's body, and it falls back onto the seats, limp and dead.

"You guys okay?" Adeline asked as she rubbed the bruise that was forming on her shoulder.

"Yeah." Evelyn stated, almost breathlessly as her, Sam, and Bobby walk over, "I guess."

"I gotta say," Dean shrugged, "He had style."

XXXxxxXXX

"Bobby, thanks a lot," Evelyn gave a small smile to the man as they stopped at the Impala, outside of the college.

"We really couldn't –," Sam started.

"Save it." Bobby held his hand up, "Let's just get the hell out of Dodge before someone finds that body"

"Yeah." Adeline rose her eyebrows.

Bobby got into the Impala, leaving the door open for the two that were going to have to sit in the back with him, though the other four stop.

"Guys, hey, I just wanted to say that I'm – um –," Sam started.

"Hey," Dean stopped him, "Me too."

"Yeah, I'm sorry guys." Adeline apologized.

"We should've handled it a bit better." Evelyn sighed deeply.

The four share a meaningful look for a moment and then Bobby got out of the car again, "You guys are breaking my heart, could we please just leave?"

All five pile into the car, and were soon out of town and gone. Moving onto their next job.


	16. All Hell Breaks Loose Part One

"Get us some pie!" Dean called out the window as Evelyn and Sam rolled their eyes.

Adeline contently snuggled into the passenger seat, turning the classic rock music up and looking over to Dean.

Dean smiled at her and then they both looked over to the small restaurant they had parked at, while Sam and Evelyn walked inside.

They had dealt with Evelyn having visions, discovering that she was just like Sam, and all the other children that the yellow-eyed demon, though they decided not to bother her parents with it, because they thought she was still at college, just taking a small road-trip with a few friends.

Inside the restaurant, they saw a cook, waitress, and host, plus Sam and Evelyn walking inside.

The radio turned to static, so both Dean and Adeline looked down at it, trying to find the problem. Eventually, the radio faded out, and then back in.

Unfortunately, when they looked back up, the restaurant appeared to be completely empty.

The two shared a quick look, and then got out of the car, running over to the entrance.

Sam and Evelyn were gone, nowhere to be seen.

The cook, waitress, and host were dead, bleeding on the ground.

"Evelyn! Sam!"

XXXxxxXXX

Sam snapped awake, on the ground in a small abandoned cabin.

He was alone, no one in sight.

He stood, rubbing the back of his head while looking around. Clearing his throat, he walked over to the door, leaving the cabin, "Evelyn?" He called.

He began to walk a bit faster, "Evelyn?!" He searched, concern lining his voice and features.

"Sam?" He heard a feminine voice call weakly.

Sam looked around, "Evelyn? Where are you?!"

"Over here!" She yelled, her voice hoarse.

Sam ran over to where Evelyn's voice came from, which was under a pile of chopped, though rotting wood.

He got down on his knees, tossing the wood aside, helping Evelyn to her feet as he inspected her, "You're all right? Nothing hurts?"

Evelyn shook her head, "I'm fine." She stated, coughing erratically for a moment, but soon stopped.

Sam gave her one more look-over before deeming her okay to walk on her own. He heard something coming from around the corner of the house, and stopped, his hand extended to make Evelyn pause as well.

Sam looked at Evelyn, warning her to stay behind as he grabbed the nearest piece of wood, getting ready to swing it like a baseball bat as he stayed at the corner.

A young man turned, and froze when he saw Sam with the weapon, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, what are you doing, man?"

"Andy?" Sam lowers the weapon, tossing it aside, "You're here too?"

"Andy, its… good to see you again." Evelyn had to think about her answer for a moment.

They had met Andy not too long ago, when his evil brother had been killing people with his powers that him and Andy shared.

"Yeah, you too, guys." Andy gave a lazy smile, lifting his hand a bit, though his jacket's sleeve was a bit too long, "Hey, by any chance, do you know where we are?"

Sam began to walk, Evelyn matching his steps, and Andy began to follow desperately, "Andy, what's the last thing you remember?"

"Honestly?" Andy furrowed his brows, "My fourth bong load." He said, rubbing his eyes with his long sleeves for a moment.

"Classy as ever, Andy." Sam muttered.

"But, this one was different. It was weird." Andy started.

"Aren't all 'bong loads' weird?" Evelyn asked, an almost disgusted look on her face, seeing as Andy smelt strongly of some type of drug.

"Well, this one wasn't normal, it smelt like sulfur." Andy shook his head, trying to remember if it was actually sulfur.

Then they heard screaming and banging coming from a small tool shed off to the side.

Sam runs over and unlocks the door, opening it.

It was Ava, from when him and Evelyn ran away to try and find more people like them.

"Ava!" Evelyn smiled, giving the girl a hug.

Sam smiled, "Ava, how long have you been here?"

"I don't know… I just woke up. I think just a few days."

"You've been missing for five month." Evelyn informed, biting her lip.

"A five months?! My fiancé is going to be so upset, is he okay?"

Evelyn and Sam shared a look. They don't answer, because they didn't want to break the news, and they heard voices across the street in the deserted town.

One was a tall, lanky boy named Jake, wearing a military camouflage uniform. The other was a blonde girl named Lily, who had dark make-up, along with black pants and jacket.

"Where the hell are we?" Lily asked desperately.

"Lily, we don't know. What do you remember?" Evelyn asked sympathetically.

"Just a minute ago, I was in San Diego." Lilly crossed her arms, frowning.

"You think that's weird?" Jake looked down at her, "I was just in Afghanistan."

"Are we all about twenty-three?" Sam asked.

Everyone nodded.

"And we all have abilities?" Evelyn asked, as her and Sam gulped slightly.

Everyone nodded again.

Sam nodded, as if to say, 'of course', "Well, we both have visions of people dying. People like us." He pointed to himself and Evelyn.

"Me too." Ava chimed in, fixing her hair.

"I can put thoughts in people's heads, and make them do stuff." Andy shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"You four are lucky. You get the normal powers. Whenever I touch someone, their heart stops." Lily stated bitterly, "I can never even leave my house. I can't hug my family. My girlfriend, I accidentally killed her."

Everyone sighed in sympathy.

"Who brought us here?" Lily finally asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"It's more a what than a who." Evelyn stated.

"A 'what"?" Jake asked.

Sam nodded, "This is going to be hard to take in, but we think it's a demon."

XXXxxxXXX

"Where the hell could they be?!" Dean asked in annoyance.

"Dean, we need to take a breath." Bobby said, " Nothing's gonna get done if we sit here, letting our emotions get the best of us."

"Yeah, Dean, right now, we're at a dead end." Adeline stated, taking a deep, calming breath, "I think our best bet right now is to-," Her phone began to ring. She pulled it from her pocket, flipping it open and pressing it to her ear, "Hello?"

"Hey, Ad?" It was Ash on the other line, calling from the roadhouse.

"Oh, hey Ash! Did you hear something?!" Adeline asked nearly desperately.

"I think so. It's bigger than anything I've ever seen. It'll certainly help you guys find Sam. You need to get to the Roadhouse now." Ash stated urgently.

"Ash, I appreciate it and all, but can't you just tell me over the phone." Adeline tried to reason while Dean and Bobby watched her.

"No, I don't know whose listening, just get her as soon as you can, this is huge!"

"All right. Thanks, Ash, be there in a bit." Adeline sighed deeply.

"What are we doing? What did he say?" Dean asked.

"Get in the car, we're going to the roadhouse now."

XXXxxxXXX

"We're all soldiers in the upcoming war to start the apocalypse." Sam stated, looking at the others they had found.

"This isn't a joke, you know." Lily scoffed, crossing her arms and turning away.

Jake shook his head, and the turned, "Yeah, thanks, but I'll think I'll be better off on my own." He walked off.

Sam sighed, looking at Evelyn, who pursued her lips. With a deep sigh, she hugged him, grabbing his hand, "Sam," She muttered almost sadly.

As Jake walked, he spotted a young girl in the window of an old, one-room school building. "Do you need help?" He asked. The young girl nodded.

Jake walked inside of the school house, but couldn't find the young girl, instead, on the chalk board, the sentence, 'I will not kill', was written one-hundred times on the board.

Jake turns back to the door, but the girl is standing there, advancing on him until he was almost pinned to the wall.

Before the girl could hurt Jake, Sam swung at the girl with an iron rod, making her turn to black smoke and fly off, "That was a demon."

The six walk out of the building, and out into the street, "I think that was an achiri, and demon that disguises itself as a young girl."

"Yeah, we all need to stick together, okay." Evelyn instructed.

As they walk around, Sam spots an old bell, and immediately knows where they are, "Hey, Ev, I know where we are." Sam stated, tapping Evelyn's arm and pointing to the bell, "Cold Oak, South Dakota. The most haunted place in the world, that everyone in the town just left."

Lily whimpers a bit, crossing her arms, "We should just get the hell out of here, all right?"

"The only way out is through miles of woods." Sam shook his head.

"The best thing to do is just stick together." Evelyn stated, "Hey, Sam, does that place look goof?" She asked, pointing to an old ramshackle house.

"Yeah. Come on, guys, in here. We need iron and salt." Sam said as they all walked inside of the building, closing the rickety door behind them.

What they didn't notice was that the door closed before Lily walked inside, and she gave a glance through the window, noticing no one was watching, and took off into the woods.

XXXxxxXXX

"Oh, hell…," Adeline muttered as they drove up to the roadhouse, which had been burnt down in ruins.

They three get out of the Impala, walking slowly over to the destroyed building, and walking through the charred entrance, which was now missing its door. Everything was gone, and there were a few buried bodies, "Ash?!" Adeline called.

Dean spotted an arm with a watch on it, recognizing the device, "Hey, Ad? Did Ash wear a watch like this?" Dean held up the man's arm.

Adeline gave it a glance and sighed, nodding deeply and looking up at Dean, "Did you find Ellen too?"

"Nope. What about you, Bobby?" Dean asked almost sadly.

Bobby just shook his head.

XXXxxxXXX

"Hey, guys, good news, I found two things of salt." Andy smiled, walking into the hall and pointing into the old kitchen.

Everyone gathered in the hall, "Great. Can you get them into the living room?" Sam asked with a smile, gripping Evelyn's hand tightly. He didn't particularly care anymore. If Evelyn were to find out he may have had a small crush on her, he honestly wouldn't mind. They had just been kidnapped and taken to some strange town by the very demon that nearly killed both Dean and Adeline, so at this point, anything could happen, right? He just wanted to tell her the right way, is all.

Evelyn squeezed Sam's hand back, and then paused, "Where's Lily?"

Everyone began to look around, "Lily?" Jake called out.

"Come on, let's check outside." Sam leaded, pulling Evelyn along with him.

They left the house, standing on the porch, and froze when they saw the girl they were looking for. She had been hung up on the windmill, hung, though dripped blood.

Evelyn took a breath and stared up at the body for a moment, and then looked down, slightly horrified and scared, not to mention a bit disgusted by the state of the corpse.

"She must have been trying to leave. The demon didn't want that." Sam stated, and then looked down at Evelyn, putting his arm around her and rubbing her arm supportively, "Hey, it's going to be all right, okay? I won't let anything hurt you."

Jake looked down at Evelyn with a sympathetic smile, and then back to Sam, "You get them inside. I'll get the body down."

Sam turns, Evelyn still under his arm, as she couldn't help but just take everything in, and think about it for a bit. She hadn't had much time to actually think about what was going on.

Ava had stayed inside, trying to find more iron or salt, and Andy walked next to Sam and Evelyn, putting his hand on Evelyn's shoulder, "Hey, it'll be all right. If you want, I may have my lighter and a small bit of-," Andy started, talking about drugs.

"Andy." Sam said in a warning voice.

"Right, sorry." Andy rubbed the back of his neck.

After a few moments of silence, Sam sighed, "I wish we could talk to Dean or Ad, they'd be able to help."

"Hey, you know, I've been practicing, and I may be able to send a thought to them, if I had something that they touched or used or whatever." Andy offered.

Evelyn looked up, and reached into her pocket, pulling a pocket knife out, "This is Ad's. I stole it again."

Sam couldn't help but smile a bit, and then he reached into his pocket as well, pulling a receipt out, "Dean touched it."

Andy nodded, taking both the things and tilting his head down, closing his eyes.

XXXxxxXXX

"What are we gonna do?" Bobby asked as the three walked back to the Impala.

"Bobby, I don't know. We're back to square one. We'll have to call some other hunters or something. Hell, we don't even know if Ellen's alive." Adeline sighed deeply.

"We could call Jo. I think… Well, Sam had her number, but she went off on her own, remember?" Dean suggested, "But we don't-,"

Him and Adeline both closed their eyes, an intense pain in their heads.

"Hey, are you two okay?" Bobby asked, walking over to them as they leaned in the Impala for support.

In their minds, they both saw an old bell hanging over a well.

Adeline and Dean snapped their eyes open, and look at each other, then to Bobby.

"We know where we're going."

XXXxxxXXX

"And then just hammer that out," Sam instructed, smile at Evelyn as she helped him and Jake make cast iron weapons, "And you're done."

"So, are you two dating?" Jake asked, looking at the two as he bent a piece of metal no problem. That was his power. Strength.

Sam blushed the tiniest bit, though shook his head, "Uh, not yet. I mean… I mean, no."

Jake nodded, and gave a sweet smile to Evelyn, "So, you like her, though?"

Sam sighed, "Do you have any family at home, Jake?"

Jake just smiled and laughed a bit, "Just a mom and dad. What about you two? Anyone you left behind?"

"My best friend, Ad. She and his brother have been keeping us safe for quite a while." Evelyn gave a weak smile.

"Yeah, Dean's my brother, and he's always told me he'd keep me safe, and he has. But, this time, I don't know if they can save us in time." Sam sighed deeply.

"Don't say that." Evelyn said, her eyes turning a bit sad.

"Well, you two take after them, then. We really appreciate you guys keeping us all calm and stuff. Thanks."

XXXxxxXXX

"Thanks for the help, Ava." Evelyn smiled as her, Ava, and Sam were lining the windows and doors with salt, making the room safe.

"No problem." Ava smiled, "You know, my horoscope said not to get out of bed today?" She couldn't help but laugh a bit.

Evelyn and Sam smiled.

"Can I ask you guys a question?" Ava asked, finishing the line on the windowsill, "Is my fiancée, Brady, okay?"

Sam and Evelyn shared a glance, and then Sam sighed deeply, "When the demon took you… he didn't make it."

Ava sighed deeply, biting her lip as she let a few small tears drip down her cheeks.

"We're sorry." Evelyn comforted quietly.

XXXxxxXXX

Everyone in the house was asleep, aside from Jake and Sam, who were keeping watch, though Sam's eye-lids became heavy.

He sat on the ground, Evelyn curled up, snuggling into his chest with his arm around her, and he closed his eyes, letting his fall on top of Evelyn's.

When he opened his eyes again, he saw the yellow-eyed demon and Evelyn talking. The demon looked over at Sam, "Oh, you're asleep. We've been waiting for you."

Evelyn gave him a look of slight concern, and moved to his side, gripping his hand.

"Why don't you two walk with me?" The demon asked, crossing his arms.

Sam looks at Evelyn, and they both follow after the demon.

"You two are awfully quiet." The demon pointed out.

"I'm going to rip you to shreds." Sam muttered.

"Hey, I'm rooting for you two. This is just a contest to see who'll survive. Only one of you will make it out alive, and be my soldier for this upcoming war." The demon shrugged.

"Well, we aren't going to kill each other." Evelyn piped in.

"I know, it's a shame really, because that means both of you will eventually die of starvation or someone else'll kill you." The demon said as they got outside, "You know, I killed Jessica, not to hurt you, but to keep you two focused. I would have had to kill that boyfriend of yours, but he only made you stronger."

"Then why did you kill my mom?" Sam asked angrily.

"Bad luck. She walked in on me and you, so I couldn't let her tell poor Johnny."

Both Evelyn and Sam snap awake, opening their eyes quickly.

Sam pulled Evelyn closer for a moment, making sure she was okay, and then Jake looks down at the two, "Ava's missing."

Sam stood, helping Evelyn to her feet, "Come on. Let's check outside."

The three went outside, after Andy told them that he would just stay in.

They looked around outside for a moment, until they heard a scream coming from inside, and the three ran back, Ava standing over Andy's mangled body.

"Ava, what happened?" Evelyn asked, looking down at the body.

"I… I went to the well to get a drink of water, and… and I came back and found him like this." Ava stumbled with her words.

Evelyn was about to give Ava a hug, but Sam grabbed her wrist, pulling her back roughly, nodding to the window, where a break in the line of salt had been made, "Did you do that?" Sam asked Ava.

Ava didn't answer as Jake dragged Andy's body outside.

"You've been here longer than a week, huh? You've been here that whole five months." Sam asked, crossing his arms, "You can control demons, can't you?"

Ava shrugged, "You'd be surprised what you can do when you accept him. I've been here five months. About four or five people come along at a time, I killed all of them."

She starts to mutter something, pointing to Sam and Evelyn, and just as the demon was about to attack them, Jake snapped Ava's neck from behind, leaving the three to stare at each other, while the demon leaves through the crack in the salt line, which Jake soon fixed.

Evelyn took a deep breath and hugged herself into Sam's chest, and he rubbed her back comfortingly, resting his chin on top of her head.

XXXxxxXXX

"We should be able to get out." Sam said as the three walk to the forest, "Since Ava was controlling the demon, we shouldn't have any more problems."

Jake stopped, "Sam, I don't think so."

All three had weapons in their hands, just in case.

"Only one of us is getting out alive." Jake reasoned.

"Come on, guys, let's just put our weapons down and get out of here. We have been through a lot, and I think we all just need to get home and think for a bit." Evelyn placed her cast iron rod on the ground.

Sam nodded, putting his down as well, and then Jake placed his on the ground.

Sam and Evelyn smiled, continuing to walk forward, but are both thrown to the side by Jake, "Sorry, guys, but I can't risk it."

He punched at Evelyn, as she lean her back on the wooden fence, and Sam cursed, pulling out of the way, making Jake punch his hand through the wood, "Ev? Ev, please tell me you're okay?"

"I… I'm fine." She groaned, wiping the slight trickle of blood from her lips.

Sam was struck in the back, and yelled out in pain, though turned around, hitting Jake in the head with the iron rod, making him fall to the ground.

"Evelyn! Sam!" Dean and Adeline called as they ran towards the two, Bobby a little behind them.

Sam smiled, grabbing Evelyn's hand and pulling her slowly towards the three, their heads both pounding and throbbing with pain.

"Dean? Adeline?" Sam and Evelyn called, smiling as they walked closer.

They both stopped, once knives were sent through both their backs. Evelyn was pierced with a blunt iron rod, and she began to have trouble breathing, seeing as it went through her lung, and Sam was stabbed with a long knife, and he coughed roughly, trying to keep it together, his hand still gripping Evelyn's.

"Evelyn?!" Adeline began to ran.

"Sam?!" Dean followed Adeline quickly.

"Son of a bitch!" The two yelled as Jake began to run, leaving Evelyn and Sam on their knees, near death.

Bobby looked at Adeline and Dean, and then ran after Jake, cocking his shot-gun.

Adeline got on her knees, catching Evelyn before she could fall flat on her face, her palm running over the large, bleeding wound. Dean did the same for Sam.

"Don't worry." Adeline tried to keep herself from crying, "We're going to get you taken care of, I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

Dean hugged Sam to himself, as did Adeline to Evelyn, "Sam, don't you let go. We'll get you patched up, nice and new."


	17. All Hell Breaks Loose Part Two

"You two really need to eat," Bobby suggested as he placed a few grocery bags filled with food on the table, "You're going to make yourself sick."

Bobby got no reply.

Adeline and Dean were sitting next to each other, nearly vacant expressions on their faces.

Adeline's eyes were red and puffy, her cheeks glistening from the tears she had given up on holding back. Her lips formed a frown, seeming to be the only thing she could muster at the time. Her clothes were covered in mud and dirt, not to mention the blood she had dabbed from Evelyn's wounds, with the corner of her shirt. Her brown hair was disheveled, ruffled, and tangled.

Dean was covered in dirt and mud as well. The sleeve on one of his shoulders was darker than the other, because Adeline had been resting her head on him. His shoes could barely be considered that anymore, being caked with grass and leaves from the woods. His eyes were dry, though he hadn't been crying. His arm was over Adeline's shoulders, pulling her a bit closer, though they had been in the same position for at least a day.

Sam and Evelyn on the other hand, looked peaceful. Their eyes both closed, laying flat on the old mattress in the old house the two had taken refuge in earlier, their hands loosely held together, as they lay shoulder-to-shoulder. Their skin was extremely pale, almost blue or gray, and their lips had lost any trace of red, including the blood, that Adeline and Dean had sadly wiped off before laying them to rest. Adeline had gathered a few flowers (actually weeds) from outside, and placed them between the two, holding the small, dying bouquet with their free hands.

"We aren't hungry." Adeline stated, her voice hoarse from not being used in the past day.

Bobby sighed deeply, and after a few moments of silence, he spoke sadly, "Don't you think it's time to bury Sam and Evelyn, guys?"

"No." The two said in unison.

Bobby sighed in annoyance, "Well, I'm heading back. I suggest you two come with me."

"No." The two said again.

"You know, the world's end is coming, right?" Bobby asked, getting a bit bothered by the two's current state.

"Then let it." Dean muttered.

XXXxxxXXX

At this point, Bobby's gone. The sun has gone down, and the moon is shining. Adeline and Dean had separated the two bodies, Adeline taking Evelyn into the other room so she could formally dress her wounds, and Dean with Sam.

Adeline finished wrapping Evelyn's torso, sanitizing the wound again and changing the bandages.

She was laying on the bed, and Adeline was sitting in a chair next to her.

"You know, I was really opposed to you coming with me and the guys. I… I was really afraid you were going to get hurt." She paused, thinking for a moment, "I guess I wasn't wrong." She said, her voice faltering a bit as her eyes began to water, "But, I… I'm glad you came. It would have happened anyway, right? You would have been kidnapped and taken here either way. But at least, you had Sam, and you had more knowledge about everything they didn't want you to know." The tears slipped over the rims of her eyes, "Remember, way back in high school? You thought I had actually gone insane, but you stuck by my side anyway. You never turned your back on me. You would always make me keep going on. You did all the homework I never felt like doing," She laughed a bit painfully, "And, you were really the only person that wanted to talk to me, and you never let me down." She smiled, wiping a tear from her cheek, "And look at this. Me letting you down. I guess that's what I do. Let everyone down." She shook her head, "Well, I'm not giving up. You're the closest thing I have to a sister, and I'm not giving up."

With a small squeeze of the hand, Adeline stood, letting Evelyn's fingers slip from her palm, and left, heading for the Impala. She got into the passenger seat waiting for Dean.

"Ready?" Dean asked as he sat in the driver's seat, his voice in a near monotone.

"Yeah." Adeline replied just as lifelessly.

Dean and Adeline had the same plan. Sell their souls for Evelyn and Sam's. But, Dean did know Adeline intended to do that, and vice versa.

They were just heading for the nearest town so they could fill the car with gas, because it only had enough for one drive.

XXXxxxXXX

"You go pay. I need to go find the nearest bathroom. I'll be back in a bit." Adeline said as she got out of the car, and headed down the sidewalk. As soon as Dean was inside of the gas station, she sprinted down the desolate street. Once the gas station was just out of sight, she stopped at the nearest crossroad, right near the old bar they had investigated not too long ago.

Adeline got on her knees in the center, digging a hole in the gravel, finding an old box.

Everything she needed was there, and no picture was inside, so she placed an old wallet sized picture of herself in. Closing the box, she buried it once again, and stood, a frown on her face.

She balled her fists, breathing deeply, a bit nervous to see what was going to come, though she was ready, a silver knife hidden up her jacket's sleeve and a vial of holy water in her pocket.

"Hello there, Ms. Addie." A deep male voice purred from behind Adeline, and she turned on the balls of her heels.

"It's Adeline." She stated.

The man smirked a bit, crossing his arms, "So, _Addie_, what can I do for you?"

Adeline took a deep breath, "I want… I want to make a deal."

"A deal?" The man asked, smirking even more, "Why's a girl like you making a deal with a boy like me?" He started to walk slowly around her, "Oh, let me guess. Ease your gambling debts? Help support you alcoholism? Getting all those pesky murders off your guilty conscious?"

"Shut up." Adeline hissed.

"Oh, but I was just getting to the good ones. Maybe, you want me to make you something your family can be proud of." He placed a hand on her shoulder from behind.

Adeline shook the man's hand off, "That's enough." She scowled, "I want Evelyn and Sam to live."

The demon paused for a moment, moving so he was standing right in front of Adeline. He crossed his arms, looking her over with a curious and almost amused grin, "I can only save one, sweetheart. And you know what, I think I'll give you Evelyn. One girl for the other."

Adeline thought for a moment, and then she muttered, "Sam, I'm sorry." She shook her head and then stated, "All right. Evelyn and ten years."

The demon gave a laugh, "You want me to wait ten years for you, Addie? That's not going to happen." He scoffed.

Adeline gritted her teeth, taking a deep breath, "_Nine _years."

"Keep going."

"Eight."

"Still too long."

"Fine. _Five _ years." Adeline negotiated.

"Tell ya' what, Addie, since I like you, I'll bring Evelyn back, and give you one year. I mean, you were already supposed to be dead, so, you'll get a year with her and Dean, and then the record'll be set straight." The demon offered, taking a step towards her.

Adeline swallowed hard, thinking about the offer, and reluctantly nodded, "Fine."

"Oh, and if you try and get yourself out of this one, I will kill Evelyn on the spot, all right, sweetheart?" The demon grinned, though spoke seriously this time.

"Okay."

"Then I guess we have a deal." The man put his hands on her shoulders, and they slid down to her waist, "Are you sure?" He asked lowly, a bit too close for Adeline's comfort.

"Yes." She breathed, looking down.

"Perfect." He breathed just before pressing his lips roughly against her's, still smirking.

Adeline stiffened, though grasped his lower arms lightly, and then moved them up to his shoulders.

As soon as it had started, it ended, and the demon pulled away, "It has been absolutely lovely doing business with you. Everyone will be _so _pleased to see you back at our place."

As he spoke, she looked down at her arms. In red, her own blood, the contract was written, and in a second, all the words disappeared, sinking into her skin.

"I'll be there to welcome you home." He winked.

"Why don't you go to hell, where you belong?" She rolled her eyes, turning to walk back to the gas station in the middle of the night, she rubbed her arms where the contract was, and pulled her sleeves down.

The demon smirked, "Oh, you will." And then, he was gone.

XXXxxxXXX

"Hey, I found one." Adeline gave a quick smile as she got back into the car.

"Oh, cool. You stay, uh, here, all right? I'm going to go find the nearest payphone. I need to make a call, and we shouldn't use our cell phones." He said, getting out of the car.

"Okay. Don't take too long." Adeline muttered, and as soon as Dean's door closed, she rolled her sleeves up, looking down at her arms in near disbelief.

XXXxxxXXX

Dean found the crossroad near the bar they had been investigating at just a little while ago.

He dug up the center, and pulled the small box out. Inside was everything he needed to summon a demon, _any _demon.

Without looking at it, he tossed the picture to the side lazily, putting his own inside. He buried the box once more, standing up straight.

"Look at this… Today must be our lucky day. My brother just made a deal just a few minutes ago." A gorgeous woman said with crossed arms from behind Dean, and he turned around quickly.

"Look, I don't have time for chit-chat. I want to make a deal. Me for Sam and Evelyn." Dean said quickly.

"Well, I don't think you need to trade yourself for Evelyn." The woman stated, a feigned frown on her face.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, furrowing his brows and glaring at the woman.

"What? You didn't see the picture you just replaced?" She pointed down to the ripped piece of paper he had tossed to the side a few minutes ago.

Dean looked at the woman for a moment, and slowly bent down and picked the paper up, flipping it over and looking down at it. It was Adeline.

"She didn't… What was the deal?" Dean asked seriously, not taking his eyes off the girl in the picture.

"Well, she wanted to give herself for Evelyn and Sam, but my brother was only going to give her one, so he decided he would let her exchange herself for the girl. She's got one year left." The girl stated as she looked at her nails nonchalantly.

Dean couldn't think of anything to say for a moment, and then he finally looked up at the woman, "Release her contract."

"Oh, but then we'd need a replacement, not to mention, it Evelyn would die again, Sam would never be brought back, and you'd be dragged to hell right here and right now." The woman stated with a shrug, "Not to mention, I'm not quite allowed to." The woman grinned.

Dean had to think for a minute, "I want Sam to live then." He said in what seemed like defeat.

"You want Sam to live…" She said, taking a mental note, "Let me guess, plus ten years, because that isn't happening…"

"One." Dean stated.

"Oh, I get it, you want to go with her, then?" The woman crossed her arms.

"That's the plan." He stated. His thinking, was that maybe, Dean could distract the hellhounds, and let Adeline run and find something to do to save herself. He didn't want her suffering too.

"I can do that. Just, don't try to get out of this, because then Sam'll drop dead, right then and there, sweetie. And, as an added bonus, I'll kill off the girls too."

"Fair enough." Dean cocked his head to the side for a second.

The woman grinned, looking up at Dean, and then put her arms around his shoulders and to the back of his neck, quickly slamming her lips onto his coyly. She kissed him for a moment, and then pulled away, her eyes turning black.

Dean looked down at his arms, which his blood red contract faded into, and then back up to the demon, but she was already gone.

XXXxxxXXX

Evelyn snapped up at her waist, coughing intensely, as if dust had filled her throat and lungs.

She looked around. She was seemingly alone in the old, beaten-down house that her, Sam, and the other kidnapped victims were.

The only thing she could remember was a sharp pain in her torso, and then everything went black from there. But at this point, the pain seemed to be gone.

Evelyn stood, rubbing her head and cringing at her slight headache and messy hair. She walked out of the small room, finding the bathroom. She looked in the old mirror. She was paler than she usually was, though her cheeks were quickly turning pinker. Her tongue was dry, and her lips chapped. She turned the water on, splashing her face with it, and drinking quite a bit of it, coughing, though her throat felt better.

Almost as if to make sure she hadn't been hurt, she turned away from the mirror, looking back to it as she lifted her shirt just a bit to show her back. Her stomach area had been wrapped in white bandage, which was covered in a few large spots of blood.

Hesitantly, she pulled the bandage a bit, and eventually managed to get it off. Under it was nothing. She was perfectly fine.

In slight confusion, she pulled her shirt back down.

"Evelyn?!" The woman heard a masculine voice call from down the hall, though the voice was hoarse and low.

"Sam, over here." Evelyn responded, walking out of the bathroom and into the hall, were she nearly bumped into Sam, though he caught her before she could fall back.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked, "Did you just wake up too?"

"Yeah, did you too?" Evelyn asked, cocking her head to the side, "What even happened?"

Sam shook his head, "I honestly… I don't know. All I remember is seeing Adeline and Dean run towards us, and then something hurt my back, and nothing after that."

"That's all I remember, too." Evelyn sighed, "Are we here alone?"

"Yeah, I don't know where Dean and Adeline are… They must have gone out to get some things. They wouldn't have just left us here. Our best bet is to just stick around for a bit. They'll come back." Sam suggested.

"Yeah," Evelyn nodded, thinking for a second. Then she looked up at Sam, "Can… Can we talk?"

XXXxxxXXX

"We need to talk." Dean informed seriously, slamming the Impala door shut as he got back into the driver's seat.

Adeline was a bit nervous, though didn't show it, "Yeah, what's up?"

"What the hell is this?" Dean asked, holding up the picture that he had found in the box at the crossroad.

"A picture of myself." Adeline said, looking at the picture as Dean held it up.

"What the hell was it doing in that box I found at the crossroad?" Dean crossed his arms, tossing the picture to the dashboard.

"You made a deal, too, huh?" Adeline asked, a small frown on her lips, as she spoke a bit calmly.

Dean's eyes softened the tiniest bit, "Why did you do it, Ad?"

"Why did you?" Adeline asked sullenly. After a moment's pause, without Dean speaking, she continued, "How long did you get?"

"A year." Dean stated, looking down at the steering wheel.

"Me too." Adeline said, though she knew Dean already knew, "That means we have no time to waste. We have to live the rest of our lives like we only have, well, one year, Dean. We have no choice, because last time I checked, demons didn't like to give things back."

Dean sighed deeply, turning the car on. He turned the music up a bit, and just as they pulled onto the road, he grabbed Adeline's hand, his other holding onto the steering wheel.

XXXxxxXXX

"Evelyn…," Was the only thing Sam could say. He looked down at his hands, thinking deeply for a moment.

Evelyn sighed, "I… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything." She looked down and away from Sam.

Sam started to smile while he looked down, and then he grasped Evelyn's hand tightly (much more so than usual), "Evelyn," He paused, smiling, on the verge of small laughter, "I love you too." He put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him and into his chest.

Evelyn was a bit shocked at this, and it took a second for her to fully understand what he had said, and then she smiled, laughing lightly at herself. She got herself comfortable on Sam's side, and wrapped her arms around his middle section.

Sam tilted his head, so it rested on the top of Evelyn's, who was a lot shorter than him, "I must admit, my feelings for you have certainly grown. I did love Jess, and I only knew you as a great friend. But, honestly, you have always been there for me, and I… I love you."

"Sam, I could say the same for you. There has never been a moment that you've stopped caring about me." Evelyn smiled, nuzzling into Sam even more.

Sam rubbed her arm for a moment, taking a deep breath before sitting Evelyn up right and standing.

"Come on, there's food on the table and I'm starving," Sam smiled, "Dean and Ad must've left it for us." Sam reasoned, though it was actually Bobby who left it there, because Adeline and Dean had been to emotionally exhausted by their 'death'.

Sam helped Evelyn to her feet, and she nodded, "Yeah, me too. It's weird, I feel like I've been asleep for years… I guess that's what happens when you're unconscious." She smiled a bit, and then sat at the table, looking over the food.

XXXxxxXXX

There was a few minutes of silence as they drove slower than they did before, though they were still in a hurry to get to Sam and Evelyn, who were, if all went well, just awoken from death.

"Dean, I'm sorry." Adeline sighed, looking out the window, "I should have talked to you first."

"No, I didn't go to you either, so it's not your fault." Dean kept his eyes on the road.

"Dean," Adeline started, "Since we've only got one year at this point, I want you to know ever since we met, despite all those times we went home with different people, I've always loved you."

Dean was silent for a moment.

"I know you probably don't feel the same, but since there's no way out of this one, I thought you should know." Adeline shrugged, feeling her heart sink the tiniest bit. She honestly, didn't care if he thought of her differently know or anything like that. She was actually going to die this time.

"I love you too."

Adeline was about to give a snide comment continuing with her statement, but at his words, she froze, thinking for a split second, "Really?"

"Of course. Why the hell do you think I let you come alone in the first place, when we first met? Remember when that guy needed a ride home and we ditched him at the cemetery? If it was anyone but you, I would have done that."

Adeline smiled a bit, "I remember that. And I appreciate it then." Her smile grew to an even fonder one, "I guess we should have said something sooner, before we left ourselves with a year to live, but, hey, I guess it's better late than never, huh?" Her voice had a tone of sadness.

"Yeah…," Dean sighed as he pulled the car up to the house, "Come on, let's go see if it worked."

They both got out of the car, and Adeline grabbed Dean's hand tightly, smiling for two reasons. Her best friend wasn't dead, and the man's she's had an eye on for a few years at this point loves her back.

They slowly open the door, half expecting to see Sam and Evelyn still dead, and the demons didn't do anything, but instead, they were greeted kindly by the two.

"Hey, where have you two been?" Evelyn asked with a bright smile, standing from her seat along with Sam.

"Yeah, we just woke up a little while ago. I hope you don't mind, we already started eating." Sam shrugged.

Adeline and Dean couldn't speak. Instead, they dropped each other's hands. Dean hugged Sam tightly, and Adeline did the same to Evelyn.

"I am so glad you're okay." Adeline muttered, "I was so worried about you."

"Sammy, don't ever get hurt like that again." Dean sighed deeply.

Sam and Evelyn were a bit confused, though hugged back anyway, giving each other a look over the other two's shoulders.

Finally, Adeline and Dean pulled away, slight smiles on their faces.

"Guess what!" Evelyn smiled, grabbing Adeline's shoulder's, "Sam and me are an official couple!" She smiled excitedly, moving back and grabbing Sam's hand. She found it a bit weird that Adeline didn't shrug (or slap) her hands from her shoulders, but didn't take too much notice.

Adeline smiled softly, "Oh really?" She asked a bit roughly, "That's awesome. Kind of a coincidence, actually. Me and Dean are a couple now too."

Dean smiled and nodded, grabbing Adeline's hand as well, "We're glad to see you two are so happy."

Sam was a bit taken aback by Dean's statement, though didn't question it, because they both had good news, as far as he knew.

"Yeah, what really happened?" Evelyn asked, furrowing her brows.

"Well, that kid, he stabbed you guys, but it just missed your vitals, so it was just a bit of blood loss, and you were out for a bit." Dean lied.

"Yeah, we went out to get some gas for the car, just for when you guys woke up, so we could get out of here." Adeline shrugged.

"Did you get Jake?" Evelyn asked.

"Who? The kid that hurt you two? Nah, he booked it, and we had to help you guys out." Dean shook his head.

"Well, the demon got away. We need to get Bobby to help him find it. Oh! And, we should call Ash and see if he can-," Evelyn started.

"Ash can't help us, Ev." Adeline sighed seriously.

"Why?" Sam and Evelyn asked together, cocking their heads to the side.

"He's, well, dead. The Roadhouse burnt down, and, we found his body. We aren't even sure if Ellen's alive at this point." Dean crossed his arms with a frown on his face.

"Let's just go to Bobby's then."

XXXxxxXXX

Dean and Adeline awkwardly stand behind Evelyn and Sam as they knocked on the door to Bobby's house.

Evelyn and Sam were happy, holding each other's hands. Dean had his arm around Adeline's waist, though they both had frowns, knowing Bobby was going to question them severely.

Bobby opened the door, and stared at Sam and Evelyn for a second, nearly wide-eyed. His pupils flickered from Sam to Evelyn, and then the small space between them that revealed Adeline and Dean, who gave a quick smile to Bobby.

Sam furrowed his brows at Bobby's reaction, though just walked, pulling Evelyn along with him.

"Hey, guys." Bobby muttered as Evelyn and Sam walked past him.

Adeline and Dean just nodded, walking after the other two as they kept their heads down, trying to avoid Bobby's disapproving look.

"So, did you find anything, Bobby?' Sam asked, sitting down in one of the chairs that was in the corner, pulling it over to the desk.

"Hm?" Bobby had to think for a second, "Oh, yeah, uh, well, there has been demonic omens everywhere. Like, a huge spike in it. All expect for one place. In Southern Wyoming, there is nothing, like, demons can't get in but are surrounding the place." Bobby laid out a large map on the desk, the sides flopping over slightly, though the part they needed to see was centered.

"Really? Just there…," Evelyn muttered, tracing the red line, outlining the safe area, with her index finger as she thought.

"Yep." Bobby stated, "Hey, why don't you two," He looked to Sam and Evelyn, "Check out some clues as to why. Me, Dean, and Ad will go get some books from the trunk, all right?"

"Sure thing." Evelyn smiled, heading over to one of the large piles of books on the side table, Sam coming up behind her, looking over her shoulder.

Bobby looked at Adeline and Dean seriously, and they both followed, looking at each other as she took his hand.

They followed Bobby out into the car yard, and the man finally turned to them, crossing his arms, "What the hell is wrong with you two?!"

"Bobby-,"Adeline started.

"Shut it. What the hell did you two do?!" Bobby yelled, though kept it rather quite.

Dean sighed, "Bobby, we're sorry. We made deals."

Bobby shook his head in fury, "You two are the stupidest idjit's I've ever met. How the hell do you think they're going to feel when they find out you're both gonna die and go to hell?"

"We were both already supposed to die, Bobby. The car crash, remember?" Adeline brought up.

"We couldn't let them die, Bobby. Sam's my brother." Dean argued.

"Evelyn's the closest thing I have to home at this point." Adeline stated, frowning.

Bobby looked at the two, taking a deep breath, though his expression turned less angry.

"Please, don't tell them, Bobby." Adeline nearly begged.

"Please don't." Dean added.

Before Bobby could reply, they heard a noise somewhere behind a car. The three looked over to where it came from. Dean and Adeline pulled the pistols from their inside jacket, and Bobby grabbed a wrench from the side, slowly walking over to it.

It coughed, and then stood up. It was Ellen Harvelle.

XXXxxxXXX

"Ellen, we can't risk it." Evelyn gave a sympathetic smile as Bobby slide a shot of holy water across the table to her.

Ellen sighed, "Fine, fine." She muttered before drinking the water in one gulp, "Whisky, please?" She slid the glass back over to Bobby.

"What happened at the Roadhouse?" Adeline asked, crossing her arms and leaning on the door frame.

Ellen took a breath, "We ran out of pretzels. Out of everything, we ran out of pretzels." She shook her head, "I had to go out and get some more. Ash called me, telling me to look in the safe, and by the time I got back, the place was burning down and everyone was dead." Ellen paused for a moment, and then pulled a folded paper from her jacket's pocket, "I did get to the safe though, it was fire proof. There was a map of Wyoming in there." She unfolded the paper, revealing said map.

Bobby looks over the map for a few minutes, before speaking, "These five points." He traced the map, "They're all old abandoned churches, all built by Samuel Colt. He built private railways to each one from the others."

"So?" Dean asked.

"Look at the train tracks." Bobby said as he used black marker to show where the railways were.

It formed the shape of a devils trap.

"Demons can't cross the iron lines…," Ellen muttered.

"Yep. And right in the middle," He put a small point in the center, "Is an old cowboy cemetery."

"I wonder why he's trying to keep them out." Sam pondered, leaning back onto the windowsill, putting his arm around Evelyn and pulling her into his chest.

"Maybe it's something he's trying to keep in." Dean stated, his arm around Adeline's waist.

"Could demons get inside the trap?" Adeline asked, trying to support Dean's theory.

"Not even a full blood demon could get past it." Bobby shook his head, looking down at the map.

Sam thought for a moment, "Guys, Jake can get in. That's why he wanted one kid. To get in to the devil's trap."

XXXxxxXXX

The six watch from their hiding places as Jake walks up to the 'Mausoleum' of the cemetery.

Bobby was behind a tall statue of an angel, which had a small engraving on the platform, so he could stand, instead of crouch down.

Ellen was behind a smaller gravestone, just a simple one, kneeling down all scrunched up.

Dean was behind a headstone similar to Ellen, though it was a bit bigger, considering he was a bit leaner than her.

Adeline was hiding behind a large cross-shaped gravestone, the center line hiding her completely.

Evelyn was behind a tree, standing as tall as she could so Sam's thick jacket (which he had given her for the night) wouldn't protrude and reveal her spot.

Sam was hiding in the tree just a few yards away from Evelyn.

They gave each other a look, and nodded, standing quickly from their places, pointing their weapons at Jake, who turned, looking the six over. His eyes, stop, flickering between Sam and Evelyn, "You two…? You two were dead."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, a bit unnerved.

"I cut through your lungs, I could tell," He muttered, looking at Evelyn, "And your spinal cord." He looked at Sam, shocked.

Evelyn looked down at herself, and then over to Sam, before Jake laughed it off.

Jake looked at Ellen, "Why don't you put your gun to your head?" As he said this, his pupils turned yellow for a split-second.

Ellen, as if trying to pull her hand away from her head and drop the thing, brought her gun to her head, the barrel pressed to her temple as she started to breathe heavily.

"You see, you guys?" Jake started, walking closer to Sam and Evelyn, "Once you give in, there are so any more 'Jedi Mind Tricks' you can use." He smirked, but then looked at everyone else, "Put your guns down." Then he looked at Ellen, "Except for you."

Everyone did as they were told.

Jake turned towards the crypt, the Colt gun in his hands as he stuffed the barrel of it into the key-hole. It slid in, and began to spin, along with many different gears and what not, getting ready to open the gate.

Sam and Evelyn get their guns back, and then shoot Jake at the same time, hitting him with six different bullets, three from either of them.

Jake fell to the ground, dead.

The door was opening, spinning and getting ready to shoot open, now that the iron lines of the train tracks were broken.

"It's literally a doorway to hell, and now its opening. We have to take cover!" Bobby explains quickly.

Adeline grabbed the Colt gun from the lock and ran to Dean, handing it to him as they both took cover behind a headstone together, him hovering over her protectively.

Sam grabbed Evelyn, making her nearly drop her gun, though she didn't. He pulled her to his chest as his back hit the tree, his arms around her tightly, making sure she was as safe as she was going to be at the time.

The doors to the crypt swung open, demons flying from it.

Bobby and Ellen run over, trying to shut both the doors of the crypt, pushing as hard as they could.

Dean and Adeline spotted the yellow-eyed demon, standing near the crypt, smirking to himself.

Dean stood, and Adeline followed his action. Dean, with confidence, shot at the demon, though missed, because the demon stopped the bullet. The gun flew from Dean's hands, and Adeline flinched to run for it, but stopped herself as it landed in the demon's own hands.

With a flicker of his eyes, Dean and Adeline were thrown into two different headstones, pinned there, unable to move, their heads now throbbing.

Sam, still holding Evelyn's wrist, pulling her along, runs towards Adeline and Dean, wanting to help them, but the two are thrown and pinned to the trees they had been hiding behind earlier.

The demon looks down from Sam and Evelyn and then at Adeline and Dean, "I want to thank you two for bringing Sam and Evelyn back. They were my two favorites, and I couldn't choose between the two." He smirked at the two, "But, you know, do you think this deal was really what you asked for? I mean, maybe they didn't come back… complete. Did you see how ruthlessly they both tried to kill that kid? It's like they wanted nothing more than to shoot him, and they both jumped at the opportunity.

"Shut up." Adeline and Dean sneered, though were silenced by the click of the Colt gun.

"I can kill both of you with one bullet. I know you doubt I could, but, let's try it." The demon smirked, pointing the gun for Dean.

Just as he was about to shoot, John's spirit appeared behind the demon, grabbing his shoulders.

The demon dropped the Colt gun, and Dean grabbed it, shooting the demon through the skull.

The demon fell to the ground, and Bobby and Ellen managed to close the devil's gate, locking it shut once more.

Evelyn and Sam fell from their places on the tree, and Sam ran over to Evelyn, catching her in his arms and helping her catch her bearings, "You okay?"

"Yeah." Evelyn muttered almost breathlessly.

Adeline quickly pushed herself up, stumbling slightly because she had hit her head, though used Dean to stand straight, her arms around him.

John's spirit puts his hand on Dean's shoulder, giving a nod to Sam, and a smile to Evelyn, and then Adeline, who gave a small salute.

John's spirit walked away, and vanished in a bright light.

"Its over." Dean muttered as Sam and Evelyn walked over.

"I don't know what to say." Sam muttered.

"I do." Dean stated, looking down at the demon's body, "That's for our mom, you son of a bitch."

XXXxxxXXX

"When Jake saw us, he looked at us like we were ghosts." Sam stated as they drove down the road.

"Weird." Adeline muttered.

"We died, didn't we?" Sam asked.

"And then you guys made deals." Evelyn finished, looking at the two in the front seat with a mix of emotions.

Adeline and Dean stayed silent, sighing deeply.

"I can't believe you…," Evelyn shook her head, "Why the hell would you do that?!" Evelyn nearly yelled.

"Hey, hey, hey, we can talk about this later, okay? Let's get to a motel and rest for a -," Adeline started.

"No. I am seriously…," Evelyn couldn't find the words she wanted, "I can't believe you, you stupid bitch."

"Hey! I saved your ass because I had to!" Adeline yelled, "What would anyone think of me, if I let you come along to fight damn demons, and then I let you die! You're my responsibility, all right?!" Adeline hit her fist on the dashboard, taking deep breathes.

Meanwhile, as the car got louder and louder with angered and questioning shouts, Sam and Dean were talking as well.

"Sammy, I had too. You're my brother. You're my responsibility." Dean stated.

"Dean, now you're going to go to hell, just like Dad." Sam said, getting annoyed.

The boys stopped when Adeline's fist hit the dashboard. Dean was too distracted to care.

"We're going to get you out of this, all right?" Sam asked, determined.

"Guys, don't." Dean muttered.

"It's our turn to save you guys." Evelyn crossed her arms.

Adeline and Dean sighed, "Yeah." They muttered quietly.

XXXxxxXXX

"Too many demons escaped from the gate." Ellen shook her head.

Bobby sighed, "We don't have much time before things start to pick up."

"We've got work to do."


	18. Just One Night

**A/N: **So, this is an original plot idea. I wanted to throw this chapter in, because I don't even know why. And sorry it's so rushed. I need to do my homework, but I wanted to finish this XD

XXXxxxXXX

"Adeline, you shouldn't have done that!" Evelyn yelled for about the hundredth time. They had both been there, Evelyn yelling and Adeline boredly listening, for about half an hour, which is as long as they've had the motel room, and Sam and Dean went out to get the food.

"Ev, the manager is going to come and visit if you don't stop yelling." Adeline stated, sitting on one of the beds.

"Let him, then!" Evelyn shrugged. "You are the stupidest person I have ever-,"

"I am so done, Ev. I am sick and tired of everything." Adeline stood, "I'm the reason you're alive and I'm done with you yelling at me for it. I get it, you'd rather be dead, I guess, but I can't change it, okay. I'm supposed to be dead anyway, and now at least you aren't." Adeline said, angrily, though somehow calmly at the same time, "If you need me, just ask one of the boys."

Adeline closed the door behind her as she walked out.

Evelyn sighed, sitting down on the bed, running a hand through her long hair. She rubbed her eyes for a moment, before falling back onto the bed.

She pulled her cell phone from her pocket, looking at it. She typed in the familiar number and pressed it to her ear, "Hey mom." She sighed.

XXXxxxXXX

Adeline walked down the stairs, passing Sam and Dean on the way.

"Where you going?"

"A walk."

Sam and Dean heard the annoyance in her voice, and left it be.

Adeline made it to the sidewalk, taking a deep breath. She dug her hands into her pockets. They were in a small town in Virginia during Autumn, so it was a bit chilly, enough so she could she her own breath in front of her.

Adeline was honestly done. She wasn't even sure if she deserved to be alive. She was technically supposed to be dead, anyway. She was tired. She was impure. She was done.

Her phone buzzed, and she pulled it out. The caller idea said Cheryl. It was her mother.

"Hey mom, what's up?"

XXXxxxXXX

"I miss you too." Evelyn sighed, "I know, it's just, college has kept me busy, and I wanted to take a small break. I may go back next Fall though." She wasn't actually sure if she was ever going to be able to go back. After what she's seen, she would rather stick with Sam, Dean, and Adeline for as long as she could.

"Hey, you two have, like, a cat fight or something?" Dean asked as him and Sam entered the room, placing the bags of food on the small table.

Evelyn just shushed them, and continued talking to her mom, "I mean, we've had a few problems, but all in all, it's been okay. But, listen, our food just got here, so I'll call you later, okay? All right, bye, love you." She hung up.

"Was that your mom?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." Evelyn answered, putting her phone in her pocket.

"Where'd Ad go?" Dean asked, concerned.

"I was talking to her about what she did, and she got a bit upset and left." Evelyn sighed deeply.

XXXxxxXXX

Adeline smiled a bit as she talked with her mom, "Yeah, it's been great. Dean's still treating me well." She laughed lightly.

It made her a bit sad, to be perfectly honest.

"Yeah, actually, we've finally gotten together." She smiled softly, "You'll get to meet him, I hope." She smile faded slightly, "I… Would it be all right if we come by in a few days, maybe? We'll stay for just a bit."

She stuffed her free hand in her pocket, feeling the cool air nip at her skin, and she raised her shoulders slightly, trying to keep warm.

"Great. We'll be there, I promise. See you in a bit. Love you too." She hung up, stuffing her hand and phone into her pocket as she turned back to the motel.

She walked up the stairs and into the room, closing the door behind her, "Hey guys." She said as she walked over to the food, grabbing the salad she had ordered and sitting in one of the chairs.

"Adeline, I'm-," Evelyn started.

"It's fine." Adeline interrupted quickly. She stuffed a few pieces of lettuce into her mouth, swallowing quickly before speaking, "Dean, I want to go see my parents. I want them to meet you."

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Because, Dean, I've been telling them about you since we met for one thing, a second thing, I consider us to be dating now, and third, because we're not going to make it past that one year mark." Adeline stated.

That's one of the things that annoyed Evelyn. Adeline was just going to accept the fact that she's done for. She wasn't going to do a thing about it. But, Evelyn kept her mouth shut.

Dean nodded, "Fair enough. Where's that?"

"Boston, Massachusetts." Evelyn answered.

XXXxxxXXX

"Driver picks the music; Shot-gun shuts his pie-hole." Dean stated as Sam rolled his eyes.

Adeline grinned, crossing her arms and tapping her foot to the beat of the music as she hummed along to the tune of 'Mary' by The Death Riders.

"Just… Just turn it down for one minute? We're about half an hour away and I want to lay down some ground rules." Evelyn said, a slight laugh emerging as Sam sighed in relief when the music stopped.

"Okay, shoot." Dean looked in the rearview mirror.

"Try not to swear excessively. No sex-talk in front of them. Use your manners. Act like you don't kill things for a living." Evelyn counted on her fingers.

"Hey, we ain't perfect. Ad, I hope your standards aren't as high." Dean said as he turned onto the final highway they'd have to go on.

Adeline shrugged, "I'll let you know if you do something wrong, sweetheart." She grinned.

XXXxxxXXX

Adeline and Dean dropped Sam and Evelyn off at Evelyn's house, so they could go visit Adeline's family.

The two pulled out of the driveway quickly, before Evelyn's family could even come outside.

Evelyn smiled excitedly as she grabbed Sam's hand, pulling him towards the garage door, which opened slowly, revealing her family and what looked to be a small party.

There was a table with a few different snacks and drinks, along with a nicely frosted cake. There was a banner hanging up, that read, "Welcome Home". Her family, including her father, mother, and two brothers were waiting there, smiling brightly.

"Evelyn!" Her mother smiled, running over and hugging her daughter. Her mother's name was Janet.

"Hey, mom." Evelyn smiled, releasing Sam's hand to hug her mother back.

Her father, Carter, walked up to Sam, "You are?"

"Oh, uh, Sam Winchester. Evelyn's… Evelyn's boyfriend. It's nice to meet you." Sam shook Carter's hand, already feeling the judgmental eyes of a protective father. He felt like he was in high school again.

"Nice to meet you too." Carter said, looking Sam over.

"Sam, thank you so much for taking care of Ev when she needed it." Janet smiled, hugging Sam as well. She had already heard so much of 'Sam'.

"Ev, it's been a while." He younger brother, Jared said, smiling and giving her a quick hug.

"Yeah, you haven't changed too much." Her youngest brother, Peter, said, hugging her as well.

"I missed you guys. You've grown up so much." Evelyn smiled and laughed.

XXXxxxXXX

Adeline and Dean pull into Adeline's driveway, getting out of the car. Dean put his arm around Adeline tightly, pulling her hip closer to his as they walked up to the door.

Adeline rang the doorbell, and a few seconds later, her mother opened the door.

"Mom…," Adeline smiled, as the two walked into the house, "I missed you." She hugged her mother, Cheryl, tightly, abandoning Dean's side for a moment.

"And this is Dean?" Cheryl asked once they separated, and Adeline put her arm around Dean once more.

"Yep. This is him." Adeline rested her head on his shoulder for a moment.

"Cheryl." Her mother nodded, shaking Dean's hand for a moment, "Everyone's in the back, come on. We've been waiting for you."

"Who's everyone, mum?" Adeline asked, a bit nervous.

"Ad, don't worry about it." Cheryl sighed, leading the two out to the porch and into the yard.

Two dogs, a black lab and a boxer ran over, sniffing Dean, and the jumping all over Adeline, who laughed, "Hey guys, I missed you." She pet the dogs for a moment, and once they ran off to go play again, she dusted her hands off and linked her arm with Dean's.

"Addie!" A prepubescent male voice rang. A young boy, about nine to ten years old ran over.

"Chris!" Adeline smiled, crouching down to hug the boy, who hugged her back. She stood straight again, ruffling the boy's short hair, "Chris, this is my friend, Dean. Dean, this is my cousin, Chris." She smiled.

"Hey buddy." Dean smiled, ruffling the boy's hair as well, "You're lucky. She doesn't even let me call her Addie."

XXXxxxXXX

"So, what made you decide to come visit?" Janet asked, crossing her legs as they sat at the dining table.

"Oh, you know. Ad came up with the idea for some reason, and I kind of liked it." Evelyn shrugged.

"Well, I'm glad you did come back. We really missed you here. And, to be perfectly honest, we were a bit nervous to find out you left school to travel the country. I mean, what were you guys even doing?" Carter asked.

"Um, you know. Just, helping people and all." Evelyn shrugged.

"Yeah, we had some money saved, and my brother and Adeline had quite a bit as well, so we just joined 'em for a bit." Sam nodded.

"Oh, really?" Janet smiled, "That's great! So, what did you guys want to do?"

"We were thinking we should all go out to dinner, and then we'd have to be on our way again." Evelyn stated. They still had the demons that escaped from the devil's gate to deal with.

"Oh," Jared was a bit disappointed by her statement, "What do you guys even have to do?"

"We promised a friend of Sam's we would help him fix his house." Evelyn informed. Sam and her nodded.

"Well, I guess we can't keep you here… Where were you thinking we should go?" Janet asked.

"I'll call Ad. We were thinking probably one of the restaurants uptown."

XXXxxxXXX

"So, Dean, where'd you two meet again?" Steve, Adeline's father, asked the man.

"A small coffee shop in Bismarck." Dean nodded. It was the story they went with for years.

"Why'd you decide to come back?" Her brother, who was named Jared as well, asked.

Adeline feigned a shrug, "I just, you know, wanted to see you guys. We're going to have to get out of here tomorrow though. I just… wanted to see you." She squeezed Dean's hand, "I may not be able to see you for a while."

"Why not, Addie?" Chris asked, looking up at her.

"I'm going away for work. We're going to be going undercover." Adeline lied, "No cell phones and all that, you know? Too dangerous."

"Ad, just, be careful. The last thing we want is for you to get hurt." Steve sighed.

Adeline nodded, biting her lip, "I know. I know."

Dean sighed, moving his arm to around Adeline's shoulders, "I'll keep her safe, Mr. Jones. Don't worry 'bout it."

"You're a good guy, Dean." Steve stated.

Adeline would have scoffed, if she hadn't been too busy trying to keep her emotions in check.

She looked down at the time on her phone, "Hey, we should call Ev and Sam and go for dinner."

XXXxxxXXX

"I used to love this place." Adeline muttered as they were seated at a large table in the classy Italian restaurant.

"Yeah, this place was really good. Let's hope it hasn't changed." Evelyn smiled and nodded.

"Dean, your tie…," Adeline grinned, adjusting the man's tie so it fit like it was supposed to, instead of being loose, "Fixed it."

"I want to sit next to Addie and Dean!" Chris called, taking a random seat.

Adeline couldn't help but smile, "All right." She sat next to Chris, and Dean sat on the other side of him, his arm extended over the back of the child's chair.

Evelyn sat down, with Sam next to her, and their families filled the rest of the chairs.

They all started chattering, and soon, the waiter came over, and Adeline swallowed hard, tapping Dean's shoulder, "Hey Dean. The, uh, waiter. He looks familiar, I think I made a deal with him at one point." She stated almost obviously, though quietly, looking at him.

"Son of a bitch…" Dean muttered, getting his foot stepped on by Adeline.

Sam and Evelyn looked at the two, "We'll be just one more minute." Evelyn smiled at the waiter, sending him away, "So, you think you made a deal with him?"

"A deal, what kind of deal?" Cheryl asked curiously as to what her daughter did for a living.

"Oh, we go around the country, making deals with people who need help. A place to stay for some advice, you know?" Evelyn covered quickly.

"Oh, that's clever." Janet smiled, "It makes sense, somewhat, too."

"Um, hey, Ev, why don't we go to the bathroom for a minute. Dean, Sam, you two stay here and make sure the waiter doesn't come back before we do." Adeline suggested, and her and Evelyn stood.

The whole party looked at them a bit strangely.

In the bathroom, Adeline pulled a vial of holy water from her bra, considering she was wearing a fancy, red dress, which didn't leave much room for weaponry. "You take this." Adeline handed it to Evelyn.

"Okay, I say we get him to come in here and then do an exorcism." Evelyn suggested.

"Yeah," Adeline nodded, searching for her rosary, "I think I left mine in the car."

"I don't have mine either." Evelyn sighed, "I think I saw one in Sam's pocket."

Adeline nodded, pulling another thing of holy water from the other side of her bra, "You go get Sam and Dean, we'll do it in the men's bathroom. I'll get the bastard in there."

XXXxxxXXX

"We're, uh, brothers, yeah." Sam nodded at the questions that were thrown at him.

"You're cousin has saved my a- butt too many times to count, Chris. She's something." Dean said as Chris asked Dean many things.

"Yeah, Evelyn is great. She's really smart, and she's helped me out quite a bit." Sam smiled.

"Hey, if I would have the time, I'd teach ya' everything I know, kid. How to pick up girls, how to be as cool as me, and how to take care of yourself. You other cousin, Jared'll have to teach ya', buddy."

"Um, basically, I guess. We just needed a break from school." Sam nodded, trying to handle all the questions correctly.

"Hey, uh, guys? We need you to come help us. Um, someone's passed out in the bathroom, and we need you to help us carry him out." Evelyn said awkwardly, trying to leave as little of 'plot holes' as there was.

Before questions could be asked, Sam and Dean stood, "Excuse us for a moment."

XXXxxxXXX

"Cristo." Adeline muttered as she walked past the man.

He looked at her, his eyes turning red instead of black.

"Crossroads can come with me." Adeline stated.

The man laughed, "Cute."

Adeline's arms began to burn in pain, and since she was wearing a dress, they were visible. Her contract, written in her own blood appeared on her arms.

"Have a nice night." He stated, starting to walk away.

"Dean! Over her!" Adeline yelled as she saw him get up.

Dean briskly walked over, trying not to cause a scene, putting his hand on the man's shoulder, "Him?"

Adeline nodded, trying to cover her arms.

XXXxxxXXX

"I wanted one night, Sam. One night!" Evelyn sighed deeply as her and Sam placed the 'Caution' sign in front of the men's bathroom's door.

The walked in, filling one of the sinks with Holy Water after plugging the drain.

"Ev, I'm sorry. Pretty bad first date, huh?" He laughed lightly.

"Kind of, yeah." She sighed, dropping the Rosary to the bottom of the sink.

Sam sighed dusting his hands off, "I'll make it up to you, I promise." He put his hands on her shoulders. Slowly, he lowered himself to her level, and kissed her softly, his hands moving to her waist.

They jumped when there was a loud crash outside, though, and then the door was busted open.

"Let's get this going guys." Dean said as him and Adeline dragged the crossroad demon over to the filled sink, dunking his head in.

It took Sam a moment, but he started reciting the words as quickly as he could, Evelyn picking up the parts that had slipped his mind.

The smoke that came from the demon's burning face condensed on the mirror as the water bubbled because of its screams.

And then the door opened.

It was Carter and Steve.

"Son of a bitch…," Dean muttered.

"You got him?" Adeline asked quickly as her and Dean held the demon's head under the water.

"Yeah."

"Ad, c'mon, we have a bit of explaining to do."

XXXxxxXXX

"He's trying to kill himself, so we're trying to pull him out of the water." Adeline stated simply.

"Why was there smoke?" Carter asked, not believing a single word.

"He was smoking a cigar. He left it on the edge of the sink." Evelyn said, "Guys, you have to believe us. We heard screaming when we went to the bathroom, and he was trying to drown himself."

Steve was a bit confused, but decided he didn't want to know, "Ad, if I think what's going on is right, which is what happened to you when you were sixteen, I don't want to know."

Carter was confused, and looked at Steve, "What's going on?"

"Something beyond our power." Steve shook his head, "Carter, honestly, these four save thousands of lives, and we just need to turn around and pretend we didn't see anything."

"Thanks, dad, I appreciate it. Love you." Adeline kissed her dad's cheek before turning and running back into the bathroom quickly.

"Dad… I'm sorry." Evelyn muttered, hugging her dad before following Adeline.

XXXxxxXXX

"Well, now we can enjoy dinner." Evelyn sighed as she sat down in her chair.

"We've actually all finished…," Janet said awkwardly.

"Please! Someone help me!" The man walked out of the bathroom, his face still smoking.

"Then let's get going." Adeline stood.

XXXxxxXXX

"Well, I'm going to miss you guys!" Evelyn smiled, hugging her family members, "I'll visit the soonest I can, all right?"

"Bye guys. I love you so much, and I want to thank you for everything." Adeline muttered as she sadly (though she hid it well) hugged each and every one of her family members, ruffling Chris' hair.

"It was nice to meet you guys. We hope to see you both soon." The families shook Sam and Dean's hands.

Once they were driving down the road, Adeline side deeply, staying quiet.

"Everything's going to be okay."


	19. Bad Day At Black Rock

A man walked into a jail, and he was scanned by a security guard standing there. He walked in further, and sat down in front of a visiting booth, separating him from the prisoner with glass.

"It's true," The man said, picking up the phone, "The devil's gate was opened in Wyoming."

The man in the cell slowly looks up. It was Gordon.

"Big," The man put the map up to the window so Gordon could see the six-pointed star on it, "There's no solid fix on how many demons got out, but it's in the hundreds... an army."

"Sam Winchester and Evelyn White were there. Weren't they?" Gordon asked, a look of no emotion on his face.

"I talked to a guy, who knows a guy, who knows Adeline Jones," the man stated, "And yeah, it looks like the Winchesters and the two girls were at ground zero when the gate was popped. But Jones says they went in there to stop it."

Gordon shook his head immediately. "Jones is no longer a reliable source. Sam and Evelyn could have her believing anything by now."

"Listen Gordon, as far as talk goes? Sam Winchester and Evelyn White check out," the man went on, "They're hunters, that's all. Hell, I'm not sure the girl can hardly be considered that. She's pretty new to the job. That's all."

"That's all?" Gordon cut in, "Kubrick, I'm not even sure he's human." Kubrick smiled a bit awkwardly, though Gordon continued, "Think I'm crazy? I told you there was a war coming. Six months ago. Take a look around. It's here. Now I'm telling you these two are a part of it. Track 'em down, Kubrick. You're gonna see it too. Sam Winchester and Evelyn White must die."

XXXxxxXXX

"Because it's a demon, that's why." Dean nearly yelled as he drove the Impala down the road.

"The second you find out this Ruby chick is a demon, you go for the holy water, you don't chat!" Adeline added.

"No one was chatting, guys!" Evelyn replied.

"Oh yeah? Then why didn't you send her ass back to hell?" Adeline cocked her head to the side.

"Because... because she said she might be able to help us out!" Evelyn sighed.

"How?" Dean asked.

Sam and Evelyn stayed silent, looking out the windows, crossing their arms. Ever since they finished their visit with their families, Sam and Evelyn had been on edge, while Adeline and Dean had been more casual than anything.

"No really, guys, how? How could she possibly help us?" Dean asked.

"She told us she could help you two, okay?" Sam finally said.

"Help you two out of the crossroads deal," Evelyn added quietly.

"What is wrong with you two, huh? She's lying! You gotta know that, don't you?" Adeline asked almost bitterly, looking at Evelyn as if she should have known better.

"She knows what your weaknesses are, it's us. What else did she say?" Dean asked.

Once again, Sam and Evelyn stay silent.

"Guys?" The two asked, irritated.

"Nothing," Evelyn muttered.

"Look, we're not idiots, guys, we're not talking about trusting her! We're talking about using her! I mean we're in a war, right? And we don't know jack about the enemy. We don't know where they are, we don't know what they're doing. I mean hell, we don't even know what they want. Now this Ruby girl knows more than we will ever find out on our own. Now yes, it's a risk, I know that. But we need to take it." Sam nearly exploded.

Adeline and Dean look Evelyn and Sam over.

"You two are okay, right? I mean, you're feeling okay?" Dean asked the two after a moment.

"Yes, we're fine! Why are you always asking us that?" Evelyn yelled, though tried to keep her voice down slightly.

Suddenly, a cell phone rings.

Everyone checks their pockets, looking down at their phones.

"It's not mine," Sam said in aggravation.

"Check the glove compartment. It's dad's." Dean stated.

"Dad's?" Sam asked in surprise.

"Yes! I keep it charged up in case any of his old contacts call," Dean said, trying to focus more on driving.

Sam took the phone from the glove compartment and answered it, "Hello?" He paused, "Yes, this is Edgar Cayce… no, no, no, no don't call the police, I'll handle this myself." He was about to say goodbye, but thought for a moment, "You know, can you just lock it back up for me? Great. Uh, I don't have my book in front of me, do you have the address so I can- sure."

Evelyn hands him a piece of paper and a pen that she found on the ground of the Impala.

"Okay, go ahead... Okay. Thanks a lot." Sam hung the phone up, placing the phone back into its place. "Did Dad ever tell you he kept a container at a storage place?"

"What?" Dean asked.

"Outside of Buffalo?" Sam added.

"No way," Dean shook his head.

"Yeah. And someone just broke into it."

XXXxxxXXX

The four got out of the elevator and walked down the small aisle, then opened John's storage unit.

Sam shined a flashlight inside. On the floor, there was a protection symbol.

"No demons allowed," Evelyn muttered, shining her own flashlight on the ground, examining the sigil.

"Blood," Adeline pointed out, crouching down and running her finger over the dried blood before dusting her hands off on her jeans.

There was blood splattered all over the floor.

"Check this out," Dean said, crouching down next to Adeline, touching a trip wire that was stretched across the entrance.

Sam followed the wire with his flashlight, and it led to a rifle.

"Whoever broke in here got 'tacked," Adeline muttered.

"Dear old Dad," Dean sighed.

"There's two sets of boot treads here, looks like it was a two man job." Evelyn pointed out, shining her flashlight on two different boot prints.

"And our friend with the buckshot in him looks like he kept walking." Sam stated.

They carefully step over the tripwire and walked inside the storage unit.

"So what's the deal?" Evelyn asked.

"Dad would do work here or something?" Sam looked around.

"Living the high life, as usual," Dean answered.

Dean looked at the rifle propped on the shelf, and then went over to pick up a little trophy off the wall. He dusted it off and read, "1995."

"No way," Sam smiled, taking the trophy from Dean, "That's my division championship soccer trophy. I can't believe he kept this!"

Evelyn couldn't help but smile at how adorable Sam looked at the moment.

"It was probably the closest you ever came to being a boy," Dean muttered, walking past him. "Oh wow!" He picked up a gun, "This was my first sawed-off. I made it myself. The sixth grade…" He looked at the gun proudly and loaded it.

Adeline laughed a bit, smiling softly.

Sam continued on and opened a gate in the back of the unit, walking into the room it led to, weapons lining the walls.

"Holy crap," Dean muttered, "Look at this, he had land mines. Which they didn't take. Or the guns," he added, shining the flashlight around.

"Well I guess they knew what they were after, huh?" Evelyn shined her flashlight all over the walls as well.

On the shelves, there were many boxes, with strange symbols on them.

"Hey guys, check this out," Adeline called the other three over, "See those symbols? That's binding magic."

"These are curse boxes," Sam muttered.

"Curse boxes? Those are supposed to keep the evil mojo in, right? Kind of like the Pandora deal?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, yeah, they're built to contain the power of the cursed object," Adeline nodded.

"Well Dad's journal did mention a whole lot of stuff, dangerous hex diomes, fetishes, he never did say where they ended up," Sam shrugged.

"Yeah. Well this must be where he kept it all," Evelyn looked around, afraid to step any way, just in case there was a land mine they didn't see.

They continued to look at the boxes, and then came to an empty space on the shelf.

"One box is missing," Evelyn pointed out. There was a thick layer of dust everywhere but one small space.

"Great." Adeline muttered.

"Maybe they didn't open it."

XXXxxxXXX

The four pulled up into the parking lot of an apartment building, spotting the car they were after.

"Connecticut," Evelyn stated.

"Last three digits 880." Sam added.

"Yep, that's it," Adeline nodded.

"Should'a blacked out the plate before they parked in front of the security camera...,"

The four got out of the car, concealing their guns in their jackets and pockets as they walked into the building, finding the apartment they were headed for.

They entered through an unlocked back door, now in the kitchen, listening to the two thieves talk to each other.

"Come on, let's go out, let's have some fun." One of the men said.

That's when Dean nodded, and the four ran into the living room, where the two thieves jumped, looking at them.

"Freeze! Don't move! Don't move!" They yell, pointing their guns at the thieves, Grossman and Wayne.

"Alright, give us the box," Evelyn instructed, looking at the two seriously.

"And please tell me that you didn't…," Dean started.

"Oh, they did," Sam sighed, seeing the box lying open on the table.

"You opened it?" Dean yelled, shoving Wayne against the wall.

"Are you guys cops?" Wayne asked shakily.

"What was in the box?" Adeline demanded, grabbing Grossman by the front of the shirt.

Wayne looked over his shoulder at the rabbit's foot on the table.

"Oh is that it?" Dean asked, "It was, wasn't it? What is that thing?" Dean looked at it, a bit distracted.

Taking the opportunity, Wayne shoved Dean off, knocking the gun out of his hand. It fired, and the bullet ricochets around the room, knocking the gun out of Sam's hand as well. Grossman tried pushing Adeline off as well, and as she stumbled back, she tripped on her somehow untied shoelaces, falling back. She tried to catch herself on the nearest chair, but it had wheels on the bottom, so her gun fell to the ground, along with herself, while the chair went flying back. The wheeled-chair ended up hitting Evelyn in the back of the knees, making her drop her weapon as well, falling forward as her knees buckled, landing next to Adeline.

Then, the bookshelf, by the vibrations from the ground from all the running and fighting, fell. All the books landed on top of them, and then finally the hard-wood shelf itself, pinning them both to the ground, their heads throbbing.

When they see the guns on the ground, Sam and Grossman both go for them at the same time, and Grossman pushes Sam out of the way, knocking Dean, sending him flying onto a table.

"Sorry," Sam yelled quickly, and Grossman tackled him, the rabbit's foot flying into the air.

Grossman wrapped his hands around Sam's neck, pinning him to the ground in a tight hold, trying to choke him.

Dean went for the gun, but Wayne grabbed it just before Dean could, and then pulled the trigger. Dean ducked, and the bullet missed him, landing between Adeline and Evelyn, who were still being held down by the heavy bookcase.

As Grossman was strangling Sam, he reached for the rabbit's foot desperately, which was just out of reach.

Once he grabbed it, he kicked Grossman off of himself easily, sending him nearly across the room.

Just then, the chair that had knocked over both Adeline and Evelyn ricocheted off the wall, hitting the bookshelf and making it slide off of the two easily. They both stood, going for their guns across the room.

"Dean!" Sam yelled.

"I got it." Dean replied.

"No you don't," Wayne stated, aiming one of the guns at Sam's chest. Adeline and Evelyn stopped in their tracks.

Wayne pulled the trigger, but the gun jammed itself. He reloaded it, though it still didn't fire.

Adeline and Evelyn run over and grab their guns from the ground.

Dean got to his feet, and headed over to Wayne, who backed up in fear. Though, Wayne quickly tripped over a piece of broken wood, falling over the couch, and knocking himself out.

Dean notices Grossman pointing a gun at Sam, and yelled for his brother. Adeline shot at Grossman, shooting the gun from his hands. It flung up, landing roughly on the man's head, knocking him out, and then flew through the air and into Sam's hand.

The four shared a look of shock as they stared at the unconscious thieves.

"That was a lucky break," Dean stated.

"Is that a rabbit's foot?" Evelyn asked.

"I think it is," Sam said, looking at the thing in his hand.

"Weird," Adeline muttered.

XXXxxxXXX

"I'm not finding anything on it in Dad's journal," Sam said as Dean got back into the Impala, pulling many lottery tickets from the paper bag he had got inside the convenient store.

"Dean, come on," Sam sighed, looking at the scratch tickets.

"What? Hey that was my gun he was aiming at your head, and my gun don't jam," Dean stated.

"So that was a lucky break. Not to mention them taking themselves out, also a lucky break. Here, scratch one." He held up the small pile of tickets.

Sam sighed deeply.

"Come on, Sam!" Dean urged.

"Scratch and win," Adeline grinned, handing the man a coin.

"Guys, it's gotta be cursed somehow," Evelyn mentioned, thinking, as Sam scratched the ticket in annoyance, "Otherwise, John wouldn't have locked it up."

Sam handed the card back to Dean, "Twelve hundred dollars!" Dean looked at the card in disbelief, "You just won twelve hundred dollars." Dean laughs, and smiled excitedly.

"I dunno man, it doesn't seem that cursed to me." Adeline grinned, looking over the winning ticket.

Dean chuckled, elbowing his younger brother, "Who knows, maybe you'll get lucky with-," He flickered his eyes to Evelyn.

Sam scoffed in disgust, "Dean, c'mon."

Evelyn just ran a hand through her hair as she looked out the window in near embarrassment.

"Who knows, maybe I will, too." Dean shrugged, looking to Adeline.

Adeline grinned, and sent Dean a quick wink, "Why? You don't have the rabbit's foot."

XXXxxxXXX

"We're going to be rich!" Adeline smiled as her and Dean laid down the many tickets that they had been scratching, them both sitting on the hood of the car. Dean put his hand on Adeline's shoulder, kissing her. Within seconds, it began to get a bit heated, Dean's hand on her leg, and her hand on his chest.

"Guys...," Evelyn coughed, rubbing her arm awkwardly as she sat in the gravel on the ground, drawing random lines in it with her finger. She flickered her eyes from Adeline and Dean to Sam, watching him pace back and forth.

"Bobby, we didn't know," Sam said into the cell phone.

"You touched it?! Dammit, Sam," Bobby said on the other line.

"Well, Dad never told us about this thing. I mean, you knew about a storage place at Black Rock?" Sam asked, crossing an arm over his chest.

"His lock up? Yeah I knew. Hell, I built those curse boxes for him," Bobby replied, "Listen. You have got a serious problem."

Sam spots something on the ground, and bent over, brushing a piece of paper away. Under the paper was a golden watch.

"That rabbit's foot ain't no dime store notion," Bobby stated, "It's real hoodoo."

Sam holds up the watch to show Evelyn and she gapes in disbelief.

"Old world stuff. Made by a conjur woman about a hundred years ago." Bobby sighed.

"It's a hell of a luck charm," Sam said.

"It's not a luck charm, it's a curse. She made it to kill people, Sam. You touch it, you own it. You own it, sure, you get a run of good luck to beat the devil. But you lose it, that luck turns. It turns so bad that you're dead, inside a week."

"Well, so I won't lose it, Bobby," Sam shrugged.

"Everybody loses it," Bobby shook his head.

"Well, ask him how we break the curse?" Evelyn instructed.

Sam asked the question, and Bobby shrugged, "I dunno if you can."

Sam quickly put the rabbit's foot in his jacket pocket.

"Lemme look through my library and make some calls. Just sit tight." Bobby sighed, then hung up.

Sam put his phone in his pocket as well, rolling his eyes at Dean and Adeline, who were still on the hood of the car kissing, and then looks to Evelyn, helping her to her feet.

XXXxxxXXX

"Don't worry, Bobby will find a way to break the curse," Evelyn reassured Sam, as they walked into the restaurant.

"Hey, next stop, guys, we should go to Vegas." Adeline and Dean suggested, grinning as they continued to go through the winning scratch tickets.

Sam and Evelyn rolled their eyes, "Well just sit tight until Bobby finds something for us to do about this." Evelyn stated, a bit uneasy.

Sam nodded and sighed deeply. He turned to the counter and said, "Table for four, please."

"Congratulations!" The host yelled, handing the four a large check, "You're our one millionth customer!" Balloons and confetti rained down on them as people took pictures. Evelyn and Sam looked a bit nervous, though Adeline and Dean had wide grins on their faces.

XXXxxxXXX

"Bobby's right," Evelyn stated, shaking her head, "This goes way back. Pure hoodoo."

Dean and Adeline could hardly be bothered as they shared an ice cream sundae, smiling contently.

"And you can't just cut one off any rabbit. It's got to be in a cemetery, under a full moon, on a Friday the 13th." Sam added, running a hand over his hair.

"I say from now on," Dean started, "We only go to places with Biggerson's." Adeline nodded in agreement until they both flinched, getting 'brain freeze' after many spoonfuls of the cold ice cream.

Sam and Evelyn couldn't help but laugh lightly.

Then, a waitress walked over, "Can I freshen you two up?" She asked, looking at Evelyn and Sam, who had half empty coffee mugs in front of them.

"Yeah, yeah sure," Sam pushed his cup over and she filled it with fresh coffee, but accidentally spilt it.

"O-Oh...," The waitress muttered.

"That's okay, don't worry about it. I got it." Sam stated, reaching for the napkins.

"It's no trouble. Really," She stated, smiling at Sam as she cleaned up the coffee with a cloth.

"O... Okay," Sam shrugged.

"Sorry about that," The waitress said, smiling before walking away.

Sam went to pick up his coffee, but accidently spilt it all over himself.

"Oh, geez," Evelyn muttered as Sam stood up, crashing into a man walking by with a tray.

Sam turned to look at Dean in shock. "How was that good?" Dean and Adeline asked.

Sam reached down and pulled out his pockets. Nothing was in them. Not even the rabbit's foot.

"Son of a bitch."

XXXxxxXXX

The waitress, with the rabbit's foot wrapped in the cloth she used to clean up the coffee, pulled off her wig, tossing it in the dumpster and then ran.

Dean, Sam, Adeline, and Evelyn ran out after the waitress.

"Come on." Dean muttered.

Suddenly, Sam tripped, falling forward onto the pavement.

Dean and Adeline turn around to see Sam on the ground, and Evelyn trying to help him up.

"Wow," Adeline muttered.

"You suck." Dean couldn't help but laugh slightly, "So what, now your luck turns bad?"

Sam's knees are scraped badly, his jeans cut and ripped, "I guess," Sam said worriedly.

"I wonder how bad," Evelyn sighed.

XXXxxxXXX

"It looks good," Kubrick said as he looked at the Biggerson's cafe menu on Creedy's laptop, then muttered, "I like that when they drop the whole onion in the fryer..."

"Here is the closest location," Creedy stated, clicking something on the screen, then he froze. He turned the screen towards Kubrick, "You seeing that?"

It's the picture of Sam, Dean, Adeline and Evelyn with the millionth customer check.

"Yes I am," said Kubrick with a smile.

XXXxxxXXX

Grossman looks down at a picture of him and Wayne, and then toasted a beer with picture frame, "Adios, compadre."

Then, the door opened. Dean, Sam, Evelyn, and Adeline walked in, arms crossed, guns in their pockets.

"Oh man," sighed Grossman, "What do you want?" He asked, his voice rough and tired.

"Heard about your friend," Evelyn stated.

"That's bad luck." Dean walked closer to the man.

"Piss off," He groaned.

"We know someone hired you, to steal the rabbit's foot," Adeline raised her eyebrows.

"A woman," Sam continued.

"Oh yeah? And how do you know that?" Grossman asked defensively.

"Because she just stole it back from us," Evelyn informed.

Grossman started laughing.

"Listen man this isn't-," Sam began, taking a step forward, though caught his leg in a wire, pulling down the radio as he tripped, knocking over a lamp and falling down behind the chair.

Evelyn ran over to help Sam, and Adeline and Dean bit their lips, freezing in their spots for a moment, "Sam, you okay?"

"Yeah I'm good," Sam replied as he was helped to his feet by Evelyn.

"I want you to tell us her name," Adeline instructed.

"Screw you," Grossman sneered, and Adeline took a threatening step near him.

"It wasn't a freak accident that killed your partner," Dean stated angrily.

"What?" Grossman jerked his head back.

"It was the rabbit's foot," Adeline crossed her arms.

Meanwhile, Evelyn kept a strong hold on Sam's arm, making sure he stayed stationary, keeping a watchful eye on him.

"You're crazy," Grossman laughed.

"You know we're not," Dean cocked his head to the side slightly.

"You saw what happened, what it did, all the flukes, all the luck. When you lose the foot, that luck goes south. That's what killed your friend. My friend's boyfriend here is next. And who knows how many innocent people after that." Adeline looked at the man with concern, starting the routine.

"And if you don't help us stop this thing, that puts those deaths on your head. Now I can read people. And I get it. You're a thief. And a scumbag. And that's fine. But you're not a killer. Are you?" Dean continued, finishing the routine.

Grossman shook his head, looking down a bit shamefully.

XXXxxxXXX

The four leave the apartment and head out to the car.

Evelyn continued to hold onto Sam's arm, trying to make sure he stayed steady, and he had his arm around her shoulders as well, though loosely, making sure that if he went down, she wouldn't too. Dean had his arm around Adeline's waist, and she tiredly rested her head on his shoulder, yawning.

Dean's cell phone rang, "Hello?"

"Dean. Great. It wasn't easy, but I found a heavy-weight cleansing ritual that should do the trick," Bobby stated.

While Dean was on the phone, Sam stepped in gum.

"Bobby, that's great, except… Sam lost the foot." Dean sighed deeply.

"He what?" Bobby nearly yelled. Adeline winced, hearing the man's angered tone from beside Dean.

"Bobby, listen, listen. This chick stole it from him. I'm serious, mid-twenties, and she was sharp, good enough with the con to play us."

Sam tried to scrape the gum off on a storm grate, Evelyn stepping away from his slightly as he stopped suddenly.

Dean shrugged, "The chick only gave him one name... What was it...? Luigi? No...Lugosi!"

"Oh crap, it's probably Bella," Bobby sighed.

"Bella Lugosi? Whose that?" Dean asked.

"Bella Talbott's her real name. I crossed paths with her once or twice," Bobby sighed.

Evelyn furrowed her brows for a moment, "Bella Talbott?" She asked.

Adeline nodded.

"Ad, we went to high school with a girl named Bella Talbott. Remember, she was the girl in choir that we couldn't stand." Evelyn turned away from Sam for a moment, crossing her arms as she couldn't help but smile a bit.

Meanwhile, Sam accidentally lost his shoe down the storm grate. He sighed deeply as he watched the shoe sink down to the bottom of the water.

"Son of a bitch...," Adeline muttered.

Dean cleared his throat, going back to his conversation with Bobby, "Well she got the rabbit's foot. Is she a hunter?"

Adeline scoffed and Evelyn laughed at the reaction.

"Pretty friggin' far from a hunter," Bobby stated, "But she knows her way around the territory. She's been out of the country, last I heard she was in the middle east someplace."

"Oh, yeah, remember that? She went for the foreign exchange thing and never came back." Adeline stated.

"Well, here she is." Dean sighed.

"Which means seriously bad luck for you," Bobby replied.

"Great," Dean said sarcastically.

"But if it is Bella," Bobby reconsidered, "At least I might know some folks who know where to find her."

"Thanks, Bobby. Again," Dean shook his head.

"Just look out for your brother, you idjit," Bobby said before hanging up.

The three turn around to look at Sam, who is looking at them miserably Evelyn immediately ran back over to him, "What's the matter, hun?" She put her hand on his shoulder.

Sam looks down in embarrassment, a pitiful grimace on his face, "I lost my shoe."

XXXxxxXXX

"Ugh, I can't wait to send her ass to jail." Adeline muttered, crossing her arms.

"Why? What could she have possibly done?" Dean asked, starting to get annoyed by their complaints, as he drove to the motel.

"Well, for one thing, she treated us like dirt." Evelyn stated.

"Not to mention, we weren't exactly the coolest kids there were to begin with." Adeline rolled her eyes.

"She was just, really rude and thought she was better than everyone." Evelyn sighed.

"Also, conceited, attention-seeking, back-stabbing." Adeline nodded with every 'trait'.

"And the worst part was, she was one of the most popular girls in, not only our class, but the school." Evelyn added.

"Is this going anywhere?" Dean asked.

"Hey, you asked."

XXXxxxXXX

"Alright, Bobby, thanks. We owe you. Another one." Dean said into the phone, pulling up to a motel and hanging up his cell phone, "Alright, Bobby's got it on pretty good authority that this Bella chick, lives in Queens." Dean stated, stopping the car.

"So it'll take us about two hours to get there." Adeline informed.

"So what are we doing then?" Sam asked.

"You two are staying here," Dean stated, looking at Sam and Evelyn.

"Why?" Evelyn asked, frowning.

"Because we don't want your bad luck getting us killed, for one thing. And, Ev, Sam likes you best, so you need to stay with him to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

They kept driving past an old trailer, which just so happened to be Kubrick and Creedy's.

XXXxxxXXX

"What am I even supposed to do?" Sam asked, as Dean unlocked the motel room door.

"Nothing. Come here," Dean instructed, pulling Sam over to a chair, sitting him down, "I don't want you doing anything. I want you to sit right here, and don't move, okay?" Dean then turned to Evelyn, looking down at her seriously, "Don't let him do anything, all right? Make sure he sits there and doesn't move."

Evelyn nodded, "Fine." She sighed deeply, sitting on the bed.

Adeline gave a small wave as her and Dean left, closing the door tightly behind themselves as they headed for the Impala.

As soon as the door closed, Sam fidgeted a bit in his seat.

Evelyn looked at Sam with a raised brow, "You know, I'll let you come sit on the bed." She stated as she grabbed the remote control, turning the television on.

Sam cautiously got up, and even though the bed was just about an inch away, he managed to trip, falling onto the mattress flat on his face. He groaned loudly.

Evelyn smiled, running her hand through his brown hair, and then helped him sit up. She curled into his chest, "What do you want to watch?" She asked, pressing the 'menu' button on the remote, the screen on the TV changing.

"Doesn't matter to me." Sam shrugged, putting his arm around Evelyn, tilting his head so it rested on her's.

"Then 'Tangled' it is." Evelyn grinned, turning the channel to the Disney movie, which was just starting.

Sam couldn't help but smile a bit, pulling Evelyn closer and kissing her forehead.

XXXxxxXXX

"Because we shook on one point five," Bella spoke into her phone, "Well maybe I should just take it somewhere else," She feed her cat a small treat as it sat on the counter in her rather nice house, "Don't threaten me, Luke. Despite your reputation, you don't scare me." She paused for a moment, "Well I'm glad you see it that way. I'll see you at the airstrip in an hour." She hung up.

Suddenly, though, she saw something moving on her television screen, which was hooked up to a camera in the hallway.

Bella picked up the rabbit's foot, which she held in a pair of tongs, and looks at the screen again. Dean and Adeline are obviously there.

She set down the rabbit's foot and reached into her cupboard, taking out a gun. Walking toward the door, the alarm begins to flash, reading 'Error'. Underneath is a yellow note, that says 'Turn Around'.

Bella quickly turned around, but it was too late, Dean and Adeline already had her at gun point. "You left without your tip," Dean smirked.

XXXxxxXXX

Sam still laid on the bed, Evelyn curled up next to him, sleeping, when suddenly smoke begins to come from the heater, "Oh come on," He muttered, looking from the heater to Evelyn, "I didn't even…"

He carefully got up, cautiously watching Evelyn as he set her down on the pillow. Slowly, he walked over to the heater, and something inside begins to spark, flames coming out.

Grabbing the comforter off the second bed, he quickly patted the fire out, then stood up, only to have more flames come out and his sleeve caught on fire.

Grabbing at the curtains, he only got tangled up in them and then fell over, knocking himself unconscious.

Evelyn woke up, quickly running over, though tripped on the silk curtain that Sam was tangled in, falling and hitting her head on the windowsill, also now unconscious.

Outside the window, now looking inside, is Kubrick and Creedy.

XXXxxxXXX

"You're gonna give it back," said Dean, backing up slowly with his gun still pointed at Bella.

"No, I'm not," Bella pointed her gun at Dean and Adeline as well.

"Yeah we'll see." Adeline grinned, "Bella Talbott?" She raised her eyebrows.

"That's right." Bella nodded with a frown.

"Adeline." She stated, "Adeline Jones, from Choir in high school."

"Well, look at us now." Bella cocked her head to the side.

"You know the thing's cursed, don't you?" Dean asked after clearing his throat.

"You'd be surprised what some people will pay for something like that," Bella stated.

"Really," Dean asked sarcastically.

"There's a lucrative market out there," Bella said. "A lot of money to be made." She gave a small laugh, "You hunters with all those amulets and talismans you use to stop those big bad monsters. Any one of them could put your children's children through college."

"So you know the truth. About what's really going on out there, and this is what you decide to do with it?" Dean asked.

"You became a thief?" Adeline raised her eyebrows.

"I collect unique items for a select clientele," she replied defensively.

"Yeah. A thief," Adeline restated, making sure her gun was aimed well.

XXXxxxXXX

Evelyn slowly looked up, unable to move her arms, being tied, Sam in the same position next to her. Sam was already awake, though his eyes were glued to Evelyn, though flickered to Kubrick and Creedy once he saw she was awake.

"They're up," Creedy stated.

"Back with us, huh?" Kubrick asked, standing up.

Sam and Evelyn look up at them, Sam had an angry look on his face, though Evelyn was more confused than anything.

"We didn't even have to touch you," Creedy shrugged, "You just went all spastic, and knocked yourself out, and then she tripped on ya'. It was like watching Jerry Lewis try to stack chairs."

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Evelyn asked.

"What do you want?" Sam added, a bit more forcefully than Evelyn.

Kubrick snapped his fingers, "I used to think your friend Gordon sent me."

"Gordon?" Sam asked, "Oh come on."

Kubrick snapped his fingers again, "Because he asked me to track you down, and put a bullet in both of your brains," Kubrick continued.

"Great. That sounds like him," Sam stated.

"But, as it turns out," Kubrick cocked his head to the side, "I'm on a mission from God."

XXXxxxXXX

"Look, Bella, you're either going to hand it over, or I'll take it from you by force." Adeline stated, her gun still pointed for Bella.

"And I thought you were criticizing me for being a thief." Bella smirked.

"Well, I wasn't Mrs. Perfect student, was I?" Adeline asked cocked her head to the side.

Dean cleared his throat, "Look, my brother, he touched the foot. And when you took it from him, his luck went from-," Dean started, though was interrupted.

"I know how it works," Bella stated.

"So you know he's gonna die, unless we destroy it," Adeline furrowed her brows.

"Oh," Bella thought for a moment, "You can have the foot. For 1.5 million."

"Nice," Dean nodded his head, "I'll just call my banker. How did you even find the damn thing? Stuck in the back of some storage place, in the middle of nowhere?"

Bella looked over to a strange object on the wall, with symbols and numbers, "I just asked a few of the ghosts of people it had killed," she replied, "They were very attuned into it's location."

"So you're only out for yourself," Dean stated, looking surprised.

"It's all about number one?" Adeline shook her head in fake disappointment.

"Being a hunter is so much more noble? A bunch of obsessed, revenge-driven sociopaths trying to save a world that can't be saved?" she answered.

"Wow," Dean said, taken aback slightly, "Aren't you a glass half full. And she was 'star student'?" He asked Adeline, who sighed deeply.

"We're all going to hell, Dean," Bella replied, "Might as well enjoy the ride."

"You have no idea." Adeline rolled her eyes.

Dean shrugged, "Any-who, this has been great, but, uh, look at the time. Oh and this?" He pulled the rabbit's foot from his pocket, "Looks like you're not the only one with sticky fingers."

"If it's any consolation, I think you're a truly horrible person." Adeline stated, following Dean as they both turned to leave.

Bella tried to shoot them both, but the bullets go everywhere, ricocheting off the walls, though never hitting them as the two run out the door.

XXXxxxXXX

Sam and Evelyn have been getting beat up for quite a bit, blood dripping down their cheeks and foreheads.

"You were part of that demon plan to open the gate, weren't you?" Kubrick asked, standing up.

"We did everything we could to stop it," Sam insisted.

Kubrick shook his head, "Lie, lie, lie! You were in on it. You know what they're next move is, too, don't you?"

"No we don't, okay? You're wrong about all of this," Evelyn replied.

"Where are they gonna hit us next?" Kubrick asked.

Sam and Evelyn refuse to answer. Kubrick hits them again.

"Where?" He repeated, and when he got no answer again, he clicked his tongue, "Gordon told me about you two. About your powers? You two are some kind of weirdo psychic freaks."

"No, not anymore, no powers, or visions…," Sam began, but Kubrick hits him again, looking at Evelyn, who flinched slightly, though did not touch her, "No more lies. There's an army of demons out there, pushing at a world already on the brink. We're on deck for an end game, right? So maybe, just maybe, you can understand, why we can't take any chances." Kubrick pulled out a gun and aimed it at Evelyn, looking over at Sam who sneers, "Whoa, whoa, no…," Sam warned.

Evelyn breathed deeply, staring at the gun with wide eyes.

"Kubrick…," Creedy started.

"No, you saw what happened," Kubrick said to him, "Why are we here? Because you saw a picture on the web? Because we chose this motel, instead of another? Luck like that doesn't just happen."

"Look, I can explain all of this," Sam began, frantically trying to save Evelyn.

"Shut up," Kubrick instructed, without looking at him, "It's God, Creedy. He led us here for one reason. To do his work. This... This is destiny." He then turned back to Evelyn, about to shoot her.

"Nope." Adeline stated from the door as they pushed it open easily.

They all stop.

"No destiny," Dean said simply, aiming his gun at Kubrick, whil Adeline aimed her's at Creedy, "Just a rabbit's foot."

"Put the gun down, son, or you're gonna be scraping brain off the wall." Kubrick warned.

"What, this thing?" Dean asked, waving the gun.

"Yeah, that thing," Kubrick frowned.

"Okay," Dean shrugged, putting the gun down, Adeline doing the same, "But you see, there's something about me you don't know."

"Yeah? What would that be?" Kubrick asked, as Dean picked up a pen off the table carefully.

Evelyn gave Adeline a look, who shrugged, flashing the tied up woman a smile.

Kubrick turned to aim his gun at Dean instead, "It's my lucky day," Dean stated, throwing his pen at Kubrick, and it lodged itself in the barrel of his gun, "Whooaaa, God, did you see that shot?" Dean smiled excitedly as Kubrick tried to get the pen out, and Creedy lunged at Dean.

Meanwhile, Adeline ran over to Sam and Evelyn to help untie them, "Guess who I met up with?"

Dean stepped neatly out of the way and Creedy collides with the wall behind him. "I'm amazing," Dean stated, throwing a remote control at Kubrick and hitting him in the head with it, making him fall to the ground, "I'm Batman."

XXXxxxXXX

The four are standing around a fire in a cemetery, Dean scratching some tickets for a last minute win.

"Alright. Cayenne pepper, that should do it," Evelyn stated, dusting her hands as she stood.

"Dean…," Sam began.

"Hey! Back off, jinx." Dean looked at Sam, "I'm bringing home the bacon. Alright…," He smiled, pulling out the rabbit's foot, "Say good bye, whaskery wrabbit." He said, imitating Looney Toon's.

Suddenly a gun cocked behind them, and they all turned.

"I think you'll find that belongs to me," said Bella arrogantly, with her gun trained on Dean. "But… whatever. Put the foot down, honey. Oh, and hello Evelyn."

"No," Dean said, "You're not gonna shoot anybody." He gave Adeline a look, and they both nodded.

"See, I happen to be able to read people. And sure you're a thief, fine, but you're not gonna…" Adeline started.

Adeline is cut off as Bella shoots over Dean's shoulder at Sam, hitting him in the shoulder.

"Son of a…" he cried, turning around towards her again. Evelyn ran over to Sam, though stopped, when the gun was pointed at her.

"Back off," she instructed, "Back off. Now. You make one more move, and I pull the trigger. You've got the luck Dean. You, I can't hit. But the others, I can't miss."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Adeline asked, looking back at Sam and Evelyn, who's standing up and holding his shoulder, Evelyn helping her stand straight, "You don't go around shooting people like that! Geez! When you left school did you go to a friggin' mental institution?!"

"Relax. It's a shoulder hit, I can aim." Bella shrugged calmly, "Besides, who here hasn't shot a few people. Put the rabbit's foot on the ground, now."

"Alright!" Dean yelled angrily. He slowly leaned down toward the ground, and then quickly throws it at her, "Think fast!"

She instinctively caught the rabbit's foot, and Dean smiled triumphantly.

"Damn," Bella muttered out of spite.

"Now," Evelyn said, "What do you say we destroy the rabbit's foot."

Reluctantly, Bella threw it into the fire, "Thanks very much. I'm out of one and half million, and on the bad side of a very powerful, fairly psychotic buyer."

"Wow," Dean shrugged, "I really don't feel bad about that."

"Yeah, not feeling bad." Adeline shook her head.

"Not even a little." Evelyn sighed.

"Maybe next time," Bella stated, turning back one last time, "I'll hang you four out to dry."

"Oh, don't go away angry, just go away," Dean groaned.

"Have a nice night," Bella waved.

XXXxxxXXX

"You two good?" Dean asked Sam and Evelyn as they left the graveyard.

"Yeah," Evelyn nodded, "A bit of bad memories, but other than that, we're fine."

"I guess we're back to normal now, huh," Dean put his arm around Adeline, "No good luck, no bad luck… Oh! But we're up 46 thousand dollars, I'm almost forgot about the…," He stopped, patting his pocket. ",…scratch tickets." He finished, realizing they were gone.

At that moment, Bella drives away, beeping her horn happily, waving the scratch tickets at the four, quickly driving off.


	20. Bedtime Stories

**A/N:** Implied Smut in this chapter XD

"I say werewolf." Sam stated.

"Why would it be a werewolf?" Evelyn asked. She hadn't dealt with a werewolf yet.

"Mutilation. They take the heart, leaving a horridly pulled apart body." Adeline stated, looking up from her phone for a moment, raising her eyebrows.

Evelyn winced a bit, "Oh." She turned, looking out the window. She spotted a frog sitting on the edge of the road, just out of the way of any cars that may pass, but not quite in the forest, which she also noticed was quite picturesque.

_Almost as if it was out of a fairytale._

After a bit of driving, Sam elbowed Evelyn, deciding then was a good time to bring up their idea.

"Dean, Adeline," Sam started, putting his arm around Evelyn as they sat in the back of the Impala, "Bobby and Ruby rebuilt the Colt."

"And?" Dean asked as he drove the car.

"We can summon the Crossroad Demons that made deals with you two," Evelyn said, leaning into Sam, "And we can either force it to let you two out of the contracts or shoot them to end the deal anyway."

"No." Adeline and Dean said simultaneously. They both knew that if they were to try something like that, both Evelyn and Sam would die instantly.

Sam sighed, clearly aggravated, "Come on, guys, don't you want to get out of these deals?"

"Sam, leave it alone." Dean stated.

"You know what, Dean, no, I won't." Sam raised his voice a bit, "I don't want either of you two to die, and it seems like me and Ev are more worried than you two."

"We're not discussing this right now." Adeline stated.

"No, seriously guys, we're actually worried that-," Evelyn started sarcastically.

"We'll talk about this later." Adeline said more forcefully.

Sam shook his head, crossing his arms as he looked out the window. Evelyn grabbed his arm, trying to calm him down a bit.

XXXxxxXXX

"Uh, yes, we're detectives with the County Sheriff's department." Dean stated, as the four held up their badges, dressed in their fancy, professional outfits.

"I'm detective Smith, and she's detective Gregson," Evelyn stated, pointing to herself and then Adeline, who nodded.

"I'm Plan, and he's Page." Dean added, pointing to Sam.

"Yeah... I've, uh, been expecting you." The man in the hospital bed nodded slightly. His face was cut up a bit, and he was hooked up to a few things by the bed. He was a larger man, a bit short, with a round face.

"Really?" Adeline asked seriously, furrowing her brows as she put her badge back into her jacket.

"Yeah. Law and Order. You _are_ the sketch artist, right?" The man asked.

Sam turned to Dean, "Uh..."

"Absolutely." Dean stated, "Yeah, that is exactly who our partner is." He pointed to Sam, "The things he can do with a pen..."

"Listen," Adeline started, "Besides that, we wanted to ask you, how'd you get away?"

"I," The man thought, "I had no idea. I was just... I was hiding, and he was coming right at me. For some reason, he just... he just stopped." The man shook his head slightly, "He stared at me with this blank look and after that, he just took off."

Evelyn nodded, "Okay," She turned to Sam for a moment, who pulled out a small notepad, "We're, uh, going to need as much physical detail as possible."

The man nodded, "He was about... Six feet tall, dark hair."

"What about the eyes?" Sam asked, "What color eyes did he have?"

The man shook his head, "Uhh, blue? It was dark..."

"Okay," Sam nodded.

"Did they seem... animalistic?" Dean asked.

"What?"

"What about his teeth? Did you notice anything strange about 'em?" Sam asked.

The man shook his head, "They were just... teeth."

"Fingernails?" Adeline added.

"Look, he's just a, uh, a normal guy. Normal eyes, normal teeth, and normal fingernails." The man shook his head.

"Look, sir, it's okay if-," Evelyn started.

"N-No." The man said, "No. Those... Those were my brothers. That guy... He killed my brothers. H-how would you feel if your partners," He pointed between the four, "Were, you know?"

Sam sighed, "I can't imagine anything worse."

"Neither can I." Evelyn bit her lip.

Dean looked at Sam, sighing a bit. Adeline did the same for Evelyn, closing her eyes for a moment as she took a deep breath. Dean looked back to the man, "I know this isn't easy, but can you think of anymore details?"

"There's one more thing." The man said, "He had a, uh, a tattoo on his arm of a... a cartoon character." He tried to remember which one, though couldn't, "Ugh! He was the, uh, the guy, that was always chasing the roadrunner."

"Wile E. Coyote!" Dean and Adeline both said at the same time, grinning a bit.

"Yeah, that's it." The man nodded.

Dean smiled, patting Adeline on the shoulder.

Sam doodled a bit more on his paper, Evelyn sighing deeply as she looked over his shoulder to see what it looked like.

Then, a Doctor walked into the room, "Kyle? How ya' holding up?" He asked.

"Okay, considering." The man, Kyle, said softly.

"Are you Kyle's Doctor?" Sam asked, pulling out his badge.

"Yeah." The Doctor nodded.

"Can we just ask you a few questions?" Adeline asked.

The Doctor nodded, "Uh, sure."

Him, Dean, and Adeline began to walk away, leaving Sam and Evelyn at Kyle's bedside.

Sam and Evelyn turn, about to leave as well, when Kyle asked, "Don't I get to see it?"

They both turned back on the balls of their feet. Sam opened the sketchpad back up, looking down at it for a moment, a pained grin coming across his face, "Uh, yeah, yeah, uh, you know, work in progress."

He handed the notepad over to Kyle, Evelyn having to keep herself from laughing at the crudely drawn picture of a man with bubbles for limbs, and a strange smile, the small, scribbled tattoo on his arm.

Kyle nodded, smiling, "It's really...," His smile faded into a frown, "Uh..."

XXXxxxXXX

"Boy, this is a piece of art, really." Dean laughed as the four walked back to the Impala.

Evelyn noticed another frog off to the side, just outside of the forest, sitting on the sidewalk.

"Yeah, like you could have done it better." Sam muttered, pulling the notepad from Dean's hand and putting it back into his pocket, "So, what did the Doc have to say about Kyle?"

"Ugh, not much." Adeline stated, "We asked if the heart was missing, but it was still there. Only parts of the intestines, liver, and stomachs were gone."

"Can't be a werewolf." Dean sighed, "Maybe an angry spirit or something..."

"It's never happened before, though." Evelyn shook her head.

"Yeah, we researched earlier in the car. Nothing like it." Sam shook his head.

"Well, maybe it's just a psychopath. It could just be a normal, crazy murderer. Remember that family that 'hunted human'? I still have the burn mark on my shoulder..." Adeline shook her head.

"I don't know. I think we should still just stick around for a bit." Sam shook his head.

"Yeah, I mean, even for a psychopath, this is a bit strange." Evelyn stated.

"All right, well, I wanna get some sleep, so let's find somewhere to stay."

XXXxxxXXX

"Come on, come on. Wake up, guys." Sam said as him and Evelyn got dressed quickly.

"There's been another murder." Evelyn sighed as she fixed her fancy shale.

"Great." Adeline muttered as she rolled off the bed, falling onto the floor, "Come on, Dean." She pulled the blanket off the bed, standing.

After a bit of complaining, and driving, they made it back to the local hospital, and it was now about three in the afternoon.

It turned out that a young couple were hiking in the forest, and came across a little house, owned by a sweet, little, old-lady. She invited the two in, feed them pie, and then killed the man after they both got poisoned. Only the girl survived.

"There... There was this one last thing." The woman closed her eyes tightly, trying to think.

"You can tell us anything." Evelyn reassured.

The woman nodded, "When I was leaving, there was this girl. I begged her to follow me. I turned for one second, and then she was gone."

"Can you, uh, describe this girl to us?" Evelyn asked softly.

"Yeah, yeah. She was wearing a white dress, a red bow with long, dark hair, pale skin, and she couldn't have been older than eight."

Dean looked at Adeline, nodding to the side, and they both turned, pulling the EMF meters out of their pockets, scanning the area.

"All right, well, thank you for your time, miss." Sam smiled sympathetically at the woman, "We'll leave you alone now."

XXXxxxXXX

"No traces of sulfur or anything." Adeline sighed as she put her EMF meter away.

"Hey, guys, you know what I just thought of?" Evelyn started, as they stood alone in the room.

"What's that?" Dean asked as he continued to search for sulfur with Adeline.

"These cases... They remind me of the Grimm Fairy Tales. You know, the first case, three brothers, building houses, wolf-like killing, and one survivor. And then we have Hansel and Gretel. Two kids go out into the woods, get feed sweets by an innocent-looking old lady, old lady tries to kill them. Think about it." Evelyn reasoned.

"That's crazy." Dean stated immediately.

Sam thought for a moment, "Well, I don't know, guys, it's the only thing we have right now.

Adeline sighed, and then shrugged, "I guess. I think we need to do some solid research before we rule it out."

The four headed to the library, looking through records and books, even news papers and the like. They did that for hours (well, Sam and Evelyn did) and still found absolutely nothing.

"I am so done with research," Adeline and Dean groaned as they all headed back to the car.

"Why, you two didn't do anything?" Sam rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but... Whatever." Dean said.

Evelyn sighed slightly, though as she stretched her arms a bit, she spotted the frog again, "Hey, guys, I've seen that frog about three times at this point." She pointed to the amphibian.

Sam looked at it, "The Princess and the Frog." His eyes trailed up to the steps of a house a little down the path. By the door was a few small mice, and a pumpkin, "And look at that. Cinderella."

Dean looked at Sam and then the mice and pumpkin, "Cinderella?"

"You know, the mice that turn into horses, and the pumpkin that turns into a carriage." Sam stated, trying to get Dean to remember, if he had ever even heard the story before.

"Why do you know so much about princess stories?" Dean asked, elbowing Sam slightly.

Sam rolled his eyes again, and Evelyn smiled, grabbing his arm, "Don't worry, I think it's cute."

"Is that what girls are into? Cute and girly?" Dean muttered to Adeline, who laughed a bit.

"Oh, come on, Dean, every girl wants to be a princess. And if they say they don't, their lying." Adeline smiled, "And the more men know about princess, the more likely they'll be treated like one."

They walk up to the 'Cinderella' house, and knock on the door, "Hello? Anyone in there?"

They heard something coming from inside, and it sounded very muffled, even for behind a door.

"Hold on, we're coming in!" Evelyn called, walking over to a window, trying to see if she could open one.

Dean tried kicking the door in, though it wouldn't budge, so Adeline got on her knees, and began to pick the lock. Soon, the door was open, and the four ran inside.

There was a teenage girl handcuffed to the stove in the next room over. She had a cloth tied in her mouth, keeping her from speaking, and her blonde hair was in a messy bun, though disheveled, along with her old looking clothes.

"We'll check out the house." Dean said, nodded at Sam, who followed the action and went into the other room with his brother.

Adeline and Evelyn were left to take care of the girl.

They ran over to her, getting to her eye level and on their knees. The girl appeared to have been crying, and seemed very upset and scared.

"Hey, hey, hey, we aren't going to hurt you. We're here to help, we promise." Evelyn reassured as she started to untie the rag in her mouth.

Adeline nodded, pulling her pocket knife out and sawing at the rope that kept her bound to the stove.

"P-please... Help me!" The girl begged as she tried to ease her tears.

"We are, we are. We promise you, okay?" Adeline helped the girl to her feet, "I'm Adeline."

"I'm Evelyn." She introduced herself, keeping a hold on the woman's arm, "In the other room is Sam and Dean, they're going to help you too. Can you explain to us what happened?"

The girl nodded, swallowing hard and thinking, "My... My step-mom. S-she went absolutely crazy! S-she tried to kill me!"

Adeline and Evelyn shared a look.

"Okay, all right. Everything is going to be okay. We're gonna get you to a hospital, all right?" Adeline stated, putting the girl's arm around her shoulder, and her own arm around the girl's. Evelyn did the same for the girl on the other side of her.

Adeline pulled her cell phone out, and dialed the ambulance, sitting the girl on the stairs outside.

"You're going to be okay?" Evelyn asked kindly.

"Yeah... Yeah, I think so." She nodded.

"We have to get out of here, now, guys." Sam muttered to Evelyn, who nodded a bit confusedly.

"Stay safe." Evelyn said to the girl, patting her shoulder as the four got into the car.

"What? What'd you find?" Adeline asked as she put her phone into her pocket.

Dean held up a red apple, "We saw the little girl. She didn't try to hurt us or anything. She disappeared, but left this."

"Snow White...," Evelyn muttered, "Snow White was poisoned and fell into a 'sleep that looked like death'."

"Maybe it's not a ghost we're looking for, guys," Sam stated, "But instead a spirit of someone who's living."

XXXxxxXXX

"Are there any children in a coma in the building, miss?" Evelyn asked as the four talked to a nurse at the hospital.

The nurse gave a small smile to the four, thinking for a second before answering, "Mostly just old men. Except for this one girl, Callie, she's been here ever since I started working here. She's Dr. Garrison's daughter."

"Dr. Garrison, really?" Sam asked. Dr. Garrison was Kyle's doctor.

"Yeah, he always checks on her, you know?" The nurse nodded.

"Do you think you could bring us to her room?" Dean asked.

The nurse nodded, "Of course, right this way." She led the four to a door just down the hallway, which they quietly opened.

Inside, there was a teenage girl with pale skin, dark hair, and a red ribbon in her hair laying in the bed, her eyes closed, and Dr. Garrison sitting on the side, reading a Fairy Tale from an old looking book.

"Oh, hello, agents." Dr. Garrison gave a small smile, standing and closing the book, walking over to the four, "Can I help you four?"

"May we ask about your daughter?" Adeline asked softly.

Dr. Garrison sighed deeply, urging the four into the hallway and closing the door slightly behind him, "She's been like that ever since she was eight. She... She accidentally drank a bottle of bleach, and her step-mother called for help, but it was too late at that point."

"Dr. Garrison, please report to room 101. Dr. Garrison to room 101." The intercom sounded.

"I, uh, I need to go. Let me know if you need anything else, agents." Dr. Garrison bowed his head, walking down the hall.

The four waited for Dr. Garrison to disappear down the hall, and then entered Callie's room, closing the door behind them.

"Well, it all makes sense now." Sam stated.

"What does?" Dean asked.

"Callie identifies with Snow White. Her step-mother poisoned her, and she went into a 'deep sleep'." Evelyn said, picking up the book that Dr. Garrison had been reading, holding it up for the other three to see, "Look at this. He was reading her Grimm Fairy Tales."

"She thinks this stuff is reality, huh?" Adeline sighed, looking at the book, taking it from Evelyn and flipping through it for a moment.

"And because no one knows the truth," Sam started, "She grew angrier and angrier, fueling the violence in her acts."

With a final look to Callie, the four left, heading down the hall, though were pushed off to the side just as they reached the main entrance of the building, because an old woman on a gurney was being wheeled in from an ambulance.

The old woman was beat up quite a bit, and they were bringing her to the ER as fast as they could.

"The last story he was reading to Callie was 'Little Red Riding Hood'." Sam stated, watching the old woman.

"Then we better find her granddaughter." Adeline muttered quickly.

"Ev and me will try to convince Callie to stop," Sam stated.

"Me and Ad'll go after the Big Bad Wolf." Dean nodded, and the group went their ways as quickly as they could.

XXXxxxXXX

"All right, let's see...," Adeline and Dean muttered as they parked the Impala outside the local school.

They tried to look as casual as they could sitting outside a school, watching the children leave and head to their parent or guardian's cars.

"Hey, hey, there." Adeline pointed out a young girl in a red sweatshirt, the hood up and over her head as she innocently walked over to a light blue minivan.

Dean nodded, "Let's just follow-,"

Adeline's maternal instincts kicked in and she got out of the car, walking briskly over to the girl. Though, by the time she made it half way across the street, the minivan zoomed away, the doors locked, and the girl banging on the window.

"Hey!" Adeline called, running back to the Impala, "Son of a bitch..."

XXXxxxXXX

"Dr. Garrison, may we have a word with you and Callie?" Sam asked the Doctor as they knocked on the door to Callie's room.

"I, uh, I suppose." Dr. Garrison furrowed his brows as he stepped back to let them in, and then closed the door behind them, "Is something the matter?"

"Doctor, you're daughter, she wants you to listen to her." Sam stated.

"What... What do you mean?"

"She's been hurting innocent people. She's an angry spirit because no one while listen to her story." Evelyn said.

"What happened to her?" The Doctor asked immediately.

"Her step-mother," Who was deceased at this point, "She slowly tried to kill Callie, and she was put in a 'deep sleep'. Her younger-looking spirit has been reenacting the fairy tales you've been reading to her." Evelyn sighed.

The Doctor nodded quickly, "I... I know. I've seen her- or, her spirit- before."

"Then you know you need to let her go." Sam frowned.

Dr. Garrison bit his lip, looking down. He sat on the side of Callie's bed, stroking her hair lightly, "Callie..."

Then, her young spirit appeared, looking at her father, though didn't speak.

Dr. Garrison looked at the girl's spirit, "Callie... You need to stop this... I-I'm sorry about what she did to you. I really am... I'm sorry I didn't hear you before." He took a deep breath, pausing for a moment, "Callie, I'm sorry, but, it's time to... it's time to move on."

Silently, the young spirit nodded.

XXXxxxXXX

"Damn... Come on!" Adeline said as she jumped out of the car once they reached the house the car drove to.

She tried to open the door, though it was locked, and Dean quickly ran over to her, kicking it in with no problem at all.

'The Big Bad Wolf' turned to them, looking away from the little girl.

"You take care of her. I'll get him." Dean muttered to Adeline, who nodded.

"Are you okay?" Adeline asked the young girl, getting on her knees and hugging the girl tightly, "I'm going to get you out of here, all right?"

The 'Wolf' attacked Dean, jumping at him. He was in such a trance, that he appeared to actually believe himself to be the 'Big Bad Wolf'.

"Son of a-," Dean muttered as the Wolf jumped on him, and he fell back onto the table.

Adeline sighed, standing, "Stay right here, okay? I need to help him out."

XXXxxxXXX

"Callie... I love you, and I am so sorry." Dr. Garrison muttered, kissing his sleeping daughter on the forehead for a moment, before standing.

He turned Callie's life support off with a small flicker, and her heart monitor slowly began to falter, and finally fall into one monotone beep.

Dr. Garrison stood, a frown on his face, as he tried to hold back his tears, looking down at his daughter's young spirit, who began to fade away, finally smiling, after what seemed like forever of frowning.

Evelyn got a bit teary-eyed as well, and leaned against Sam. He put his arm around her shoulders, and kissed her forehead lightly, resting his chin on top of her head as he put his other arm around her as well, hugging her into himself. He sighed deeply.

Evelyn bit her lip, looking at the grown woman laying the bed. She got flashbacks from the hospital when they were hit by the large truck in the Impala, and how hard everything was. She decided hospitals weren't happy places for anyone, but ever since she had become a hunter, they became a lot worse.

XXXxxxXXX

Adeline's gun had fallen out as she ran at the 'Wolf', and was thrown into the bookshelf.

She pushed herself up, her head throbbing a bit as she searched for any weapon. In a basket filled with knitting supplies, she spotted a pair of scissors.

Adeline grabbed the scissors and ran over to the two men, the 'Wolf' having Dean pinned to the ground, Dean about to be ripped to shreds. Adeline was just about to stab the scissors into the man's back, when Dean yelled, "Stop! Don't!"

The man was awake, and out of the trance he had been in, "What's going on? Where am I?"

XXXxxxXXX

"The girl's taken care of, and the man is no longer a threat." Dean told Sam, Evelyn, and Dr. Garrison as stood in Callie's old room.

"How you holding up, Doc?" Adeline asked.

The Doctor sighed, "It was hard."

"But it needed to be done." Sam said.

Evelyn reassured, "You did the right thing."

Dr. Garrison nodded, "I know. I'm glad no one else got hurt."

XXXxxxXXX

"Ev and me are going to go out for a bit, okay?" Sam said as him and Evelyn headed for the door, pulling their coats on.

"We'll be here." Dean said as the door closed.

"So." Adeline grinned.

"So." Dean smirked.

"I love you, ya' know." Adeline smiled as she nuzzled into Dean's chest, sitting on the bed.

"I love ya', too, Ad." Dean smiled as he buried his face in her hair, "You know, we've only got less than a year."

"And we still haven't...," Adeline trailed her words off, "I'm game if you are."

XXXxxxXXX

Sam and Evelyn got into the car, and drove to the nearest crossroad, their hands interlocked the entire time.

Sam got on his knees in the middle of the intersection, putting his own picture in the summoning box.

"Careful, all right?" Sam instructed as he pulled Evelyn closer to him.

"You too." She muttered as they waited for the Demon.

The woman appeared behind the two, "Hello, Love Birds."

Sam spins, immediately holding the rebuilt Colt gun to her head.

"Whoa, why so serious, Sammy?"

"Let Dean and Adeline out of their contracts or I'll kill you right now." Sam stated.

"Sorry, guys, their contracts? Yeah, not negotiable. They made them of their own free will, for one thing." The demon shrugged nonchalantly, "Not to mention, I'm just a saleslady."

"What do you mean?" Evelyn asked, staying slightly behind Sam.

"I don't actually hold the contract, sweetie. And my boss wants them both real bad. He isn't going to let go anytime soon. Sorry."

Sam thought for a moment, breathing a bit heavily. He looked down at Evelyn, and then back to the demon, and then shot the gun, pulling the trigger tightly as his muscles tensed.

The demon fell to the ground, dead.

"Ev, let's go." Sam grabbed her hand, "I'm sorry you had to see that.

"Sam, it's okay. It was a demon anyway, not like a innocent person, right?" Evelyn said a bit shakily.

"I love you." He muttered kissing her quickly as they got into the car, and then they drove back to the motel as if nothing had happened.


	21. A Very Supernatural Christmas

"My daughter and I were in our beds. Mike was downstairs, decorating the tree," The woman said to the four 'FBI Agents', who are taking notes, "I… I heard a thump on the roof, and then… I heard Mike scream, and now I'm talking to the FBI," she finished.

"You didn't see any of it?" Evelyn asked, a sympathetic frown on her face.

"No." The woman shook her head sadly.

"Were the doors locked?" Adeline cocked her head to the side, "Any signs of forced entry?"

Again, the woman shook her head no, "I… No."

"Does anybody else have a key?" Sam asked.

"Yes, actually, my, uh, parents, but they live in Florida." The woman said, her words fumbling slightly.

Walking out of the house, Dean nodded, "Thanks for letting us have a look around, Mrs. Walsh. I think we've got just about everything we need. We're all set."

"We'll be in touch," Adeline gave a small, halfhearted salute, and the four start to walk away.

"Agents," Mrs. Walsh said suddenly, "The police say my husband might have been kidnapped."

"Could be," Sam stated.

"Well then why haven't the kidnappers called? Or demanded a ransom? It's three days till Christmas. What am I supposed to tell our daughter?" She asked desperately.

"We're very sorry," Adeline sighed, almost depressed by the fact herself.

They begin to walk away, and Evelyn stopped, writing something on a small card, and then handed it to Mrs. Walsh, "Here. It's all of our numbers if you ever need to talk."

As the four walk to the car, parked across the street, Dean asked, "So, did any of you find anything?"

"Sam and me found stockings, mistletoe, and," Evelyn started as Sam pulled a tissue from his pocket, opening it slightly, "That. A human tooth in the chimney."

"It's too narrow." Dean stated, getting into the driver's seat, "No way could the dad have been dragged up the chimney."

"Not in one piece," Adeline stated.

"Alright so if the Dad went up the chimney," Dean sighed, "We need to find out who dragged him up there."

XXXxxxXXX

Dean and Adeline walk into the motel room, connected at the hip with their arms around each other, both their hands a bit lower than they should have been, "So, is it the serial killing chimney sweep?" Dean asked.

"Yup. It's actually Dick Van Dyke," Sam replied.

"What?" Adeline asked.

"Mary Poppins?" Evelyn added.

"Who's that?" Dean raised his brows.

"Never mind," Sam shook his head.

"Okay," Adeline muttered, but continued anyway, "Well it turns out that Walsh is the second guy to get grabbed out of his house this month." She pulled her jacket off.

"Yeah? Did the other guy get dragged up the chimney, too?" Evelyn asked.

"Dunno. Witnesses said they heard a thump on the roof," Dean stated, "So what do you think we're dealing with?"

"Actually we have an idea," Sam said, "It's gonna sound crazy…"

"What could you possibly say that sounds crazy to us?" Adeline asked sarcastically.

"Um… evil Santa," Evelyn replied, smiling a bit awkwardly, unsure of how else to put it.

Dean and Adeline stared at them for a second and then said, "Yeah that's crazy."

"Yeah," Sam said, "But I'm just saying, there's a version of the anti-Claus in every culture. There's tons of lore."

"On what?" Adeline asked.

"They all say that around Christmas time, Santa's rogue brother shows up and instead of giving presents, he punishes the wicked." Evelyn said, looking down at one of the papers she had printed off, reading directly from it.

"By hauling their ass up chimneys?" Adeline asked, cocking her head to the side.

"For starters, yeah," Sam replied.

"So this is your theory? Santa's shady brother?" Dean asked in disbelief.

"I just think that it fits what the lore says," Evelyn answered.

"Santa doesn't have a brother," Dean stated, "There is no Santa."

"Yeah I know, you're the one that told me that in the first place, remember?" Sam sighed, and after a moments pause, he shook his head, "I could be wrong. I gotta be wrong."

"Maybe, maybe not," Adeline sighed.

"What?" Sam asked.

"We did a little digging, and it turns out both victims visited the same place before they got snatched," Adeline crossed her arms.

"Where?" Evelyn asked, grabbing her coat and pulling it on, tossing the keys to Dean.

XXXxxxXXX

The four got out of the car, and wrapped the jackets around themselves. Sam pulled his gloves off and handed them to Evelyn, making her put them on before he would let her do anything else. Adeline shivered slightly before Dean sighed deeply, putting his thicker jacket around her in slight shame. He never thought he'd be giving his jacket up for anyone. Sam was more of the kind to do that.

At the entrance, there was a sign that read, "Santa's Village", with a small, rusty Santa statuette holding it up. In the park, there are a few staff members walking around dressed as reindeer or elves.

"I mean, do you really think he would be here, if there is an 'Anti-Clause'?" Evelyn asked, voicing the last bit in a hushed tone.

"I mean, it's Christmas time, so this seems like our best bet to check at the time." Sam shrugged.

"Speaking of Christmas, we should have one this year." Dean stated, smiling as his arm found Adeline's shoulders.

"Have what?" Sam asked, linking his arm with Evelyn's.

"A Christmas," Dean said, and Adeline nodded in excitement.

"No thanks," Sam sighed.

Evelyn shrugged, "I mean, I'm all for Christmas and all, but, don't you think now isn't the best time? I think we should focus."

"Aw come on! We'll get a tree and everything," Adeline said enthusiastically.

"Guys, Evelyn's right. I'm sorry, but we have other things to worry about." Sam sighed.

"Oh come on, Sam!" Dean whined.

"No. Just… no," Sam shook his head.

"Grinch."

XXXxxxXXX

"It takes ten bucks to get into this place, you'd think they could scrounge up a little snow." Dean muttered, looking around at the dying grass and plants, though there was no snow at all.

"What?" Sam asked, looking up from Evelyn.

"Nothing." Dean stated.

"What are we looking for again?" Adeline asked, stuffing her hands in the pockets of Dean's jacket.

"Well… lore says that the Anti-Claus will walk with a limp, and smell like sweets." Evelyn stated.

"Why does he smell like candy?" Dean asked, furrowing his brows.

"So kids will come closer." Sam sighed.

"That's creepy." Adeline muttered.

"So how does thing know who's been naughty and who's been nice?" Dean asked.

"We don't know," Evelyn replied, sighing deeply, running her hand through her hair before rubbing her arms, even though Sam's large jacket was around her.

They all stop, looking around for a moment, before their eyes land on the Santa, who looked old and rather grumpy.

"Come sit on Santa's knee," The man said to a little boy, his voice rough and hoarse, "You been a good boy this year?" The young boy nodded, a small smile on his face, "Good, cause Santa's got a special gift for you." He laughed, though it turned into more of a cough.

"Maybe we do," Dean shrugged, as the little boy got down from Santa's chair and walked away.

A girl in an elf costume came up to the four, "Welcome to Santa's Court, can I escort your children to Santa?" She looked between Sam and Evelyn, and then Dean and Adeline.

"No, but my brother here, it's been a life-long dream of his," Dean said, patting Sam on the back.

"Um, sorry, no kids over twelve," She said, looking over the four in confusion.

"He's just kidding," Evelyn gave an awkward smile.

"We just came here to watch." Sam added.

The woman shook her head and walked away, "Ew."

"No! He didn't mean we came here to…" Adeline trailed off.

"Thanks a lot, Dean. Thanks for that." Sam sighed.

"Hey check this out..." Dean muttered.

The Santa got down from his chair, and limped past the four, muttering slightly to himself.

"Are you seeing this?" Dean asked as they turned to watch him continue down the path.

"A lot of people walk with limps," Sam shook his head.

"Don't tell me you didn't smell that," Dean looked at the three, "That was candy, man."

"That was Ripple," Sam said matter-of-factly, "I think. Had to be. Maybe."

"You willing to take that chance?"

XXXxxxXXX

"What time is it?" Dean asked, as the four sat in the Impala, outside the Santa's small mobile home.

"Same as the last time you asked," Evelyn replied, as Dean rubs his eyes.

"Hey, guys?" Adeline said, looking at Evelyn and Sam, "Why are you the two that hate Christmas?"

"Guys…" Sam sighed.

"I gotta admit, we have some pretty bumpy things to worry about…" Dean began.

"Bumpy?" Sam asked.

"But that's not for a while," Dean shrugged, "Lets just enjoy the time we've-."

"Look guys, if you guys wanna have Christmas, knock yourselves out. Just don't involve me, we've been pretty busy trying to save you two." Sam replied.

Evelyn sighed, "Yeah, I don't mind if you guys do, but, me and Sam have been working so hard trying to help you guys out."

Dean looked at Sam and Evelyn, then slung his arm around Adeline, "Aw yeah, that'll be great, me and Ad making cranberry moulds." He grinned, and Adeline laughed.

Sam shrugged.

They watched as the old man went to his window and pulled the curtains closed, then they heard screaming from inside.

The four jump out of the car and run to the door of the trailer.

Sam laughed a bit, and Dean looked at him as if he were insane, "What?"

"Nothing. It's just, Mr. Gung-ho Christmas might have to blow away a Santa." Sam said, grinning a bit, and Evelyn couldn't help but snicker slightly.

Dean shook his head, and then opened the door.

As soon as they walk in the old man stood up from his seat, "What the hell are you doing here?" The man asked, slightly appalled that someone had busted into his home.

The four looked past the man to see the television, and on the screen was a black and white, old horror movie. It was where the screaming had been coming from.

The four look at each other, trying to figure out what to say for a moment, and then Dean began to sing "Silent Night" in a very flat key. The other three joined in.

Adeline and Evelyn were the only ones singing the notes correctly, and Sam and Dean struggled to find the correct notes a few octaves down. They all darted their eyes over to each other nervously, though they kept the act up.

The white-haired man began to chuckle as the four sang for a moment longer, then hurried back to the car.

"Well, it ain't him."

Unfortunately, that night, another attack had happened.

XXXxxxXXX

"So that's how your son described the attack? Santa took daddy up the chimney?" Dean asked as they followed Mrs. Caldwell through her house.

"That's what he says, yes," She said. It was clear in her voice she had been crying.

"Where were you?" Evelyn asked softly.

"I was asleep," She shook her head, "And all of a sudden, Al was being dragged out of bed, screaming."

"Did you see the attacker?" Adeline asked.

Mrs. Caldwell shook her head, "It was dark. And he hit me. He knocked me out."

They nod, "I'm sorry," Sam sighed, "I know this must be hard."

"Yeah." The woman nodded, beginning to tear up a bit.

The four look around, and Sam spotted something that caught his eye, "Mrs. Caldwell, where did you get that wreath, above the fireplace?"

"Excuse me?" Mrs. Caldwell asked in confusion. Evelyn, Dean, and Adeline shared her look.

"Just curious, you know," Sam shrugged meekly.

They walk back out to the car once the interview was over, and Sam sighed.

"Wreaths, huh?" Dean asked sarcastically, "Sure you didn't want to ask about her shoes? I saw some nice handbags in the foyer."

"We've seen that wreath before, Dean," Sam stated, looking down for a moment.

"Did we?" Adeline asked, hanging onto Dean's arm.

"The Walsh's, yesterday." Evelyn stated, trying to get them to remember.

"I know, I was just testing you," Dean replied, and Adeline scoffed with a quick nod.

Sam and Evelyn rolled their eyes.

XXXxxxXXX

"Really? Wow, okay, um, how are we supposed to find it?" Evelyn asked, pacing around the chilly motel room, and then went to the heater, turning the dial up slightly, "Are you sure?" Evelyn asked politely into her phone, running her hand through her hair before placing it on her hip.

"Hey, let me talk to him." Adeline whispered, and once the phone was handed to her, she placed it to her ear, "Oh, really? Damn, the last time we dealt with one of those, me and Dean were on our own and-," She nodded, "But- It was mostly his fault. I know, I know." She sighed, "All right, thanks Bobby." She handed the phone back to Evelyn once the call ended.

"Well?" Dean asked curiously.

"Well, we're not dealing with the Anti-Claus," Evelyn sighed.

"What'd Bobby say?" Sam asked.

"That we're morons." Adeline said.

"He also said that it was probably Meadowsweet in those wreaths." Evelyn added.

"Wow, that's amazing," Dean said, "What the hell is Meadowsweet?"

"It's pretty rare," Adeline replied, "And it's probably the most powerful plant in Pagan lore."

"Pagan lore?" Sam asked.

"See they use Meadowsweet for human sacrifice, it was kind of like a… chum for their gods. Gods were drawn to it, and they'd stop by, and snack on whatever was the nearest human," Evelyn explained.

"Why would somebody be using that in Christmas wreaths?" Dean asked.

"Well it's not as crazy as it sounds, Dean," Sam shrugged, "Pretty much every Christmas tradition is Pagan."

"Christmas is Jesus' birthday," Dean stated.

"No, Jesus' birthday was probably in the fall," Adeline and Evelyn corrected.

"It was actually the winter solstice that was co-opted by the church and renamed Christmas. But I mean the Yule log, Santa's red suit, even the tree, that's all remnants of Pagan worship." Sam informed.

"How do you know that?" Dean asked, "What're you gonna tell me next, the Easter bunny's Jewish? So you think we're dealing with a Pagan god?"

"Yah, probably the god of the winter solstice." Sam stated.

"And all these Martha-Stewart-wannabes, buying the wreaths," Dean sighed.

"Yup. It's pretty much like putting a neon sign on your door that says, 'come kill us'," Evelyn said.

Looking at an article about the god, Evelyn sighed deeply, and said, "In return for sacrifices, the god gives _mild weather_."

"Kinda like no snow, in the middle of December, in Michigan," Dean shrugged.

"So we know how to kill it yet?" Adeline asked.

"No, Bobby's still working on that," Evelyn said.

"We gotta figure out where they're selling those wreaths." Sam stated.

"Think they're selling them on purpose?" Dean asked.

"Feeding the victims to this thing?" Adeline asked.

"Let's find out," Sam and Evelyn said.

XXXxxxXXX

Sam, Evelyn, Dean, and Adeline walked into a Christmas shop, which was filled with many different decorations, and smelt of Evergreen and Holly.

"Can I help you four?" The owner asked.

"Yeah, we were playing Jenga the other night over at the Walsh's, and well, these two," He pointed to Evelyn and Sam, "Hasn't shut up since about this Christmas wreath, I dunno, tell him." Dean stated, smiling at the two.

"Sure," Evelyn nodded.

"It was... yummy." Sam stated in a monotone, unsure of what else to say.

The man looked them over awkwardly before saying, "I sell a lot of wreaths, guys."

"Yeah but this one would've been really special, see it had green leaves, white buds… it might have been made out of… Meadowsweet?" Evelyn said.

"Wow. You two are fussy, huh?" The owner muttered.

"Oh, they are," Adeline grinned.

"Anyway I know the one you're talking about. I'm all out." The owner said.

"Oh. Seems this Meadowsweet stuff's pretty rare and expensive. Why make wreaths out of it?" Dean asked.

"Beats me, I didn't make them."

"Who did?" Evelyn asked.

"This local lady, she gave 'em to me for free."

"You sell 'em for free" Sam asked.

"No, it's Christmas. People pay a butt-load for this crap." The man nearly laughed.

"That's the spirit," Dean muttered.

XXXxxxXXX

"How much do you think one of those wreaths would cost?" Dean asked as the four got into their motel room.

"A couple of hundred dollars at least," Evelyn replied, sitting on the bed and falling back onto it, yawning quietly.

"And this lady's giving them away for free? What do you think about that?" Adeline asked.

"Seems pretty suspicious," Sam admitted as he sat next to Evelyn.

"You remember that wreath that Dad brought home one year?" Dean asked as him and Adeline sat on the other bed together.

"You mean the one he stole from the liquor store?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, it was a bunch of empty beer cans," Dean smiled, "That thing was awesome. I bet if I looked around enough, I'd find one just like it."

"Alright. Guys, what's going on with you two?" Evelyn asked.

"What?" Dean said.

"Since when have you two been Bing Crosby all of a sudden? Why do you want to do Christmas so bad?" Sam crossed his arms.

"Why are you so against it?" Dean asked, "Were you childhood memories that traumatic?"

"No that has nothing to do with it," Sam said.

"We just... We don't get it." Evelyn sighed. "I mean, you two haven't talked about Christmas ever since we've been traveling together."

Dean and Adeline paused for a minute, "Well, yeah. This is our last year."

Sam and Evelyn stared at the two, "We know. That's why we can't."

"What do you mean?" Adeline asked, her frown becoming more and more evident.

"I mean, we just can't sit around, drinking eggnog, pretending everything's ok, when we know next Christmas you two'll be dead," Sam said.

"We just... can't." Evelyn finished quietly.

Adeline and Dean could only nod, looking down at the ground with deep sighs.

XXXxxxXXX

"So this is where Mrs. Wreath lives, huh?" Dean asked, as the four stood in front of a friendly looking house.

"Boy, can't you just feel the evil Pagan vibe?" Adeline asked sarcastically in a hushed tone.

They went up the walkway and knocked on the door, "Yes?" A sweet looking woman answers the door. She was an older woman with blonde, and slightly grey hair.

"Please tell me you're the Mrs. Carrigan who makes the Meadowsweet wreaths?" Sam asked kindly.

"Why, yes I am!" Mrs. Carrigan smiled brightly.

"Bingo," Dean said with a grin.

"We were admiring your wreaths in the store the other day." Evelyn smiled politely.

"Isn't Meadowsweet just the finest smelling thing they've ever smelt?" She laughed cheerfully.

"It is, it sure is," Dean smiled.

"The problem is that all your wreaths were sold out." Adeline smiled, though sighed.

"Oh fudge!"

"You wouldn't happen to have another one we could buy from you, would you?" Evelyn asked.

"Oh no, I'm afraid those were the only ones I made this season, honey."

"Tell me something, why did you decide to make them out of Meadowsweet?" Sam asked.

"Why the smell of course!" She said. Then, her husband walked up behind her, "I don't think I've ever smelt anything finer." She smiled as her husband placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, you mentioned that," Sam muttered.

"What's going on?" The husband asked just as kindly as his wife.

"Oh just some nice boys asking about my wreaths!" She smiled, folding her hands.

"Oh, the wreaths are fine, fine wreaths, huh?" Mr. Carrigan smiled, "Oh, care for some peanut brittle?"

Dean started to reach for the tin, but Adeline pulled his arm back.

Evelyn smiled, "Thanks, we're ok."

XXXxxxXXX

Dean and Adeline sharpened a few stakes as Sam was on his laptop, Evelyn next to him, reading over his shoulder.

"I knew it!" Sam said, "I knew there was something off about those two. The Carrigan's lived in Seattle last year, where two abductions took place right around Christmas. They moved here in January. All that Christmas stuff in their house it wasn't boughs of holly, it was revain and mint."

"Pagan stuff?" Dean asked.

"Serious pagan stuff," Evelyn replied.

"Are they hiding a Pagan god under their plastic covered couch?" Adeline asked sarcastically.

"I dunno. But we gotta check them out. So what about Bobby? He's sure evergreen stakes will kill this thing, right?" Evelyn asked.

"Yeah he's sure," Dean replied.

XXXxxxXXX

Dean picked the lock of the door, and the four slowly, and silently go inside.

Sam handed Evelyn a stake, Adeline and Dean already having theirs.

"See? Plastic," Dean stated, nodding to the couch with the plastic cover over it. They walk around the room, seeing that basically everything is decorated for Christmas.

Sam saw a door, and slowly walked over to it, "Hey, guys."

It lead to the basement.

Downstairs, they found blood and body parts littering the room. Evelyn had to keep herself from making a choked sound in her throat.

Adeline nodded her head towards a Santa costume hanging up on hooks, dripping blood as well, a disgusted look on her face.

Dean spotted a large duffel bag hanging by the wall, and when he goes to touch it, it squirms, and a yell comes from inside.

Sam and Evelyn spun around, though Mrs. Carrigan is right behind them, and she grabs their necks, holding them against the cold, concrete wall.

Meanwhile, Mr. Carrigan grabbed Dean and Adeline, throwing them into the wall, rendering them both unconscious.

"Gosh I wish you guys hadn't come down here," Mrs. Carrigan said to Sam and Evelyn, frowning.

Evelyn's flashlight shined on Mrs. Carrigan's face, which appear slightly decayed in the light, before it slipped from her hand. A sharp pain hit the back of the heads before they two, fell unconscious.

XXXxxxXXX

Sam, Evelyn, Dean, and Adeline were tied to chairs, shoulder-to-shoulder in a cube shape.

"Ev? You guys okay?" Sam asked as he blinked.

"Yeah I think so," Dean replied.

"So I guess we're dealing with Mr. and Mrs. God," Sam muttered.

"Nice to know." Evelyn muttered.

Just then the Carrigans walked into the kitchen they were trapped in.

"Oh, and here we thought you four lazybones were going to sleep right through the fun stuff!" Mrs. Carrigan smiled.

"Miss all this? Nah, we're partiers!" Adeline said sarcastically.

"Aren't they just a kick in the pants, honey!" Mr. Carrigan smiled, "You're hunters, is what you are."

"And you're Pagan gods," Dean stated, "So why don't we just call it even, and go our separate ways?"

"What, so you can bring back more hunters, and kill us?" Mr. Carrigan asked, "I don't think so."

"Maybe you should have thought of that before you went snacking on humans," Sam muttered.

"Oh now, don't get all wet," Mr. Carrigan replied.

"Oh, we used to take over a hundred tributes a year," Mrs. Carrigan sighed, "Now what do we take? Two? Three?"

She put napkins in all four of their laps.

"Fred, Shaggy, Velma, and Daphne here make seven." Mr. Carrigan crossed his arms, leaning on the counter.

"Now that's not so bad, is it?" Mrs. Carrigan asked.

"Well I guess that makes you two the Cunninghams," Dean said.

"You, mister, better show us some respect," Mr. Carrigan said to Dean.

"Or what? You'll eat us?" Sam asked.

"Guys, shut up." Evelyn muttered harshly.

"Not so fast," Mr. Carrigan said, "There's rituals to be followed."

"Oh, we're just sticklers for ritual!" Mrs. Carrigan smiled cheerfully.

"And you know what kicks off the whole shebang?" Mr. C asked.

"Let me guess. Meadowsweet. Oh darn, you're just fresh out of wreaths, so I guess we'd better just cancel the sacrifice, huh." Adeline said speedily.

"Oh don't be such a gloomy gus!" Mrs. C smiled, putting rings of Meadowsweet around their necks, "Oh, don't they just look darling!"

"Good enough to eat," Mr. C licked his lips, "Alrighty roo," he continued, "Step number two." He picked up a knife and a bowl, walking over to Adeline.

"Addie?" Dean asked urgently.

The man grabbed Adeline's forearm, about to cut, though Dean distracted him.

"Leave her alone, you son of a bitch!" Dean shouted.

"You hear how they talk to us?" Mr. C asked, "Listen pal, back in the day we were worshipped by millions."

"Times have changed!" Dean yelled, pulling at his bindings.

"Tell me about it. All of a sudden this Jesus character's the hot new thing in town, and all of a sudden our altars are being burned down and we're being hunted down like common monsters." Mr. C sighed.

Mrs. C crossed her arms, "For two millennia, we've had jobs and mortgages. Why, we play Bridge on Tuesdays and Fridays."

"We're just like everybody else."

"You're not blending in as smooth as you think, lady," Dean yelled again.

"Now this might pinch a bit," Mr. C told Adeline, deciding to ignore Dean.

He ran the knife over Adeline's arm in a straight line. It was deep, but she probably wouldn't need stitches, "You bastard." She muttered, her fist tightening, as her muscles tensed.

"Oh my goodness, somebody owes a nickel to the swear jar!" Mrs. C scolded, "Oh, do you know what I say when I feel like swearing? Fudge." She stated.

"We'll try to remember that," Dean stated.

"You four have no idea how lucky you are. There was a time when kids would come from miles around, just to be sitting where you are."

"What do you think you're doing with those?" Sam asked as Mr. C grabbed a pair of pliers.

"You fudging touch any one of us again, I'll fudging kill you!" Dean said, his voice loud.

"Very good!" Mrs. C smiled.

Sam tried to keep his fingers tight in a fist, though Mr. C got on between his own fingers, and then pulled half his nail off with the pliers, Sam yelling in pain, "Oh ho! We've got a winner!" Mr. C dropped the nail in the bowl with Adeline's blood.

"Merry Christmas, guys," Dean muttered.

"What else, dear?" Mrs. C asked, "Oh let's see. Blood, a fingernail… oh, sweet Peter on a popsicle stick! We forgot the tooth and hair."

Mr. C grabbed another tool, walking over to Dean.

Mrs. C grabbed a clean knife, and gripped a large hand-full of Evelyn's long blonde hair, holding the knife right at her scalp.

Just as Mr. C forcefully opened Dean's mouth, and before Mrs. C could cut Evelyn's hair, the doorbell rang.

"Somebody gonna get that?" Dean asked, though it sounded a bit strange, because his mouth was still being held open, "You should get that."

At the door, there was a neighbor, standing there with fruitcake in her hands, "I told you I smelt fruitcake!" Mr. Carrigan smiled cheerfully as Mrs. C took the cake.

The neighbor smiled as well, "Do you two want to come caroling with us?"

Mr. C sighed, "Sorry, but my back has been giving me trouble all day."

"Oh, well, it's alright. I hope ya' feel better." The woman smiled softly, and then the door closed with a goodbye.

The two turned away from the door, dropping the fruitcake on the floor, stepping on it as they headed back to the kitchen.

As they get there, the four were gone.

Around the two, all the doors closed, keeping them in the kitchen.

Dean and Adeline barricaded the door he closed with the bookshelf, and then ran over to Sam and Evelyn.

"What are we gonna do, the evergreen stakes are the in basement!" Adeline asked.

"We have to find more evergreen, guys," Sam sighed deeply.

"I think I just found some more," Evelyn stated, looking over to the brightly decorated Christmas tree.

They blocked the door with a cabinet, and ran over to the Christmas tree, knocking it over, and ripping off four branches. The doors stop shaking from impact of the two in the kitchen pounding on them.

Mr. C suddenly jumped Dean and Adeline from behind, throwing them to the ground.

"You little things," Mrs. C sighed, walking up behind Evelyn and Sam. "I loved that tree."

Sam was thrown backwards, and as he stood, he grabbed Mrs. C arm, keeping her from grabbing Evelyn.

Evelyn then stabbed Mrs. C in the chest.

"MADGE!" Mr. C shouted, turning away from Adeline and Dean.

Dean grabbed his evergreen branch, and as Adeline hit the man over the head, Dean stabbed him.

"Merry Christmas."

XXXxxxXXX

Sam looked up from his spot on the couch next to Evelyn, who was smiling brightly, and saw Dean and Adeline walk in, "Hey. You get the beer?"

"What's all this?" Dean asked, looking at the make-shift Christmas tree and the decorations around the room.

"What do you think it is? It's Christmas," Evelyn smiled.

"What made you change your mind?" Adeline asked.

Sam looked at them for a moment, then held out two glasses, "Here. Try the eggnog. Let me know if it needs more kick."

Dean and Adeline took a drink and shook their heads simultaneously, "Nah." Dean said, "Its perfect."

"We're good?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Dean nodded.

"Good," Sam smiled.

After a moment, Evelyn smiled, "Well, have a seat, let's do, Christmas, or whatever,"

"Alright. First things first," Dean smiled. "Merry Christmas, guys. We got you some presents." He held out a few gifts wrapped in paper bags.

Sam opened his first after a moment, "Skin mags! And shaving cream!" Sam smiled, opening his.

Adeline went next, "Ooh, pretty," She smiled, looking at the gorgeous red and white Rosary, "And... Awww," She smiled, looking at the small teddy bear that had a heart in it's arms, "Its adorable. Thanks, I love you." She hugged him, handing him his gift, which was some type of car magazine.

Evelyn went last for Dean's gifts, "Dean, you are the best!" There were a few different Harry Potter themed Bookmarks, along with the book itself, "My copies were destroyed when Sam's house was burnt down... Thanks."

"All right, all right, our turn." Sam and Evelyn smiled, handing everyone their expertly wrapped gifts.

Dean was given a can of oil and a chocolate bar, "Fuel for me and fuel for my baby, These are great." He smiled, patting his brother on the shoulder.

"Sam, you are such cliché, but I love it." Evelyn smiled as she unwrapped the Winter-y looking flowers and box of chocolates. She handed Sam his gift, which was a new wallet with his name painted on it in gold letters.

"Sam. Really?" Adeline asked, looking at the rather risqué magazines, with a picture of a shirtless man on the front. She laughed, "I guess its never too late to start a porn collection."

After a few moments of silence, Sam spoke up, "You feel like watching the game?"

"Absolutely," Dean replies.

Evelyn turned the television on, then they all sat down on the couch and watched the game, even though they each had little interest in what was going on.

They put up with it, because they knew it would be one of their last.


	22. No Rest For The Wicked

**THE ROAD SO FAR (Song: Little Lion Man by Mumford and Son or Carry On My Wayward Son by Kansas)**

"_What were you expecting, guys?" Ruby asked Adeline and Dean, "There's no way to break your contract, especially since she wants you two bad."_

"_Why are you trying to help Sam and Evelyn?" Dean sighed after a moment._

"_Because, I was a human once too, you know, and for some reason, I feel like this is wrong." Ruby stated._

"_You were a human?" Adeline asked._

"_What? You didn't know?" Ruby asked, a bored tone in her voice, "You two are just like me. You'll get dragged down to hell, and soon enough, you'll turn into one of us."_

_XXXxxxXXX_

"_It's called Devil's Lace. It was over your door, and it's made to keep hellhounds at bay." Dean said into the phone, "You didn't kill your parents, you got someone else to do it, and now your time is up."_

_Bella Talbot, who was on the other line, was close to tears, "Yes. To get my inheritance. She told me she could help me, and I wouldn't have to pay anything for ten years. Please, you have to help me."_

"_Why? Why would I do that?" Dean asked._

"_Because, the same demon holds all three of our contracts. Her name is Lilith."_

_And soon, she screamed, hearing the sounds of the barking dogs._

_XXXxxxXXX_

"_Ev, Sam, we don't want to go to hell." Dean and Adeline muttered as they sat on the opposite bed of the other two. _

"_We know, and we're going to do all we can, all right?" Evelyn sighed._

"_We're scared. Honestly."_

**NOW**

30 hours until their payments would be due.

The hallucinations had started at this point, and but they had both kept it a secret.

Evelyn and Sam were in the kitchen with Bobby, smiling as they talked about how he had figured out how to find Lilith, while Dean and Adeline were in the other room, looking things up about hellhounds.

"I don't know. Dean, I-," She stopped as she looked into the mirror. What she saw was herself, though it wasn't at the same time. Her eyes had become soulless black pits. She touched her cheek, and cleared her throat, and as she turned away from the mirror, she said, "Dean, I just don't know anymore."

Dean nodded with a small frown, "I don't, either, Ad, trust me."

"Hey! Guys, great news!" Sam smiled as him, Evelyn, and Bobby walked into the room after sliding the doors open.

"Hm?"

"Bobby figured out how we can find this Lilith girl, we can get you out of your deal!" Evelyn smiled as she laid out a map on Bobby's desk after Sam cleared it off.

"And how exactly?" Dean asked suspiciously.

"This thing'll tell us exactly where she is." Bobby stated as he pulled a strange device out. It looked like a tripod, though hanging between the tree legs was a pole, and it swung easily in it's socket. He placed it over the map, and got out one of his many books.

Dean and Adeline crossed their arms. Dean blinked, and when he looked at Sam again, all he saw was a disfigured, gray face. Adeline looked down, and when she lifted her head again, a circle of fire had started around Evelyn. They both closed their eyes, shaking it off, and when they looked again, everything was fine.

Bobby looked at the four, and then nodded, his eyes flickering to his book, as his finger slide over the text. He began to chant in Latin, and soon, on the map, the location was shown.

"Okay, all right, right here!" Sam smiled enthusiastically, "Look, it says she's in… New Harmony, Indiana."

"That's, like, about three hours from here!" Evelyn smiled after thinking for a moment. She linked her arm with Sam's, "Let's get going. We don't have forever."

Adeline and Dean sighed, and Dean said, "Guys…"

Adeline crossed her arms, "We don't even know if this chick has our contracts. Bella's sort of the lying type."

"Yeah, but maybe Lilith knows something. We can always get information from-," Evelyn started.

"We don't have that kind of time." Adeline shook her head, "Plus, we aren't even prepared."

"Come on, guys, we've come up with ideas on the spot like that. We can even get Ruby and she can-," Evelyn offered.

"No." Dean stated.

"Oh, come on! Ruby can help us so much." Sam argued.

Adeline sighed, "No."

"Why not?" Evelyn and Sam asked, annoyance growing in their voices.

"Because we said no." Dean said forcefully.

"If you want to help us, find something else." Adeline sighed as her and Dean decided to get themselves a drink.

XXXxxxXXX

Of course, Sam and Evelyn summoned Ruby anyway.

"I was busy." The demon stated.

"Yeah. We are too." Sam cocked his head to the side.

"Can we have your knife? So we can kill Lilith?" Evelyn asked.

"No." Ruby stated simply.

"Ruby, please? We'll never bother you again." Sam said.

Ruby sighed, "No, but I will show you a way that you can stop her. She's… somewhat on vacation right now. Her guard's down. Your powers, remember them? Visions and all?"

"Those are gone. They stopped once the yellow-eyed demon was killed." Evelyn said softly.

"No. They're not gone, they're dormant, guys." Ruby crossed her arms, looking at the two seriously.

"And, this didn't come up before, why?" Sam asked, feeling a bit offended.

"Because. You would never agree to it until you got desperate." Ruby said obviously, "I can show you two how to tap into your abilities, and it would make you strong enough to kill Lilith."

"Hey, we thought we told you no demons." Dean said as him and Adeline walked back towards the house, though spotted the three conversing.

"Guys…" Evelyn sighed.

Adeline and Dean both saw Ruby's 'true face'. Not the pretty blonde girl, but the demon inside.

"Get out of here." Adeline said, "No one's helping anyone 'tap into their abilities'."

"Why not?!" Sam asked, crossing his arms in annoyance.

"Because it's all crap, Sammy. Why can't you see it?!" Dean shook his head.

"We aren't letting this cycle continue." Adeline crossed her arms.

Sam, in annoyance, turned back to Ruby, "Fine. Just… Just give us your knife."

"No." Ruby crossed her arms, as well, a look of anger coming over her face.

"Ruby, we-," Sam started.

"No." Ruby said, her voice growing louder as she walked closer to the four, and then attacked Sam.

The four fought off Ruby for about a minute, before they had caught her in a devil's trap, the knife in Evelyn's hand.

"You stupid bitches…," Ruby groaned to herself, beyond angry.

"Well, see ya' later." Adeline shrugged, turning to walk away.

"You aren't just going to leave me here." Ruby sighed.

Dean shrugged, "You asked for it."

Sam and Evelyn turned, giving Ruby an apologetic look, though it wasn't returned.

XXXxxxXXX

"Come on, guys, please?" Evelyn nearly begged as her and Sam followed after Dean and Adeline.

"No. We aren't letting her help us or you guys." Adeline stated.

"Come on! She's offering to help us-," Sam started.

"She's offering something, Sam, and it's not help. She's trying to get you to sell your souls." Dean raised his voice a bit.

"We aren't going to keep doing this. Selling our souls for each other. Where will that get us, huh?" Adeline asked, sitting down on the couch next to Dean.

"No, she's not, she's going to help us get our powers-," Evelyn started.

"No. We got her demon-killing knife, and we aren't making the same mistakes again."

XXXxxxXXX

"Damn it…" Dean muttered as he tried starting the Impala, though it wouldn't work.

"Did you get the tank filled?" Sam asked.

"Yes, I got the tank filled." Dean stated as if the question should have even been asked.

"Missing something?" Bobby asked at the window, holding the car's distributor cap.

"Bobby?" Evelyn asked from the backseat, where Adeline and her sat.

"I'm going with you guys." Bobby stated, obviously it wasn't up for discussion.

"Bobby, you really don't-," Adeline started.

"Family don't end in blood." Bobby stated.

"Bobby, you don't need to come." Dena sighed.

"Say, Dean, Adeline? How have those hallucinations been?" Bobby asked.

"Hallucinations?" Sam asked.

Dean and Adeline sighed, though nodded, "Yeah."

XXXxxxXXX

Driving down the road, they thought deeply about their journey so far. They sang along to 'Wanted Dead or Alive' by Bon Jovi.

Though, once they got to the town, they were stopped by a police car.

"What can we do for you officer?" Dean asked, looking up from the steering wheel. Him and Adeline both saw the same exact thing, not the man, but the demon inside.

Adeline reached into her pocket, getting out of the car with Dean, to 'talk' to the man, the demon killing knife in her hand, though hidden by her side.

"You have a, uh, busted tail light, did you know that? Could I see license and registration please?" The man asked.

"Oh, yeah, sure." Dean stated, reaching into the car before grabbing his gun, shooting him through the heart just as Adeline stabbed him.

"Guys! What the hell?!" Evelyn asked, getting out of the car, looking at Adeline and Dean with shock in her face.

"He was a demon." Dean stated, pocketing his gun, as Adeline dipped her knife in a puddle off to the side, then put it back into the car.

"How the hell did you know?" Sam asked, "What if he wasn't?"

"But he was." Adeline stated, "We just… saw the demon..."

While hiding the police car, Bobby shrugged, "Well, it makes sense. It usually happens. People facing hell typically see a glimpse into the other side."

"Great. We're seeing through the cracks." Dean muttered.

"Hey, it'll come in handy when we attack Lilith."

XXXxxxXXX

"Yeah, it's the little girl." Adeline stated, frowning a bit as she looked through the binoculars into the house that Lilith was staying in.

"There are demons surrounding the place too." Dean added.

"We need a plan." Evelyn stated seriously.

"Okay, well, I have an idea. I'll meet up with you guys." Bobby said, pulling a rosary out from his pocket, and running off.

"All we have is this." Sam sighed, holding up Ruby's knife.

"Then let's run with it." Dean stated.

And that was literally what they did. They ran down the hill they were on, walking towards the family's door, though, demons began to follow them, their speed increasing with every step.

Sam, as they approached, stabbed each demon he could, Adeline and Dean fighting off others while they left Evelyn to go to the sprinkler system's switch.

Just then, Ruby showed up, beating up a few others, though she was still a bit upset that her knife had been stolen.

Now that they were just surrounded, they looked at each other, cringing at Ruby, "Wow, you're disgusting under there."

She gave a bitter smile, "Yeah, well, I want my knife back."

"Not yet. We need just a little bit longer." Sam stated, keeping a strong hold on the knife's hilt.

Ruby was about to speak again, though Dean spotted Bobby giving the thumbs up from the hill top, "Evelyn, now!" He yelled.

Just then, the sprinklers started, spraying the approaching and surrounding demons with Holy Water. Bobby had blessed the water well with his rosary.

The demon's skin began to burn as they backed away, not able to pass through the raining Holy water at all.

"Quiet when we go in." Adeline stated as she started to pick the door's lock, while Sam went to get Evelyn.

About thirty seconds after, she slowly pushed the door open, her, Dean, Sam, Evelyn, and Ruby walked inside.

"Please, you need to get out." The father immediately begged in a near whisper.

"Hey, hey, hey, we're gonna help you out. Where is she?" Evelyn asked quietly as well.

"Up… Upstairs with her mother. In her room, last door on the left." The man said, his eyes watery.

Sam nodded, and Evelyn followed after him as they went upstairs, making sure their steps made no sound at all. Ruby also followed them, giving Adeline and Dean a look.

"Be careful, Ev, stay behind me." Sam mouthed, grabbing Evelyn by the shoulder, making sure she understood, and then let go, entering the room silently.

Evelyn only nodded, swallowing roughly and taking a deep breath. She pushed her long blonde hair behind her shoulders, hoping it wouldn't get in the way.

Meanwhile, Dean and Adeline were talking to the father.

"Take this," It was a small bag of salt, "And go down to the basement." Dean instructed.

"Line the windows and doors with it." Adeline informed.

"Not without my wife." The man stated.

"Yes, without your wife. We won't let her get hurt, we promise, all right?" Adeline said.

"Please…," The man muttered.

"Go." Dean said, "We promise."

Hesitantly, the man went downstairs, doing as he was told.

Upstairs, Sam and Evelyn had gone into one room, and Ruby had gone to another, just in case there were other people.

In the little girl's room, there was a bed with a pink canopy over it, with light curtains. In the bed, the little girl laid asleep, curled up against her mother, who was awake, crying, and her breathing faltered.

Sam looked down at the scene, and then his knife.

"We promise we're here to help." Evelyn whispered under her breath, going over to the mother's side of the bed, ready to grab her for when Sam would stab the young girl, which he seemed to be hesitating.

The mother nodded once, and then looked over to Sam, tears in her eyes, "Do it, please." She mouthed desperately.

Sam slowly raised the knife over his head, aiming for the young girl as the mother continued to urge him. He felt his heart twinge slightly at the thought of stabbing and killing a young girl.

Just as he swung his arms down, Dean stopped him from behind, "Its not in her anymore, stop!" He yelled.

The young girl woke up, screaming, "Mommy! What's going on?" She begged to know, hugging to her mother, who hugged her back for a change since the demon had possessed her.

Adeline looked at Evelyn, "Help me get them down to the basement." She grabbed the mother's arm, and Evelyn grabbed the young girl.

XXXxxxXXX

Back in the hallway outside of the young girl's room, they talked, and Sam and Evelyn turned to Ruby, "We're ready to do it your way."

"No. You aren't doing it." Adeline stated, looking down and then to Dean.

"Let us go to Hell." Dean said.

"We… No, we can't. What are we supposed to do?" Evelyn asked, fearing the answer as tears filled her and Sam's eyes.

"Keep fighting." Adeline stated.

"Take care of my wheels." Dean added humorously, though still sadly, "Remember what dad taught you."

"And remember what we taught you." Adeline said.

The grandfather clock at the end of the hall rang for midnight, and Adeline and Dean's breathes hitched.

Tears began to run down Evelyn's cheeks, and soon, Sam let a few slip as well as Adeline and Dean awaited their fate, fear glimmering in their eyes.

Adeline reached for Dean's hand, and he grabbed her's quickly, swallowing hard as Adeline's eyes began to water.

They both heard the barking from the hellhounds, and quickly they bolted down the hall, Sam, Evelyn, and Ruby following after them, because they couldn't hear, nor see the supposedly black dogs, aside from Ruby, of course.

The five run into the office at the end of the hallway, and while Ruby, Sam, and Evelyn barricaded the doors and windows, Adeline and Dean laid goofer dust around the room.

"Give me the knife!" Ruby demanded, "I can go out a kill her now!" She held out her hand impatiently.

"Sam, don't." Dean stated quickly, looking up at Ruby.

"Why?" Evelyn asked, staying by Sam's side.

"It isn't Ruby." Adeline sighed, her face becoming even more pale than usual.

'Ruby' sighed, and then a wave of her hand, Dean and Adeline were pinned to the large desk, and Evelyn and Sam were up against the wall.

Her blinked once, and her eyes turned cloudy white, a grin coming over her face.

It was Lilith.

She walked over to Sam and Evelyn, looking up at them because their feet were off the ground.

"Please, take me instead." Sam begged.

"And me! I'll go in their place, please." Evelyn added.

Sam looked at Evelyn, "Ev, don't. Let me go, you don't-,"

"No." Lilith stated, "You two have nothing I want."

Dean sighed, and then yelled, "What, you want to drag us to hell, kill Sam, and then become Queen Bitch?"

Lilith turned from Sam and Evelyn, looking down at Dean and Adeline, "I don't have to answer to puppy chow."

Just waved her hand once, and then the door flew open, its barricading gone, as the goofer dust was blown away.

Fear instantly takers its place on their faces, as Dean and Adeline back up into the desk even more, free from their invisible binds.

One grabbed Dean, scraping down his side, cutting his clothes and skin deeply as he yelled. Then more wounds appeared on his leg, and across his torso.

Another grabbed Adeline as she looked up at it in fear before she began to scream as well, three parallel lines on her thigh, ripping her jeans, and then on her shoulder, then stomach.

On the wall, Evelyn and Sam yelled, begging Lilith to stop as they watched Adeline and Dean get mauled right in front of them, unable to do anything to help.

Finally, small puncture wounds found their necks, looking like deep bite marks, and their bodies went limp, still bleeding intensely, their screaming fading down until it was gone.

Evelyn and Sam's yelling had turned more into crying and anger.

With a small laugh, Lilith sends her bright, white light into Evelyn and Sam's direction, trying to kill them as well.

Once the light was gone, Evelyn and Sam were on the ground, leaning against the wall, completely unharmed.

Evelyn spotted Ruby's knife on the ground next to her, and grabbed it quickly, running over to Lilith in anger, about to stab her, still water in her eyes. Unfortunately, Lilith left Ruby's body, and it collapsed to the ground under its black smoke.

Evelyn let the knife slip from her hand as she began to sob, walking over to Adeline, falling to her knees, holding the dead woman's head in her hands before closing her still opened eyes.

Sam sat by Dean, the man's head in his lap, as he cried as well. After a moment, Sam pulled Evelyn into his shoulder, resting her head on him, and his on head on top of her's, as they continued to mourn.

A body count of three was hopefully something they would never see again.


	23. Lazarus Rising

Darkness and Silence was the only thing that came from the coffin and area.

Until of course there were two sudden, and synchronized breaths, followed by coughing.

"Dean?" A feminine voice called, though it was hoarse, and barely a whisper. She coughed more with each breath.

Dean lit a match, "Ad?" His voice matched her's, and he coughed as well. He waved the match out so the smoke didn't contaminate the little air they had.

"Is anyone there?! Anyone?!" They called, though stopped after a moment.

Dean raised his arms, though they were stopped by the coffin lid, and Adeline kicked at it, though her muscles hurt, and she winced.

Dean, with some effort, kicked, and broke the top of the coffin, though they were still buried under six feet of dirt.

Dean searched for Adeline's wrist in the dark, helping her get her bearings, and they began their ascent.

Finally, covered in dirt, they reached their hands up, felling warm rays of sun on their skin, and they could freely make a light fist without gripping dirt.

With even more effort, they finally pulled themselves to the grass, laying on their backs for a few minutes just breathing, though they coughed erratically. Around them,, all the trees had been knocked down, creating a circle around them.

They both had many questions, but whenever they tried to us their voices, it came out too raspy and dry to be heard.

After a moment, they stood, looking at each other with squinted eyes, because the sun seemed brighter than they remembered.

Adeline put her arms around Dean for a moment, unable to think of anything else to do, and he hugged her back. Then they started down the nearest road with a quick shrug.

They couldn't speak, there vocal cords had been unused for quite a while, and their mouths were dry. Not to mention, they could have sworn they saw puffs of dirt coming out when they coughed.

They soon stumbled upon an old gas station, and it was seemingly abandoned. The door was locked, they found out, so, Dean looked around for a moment.

He pulled his button-up shirt off, leaving him in his gray t-shirt, and wrapped it around his hand, punching out the glass suddenly.

Both of them shuddered at the sound.

It was so… loud.

Adeline reached her hand through the square the window was in, and turned the knob, pushing the door open and walking inside.

Immediately, they grabbed a bag, and headed for the water bottles, dropping some in the bag, and opening one for each of themselves, drinking about the whole thing at once.

Adeline coughed, and then looked at Dean, "What the hell-," She paused at the word for a moment, "What's happening?"

Dean tossed his empty water bottle aside, "I don't know…" He shook his head, and they left it alone, finding the candy bars.

Adeline spotted a mirror, walking over to it. Her face was covered in dirt, along with her clothes and just about everything else on her. She blinked for a moment, and cringed, getting a second long flashback from hell. There was a sink under the mirror, and she splashed some water in her face, washing her hands as well, just as Dean came over to join her, a candy bar in his mouth.

Once the dirt was mostly washed off, so stepped out of the way, eating a candy bar of her own while Dean washed up.

He stepped back, spotting a rack of porn magazines, and Adeline looked in the mirror. She lifted her v-neck t-shirt, looking at her stomach, and then down at her legs. All her wounds from the hellhounds were gone. And what impressed her even more is her scars from hell weren't there.

She moved her down her neck, trying to loosen her stiff muscles, though felt something on her skin. Not particularly caring anymore, she pulled her shirt off, and Dean instantly turned around.

In the mirror, on her right shoulder, she had a red handprint, as if someone had grabbed and burnt her there.

"What are you-," Dean started, "Where'd those come from?"

"Dean, you probably have them too." Adeline said, pulling her shirt back on, "Are you injuries gone too?"

Dean placed his magazine down, lifting his own shirt. He had no scars nor wounds, and he had the same hand print as Adeline, except on the left side, "Okay, this is weird."

They look at each other a decided that it was probably time they should get out. They gathered a few more things in their bag, and started for the door, though the radio and television on the counter turned on, static playing on both.

Adeline and Dean both immediately go for the salt lining the windows and door with it, though it didn't stop. Instead, though, a loud, high-pitched screeching started, all the glass in the gas station shattering immediately. The two fell to their knees, gripping their ears, trying to ignore the sound as they winced.

And then suddenly, it stopped.

Adeline and Dean looked up, glass covering them, though they got most of it off.

They decided that was probably a good time to get out, so they did, spotting a pay phone just a little while down the road.

"Sam, come on, pick up…" Dean muttered as he held the black phone to his ear. All he heard was the beep.

"Let me try Ev." She said, putting another quarter into the slot and taking the phone. She tapped her foot, though Evelyn didn't answer either.

"What about Bobby?" Dean asked, calling said man.

This time, they got an answer.

"Hello? How did you get this number?" Bobby asked on the other line bitterly.

"Bobby, it's us. Dean and Ad." Dean stated.

"Yeah, real funny." Bobby said.

"No, really, Bobby!" Dean sighed.

"Call again and I'll kill you." Bobby said before hanging up.

The two looked at each other, and sighed.

They left the small booth, getting into an old looking, unlocked car, and Dean hotwired it quickly.

XXXxxxXXX

Bobby heard a knock at his door, and sighed deeply, running his hand over his mustache before pulling the door open.

On the doorstep was Dean and Adeline, "Bobby, it's-,"

Bobby had them pinned against the wall immediately, though since he only had one hand on each of them, they were able to push him back.

They fought, Bobby, punching at them, until he grabbed a baseball bat from the corner of the room, and Adeline and Dean held their hands up.

"Bobby! Jeez… It's us! We can prove it!" Adeline nearly yelled, though kept her hands up, slowly reaching for the silver knife on the kitchen counter.

Slowly, she ran the knife over the bottom of her lower arm. It bled, but didn't smoke or burn. She winced slightly, though.

Dean wiped the blade off and cut himself as well, blood, but no smoke.

Bobby looked at them a bit warily for a moment, and then hugged them tightly, "I thought you two were dead."

"Yeah, we did too." Dean said, as him and Adeline hugged Bobby back.

The three pulled away from each other.

"So, what happened?" Bobby asked.

"We… we don't know. We were in…," Adeline swallowed hard, pulling at her sleeve, "Hell… And then I woke up in a coffin next to him."

"Yeah, I lit a match, but there wasn't much-," Dean started. Both him and Adeline had been sprayed in the face with Holy Water, "Bobby, we aren't demons."

Bobby shrugged, "Can't be too careful."

XXXxxxXXX

"Naw, I haven't seen Sam in months. Ev comes around every so often, though, usually when she say's Sam's gone off the deep end. She always goes back." Bobby stated, getting three beers from the fridge.

"That son of a bitch, what does she say he does?" Adeline asked, taking a well-deserved drink.

"She never said. Just that she needed somewhere to be." Bobby shook his head, "It was never for more than a day at a time. Sorry."

"You don't happen to know where they are?" Dean asked, sighing deeply.

Bobby shook his head again, crossing his arms, "Nope."

"Do you have our cell phones?" Dean asked, and Bobby went over to one of the drawers on his desk, handing the two their phones, which they turned on.

"I kept 'em charged up just in case." Bobby said.

"Dean… Wait, did you guys not burn our bodies?" Adeline asked, furrowing her brows.

"Damn it…" Bobby muttered, "Sam and Ev didn't want to burn your bodies. They said they wanted you two to have something to come back to."

Dean gritted his teeth, "Great. For all we know they sold their souls for us."

"Hey, Dean, their GPS is still working." Adeline stated, looking down at her phone, and then sighed slightly. She had quite a few voicemails from her family. She would have to listen to them later.

"Where are they?" Dean asked, walking over and behind Adeline to peek over her shoulder. She jumped slightly when his hand touched her side.

"Just a few towns over from where we were buried."

XXXxxxXXX

While Dean and Adeline had been dead, Sam and Evelyn spent their time hunting, mostly, working out their relationship (which had slightly faltered a bit), and talking with Ruby.

Evelyn had been worried about Sam, considering for a while he would disappear for a day, come back to the motel, and then disappear a week later. She didn't know what he was doing, but whenever he came back, he would be extremely eccentric with her, though could be a bit quick to sex. But, just before he would disappear, he would always be a bit more irritable.

Evelyn would tell Bobby he reminded her of a junkie.

She had also seen a bit more of Ruby than she would have liked, though only on occasion, when they needed help on a case.

Someone knocked at the motel room's door, and Evelyn rolled out of the bed, pulling a tank top and shorts on, Sam still under the covers, shirtless. This seemed to happen more times than not.

Evelyn tiredly walked over to the door, opening it lazily, "Hello?" She yawned, and then saw who it was, "Ad? Dean?"

At the mention of the names, Sam immediately jumped out of the bed, pulling Evelyn back and about to attack Adeline and Dean, not wanting any demons to touch Evelyn or the room.

"Hey, hey, hey! Sam, I already checked 'em." Bobby stated before Sam could actually touch them, though they held their arms up anyway.

Sam hugged Dean tightly, patting his back.

Evelyn did the same for Adeline, after receiving a small smile, "I missed you."

"What the hell did you two do?" Dean asked harshly once they all pulled away from each.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"How many years did you two get?" Adeline asked, crossing her arms.

"What are you talking about?" Evelyn asked.

"You know what we're talking about. The deal you made to get us back." Dean said.

Sam shook his head, "We didn't make any deals, Dean."

"Yeah, we wanted to, to tell you the truth, but none of the demons would do it." Evelyn sighed, shaking her head.

"So, you don't know how we got back?" Adeline asked.

"Not a clue. We were just following a hoard of demons, and they led us here." Sam shook his head, speaking lightly.

"Well, I know this psychic that may be able to help, if you want to find out what pulled you out of hell." Bobby offered.

XXXxxxXXX

Evelyn, Sam, Dean, Bobby, and Pamela Barnes, the psychic, sat around a table.

Pamela had set up a séance ritual on the table, and had turned the lights out, "So, we want to find…?"

"The demon that pulled us out of hell." Adeline stated quietly.

"Okay." Pamela nodded, closing her eyes for a moment, thinking. Everyone took each other's hands, but Pamela sighed, "I'm going to need to touch something that may have a connection with it."

Both Adeline and Dean rolled their sleeves up, revealing the red handprints.

"Perfect." Pamela grinned, putting her hands on the two prints.

She began the séance, speaking to whatever was out there, and then suddenly, she spoke sternly, "Castiel step away." After a moment's pause, "Castiel, I'm not backing down. Yes, I do want to see who it is."

And then she screamed. Her eyes had lit on fire, burning out of her skull. She released Adeline and Dean's shoulders, falling from her chair onto the ground.

The fire in her eye sockets went out, leaving black dripping down her cheeks.

XXXxxxXXX

"What the hell are we going to do?" Dean asked seriously as they sat in a diner, pretending to look over the menu.

"I mean, whatever it was blinded Pamela." Evelyn sighed.

"Blinded? More like burnt her eyes out of her head." Adeline muttered.

"Yeah, but the hospital said she was going to be all right." Sam informed, running his hand over his hair.

"It's just, whatever this is, is a badass mother." Dean stated.

"But, why the hell did it take us out?" Adeline asked, "I mean, I'm sure as hell not complaining, but still, it's a bit strange."

The waitress walked over, and instead of placing the food they had ordered in their table, she sat down next to them.

"Can we, uh, help you?" Sam asked.

The woman blinked as another man locked the door, closing the shades. The woman's eyes turned black.

"Son of a bitch…," Dean muttered, "What the hell do you want?"

"Well, you wanted to know what brought you back." The waitress grinned.

"Yeah, why do you know?" Adeline asked.

"No way I'd tell you. I'd sooner drag both of your asses back to the pit." The woman cocked her head.

Adeline gulped, shaking her head.

"Well, then why are you talking to us?" Evelyn asked.

"Because they don't know either." Dean stated.

"Of course we do." The woman crossed her arms.

"Then take us back to hell." Dean instructed, "I dare you."

The woman just sat there, staring up at Dean.

Dean nodded, and then slapped the woman across the face, and she still, just sat there, "See, you can't do anything, because in reality, they don't tell you anything. You're just as lost as we are. Let's go guys."

XXXxxxXXX

Later that night in the motel room, Dean was sleeping, and Adeline laid awake next to him, while Evelyn had gone to the 24-hour convenient store just down the street.

Sam snuck out. He was going back to the diner with all the demons, because they were the ones him and Evelyn had been tracking for a while, and he wasn't about to let them go.

Adeline couldn't sleep. She did for about ten minutes, and then snapped awake, her dreams were more like flashbacks to hell.

Though suddenly, the screeching sound the two had heard earlier at the gas station sounded, and they both sat up quickly, covering their ears.

They got dressed quickly, so they weren't half naked, and the door opened. It was Evelyn and Bobby.

Evelyn and Bobby grabbed Adeline and Dean, pulling them out of the room as the sound stopped. They left the window's shattered glass on the ground, closing the door.

"We need to summon this 'Castiel'." Dean stated.

"Do you really think it's a good idea?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, he did, sort of, burn Pamela's eyes out." Evelyn reasoned.

"I think we should." Adeline stated, nodding.

XXXxxxXXX

"Bobby, you're quite the graffiti artist." Dean said with his arms crossed, looking around at the walls of the abandoned garage.

"Yeah, yeah, just get ready." Bobby stated as he finished up the last sigil he was painting on the wall.

Bobby looked down at his book, "Ready?"

"Yep."

Bobby began to speak in Latin, starting the ritual.

Suddenly, the windows shattered, and the door flew open. A man in a beige trench coat walked into the building, the lights above him sparking, and then going out.

He walked through and past all the sigils on the floor and walls.

The four began to shoot at the man immediately, firing round after round, though the bullets had no affect on the man.

Adeline got close enough to stab the man with a silver knife, right through the heart.

He pulled the blade from his chest as if it hadn't even pierced him.

"Who are you?!" Dean and Adeline asked at the same time.

"I am the one who gripped you tight and raised you both from perdition." The man smiled at the two.

Evelyn stayed near Bobby, who made sure she was okay.

The man moved his eyes to Evelyn, "And you, I kept you from making that deal with Azazel." He looked back to Dean and Adeline.

Bobby tried to attack the man from behind, though he only turned around, and pressed two fingers to Bobby's forehead, and he was soon unconscious.

He walked over to Evelyn, "I apologize Ms. White." He said, before doing the same thing to her.

He turned back to Dean and Adeline as Evelyn fell to the ground unconscious like Bobby, "I am Castiel. An Angel of the Lord."

Adeline started to smile slightly. Evelyn would be glad to hear it was an Angel as well. The both of them knew there was a higher power, and this just proved it to Dean.

"I don't believe you." Dean stated.

Castiel raised his arms slightly, and made lightning flash. Behind him, as shadows on the wall, there was a huge pair of wings. And then they were gone.

"You burned Pamela's eyes out!" Dean stated angrily.

"I had too. She allowed me no choice. I apologize. The reason you can see me, is because I am in a vessel. Don't worry, he agreed to it. My true form and voice is too much for a human to see and hear. I was trying to speak to you two earlier." Castiel stated.

"Why would you rescue people like us from hell?" Dean asked.

"God has plans for you."


	24. Yellow Fever

Recently, Sam and Evelyn had been pushing Adeline and Dean to tell them what had gone on in hell.

They got the same answer every time.

They didn't remember.

Though, they didn't quite believe that since Dean would wake up, sweating, and Adeline was lucky to sleep more than an hour or two.

Eventually, Evelyn and Sam had stopped asking, though had hinted to it quite a bit.

XXXxxxXXX

"Frank O'Brien. He was a 44 year old marathon runner." The coroner stated, handing Evelyn the clipboard.

"How'd he die?" Adeline asked as Evelyn flipped through the papers she had been handed.

"Heart attack." The coroner said.

"He was a 44 year old marathon runner, and he died of a heart attack?" Sam asked in near disbelief.

"Yeah. I'm not sure how, but, I guess when it's your time, it's your time." The man shrugged, looking down at the body.

Dean and Adeline looked down slightly.

"Oh, you know what? There was one more thing. Look." The coroner grabbed the dead man's arms, turning them both over.

Evelyn looked up from the paper, "Are those the unexplained scratches?"

"Yeah. Not sure how he got them, but, if I had to guess, they were sometime of road rash somehow."

"Do you think we could maybe do an autopsy?" Dean asked.

"I wouldn't waste your time. There's nothing else wrong with the body."

XXXxxxXXX

"We'll go talk to the Sheriff over there, while you two go with the guy's girlfriend." Dean said in a hushed tone as the four walked into the bar.

They all nodded and headed off in their own directions.

"Excuse me, are you Emily? Frank O'Brien's girlfriend?" Evelyn asked kindly as her and Adeline sat across from the woman.

Emily nodded. She spoke as if she was angry, "Yeah, why? Are, like, cops or something? I already talked to some."

"Well, we're with the FBI. I'm Agent Donjoy, and this is my partner, Gregson." Adeline stated, "We have to ask you some questions."

"Listen, he died of a heart attack. I had nothing to do with it. Do you mind asking somebody else?" Emily nearly scoffed, turning away.

"No, no, no, you listen," Adeline said, "If you don't want to comply, we can arrest you for suspicion of murder."

Emily sighed, turning back around, "Fine, fine, just, what do you want?"

Evelyn looked at Adeline for a moment, and then cleared her throat, looking back to Emily, "So, before Frank's death, did he act strangely or anything?"

Emily rolled her eyes, "Yeah. He broke up with me two weeks before he- well, you know- and two days before he called me, begging me to come stay the night with him because he was 'scared'." She shook her head.

"Did you let him?" Adeline asked, raising a brow.

"No. He showed up anyway, though." Emily stated, taking a sip of her drink.

XXXxxxXXX

The four walked into the motel room, Adeline and Dean immediately plopping down onto one of the beds, Dean's arm around her.

Sam and Evelyn rolled their eyes, "So, how did their talk with the guy's girlfriend go?" Sam asked.

"It could have been better." Adeline stated before kissing Dean, and then resting her head on the pillow tiredly.

"I guess. I mean, she said he broke up with her a little while ago, and then two days before he died, he called her because he was 'scared'." Evelyn added.

Adeline began to scratch her arms, pulling her jacket off, thinking there could have been a loose tag or something or another, though they still itched even after. Dean's arms were already turning red as he began to scratch at his arms as well.

"Really? The sheriff said he had been acting strangely lately as well. He gave us an address for someone who knew him too." Sam stated, holding up a small card with the name and address.

"Well, let's go check it out then." Dean said, shrugging, though jumped when he heard footsteps outside.

XXXxxxXXX

"Yeah, Frank was acting strangely. He was really skittish for his last few days. It's a shame, really." Mark said, a large, black snake wrapping around him.

Adeline and Dean noticeably shifted uncomfortably.

Evelyn watched the snake carefully, trying to keep away from it, though she was also trying to be polite, so with a wary sigh, she looked scooted closer to Sam, and looked back to Mark.

"And, you were the last one to see him alive?" Evelyn asked.

"Yeah, he, uh, he ran over here, begging me to let him in. He said he heard a car coming after him, and then he ran off." Mark shook his head.

"Uh, did you… um, know…. Know Frank…?" Adeline asked in between squirming away from the snakes that started crawling towards her.

"Well," Mark started, watching Dean and Adeline with a slightly amused look, "Sort of. He bullied me in high school. He changed though. Like, a lot. Especially since his wife committed suicide way back in 1988, was it?"

Dean nodded, "Uh, his wife… committed suicide? Did you go to the funeral?"

"They cremated her, so it was more like a ceremony than funeral, but, no. I hope I've helped agents." Mark said.

A snake started to slither over Adeline and Dean's legs, and then had to keep from screaming.

Mark couldn't help but chuckle, "Darla's nothing to worry about compared to Rex."

Dean and Adeline nodded, "Yeah… Thanks."

XXXxxxXXX

Adeline shifted in her seat as her and Dean sat in the front of the car. Dean, for a change was going nearly under the speed limit.

Suddenly, a beeping sound came from Adeline's bag, and she jumped, letting out a small yelp. Pulling her EMF meter out of the bag, she looked at it, and then tossed it back to Evelyn, "Can you turn it off?"

But, the beeping stopped once it hit Evelyn and Sam.

Evelyn looked down at the EMF meter, and then back up at Dean and Adeline. She flickered her eyes to Sam, who returned her look.

Dean finally pulled up to the motel, Evelyn and Sam getting out of the car.

"We'll, uh, stay here." Adeline muttered.

With a roll of the eyes, Evelyn and Sam got out and went up to the motel room.

"Sam?" Evelyn asked as she closed the door.

"On it." Sam replied, already with his phone pressed to his ear, calling Bobby.

Sam, as Bobby answered, but his arm around Evelyn as well, sitting themselves on the bed, "Hey Bobby."

"What do you want, ya' idjit?" Bobby asked, clearing not wanting to waste any time.

"Well, Dean and Adeline, right? The EMF meter went off around them." Sam stated, turning the speaker on, so Evelyn could hear the conversation.

"Not to mention they're clearly scared of everything. I'm not sure about Dean, but snakes don't typically scare Adeline too much." Evelyn ran a hand through her long blond hair.

Bobby knew exactly what it was, "Damn it, guys. They've got a Ghost Sickness. The spirit that's haunting them is literally infecting them with fear until they're hearts give out."

"Well, how do we stop it?" Sam asked with a sigh.

"Like any other ghost problem, as long as the body's burnt, then it should stop." Bobby said.

"All right. Thanks, Bobby." Evelyn said, putting her hands on her hips as she began to think, "They must have caught it from the corpse or something… I found an article, apparently two other people, on Frank's softball team, died the same exact way with the same exact symptoms."

"I also found a connection." Sam stated, "Turns out all the victims were dicks who used fear as a weapon."

Evelyn sighed, "That makes sense. Whenever those two need something they just bring out their badges…"

Sam hung up and ran a hand over his hair, "Now we just need to find the body then, right?"

"Let's hope so…" Evelyn sighed, rubbing her eyes.

The next morning, Sam and Evelyn go out to the car, checking on Adeline and Dean, who were still there, the doors locked and the alarm on.

Sam knocked on the window, and Dean and Adeline both jumped, though once they realized who it was, they unlocked the doors and opened the windows, "Yeah?"

"We figured out what we have to do." Sam stated.

Evelyn looked down at their arms, which had turned bright, raw, and red. She grabbed Adeline's wrist, making her flinch, "What happened? You two haven't been scratching, have you?"

Adeline looked at her own arms, "I guess I have… Sorry."

Evelyn only sighed, letting go of the girl's arm, "Just, c'mon, guys, you need to help us do some research."

"We can't." Dean immediately said, 'Well, we can. In the car."

"Why can't you come to the room?" Sam asked.

"Because… It's on the fourth floor."

XXXxxxXXX

Later, in their new first floor room, Dean and Adeline were looking through books, while Evelyn and Sam went to investigate.

They sat on opposite sides of the table, flipping through many different books, until of course, the hallucinations started.

The words in the book changed. Instead of reading the text, Adeline read, "Failure. Stupid. You're going to die, and go back to hell."

Dean read, "Loser. Horrible. Go die. Everyone hates you."

Adeline stood, and then tossed her book across the room just as Dean punched his fist into the clock next to him.

They looked at each other, and decided to stop researching for a bit, getting a two beers from the small fridge, and then sat on the bed close together.

Finally, Evelyn and Sam walked in, a bag in Evelyn's arm, "You guys okay?"

"Yep." Adeline stated, taking a swig of her beer.

"Fine." Dean added, drinking as well.

Both him and Adeline began to cough uncontrollably, seeming as though they were choking.

Evelyn and Sam ran over to them, taking their pulse and making sure they were okay.

Adeline stopped coughing, after a woodchip landed in her hand. The same thing happened to Dean.

"That is disgusting. I really hope this wasn't in my drink." Adeline said worriedly as she stared down at it.

"Hey, Sam, what if the symptoms are, like, clues or something?" Evelyn suggested.

"Wood chips… We should check the Lumber Yard?" Sam thought.

"I think it's our best bet…"

XXXxxxXXX

As the four made their way through the old hallways of the abandoned building, Sam and Evelyn led the way, guns in hand.

"We'll, uh, man the flashlights." Dean said as him and Adeline proudly carried said flashlights, pointing it at things that they thought they should.

They finally found a room, that seemed to be someone's office at one point. Then, a sound came from the metal cabinet.

Adeline immediately moved closer to Evelyn, grabbing her arm for a moment before awkwardly letting go, trailing closely after.

"In here…" Sam muttered as he walked up to the cabinet, his hand on the handle, "Ev, can you keep your flashlight on it?"

"Yeah, I got it." Evelyn muttered, tucking her gun into her pocket for a moment as she aimed the light directly at the cabinet.

After a moment's pause, Sam opened the door.

A stray cat jumped from a shelf, running away just as Dean and Adeline gave a shriek that could shatter someone's ear drums.

They continued to scream as Evelyn's flashlight followed the cat until it was gone.

Adeline dropped her flashlight as her and Dean clung to each other, still screaming bloody murder.

Finally, they stopped, needing to take a breath.

Evelyn sighed, rolling her eyes. She spotted an ID card in the cabinet that the cat must have been sitting on top of. She grabbed it gingerly and examined it, "Luther Garland?"

Sam walked over to the desk that sat against the wall. Over it, was many drawings of a woman, who looked a lot like Jessie, Frank O'Brien's late wife, "Hey, check these out."

Suddenly, a tall, muscular man appeared as a ghost, an angry look on his face as the machinery in the room began to move and turn on, gears spinning around them.

Dean and Adeline immediately booked it. They cut through the door in the room into the garage and ran straight for the car, leaving Evelyn and Sam to take care of the ghost themselves.

All the while, Dean and Adeline started to get even more drunk.

XXXxxxXXX

The official police file said that Luther Garland died of "physical trauma", not exactly murder.

The four decided to visit John Garland, Luther Garland's brother, who had a different story to tell. It was already dark outside, though it wasn't late enough that they wouldn't be welcomed (it helped that they were 'FBI', though).

"Luther was 'the town freak', I'm sad to say." John started, "Mrs. Jessie O'Brien was the only one kind one to him. Luther became infatuated with her. When she killed herself, Frank O'Brien came after Luther, chained him by the neck and dragged him up and down the road in front of the mill in his truck. No law enforcement mounted an investigation." John finished, sighing deeply.

"Well, thank you for your time." Sam smiled as they left, heading back for the car.

As they stood outside of the Impala, they began to ponder what was going on.

"Well, that must mean that people who get this Ghost Sickness are reliving Luther's death in slow motion. The scratches on their arms must be road-rash." Evelyn reasoned.

"And the wood-chips, that makes sense now." Sam added.

"But, since he was dragged, his body's going to be hard to salt and burn…" Evelyn sighed.

"Yeah, he could be scattered all over the place…" Sam sighed.

"I am so done." Adeline muttered.

"What?" Evelyn asked.

"I'm so done." Adeline repeated louder, "I mean, seriously?!"

"This is insane!" Dean added, "We _hunt_ freaking _monsters_!"

"We've been to _hell _and back because of it! We're absolutely crazy!" Adeline said, her hand on the top of the Impala.

Evelyn sighed, "I know, but-," She was interrupted by the small yip of a Yorkie dog running up to them.

Adeline and Dean paled, immediately taking off running down the road.

XXXxxxXXX

Finally, with very little time left before they would be consumed by fear, Dean and Adeline finally made it back to the motel, though weren't greeted kindly.

Since it was the same thing haunting the both of them, they saw the same thing.

Evelyn and Sam's eyes had turned yellow, "You two are going back to hell soon." Sam stated.

"And it's about time." Evelyn added, "And you're both going to become demons."

"Then we'll get to kill you." Sam said.

Sam and Evelyn grabbed Dean and Adeline by the neck, pinning them against the wall, their feet hovering off the ground.

"Hey! Hey, guys, are you okay?!" Evelyn and Sam asked, running over to the two who had pressed themselves to the wall.

"You're fine, you're fine." Evelyn said as she put her hand on Adeline's shoulder.

Adeline nodded, blinking, and then finally managed to calm down, "Okay. Okay, yeah…"

"Dean!" Sam said, shaking his brother slightly.

Dean nodded, looking up at Sam, "I'm good, Sam."

XXXxxxXXX

"Okay, thanks, Bobby." Sam said into the phone before hanging up.

"What'd he say?" Evelyn asked, tilting her head to the side slightly as she sighed. It had been quite stressful since Adeline and Dean got the 'Ghost Sickness'. When she wasn't babysitting the two, she was researching, or fighting off ghosts and what not.

"He said he found a Japanese book on spirits, and thinks it's probably and most likely a buruburu. A ghost that kills with fear." Sam said, running a hand over his hair, "It can be killed like a traditional ghost, or we can kill it with fear."

Evelyn nodded, grabbing and cocking her gun, "Let's go kill it then." She sighed.

"Yeah, you two stay here and just ride this out, all right?" Sam instructed, grabbing his own gun. He turned back to Evelyn, "Bobby's on his way to help us out."

XXXxxxXXX

"All right?! Where are you, Luther?!" Sam yelled as they got to the man's old office space.

"We've been here for about ten minutes, Sam. If he was going to come out, it would have been a while ago. We need to try something else." Bobby stated, sighing.

Evelyn looked around, spotting the drawings of Jessie on the wall. She walked over to them, ripping them from the wall, and then into pieces, "Sorry, Luther, but we have people to save."

Suddenly, the machinery started to move, the gears turning and cranking. Then, Luther grabbed Evelyn by the shoulders.

Sam immediately ran over, hitting the ghost with some salt, though he reappeared soon, just not touching Evelyn.

XXXxxxXXX

Adeline and Dean sat on the bed, scratching their arms nonstop. They had begun to bleed as well, the irritated skin getting too sensitive.

They began to hear hellhounds outside the room, trying to get in, and they cowered, falling off the bed.

Dean grabbed the Bible on the bedside table, as Adeline held onto the cross charm on her necklace.

The hellhounds stopped, their eyes closed as they tried to block it out, but the silence was replaced by their rapidly beating hearts in their own ears.

They reopened their eyes to find a young, blond girl. It was Lilith.

"It's time for you two to come back to hell with me." Lilith said, a smile across her face as she looked down at them excitedly, "Remember all the fun we had there?"

They're hearts begin to go even faster, and they begin to breath quicker.

"You're going to die." Lilith sang, walking closer, "Listen to your heart, guys. Boom. Boom! Boom!" She said in rhythm, growing louder and louder each time.

XXXxxxXXX

Luther tossed Evelyn off to the side. She landed on the desk, groaning in pain for a moment as she gripped the side of her head.

"Evelyn, are you-?!" Sam started before he was grabbed by the neck, and thrown into the wall.

Luther decided to continued to go after Sam, grabbing him by the arms, tossing him around some more.

Sam tried to reach for his shot-gun, though couldn't, because for one thing, he was being thrown around too much, and a second, because his arms were constrained.

Evelyn rolled off the desk, still rubbing her head, though quickly spotted the opportunity, and then wrapped the chain around Luther's neck, pulling him away from Sam.

"Go ahead, Bobby!" Sam yelled once he was out of his dizzy haze from being tossed about.

Bobby immediately stepped on the gas pedal, pulling the ghost through the barn doors and onto the desolate road that he had died on twenty years ago.

The ghost was finally destroyed, and back at the motel room, Dean and Adeline were finally better.

They looked around, feeling a bit foolish for how afraid they had been acting, and their arms were better, and had stopped itching.

Sam looked over to Evelyn, and she looked back, the two sharing a glance of mixed emotions. Sam was a bit surprised that Evelyn could have done that, even if it was a ghost, though tried to keep the thoughts away now that it was over.

XXXxxxXXX

Later, the four were sitting in the motel room, having beer.

"The chain was iron and etched with some spell Bobby gave us. By the way, he say's he'll never let you two live down running away from a Yorkie." Sam said, grinning a bit.

Adeline and Dean gave a small laugh, smiling slightly, "Yeah, well…" Dean shrugged.

"So, what did you guys see? When you were hallucinating?" Evelyn asked after a moment's pause.

Adeline thought for a moment, and then shrugged, looking down, "Just, uh, howler monkeys. Nothing we can't handle."


	25. I Know What You Did Last Summer

At a local bar, Sam and Evelyn were playing pool, Sam was drunk, and Evelyn (surprising) almost there. Unfortunately, they had been gambling, a hundred dollar bill sitting on the edge of the billiards table.

"C'mon, guys, you lost." Their opponents said.

"Yeah, screw you." Sam said, reaching for his money.

Evelyn turned, spotting Ruby at the bar, and then grabbed Sam's arm, "Sam."

Sam turned as well, leaving his money, and seeing Ruby as well. They both walked over to her, sitting next to her so they could talk.

Dean and Adeline, who were sitting at the other end of the bar, saw Evelyn and Sam sit down next to Ruby, and they sighed, walking over.

Dean and Adeline had never been great friends with Ruby. They had their reasons, but they still didn't understand why Evelyn and Sam wouldn't allow them to exorcise her.

"What are you doing here, Ruby?" Sam asked, tilting his head to the side slightly as he looked at her.

"Yeah, what are you doing here?" Dean asked more harshly.

Ruby rolled her eyes, "You know that girl Anna? You've heard of her?"

"Yeah, we actually-," Evelyn started, nodding.

"Why?" Adeline interrupted.

"Because I know that she's escaped, and all the demons _and _Angels are after her." Ruby stated, glaring at Dean and Adeline, "I want to go with you, though."

"No." Dean and Adeline immediately shook their heads.

"C'mon, guys." Sam sighed.

"Yeah, we owe it to her. She's going to help us, guys." Evelyn added, frowning.

XXXxxxXXX

"I can't believe this." Dean muttered as he drove.

"You and me both." Adeline rolled her eyes, looking out the window.

Ruby was sitting in the back seat closest to the passenger side window, Evelyn in the middle, and Sam on the other side.

Ruby had to admit, even for a demon, she had grown a soft spot for Evelyn and Sam, especially Evelyn. She wanted to make sure she didn't make the same mistakes as herself.

"Guys, just, calm down." Evelyn sighed deeply.

"Oh, we're calm, but you two are insane." Dean retorted.

"I mean, can we even trust her?" Adeline asked, looking back at Evelyn and Sam, and then to Ruby, "I'd say no offense, but…"

Ruby scoffed and rolled her eyes, turning to the window.

"What have you two been doing, getting involved with a demon?" Dean asked.

"We don't want to talk about it." Evelyn stated, looking at Sam for a moment, who nodded.

"It's not like you two have shared your stories from hell." Sam added.

_~~Flashback (Unspoken)~~_

Outside of an abandoned warehouse on a dirt intersection, Evelyn and Sam had summoned a crossroads demon.

"Let me see the knife first." The red-eyed man insisted.

Sam held up the silver knife, watching the demon intently.

"Take us for Dean and Adeline." Evelyn stated, crossing her arms and swallowing hard.

The demon laughed, sitting down at the benched table that Evelyn and Sam were already at. "Cute," He stated, "But, no."

Sam's grip on the knife tightened, and in one swift motion, the blade was sent right through the demon's hand, pinning it to the table.

The demon yelled out in pain for a moment, though continued to laugh.

"This isn't a joke. Take me and Sam for Dean and Adeline." Evelyn restated, looking at the demon intensely.

The demon shook his head, grinning, "Naw, I don't think so. We have them right where we want them."

_~~Present~~_

"No, sorry, the orderly said he doesn't remember anything." Anna's doctor shook her head. The doctor noticed the wary look the four share, and then went on, "Anna… She just… flipped one day. She was delusion, saying she saw demons everywhere."

"Okay, um, can you give us her parent's address?" Evelyn asked.

"Of course." The doctor smiled, nodding as she walked them to her office.

Dean and Adeline looked down and out the window at the car, seeing Ruby still in it, while Evelyn and Sam rolled their eyes at them.

Once they drove to the parents house, and knocked on the door, seeing the cars still in the driveway.

There was no answer at the door.

Adeline sighed, getting on one knee, and then picked the lock within a few seconds.

The five walked into the house, each going into different rooms.

"Uh, guys?' Evelyn called from the living room.

"What's up, Ev?" Adeline asked as she walked in, "Oh…"

On the ground was Anna's parents, dead. Their throats had clearly been slit, and bled out on the floor.

Sam walked into the living, holding a few drawings from Anna's room, and froze as he spotted the bodies, "I, uh, found pictures of the local church. I think we should check it out."

"Wipe your prints, guys." Dean muttered, and within a few minutes, the five had left.

XXXxxxXXX

They finally made it to the church, and it was already starting to get a bit dark out.

"Anna?" The five called as they walked inside.

After a moment of silence, they walked upstairs, into the attic-like room, calling for her again.

A skinny, dark-haired girl came out from behind a box, "Wait, are you… Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester, Evelyn White, and Adeline Jones?" She asked, her eyes closed as she listed the names, remembering them clearly.

"Yeah, that would be us." Evelyn nodded.

"How do you know our names?" Sam asked kindly, slowly moving closer to her.

"The Angels. They… they always talk about you four. You were destined to find each other, they say." Anna started, "I know some of them think you two," She looked at Dean and Adeline, "Can save them. And some don't like you two at all."

"That sounds like us…" Adeline muttered.

"They said something about you two being raised. That's the first thing I heard." Anna said.

"They started when they were released from hell, then." Sam thought out loud.

Evelyn nodded in agreement.

"Do you know if my parents are okay?" Anna asked suddenly, "I haven't seen them since-," She froze as Ruby walked in, and then started to back away, "She's one of them." Anna pointed at Ruby.

Ruby sighed, rolling her eyes.

Evelyn looked over to Anna, and walked over slowly, "Its fine. She's helping us, okay?" She reassured, putting her hand on Anna's shoulder.

Anna hesitantly nodded.

Ruby proceeded to speak, "A big-time demon is coming. I think he followed us here."

Evelyn looked at the other four, and then to Anna.

"It's that." Ruby stated, pointing to a statue that began to bleed.

Adeline nodded to Evelyn, so she grabbed Anna's arm, "Come on, let's get you somewhere safe, all right? Sam?" Evelyn guided Anna out of the room, Sam following after, and then back down into the Sanctuary of the church.

Dean, Adeline, and Ruby examined the statue for a moment, and then it shattered.

In the Sanctuary, Sam left Evelyn and Ruby, giving Evelyn a shot gun.

Sam rejoined Dean, Adeline, and Ruby. "Sam, you're going to have to sue your power." Ruby stated.

"I can't." Sam shook his head.

"You have to." Ruby demanded.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what-," Dean started, though was interrupted when the door burst open.

Alistair walked in, kicking the door down, "Hello, kiddies."

Sam immediately tries to sue his power, closing his eyes and concentrating.

Alistair began to cough, though that's all he did, and then rolled his shoulders, "Sorry, bucko, but that won't work on me." He grabbed Sam by the neck, and then threw him down the stairs.

Evelyn saw Sam hit the ground while Anna held her knees to her chest, looking down, "Anna? Can you stand up for me? We need to get to the car, all right?"

Anna was having a small panic attack, though nodded.

"Damn…." Adeline muttered, looking Alistair over. She cocked her salt-filled gun and aimed it for the demon, though it was thrown out of her hands.

Dean ran at Alistair with the demon-killing knife, though that gets thrown to the side as well.

Alistair started to advance on the two, "Remember me, guys? We were pretty close in hell."

While Alistair was distracted, Ruby snuck out to join Evelyn and Anna, "Come on, guys, we have to go faster."

Ruby got both Evelyn and Anna in the car safely, and then got in the driver's seat. "I can drive, Ruby." Evelyn said.

"No. We have to go quick and you don't know where the demon could be."

Meanwhile, Dean and Adeline were still faced with Alistair, weaponless and being backed into the wall.

"Do you still not recognize me?" Alistair asked as he cocked his head to the side, "I taught you everything you know."

Suddenly, realization dawns on both of them, "Son of a bitch." Dean muttered.

"You can go back-," Adeline started, though stopped when Alistair started to bleed, Sam behind him with the demon-killing knife in his hand.

Alistair shifted a bit, and fell to his knees, though it wasn't in the kill-zone, so he was perfectly all right, as his wound started to heal immediately.

Sam, Dean, and Adeline looked at each other, and then the window, "It's the only way out." Sam said.

"Son of a bitch." Dean and Adeline both muttered together.

The three looked at each other, and then ran, jumping out the window, shattering it's glass, as they left the knife behind.

XXXxxxXXX

"Sam, I am never letting you plan the escape route again." Evelyn muttered as she dabbed Adeline's arm.

"Yeah, yeah. It was the only way we didn't have to go past the demon." Sam sighed.

"Whatever." Dean rolled his eyes.

"I wonder who that demon was anyway…" Sam muttered.

Dean and Adeline just sighed. They knew exactly who it was, unfortunately.

"Well, Ruby dropped me off here, and she took Anna somewhere safe." Evelyn informed, finally patching up the last of their wounds.

"Can we even trust her to do that, instead of handing her over to that demon?" Dean asked.

"I'm sure she hasn't called because we're being watched." Evelyn reasoned.

"Yeah, right now we just need to lay low." Sam insisted, "Ruby's going to help us."

"Why do you two trust her so much?" Adeline finally asked, after there was a moment of silence throughout the room. She stood, walking over to the bed, though limped slightly.

Evelyn and Sam sighed, "Ruby saved our lives."

_~~Flashback~~_

Evelyn and Sam, who were walking back to the motel, drunk, after a night of drinking.

Suddenly, out of seemingly nowhere, two demons step out, blocking their path.

One of which was Ruby in a new body, "It's me." She stated.

"Ruby?" Sam asked.

"What are you doing here? We thought you died?" Evelyn added.

Ruby pulled out her knife, "Lilith gave me one last chance, but only if I kill you."

"Do it." Sam stated, still drunk.

Ruby raised the knife, about to stab both Sam and Evelyn, but instead, she sent the blade through her partner's chest, killing him, "We have to go now."

The three hit the road the next morning, as soon as Evelyn and Sam had sobered up.

"I'm a fugitive now on your behalf, guys." Ruby stated as they drove down the road, "You know, I'm kind of hungry, actually…"

"Can you save Adeline and Dean?" Evelyn asked immediately.

"I don't know anything powerful enough that could." Ruby sighed, shaking her head.

Sam stopped the car, "Get out."

"What?" Ruby asked.

"Whose body are you wearing?" Sam inquired.

Ruby sighed, "Some secretary from-."

Sam didn't look at her as he said, "Leave or I'll send you back to hell."

_XXXxxxXXX_

"I have a medical record proving that this girl was brain-dead." Ruby stated in her new, dark-haired body, "I also have something else for you two."

"And what's that?" Evelyn asked, raising an eyebrow as she crossed her arms.

"I can help you kill Lilith. I need to teach you how to use your powers, but, it shouldn't take too long." Ruby stated.

Evelyn thought for a moment. That was the one thing that Dean and Adeline had refused to let them do before they died. She shook her head, "Sorry. I won't."

Sam, on the other hand, nodded, "I will."

"Sam…" Evelyn looked at the man.

"Evelyn, I'm sorry. I have to." Sam stated, stroking Evelyn's cheek for a moment, before turning back to Ruby.

Ruby nodded, "I understand, Ev. Me and Sam can go somewhere else."

_XXXxxxXXX_

"Ev, you don't have to come." Sam stated.

"I want to." Evelyn insisted.

Sam sighed, though the two leave to go kill Lilith. Little did Evelyn know, Ruby had told Sam not to, and he just pushed her aside. But, something told Evelyn Sam wasn't ready, though she wanted the same thing as Sam. It was basically a suicide mission at this point.

They arrive at the suspected house, and bust in, not even bothering to knock.

They find a young girl at a dinner table, and she turned, "Please, go home." She begged.

Though it was too late. Two demons came from the other room, both Evelyn and Sam being attacked and grabbed.

"Sorry, Lilith couldn't make it this time." The one holding onto Evelyn said, grinning.

The demon holding Sam back grabbed Ruby's knife, tossing it to the ground and away.

Luckily, Ruby ran in, getting the demon's off of the two, "Get the girl to safety!"

Evelyn was first to the girl, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her out of the house, "C'mon, let's go. It's not safe here."

Ruby was able to kill one of the demons, but the other grabbed her by the throat, holding her against the wall.

Since Evelyn was outside, Sam closed his eyes, using his power on the demon, sending it back to hell.

_~~Present~~_

"We couldn't have made it without Ruby." Evelyn finished, looking down as she sat on her bed.

Then, there was a knock on the door before anyone could say anything else, "Room service."

"Maybe in a bit." Dean said, loud enough to be heard through the door.

The woman came inside anyway, closing the door behind her. She was carrying fresh towels and placed them on the bed next to Evelyn. The maid handed Evelyn a piece of paper.

"Wait, Ruby, is that you?" Evelyn asked after looking at the address.

"Yes, it's me." Ruby stated, rolling her eyes, "That's where Anna is. Go now. Sneak out the back. They're surrounding this place."

"Where's your other body?" Sam asked quickly.

"Rotting on the floor with Anna. I'm just using this one for a minute, sorry, but I had to, all right?" Ruby crossed her arms, "Now, go!" She quickly left.

"C'mon, let's get going."

XXXxxxXXX

"We both hate to admit it," Dean started, "But, we have to hand it to Ruby. She could've cut and run with Anna." He finished as they walked into the room that Anna was residing in.

"There you guys are." Ruby muttered.

"Hi, guys." Anna gave a small smile and a wave to match, "Do you mind if I call my parents?" She asked almost desperately. She had been through so much, and just wanted to make sure her family was all right.

Sam sighed, running a hand over his hair, "Anna, listen, you're parents… We found them dead when we went to your house." He said softly, trying to break the news as lightly as possible.

Anna's small smile fell, and she began to sob.

Evelyn sat down next to Anna, hugging her, trying to calm her down, "Anna, it's going to be okay, all right? We're so sorry…"

Suddenly, Anna froze, looking up, "They're coming."

Without questioning it, all of them run into the back room, "Hopefully we'll be safe in here."

"Where's my knife?" Ruby asked Sam urgently.

"Well, we sort of… lost it." Sam stated, feeling a bit bad as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Then there was a knock at the door. The silence in the room was almost too much too bear.

The door, with a bang, was thrown open, revealing Castiel and Uriel.

"Oh, what do you two want?" Dean asked, a bit relived that it was just them.

"We're here for Anna. She needs to die."

TO BE CONTINUED


	26. Heaven and Hell

CONTINUATION OF 'I Know What You Did Last Summer'

XXXxxxXXX

"Get out of the way," Uriel stated, "We have no choice but to kill Anna."

"There's no other choice?" Dean asked, trying to stop Castiel and Uriel.

"We were given orders that we are not to stray from." Castiel stated.

Adeline furrowed her brows, "You don't even question whether this is wrong or not?"

"We are not made to do so." Castiel said, "We are, in a sense, heartless. And, right now, Anna is worse than any demon."

"Now move out of the way." Uriel demanded once again.

"No." Evelyn said, crossing her arms, "What could she have possibly done?"

"You should ask her yourself." Castiel stated.

"Well, still, no." Evelyn said again.

Uriel scoffed, and threw Ruby into the wall.

Dean tried to attack Uriel, throwing a punch as Adeline moved to grab his arms. Sam and Evelyn looked to Ruby, running over to help her, though Castiel touched Sam, making him fall to the ground, unconscious.

Uriel pushed Dean and Adeline away, walking over to the door to get Anna, but there was a sudden flash of light, and then Castiel and Uriel were both gone. Sam was able to open his eyes and sit up, awake.

The five ran over to the next room, looking down at Anna, who was covered in her own blood. On the mirror next to her, there was sigil drawn in the red substance.

"What is that?" Sam asked, looking the symbol over.

"I… I don't know… It just appeared in my head, and… for some reason I knew it would work…" Anna said in disbelief.

XXXxxxXXX

"Thanks, Bobby." Dean said, patting the man's shoulder as they walked Anna down to the demon/ghost proof panic room.

"These'll hide us from demons and Angels." Ruby said, handing everyone there a hex bag that she had made.

"Again, we hate to say it, but thanks for all the help, Ruby." Adeline said indignantly.

"Yeah, Ruby, you can stay here and keep an eye on Anna." Dean instructed.

Ruby sighed, but nodded.

Dean, Evelyn, Sam, and Adeline made their way upstairs, sitting in Bobby's kitchen as they speculated.

"So I was looking over some of the files in her medical history." Sam said, "It turns out she didn't just 'snap'. When she was younger, about two or three years old. Sometimes when her father approached her, she would go into fits of hysteria. She claimed he wasn't her real father and her actual father was very angry at her."

"She can't actually be hiding anything from us, can she?" Evelyn thought, "I mean, she's so sweet."

"Hey, guys?" Anna asked from the doorway.

"What's up?" Adeline asked, "Let's get back to the panic room, though."

They walked back down the stairs as they spoke.

"I promise, I have no idea what they're talking about. Really." Anna said.

"We believe you, don't worry." Evelyn said, "We're going to help you as much as we can."

XXXxxxXXX

"Thanks for coming Pamela." Adeline nodded at the blind woman, who Dean and her walked down the stairs.

"Not a problem, hun." Pamela smiled, "Now, where's Anna?"

"Right in here." Dean said as they continued to lead her into the panic room.

"Anna, this is Pamela. Pamela, Anna." Evelyn introduced, bringing Anna over to Pamela.

Pamela smiled, pulling her sunglasses off, revealing blank, white eyes. She heard Anna gasp slightly, even though it was near silent, and smiled compassionately, "Oh, don't worry. I'm no demon."

Anna smiled and nodded, "So, what are your plans?"

"Well, I was thinking we could maybe, if you're all right with it, hypnotize you." Pamela suggested.

"I'm willing to try anything at this point." Anna stated.

"Let's get this show on the road, then." Adeline stated, "We have a few pissed of demons and Angels after us."

Pamela smiled, "You guys never fail to disappoint."

XXXxxxXXX

"Anna, I want you to answer with the first thing that comes to your mind, all right?" Pamela asked Anna as she lay, appearing to be asleep in the panic room.

Anna nodded, her eyes still closed.

"Good," Pamela smiled.

Evelyn sat next to Anna on the end of her bed, while Dean, Adeline, Sam, and Ruby waited outside the panic room.

"Anna, how can you hear the Angel's speak?" Pamela asked.

"I don't know." Anna stated.

"Can you tell me who your father is?"

"My father is Richard Milton."

"Anna, can you think harder? Go further into your mind?" Pamela tilted her head to the side as she leaned back into her chair.

Anna shook her head, "I don't want to."

"Anna, please? Who is your real father? Why is he so angry at you? Can you think of any-."

Anna screamed, and the door to the panic room swung shut on its own.

Dean, Adeline, Sam, and Ruby were trapped outside, while Evelyn tried calming Anna down.

"Anna, you're okay! Calm-," Anna, without touching her, threw Evelyn to the side.

"Anna, wake up!" Pamela instructed instantly.

The door opened, and the three that could ran in. Adeline ran over to Evelyn, helping her to her feet, "You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, fine." Evelyn waved her off, rubbing her now bruising arm.

"I remember now." Anna stated.

"What?" Dean asked as he got to Adeline's side.

"I'm an Angel."

XXXxxxXXX

"I'm not like the other angels. I was once in charge of Uriel and Castiel both." Anna started, telling her story, "I disobeyed my orders and fell from heaven. I suppose that turned me human. I ripped out my grace, or energy, I guess. Amy Milton, who I thought my mother was, couldn't get pregnant until I came along. The longer I was human, the more I forgot. Now Heaven wants my dead and Hell wants to torture me."

"What can we do?" Evelyn asked, tilting her head to the side.

"We can find my grace." Anna stated, but shook her head, "But… I lost track of it when I fell."

"Well, any ideas on how we're supposed to find it?" Adeline asked, raising an eyebrow.

Anna thought for a moment, "Well, I literally fell, so maybe…"

Sam nodded, grabbing his laptop. After just a few minutes, he spoke again, "I found a meteor that vanished in Ohio nine months before she was born, guys."

"Ohio?" Dean asked.

"Well, there's one that landed in Kentucky. Maybe that one is her grace." Sam added.

"Kentucky?" Adeline asked, running a hand through her hair. She leaned into Dean for a moment, "We should get Pamela home."

Dean nodded as him and Adeline walked over to the psychic, "Let's get going, Pam." He helped her to her feet as they guided her to the car and drive off.

Meanwhile, Ruby sighed, "I'm sorry for bringing you guys into this mess."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked as him and Evelyn left Anna alone in the panic room.

"I mean you don't want to get caught between the two. Angels and demons. Heaven and hell. You know? Because, honestly, I am scared to death of Alistair. He's one of the leaders in hell. Sam, you know what you have to do."

"No." Sam declined immediately.

"That decision may kill us all."

XXXxxxXXX

When Adeline and Dean returned home, Anna and Evelyn were waiting outside for them.

"Hey." Adeline sighed, sitting next to the two. Dean joined her.

"Hi." Evelyn smiled.

Anna sighed though, "I'm sorry. You guys should get out while you can. I can handle this on my own."

"Hey, we're not that smart, so, we won't leave you on your own." Dean stated, grinning a bit, earning a small laugh from Adeline.

"Hey, Anna, can I ask, what do they want us for?" Adeline asked after a moment, "Like, me and Dean?"

"They don't talk about it anymore, but, they say you're important." Anna said.

There was a moment of thinking.

"Why did you want to become human?" Evelyn asked.

"Humans have emotion and feelings. I wanted those things, and I refuse to become what I was."

XXXxxxXXX

"There's a report of a local miracle in Union, Kentucky. Apparently a full oak tree grew over the span of six months." Sam said as they drove to Kentucky, and were, in fact, almost there.

"That must be my grace then." Anna smiled, "There's nothing else it could be.

They finally reach the destination, a large, picturesque field of green and yellows. The sun hit the land perfectly, and it was overall gorgeous.

In the center of it all was a beautiful oak tree with full leaves and bark.

Evelyn looked up at Sam, linking her arm with his.

Anna slowly approached the tree, her arm extended.

It was definitely her grace, but, when she touched it, nothing happened.

Her grace was stolen from that spot.

XXXxxxXXX

They decide to stay at an old house that nobody seemed to live in until they figure something out to do.

But, suddenly, Anna gripped the side of her head, "They're…. they're talking to me again." She closed her eyes, concentrating on their words, "They're saying, 'Return the girl or we'll send Dean and Adeline back to hell,' over and over again."

Anna looked back at the others in the room.

They all shared a glance, Dean and Adeline's a bit more fearful than the other's.

"I don't know any weapon that can kill an angel, but, there could be." Evelyn stated, looking to Sam.

"Let's do some research, then." Sam nodded, pulling out his laptop.

Adeline thought for a moment. She then grabbed a beer, and headed out to the front porch, Dean following her actions.

Anna looked to Evelyn, who nodded. Anna then went out to the front porch as well.

"Thank you for your help." Anna said as she stepped out onto the porch.

"Yeah, you're welcome." Dean muttered after pulling the beer bottle from his lips.

"You know, I knew the price for disobeying." Anna stated, "I know what it's like to feel guilty."

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked the woman, or Angel, he supposed.

"A week ago, I heard the angels talking about you two. I know what you both did in hell." Anna stated.

Dean and Adeline stayed silent, accept for the sound of liquid moving from the bottom of the bottle to its neck.

"You need to forgive yourselves."

"Listen, we don't want to talk about it." Adeline stated, taking another swig of her drink, staring up at the sky.

"I understand, but remember, you both have people who will help when you finally want to."

XXXxxxXXX

"I still haven't found anything, Sam." Evelyn stated with a small yawn.

No reply.

"Sam?" Evelyn asked, looking from her computer screen to the man, who had fallen asleep.

Evelyn sighed, looking over to Ruby, "Do you mind if I…?"

"Not at all." Ruby stated, giving a small smile, though turned away.

Evelyn nodded, "Thanks." And then she curled up next to Sam, quickly dozing off as well.

Ruby waited a moment, making sure they were both asleep, and then left, going to see if she could talk Alistair into a deal.

XXXxxxXXX

The next morning, the five are sitting in the barn they had taken as shelter.

"Has anyone seen Ruby?" Sam asked, looking around.

"No, last I saw her she was over there." Evelyn sighed, shaking her head.

Adeline and Dean couldn't be bothered as they sat, leaning against one of the beams, drinking beer, of course.

"Are you two okay?" Anna asked, though got no reply.

Uriel and Castiel appeared in the barn, "Hello."

"How did they find us?" Evelyn asked Sam urgently.

"We're sorry guys." Dean and Adeline muttered.

Last night, Uriel had visited Dean and Castiel had visited Adeline in their dreams, explaining that they were to choice between Sam and Evelyn or Anna.

Anna sighed, though smiled, "Thank you for everything you've done. I forgive you." She then turned to Castiel and Uriel, "I'm ready."

Castiel nodded, "Anna, I'm sorry."

"No you aren't. You can't be." Anna stated.

"We have a history, Anna, I consider us-," Castiel started.

"Just, please, get it over with." Ana closed her eyes, expecting to be killed any second.

They were interrupted when Alastair and his gang of demons carried Ruby into the barn. Ruby looked to be injured and beaten up badly, "Can I have the girl please?"

"No." The Angels stated simply.

"Well, I may just have to take those two back then." He pointed at Dean and Adeline, "They have such 'promise'."

Dean and Adeline both scowled.

Castiel pressed his hand to Alastair's head, trying to kill him, though it didn't work, and instead, the trench-coat wearing Angel was thrown aside.

Uriel, on the other hand, was able to take out Alastair's demon's quite simply, though it did take a bit of effort.

Alastair himself began to chant in Latin, obviously trying to start some spell or something or another.

Dean hit Alastair across the head with one of the chairs they had been using earlier from behind, and distracted him.

Alastair wasn't too pleased with that, and gave a slight wave of the hand. Dean, Evelyn, Adeline, and Sam were forced to their knees.

Anna thought quickly, grabbing her grace from the necklace around Uriel's neck, then threw the small vial to the ground, "Close your eyes!" She instructed, yelling at the top of her lungs.

Everyone (but the Angels) did as she said, and a bright light overcame the room, coming from Anna herself.

Alastair was reduced to dust as Anna vanished into the white light, and then the light itself disappeared.

Dean picked up the demon-killing knife, and then looked at Castiel and Uriel, "Go find her."

"This isn't over." Uriel scoffed, though Castiel grabbed his arm.

And then they were gone.

Ruby slowly stood, walking over.

"Jeez…" Adeline muttered, "What the hell was that?"

"Our plan." Evelyn stated.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Our plan was to get the Angels and demons together and let them fight over it." Evelyn stated.

Sam sighed, "At least it's done with for now, right?"

XXXxxxXXX

That evening, once they had done quite a bit of driving, they stopped on the side of the road, right at a nice field, where not many people passed by.

They got a few beers from the trunk and sat on the hood of the car, gazing up at the stars.

"Hey, guys?" Evelyn asked.

"What's up?" Adeline replied.

"What did Alastair mean about you two having 'promise'? We were both wondering…" Sam asked.

Dean and Adeline sighed deeply, and then Adeline spoke up, "You see, from where we stood, we were in hell for forty years." She kept her eyes on the sky, taking a sip of her beer.

Dean picked up from Adeline's pause, "Every day, we'd be torn apart, one little bit at a time. There would be nothing left of us, and the next day, we'd be completely better, fixed, back to normal."

"It would happen nonstop. Day after day after day." Adeline bit her lip.

"And at the end of each day, Alastair would offer to pull us off the rack, end the torture, as long as we grabbed a knife and started torturing another soul." Dean said, "For thirty years, I said no."

"It only took twenty-five for me." Adeline said, her eyes already starting to water.

"And then finally, we said yes." Dean shook his head.

"To torture someone else on the rack. It… it was horrible." Adeline let a few tears slip to her cheeks.

"Guys, it's not your fault." Evelyn reassured, putting her hand on Adeline's shoulder.

"Then why do we feel like it is?"


	27. Criss Angel is a Douche Bag

After a strange death in Sioux, Iowa (during 'Magic Week'), where a Magician dropped dead in the middle of the street with pierce marks through his chest, but not his shirt, Dean, Adeline, Evelyn, and Sam decided to check it out.

They park at the motel, and then started down the road, searching for anyone that may know what's going on.

"Hey, hey, check this guy out." Adeline laughed quietly, stopping the other three at a magician on the street.

"This… This isn't a trick. I don't do tricks. This is a demonstration about demons and Angels. Love and Lust. All that stuff mixed up in my head."

"What a douche." Adeline muttered.

"That's Jeb Dexter." Sam said.

"I don't even want to know how you know that." Dean shook his head as they continued to watch 'Jeb'.

Sam shrugged, "He's famous."

"For what?" Evelyn asked, raising an eyebrow at the man.

She looked a lot like the famous Criss Angel, though a lot scrawnier.

"What I am about to do, you should not ever try. Do not touch me, whatever happens. I am about to call upon the evil in the world." The Goth man said, warning the small crowd around him as he held a deck of cards in his hands.

"Is he…?" Evelyn started to ask, though the man started his trick.

The magician closed his eyes, and started to choke in pain, throwing the cards at the window of the shop next to them, one of the cards sticking to it, and then he yelled, his hand at his temple, "Be gone you demon and go back to hell from whence you came."

Adeline and Dean were slightly offended by the act, while Evelyn and Sam laughed a little bit.

Then, he stood straight, blinked a few times, and then pointed at the remaining card, "Is that your card?"

"Oh come on." Dean said, rolling his eyes, "You have to be kidding me."

"A fake demon possession?" Adeline scoffed quietly, "I can't believe people actually fall for that crap." She said as her and Dean began to walk away, Sam and Evelyn following after them.

"It's not all crap," Sam defended.

"What part of that was real?" Evelyn asked, laughing lightly.

"Okay, _that _was crap, but some magicians can actually do that stuff. It takes skill." Sam said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, right, right, I forgot, you were actually into this stuff weren't you?" Dean asked, remembering back to when they were kids.

Evelyn thought it was adorable, and linked her arm with Sam's, where as Adeline had to contain her laughter.

"I mean, you had the deck of cards and a wand," Dean continued.

"Dude, I was thirteen." Sam defended again, "It was a phase."

"It just bugs me." Dean shrugged.

"It was a bit offending." Adeline stated, "Demons and magic, the real thing would kill you in a second."

"Like a guy who drops dead of ten tear wounds without a single tear in his shirt." Evelyn reminded them of the case at hand, deciding to give Sam a break.

"That's what we're talking about."

XXXxxxXXX

"So, did your boss have any enemies that you know of?" Adeline asked as the four stood in the murder victim's assistants apartment.

"Vance had plenty of enemies." The woman stated, pulling at a string of handkerchiefs in a bag, packing up Vance's old things.

"Any reason why?" Sam asked.

"He would steal from other magicians all the time." She said, continuing to pull at the strand.

"What would he steal?" Evelyn asked, watching the handkerchiefs as they kept coming, seeming to never end, until the final one came out.

"Stage affects, close-up techniques, anything he could get his hands on." The woman shook her head, tossing the rolled up clothe into a box.

"Is that enough to get him killed?" Dean asked, cocking his head to the side.

The woman gave a small laugh, "These guys take this stuff pretty seriously." She looked down, and spotted a rabbit, "Oh, there you are." She muttered as she picked the animal up, holding it in her arms.

"Did you find anything weird in Vance's stuff?" Adeline asked, looking at the rabbit for a moment, "Well, weirder?"

"As a matter of fact, I did." The woman said as she put the rabbit in a cape, and then pulled a small card from it.

It was clearly a Tarot card. The picture was of a man dead on the ground, bleeding with ten swords sticking from his torso.

"I'm guessing that didn't belong to Vance?" Sam asked, looking at the thing strangely.

The woman shook her head, handing the card to Sam, "He hated card tricks. Never wanted 'em around. Never mind in his precious cape."

XXXxxxXXX

"It's a crappy gig. Cruddy motel. I mean, freaking Angel's in Los Vegas doing freaking Circus D'Soliel. That should my gig!" Jeb said angrily into the phone.

He accidentally bumped into Adeline, and turned around, "Hey, watch-." He paused.

His eyes flickered over Evelyn and Adeline as they stood, waiting for him to finish what he was saying. Adeline had her arms crossed, while Evelyn sighed deeply, feeling as though something was about to start.

"Well, hello ladies, can I help you two?" He asked, crossing his arms, though a charming grin on his face.

"What do you know about a Patrick Vance?" Adeline asked seriously.

"Never heard of him." Jeb stated, " Do you two want to go get something to drink or-,"

"Ad." Evelyn stated, nodding her head over to Dean, who was sitting with some people, asking them questions.

"No." Adeline said to Jeb before her and Evelyn walked over to Dean, sitting next to the two older gentlemen with him.

"You Verdinaskle?" Dean asked one of the men.

"Whose asking?"

"Federal Agents." Evelyn said as the four pulled their badges out, "I'm Gregson."

"Orick." Dean stated.

"Washington." Adeline finished, "We're looking into the death of Patrick Vance."

Jeb sat down across from 'The Incredible Jay', cameras rolling and pointing straight for them, "I'm Jeb Dexter and this is Devil Twist. I'm chilling here at the Magic Fest in Iowa. It's a great chance to talk to the wicked cats that make a living off magic here. Smoking hot affect last night, Jim."

"Jay."

"Huh?" Jeb asked.

"My name. It's Jay." He said, holding a deck of cards.

"Yeah, whatever. We can edit it later." Jeb stated.

"What a douche bag." Verdinaskle stated, looking at Dean, Evelyn, and Adeline.

"Couldn't agree more." Dean and Adeline said.

"Guys, c'mon, I mean, Sam's into this stuff, we should-," Evelyn started.

"Ev. Ev really?" Adeline asked.

"Okay, fine, you're right. But that's not why we're here." Evelyn said, and then pulled the Tarot card from her pocket, "Is this familiar to you?"

"Should it be?" The old magician asked.

"Well, we heard you used Tarot cards in your act." Dean said.

"Act?" Verdinaskle asked, and then laughed slightly, "That was a long time ago. I haven't touched the deck in years." He held his hand up, and they watched it shake, most likely carpel tunnel syndrome.

The three smiled, laughing slightly.

"Do you know someone that might use them now?" Adeline asked.

"There's a guy down on Bleeton street." The man said.

The other old man that hadn't contributed to the conversation yet joined in, "Oh! Yeah, he peddles that kind of specialty stuff." He nodded.

"Did he have a problem with Vance?" Evelyn asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Actually, Vance crossed him on time, about a year ago. Probably about, uuhhhh, fifty grand in debt." The man said, and they nodded.

"Do you know the exact address?" Adeline asked, pulling out a pad of paper and a pen.

"426 Bleeton. Ask for Chief." The second man said instantly.

Evelyn's phone rang, and she immediately answered, "Hello?" It was Sam, "Uh, yeah, I can… Well, they just got a lead, but… Yeah, okay. Bye. You too." She hung up, "You two go ahead. Sam wants me to ask Jeb over there a few more questions." She stood. He also wanted her to investigate the dressing rooms and such, "I'll see you in a bit."

"All right, see you later." Adeline waved before she continued to jot down where they were to go, "Chief, you said?"

"Hmhm." One of the men hummed, though they both nodded, looking at each other.

Adeline and Dean stood, "Thank you."

XXXxxxXXX

Evelyn walked past the guards confidently, and wasn't even questioned, which made her feel rather proud of herself.

She finally came across the dressing room that had a piece of paper taped to it that read, 'Jeb Dexter'.

Luckily, it was open, and she walked on in.

She, of course, closed the door behind her, but left the lights off, because she had her flashlight, and the cracks of light would have been seen from under the door.

She pushed through the different clothes he had hanging on a rack, digging through the pockets and such, only finding weird things, that seemed to be a bit kinky.

She wasn't surprised though. He dressed like the type.

She walked over to the vanity, which had a few pictures of himself hanging on it.

Under the mirror, on the table, though, she found make-up of all sorts. Some of it, she didn't even use. She was a bit lost as to why a man would need liquid and solid eye-liner, along with concealer and foundation, which looked more gray than any skin tone she had ever seen before.

As she pushed a paper away, the lights turned on.

"Hey, what are you doing in here?" Jeb asked.

Evelyn turned around, her eyes resembling that of a deer in headlights, "Um… I…"

"Oh, I get it. You want a little behind the scenes action." Jeb grinned, nodding.

"No. No, actually, not at all." Evelyn said, pulling out her badge, "Federal Agent."

XXXxxxXXX

Adeline and Dean on the other hand, were in an abandoned alley as they walked up to an iron door, knocking on it.

"Can I help you?" The man at the door asked.

"We're, uh, here to see Chief." Adeline stated.

The man at the door opened it wider, letting the two in, and then closed it behind them.

The red-haired man led the two down a flight of stairs, and into a pitch black room, walking off, "Stay here." He said and then disappeared behind another door, "Don't touch anything."

For somewhere, they both heard heavy dancing music, though it was muffled.

They looked at each other for a moment, but then started to look around.

Suddenly, there was a sound of a door being unlocked, a growing ray of light, and all the while, the music grew louder.

A man stepped out from the light, looking over the two. He was dressed in skin tight leather, and was carry a Cat-O-Nine tails whip.

He cracked the whip in his hand, "You two are really going to get it tonight."

"Um, excuse me?" Adeline asked.

"I think there must be some mistake." Dean moved closer to Adeline as they began to back away slowly.

"Dean, I think we've been had." Adeline muttered, grabbing Dean's arm.

"Aw, you ain't been had 'til you've been had by the Chief." The man said in a deep voice.

"Son of a… Dean, get me out of here." Adeline muttered, tugging at his arm.

Clearly they had been directed to a Bondage house instead of a man who sold Tarot cards.

"Oh, and before we get started," The man asked in a lighter tone, "What's your safe word?"

Adeline was literally on the verge of tears.

XXXxxxXXX

Evelyn had made it back to the motel at this point, and after taking a shower, had joined Sam in his research.

"It was horrible, Sam. I am never going anywhere without you anymore." Evelyn said, talking about her encounter with Jeb Dexter, "But other than that, there was nothing too strange in his dressing room. I'm telling you, I don't think its Jeb. I don't think it _could _be."

Then, there was a knock at the door.

Sam slowly stood, walking over to the door and looking out the peep-hole, and then sighed, opening the door.

It was Ruby.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"I could ask you two the same thing." Ruby muttered, walking in and crossing her arms.

"We're working a job." Evelyn said as Sam closed the door behind the demon.

"The whole worlds about to be engulfed by hell-fire and you're in Magic Town, USA." Ruby said, rolling her eyes.

"Got something against magic?" Sam asked with a small grin, putting his hands on his hips.

"That would almost be funny if thirty-four seals hadn't been broken already." Ruby said angrily, putting her hands on her hips as well, "Thirty-four, guys. That's over half-way." She paused for a moment, "The Angels are losing this war. Every day is one day closer and if someone doesn't do something…"

"And that means us, right?" Sam asked angrily, pointing to himself and Evelyn.

"Who else would it be?!" Ruby asked.

"Ruby, we don't know where these seals are. We don't know anything." Evelyn said, standing and walking over to the two, "So, where the hell should we start?"

Evelyn had been a bit fed up with Ruby depending on her and Sam so much to 'save the world'.

"Well you could quite screwing around here for one thing. Bigger fish, guys. If the seals are being broken, you may want to go after the one doing the breaking." Ruby stated, crossing her arms.

"Lilith?" Sam asked.

"Cut the head off the snake." Ruby stated, "You're the only one who can stop her, guys. So step up."

"Oh, we've stepped up." Sam said, "It's not the psychic thing we have a problem with."

"Yeah, I know what you've got a problem with. Put tough! It's the only way." Ruby yelled.

"No." Sam and Evelyn both said together.

"Its simple." Ruby stated, "Lucifer rises, the apocalypse starts. You think you have demons on your hands now? People are going to die, guys. Oceans of people. So you just both let me know when you're ready." And then, Ruby left.

"We can't do it, Sam. We can't."

XXXxxxXXX

Dean and Adeline walked up to Evelyn and Sam, who were waiting for them at the front of the hotel that the magic show was going to be.

"Find anything interesting?" Dean asked.

"What? Uhh, no." Sam said, shaking his head.

"What about you two?" Evelyn asked.

"Nothing we want to talk about." Adeline stated, "Or think about. Ever again."

They walked into the audience section, over to the two older men from earlier.

Dean and Adeline looked a bit angry, though Evelyn and Sam just rolled their eyes.

"The Chief, huh?" Dean asked.

"What's the matter, the Chief not your type?" The grey haired man asked.

Adeline gave a fake laugh, and then looked at the two seriously, "You I could have you both arrested for obstruction of justice."

"How?" The bald man asked, "You guys are no Feds."

Dean and Adeline looked a bit confused, though Evelyn and Sam were trying not to laugh.

"We trick people for a living," The grey haired man said, "It'll take more than a fake badge to get past us."

Dean gave a fake laugh, and the other three joined in for a moment, "You got us. We're actually… aspiring magicians."

"Yeah, we, uh, came to the convention because we thought we could learn something." Sam shrugged.

"Yeah, ideas for our new show." Evelyn said, nodding and looking professional.

"What kind of show?" The bald man asked.

"Its, uh…" Dean started.

"It's a magic show. We, uh, do all sorts of stuff. We're just trying to decide what type of magic, I suppose." Adeline cut in.

It was about to get a lot more awkward, though the announcer spoke, "Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome the Incredible Jay!"

Everyone started clapping.

The white haired man looked at the four, "You wanna learn something?" And he turned towards the stage, "Stick around."

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Jay started, "What you are about to see is a feat so dangerous, not even the great Houdini dare not attempt it. I give to you," He opened his arms to present the trick, "The Executioner."

They got Jay set up, the rope around his neck, and an audience member tightening the straight-jacket around him, "Now, you can see this is the real thing. Thank you sir, you may take your seat." Jay nodded, and the audience member went back to his wife, "Now I will have one minute, and sixty seconds to escape certain death. Let's see if I can do it."

The curtains were pulled in front of him, so they could only see his shadow, and the clock started.

His shadow clearly showed him struggling.

The timer continued to tick, and at the last second, the four stood from their seats, "I don't think he's going to make it." Dean said.

And then, he dropped, the red light above him flashing, showing him his time was up.

But a second later, he pulled the curtains back and stepped in front of everyone, who was all cheering ecstatically.

"Wow, that was amazing!" Dean and Adeline enthused.

"Yeah, it was… not humanly possible." Sam said, thinking of any scenario that Jay would have survived.

XXXxxxXXX

"Looks like this guy Jay was a pretty big deal in the seventies." Evelyn said, looking over Sam's shoulder at his laptop.

"And in the magic world what does that mean?" Dean asked as him and Adeline looked through a few books.

"Means he was big enough to perform at Radio City music hall." Sam stated, looking up.

"What got him stuck in the 'Where are they now' file?" Adeline asked, looking up from the back.

Evelyn looked back at the computer, "He… He got old."

"Okay, so maybe the 'Incredible Jay' is using real magic to stage a comeback." Dean thought out loud.

"It's possible." Sam shrugged, "That would explain the death transfers."

"How does the Tarot card work into it?" Evelyn asked, taking a seat opposite of Sam.

"I don't know…" Adeline thought, "I mean, if anything he would need a jinx bag, right?"

"Let's see if you two can go get Jay, and we'll try to dig up on this Tarot card." Dean stated.

XXXxxxXXX

"Somebody found Jeb hanging from a ceiling fan." Adeline stated as the four met up at the hotel, "They say suicide, we beg to differ."

Dean pulled out a Tarot card with a hanged man on it.

"Was it on him?" Evelyn asked.

"Yep. I'm guessing these things work like black magic targets for the death transfers." Dean stated.

"Any connection between the victims?" Sam asked, sighing deeply.

"Well, Jed was a douche bag to Jay yesterday." Adeline stated.

"And it turns out Vance was heckling Jay at a bar the other day." Dean added.

"Okay, so Jay slips the table of death card into Vance's pocket, and does the trick. Vance drops dead." Sam mapped it out.

"Same thing happens to Jeb with the hanged man card." Dean nodded.

"Hell of a trick." Adeline muttered.

Evelyn nodded, crossing her arms, "Yeah, it's time we have a talk with Jay, don't you think?"

"Any luck tailing him?" Dean asked.

"He… slipped us." Sam admitted.

"He's a sixty year old." Adeline said, wondering how they could have lost him.

Evelyn sighed, "He's a magician."

XXXxxxXXX

They finally found Jay, and the followed after him in the halls of the hotel, careful that they weren't seen, guns at hand.

They looked around quickly, walking up to Jay's door, and then Dean kicked it in.

Jay turned around in shock as Evelyn closed the door behind her and the other three, as they aimed guns at the old man.

"Up against the wall!" Dean yelled.

"What do you want?" Jay asked, raising his hands up and backing into the wall.

"We know what you've been up to!" Adeline stated.

"You've been working some real bad mojo to jump start your act." Dean shook his head.

"What?" Jay asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Look, we know you put a spell on those Tarot cards." Evelyn stated.

"You're messing with real magic." Sam said.

"Real magic?" Jay looked at them as if they were insane, "C'mon, there's no such things as real magic."

"Is that so?" Dean asked.

"Believe me! I've been around this stuff my whole life. Its illusions and tricks, and it's all fake!" Jay defended.

"Jeb Dexter's strung up. Is that just an illusion?" Adeline asked, holding her gun tighter.

"What? Something happened to Jeb?" Jay asked softer, a look of almost sadness crossing his features.

"He was found hanged in his room." Evelyn stated.

"You slipped the rope last night." Dean said.

"I don't know what you're talking about, please." Jay said quietly.

"Something's not right." Adeline muttered to the others.

"Usually they're whipping some pretty badass hoodoo at s right now." Dean added.

"What do you want to do?"

XXXxxxXXX

They decided the most logical thing to do was tie Jay to a chair.

"All right, so if it's not him, who is it?" Dean asked as they turned away from Jay.

"If Jay's not using the magic, he's still getting the rewards. His show's gotten more popular." Evelyn reasoned.

"Whoever it is, is obviously in Jay's corner, then." Adeline shrugged.

"So, we've got Vernan and Charlie," The two old men from earlier, "On the list, anyone else?" Sam thought out loud.

"We could always ask him…" Evelyn sighed.

They all turned around to talk to Jay, but he was gone, his ropes in a pile on the chair.

"Guess we should've seen that one coming." Dean muttered.

"He couldn't have gotten that far." Sam stated as they headed for the door.

They ran down the stairs, looking around, "No way he could out run us." Evelyn sighed, shaking her head.

"Maybe he just vanished. He could be just really good." Adeline said, as she continued to look around.

"He must have found a back door." Sam stated, just as a police car drove up to the hotel, and a police man ran inside, a gun loaded in his hand.

Just then, Jay ran down the stairs, "That's them. Those are the four nut-jobs that just broke into my room!" He pointed at the four.

"Freeze! Hands where I can see them!" One of the police officers yelled, pointing the guns at the four.

They all raised their arms, their palms flat and showing.

XXXxxxXXX

Once they had been released with a warning, they immediately heard that Charlie, the grey haired old man, had died the same way Vance did, when Jay did the 'Table of Death' again.

They met up with Jay in the hotel lobby.

"Hey, thanks for dropping the charges." Sam said as they walked up to the man.

"You mind telling us why you did it?" Dean asked.

"We have to talk." Jay said.

They headed to a bar, where Jay immediately got a whiskey.

"I was just a kid when we first met." Jay said, "All I knew was how to cheat at cards. Charlie got me out of more scrapes then I can count." He took a drink, "Hell, I would've been dead by the age of twenty if it weren't for him." He sighed, "He was more than my friend. He was my brother."

"I'm sorry, Jay." Evelyn sympathized.

"I should have listened to you guys." Jay said.

"Well, you weren't the one pulling the trigger." Adeline stated.

"I'll do whatever you guys say. I just want to find out who did this to Charlie." Jay shook his head.

"Jay, whoever's doing this… They like you." Sam stated, "Did… Did Charlie and Vernan get along?"

"No, it wasn't Vernan…" Jay said, shaking his head.

"I know, they're both family, but, now Charlie's gone." Adeline stated.

"I mean, they butted heads sometimes, but Vernan could never do something like this."

"See the thing about real magic, is it's a whole lot like crack." Dean stated, "People will do anything to keep going with it."

"You better be damn sure about this," Jay muttered, "Vernan is all I got left."

XXXxxxXXX

The four waited around the corner in Vernan's hotel, and once he finally left, they picked the lock and walked in.

"Wow, it looks like a magic museum." Sam muttered.

"Then _you _must be in heaven." Dean retorted.

"This guy didn't travel light." Adeline stated.

"He's been on the road his whole life. Everything he's ever owned is probably in this room." Evelyn shrugged.

"Let's get started."

After a while of searching, they didn't find anything.

"Its just a whole bunch of old timey magic stuff." Dean stated.

"No herbs, no alters, and no tarot cards." Sam added, going though a few things.

They pushed through a few papers, and then found one with a familiar face on it, "Oh, damn…"

XXXxxxXXX

"We can be young together forever!" A younger version of Charlie stated.

"Not so fast!" Dean yelled as the four ran into the large room with a stage in front.

"Immortality, that's a neat trick." Adeline stated, looking at the 28 year old man, her gun pointed at him.

"You wanna see a trick?" Charlie asked.

Suddenly, a rope found its way around Dean's neck, and another tied itself around Adeline, slowly squeezing the air out of her.

Sam shot the man, but he spit the bullet back out, "Hey, that was cool, huh?" He asked, and then vanished, reappearing next to the table of death. He winked at Evelyn.

"Just leave me and my friends alone, all right?" Charlie asked as Sam got closer, "These two will be the last ones, and then I'll give it up. The spells, the hexes, everything."

Sam lowered his gun for a moment, and then tried to hit the man with the gun's handle, though he disappeared, and then reappeared behind him, pushing him onto the table of death, strapping him down.

Charlie pushed Evelyn onto a table as well, and the cuffs strapped her in as an axe slowly started to swing above her.

Evelyn and Sam struggled at their binds, as Dean and Adeline tried to escape the ropes.

Suddenly, Charlie started to bleed. Jay was stabbing himself in the stomach.

"Jay, you picked these strangers over me?" Charlie asked as he fell to his knees, and then fell forward, dead.

Evelyn and Sam were able to jump off the tables, the cuffs unlocked, and the ropes loosened, allowing Dean and Adeline to breath.

"You guys okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, we're all right."

XXXxxxXXX

At a bar later that evening, they found Jay, sitting alone with a deck of cards.

"Hey Jay." Evelyn said, frowning. They could tell Jay was not in a happy mood.

"We wanted to thank you." Adeline stated.

"I killed my best friend yesterday." Jay said, "And you want to thank me?"

"Where's Vernan?" Sam asked after a moment.

"Oh, he's gone. He said he didn't want to speak to me after what happened." Jay stated.

"Listen, Jay, you know Charlie was never going to give up what he was doing."

"Are you sure about that?" Jay asked, "You know, Charlie was like my brother. And now he's dead, because I did the right thing. He offered me a gift and I just threw it right back in his face." Jay stood, "So now I have to spend the rest of my life old and alone."

Jay left his cards on the table, and a waitress picked them up, "Jay, your cards."

"Throw them away."

"Well, I don't know about you, but I could go for a beer." Dean stated. Adeline nodded.

"I'm going to take a walk. Ev, you coming?" Sam asked.

Evelyn nodded.

Dean and Adeline shrugged, sitting down at the bar.

XXXxxxXXX

Sam and Evelyn stopped at a yellow car in the alleyway.

Inside was Ruby.

"Okay. We're in."


	28. After School Special

"I'm not talking about it anymore." The teenage girl stated as she sat at the table. She was wearing white clothes, and outside the window was a lovely Garden.

They were in a mental institution.

"I already told the cops and the doctors, and no one believes me. They think I'm crazy."

"Well, we're a little more open-minded than most," Sam said calmly. Right now, it was just him and Evelyn. Dean and Adeline had stayed back.

"April, why did you tell the police you were possessed?" Evelyn asked, tilting her head to the side, her eyes filled with sympathy.

"It doesn't matter," April shook her head.

"It matters to us," Sam replied.

"When I hurt Taylor," April started, "I... I was there... in my head... but I couldn't control my body. I could see what I was doing, but I couldn't stop... I just wanted to stop." Her eyes began to water slightly, and she wiped them with her sleeve, "I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize, April." Evelyn said, placing her hand on the table.

"April, some of the kids at school told the police that you and Taylor didn't get along?" Sam asked, looking down at his clipboard.

"Well, yeah. But I never wanted to kill her," April said, still crying slightly, "Never. Do you believe me?"

Sam looked at April for a moment, and then Evelyn, and she was the one who spoke, "Of course we do."

"Just a couple more questions. On the day this happened, did you happen to smell anything? Like rotten eggs, or sulfur?" Sam asked seriously.

"Ummm, no... no," April stated, shaking her head.

"Did you notice any black smoke?" Sam asked, unsure of how she would respond.

"What, are you crazy?"

XXXxxxXXX

Evelyn and Sam said goodbye to the nice receptionist, and headed out to the Impala.

"So?" Dean asked once the doors were closed.

"I think she's telling the truth," Sam replied.

"Yeah, I mean the way she talked about being there mentally, but not physically. Kinda sounds like demonic possession." Evelyn agreed.

"Kinda?" Adeline repeated.

"She didn't see any black smoke, or smell any sulfur," Sam added.

"Maybe it's not a demon. I mean, kids can be vicious," Dean suggested.

"Well I mean we're already here, might as well check out the school," Sam shrugged.

Dean looked at Sam, "Right, the school."

"What?" Sam asked.

"Truman High. Home of the Bombers," Dean stated, not looking too happy.

"Dean, what's your point?" Sam asked, going back to how Dean reacted.

"Well I dunno, I mean we went there, like, for a month, about a million years ago," Dean stated.

"Wow, I hated High school." Adeline muttered.

"I know, right?" Evelyn agreed.

Sam shrugged, "It's worth checking out, right?"

Dean sighed, "Alright, well what's our cover? FBI? Homeland Security? Swedish Exchange students?"

"Don't worry," Sam smiled, "I got an idea."

Dean shrugged, "All right."

_~~Flashback~~_

A younger looking Adeline walked up to the school, waving to her father as she left the guidance counselor's office, new schedule in hand.

She scanned the hallways, searching for her friend from middle school, and right outside the cafeteria, she spotted her, and smiled, walking over.

Evelyn, on the other hand, smiled brightly, and ran over to the girl, hugging Adeline tightly.

"All right, all right. I didn't die and come back, Ev, I just left the school for a bit." Adeline patted the girl's back, hugging her as well, though a bit uncomfortably.

Adeline and Evelyn had been in the same class in Eighth grade, and had become best friends. Adeline, though, for high school, had gone to a different school.

But, the other school didn't quite work out for Adeline, so she transferred back to her home town.

Evelyn immediately asked, "What do you have first period?"

_~~Present~~_

"To be, or not to be, that is the question... Whether 'tis nobler in the heart to suffer, or to take arms against a sea of trouble... To-," Evelyn read from the book, standing at the front of the class.

One of the kids had raised their hands.

"Yes?" Evelyn asked, looking up from her book.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" The boy asked.

"I don't know, can you?" Evelyn asked, her hands on her hips with a raised eyebrow.

The boy just looked at her. She remembered back to when she was in high school, and a look like that usually meant that they were a stoner.

Evelyn sighed, "Sure. Just sign out." She looked back down at her book, and was about to continue, though there was a knock at the door, "Come in."

Sam, pushing a Janitor's cart walked in, "You called for me?"

Evelyn hadn't called Sam, put then remembered she was on a hunt, and not actually an English teacher, "Yeah." She closed her book, "Class, just read pages 43 to... 51 silently."

The class groaned, but Evelyn and Sam walked outside anyway.

"What's up?" Evelyn asked, crossing her arms in her professional bell shirt and matching skirt, along with thin black shawl.

"How's it going? Anything weird yet?" Sam asked quietly.

"No, not yet. Other than I think kids can get a hold of drugs a lot easier than they used to." Evelyn muttered.

"All right, just... just let me know if anything comes up. Get the kids out of the room and stuff, but only if you're sure." Sam sighed, running his hand over his hair before looking around, kissing Evelyn's forehead quickly, and then headed down the hall.

As Evelyn walked back into the room, "All right, back to Hamlet."

She was excited to at least pretend to be an English teacher, considering that's the way she wished her life went, though, she had to admit, she was never bored with her life now.

XXXxxxXXX

"No, no, stop." Adeline instructed, "That A was flat. You need to listen to each other."

"Well, maybe if you conducted, it would-," One of the kids started.

"I took choir when I was in high school and college. I know what I'm doing." Adeline said. She was lying. She took choir in high school, but she had never been able to conduct well.

She looked down at the music, "Maybe you'd hear each other better if we... go to the gym." Adeline suggested, "Let's go. Field trip. You guys like those things, right?"

She walked the choir down the hall, and then once she found the gym, lined them against the wall, right as Dean, the gym teacher, began to explain what they were doing that day.

Adeline looked Dean over, "Son of a bitch..." She muttered, trying to contain her laughter, though had to admit, he looked somehow extremely attractive in his skin-tight shorts and t-shirt, along with a head band.

"Today, you will have the honor, of playing one of the greatest games ever invented," Dean started, "A game of skill, and agility, and cunning-ness." A long row of kids watch him as he pace in front of them. "A game with one simple rule. Dodge."

Dean threw a ball at one of the kids in front of him, hitting him in the stomach, "Sorry," he muttered, though continued walking.

Adeline cleared her throat, trying to keep herself from laughing.

"Uh, Coach Roth?" A kid asked, raising his hand.

"Yes?" Dean walked over to him.

"Miss Budroll never let us play dodgeball," The kid said.

"Well, Miss. B's in Massachusetts getting married," Dean stated, "So we're playing."

"She says it's dangerous!" The kid began, but everyone in the gym jumped when Dean blew his whistle.

"Take a lap!" Dean instructed.

"Jeez..." Adeline muttered, and then yelled over, "Coach _Roth_?"

Dean looked over, just noticing Adeline. He grabbed the bag of dodgeballs and threw it towards the kids, "Go nuts." He said as he walked over to the woman.

Adeline turned to her choir, "Go, uh, go play with 'em. No choir today."

The choir students groaned, but did as they were told, meeting up with a few friends in the class.

"Having fun?" Adeline asked, raising an eyebrow.

Dean grinned, "The whistle makes me their god."

"Jeez, Dean..." Adeline shook her head, "Nice shorts by the way."

Dean grinned even more, "You like 'em?" He winked once, though continued on with their mission, "Find anything?"

"I wish. I think High School Musical mixed with The Exorcism would be great." Adeline raised an eyebrow, "But, Sam said he couldn't find any sulfur or anything."

"No sulfur, no demon, no demon, no case." Dean stated.

"I'll tell Sam we should hit the road then." Adeline said.

"But, after lunch. Today is Sloppy Joe day." Dean grinned.

"Wow, I feel like you're enjoying yourself more than you should, Dean." Adeline sighed, looking over his shoulder, and winced when a kid was hit in the face with a ball.

Dean turned around, "Walk it off!"

XXXxxxXXX

Later that same day, Sam walked into a cooking class, and saw one of the student's hands being pushed into a food processor by another student. He also saw ectoplasm drip out of the boy's ear.

Sam was scanning a few of the lockers with an EMF scanner, just as the other four were released for lunch.

Evelyn was still in her flow-y outfit. Adeline was dressed in nice, black pants and a gray, v-neck shirt with vine patterns. Sam was still in his janitor outfit, a full-body jumpsuit. While Dean had stayed in his red shorts, with a track suit jacket to match.

"So, you saw ectoplasm?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded, "Yeah, positive."

"But, dude, ectoplasm only comes from seriously pissed off ghosts." Adeline stated, looking down the halls.

"It's gotta be a ghost possession." Dean stated.

"Our best chance right now." Adeline nodded.

"But, where?" Evelyn asked, "There's no EMF, is there?" She looked over Sam's shoulder at the EMF meter, which was not beeping or flashing.

"Maybe we can find out who it is, at least, you know, check and see if somebody died bloody around here or something." Sam suggested.

"Way ahead of you," Dean and Adeline stated.

"We had to break into the principal's office to get this." Dean continued.

"Okay, so there was only one death on campus, it was a suicide, some kid named Barry Cook." Adeline stated, looking down at the paper.

Sam thought for a moment, and then sighed.

"What?" Evelyn asked, tilting her head to the side compassionately.

"I knew him," Sam said, a small frown finding his features, "How did he die?"

"Uh, he slit his wrists on the first-floor girls' bathroom," Dean stated.

"That's where..." Sam began, though trailed off slightly.

"Right where the chick got drowned in the bathroom," Adeline nodded.

"So the ghost is possessing bullied kids...?" Evelyn thought out loud.

"And going after the ones doing to bullying." Sam nodded in agreement.

"Well does that sound like Barry's MO?" Dean asked.

Sam sighed again, "Barry had a hard time."

XXXxxxXXX

Sam and Evelyn shook Salt over the decayed bones as Adeline covered the remains in Holy water.

Dean dropped a lit match into the open casket, and watched it take fire, "So long, Barry Cook."

Adeline gave a small, informal salute, while Evelyn held Sam's hand, as the tall man stayed silent.

Once they got to the car, Evelyn kept a hold on Sam's hand, "You alright?"

"Barry was my friend. And I just burned his bones," Sam stated.

"Well, he's at peace now, Sam," Dean shrugged.

"I mean if Dad had let us stay just a little longer, maybe I could've helped the kid, you know?" Sam ran his free hand over his hair.

"You read the coroner's report," Adeline said, "Barry was on every anxiety drug and anti-depressant known to man."

Dean added, "His parents had split up... he just wanted out. It's tragic, but it's not your fault."

"School was hell to him." Adeline said.

Sam didn't reply, but looked out the window.

XXXxxxXXX

Sam walked into the school, going down the hallways. Just as he was about to knock on the door to his old teacher's room, a girl stopped him, "Excuse me, sir. Can you tell me how to find room 305?"

"Sure. Head down the hall, take the first right, and it's the third door on the left," Sam directed.

The girl looked at him, then smirked, "Thanks, Sam."

She dropped her books and jabbed Sam with her pen right in the stomach.

"You got tall, Winchester." She then kneed him in the gut and punched him in the face. He flew back into the lockers.

Black goo began to drip from her mouth.

As she walked closer, Sam quickly opened a small vial of salt, tossing it into her face, getting her in the eyes.

A second later, a black figure escaped the girl, and disappeared.

XXXxxxXXX

Sam had quickly power walked back to the car, and sat back down next to Evelyn.

"Trust me, this'll help," Dean said, handing Sam a bottle of alcohol, "That ghost is dead. I'm gonna rip its lungs out."

The four looked at Dean.

"You know what I mean," Dean stated.

"It knew my name, Dean. My real name," Sam said, still a bit shaken up.

"We burned Barry's bones. What the hell?" Adeline opened the folder of victims and looked through it again.

"Well maybe it wasn't Barry, maybe we missed something. We just gotta go back." Evelyn sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"Found it." Adeline stated.

"What?" Dean asked.

"They all rode the same bus," Adeline said, pointing to the text on the papers.

"Okay, so maybe the bus is haunted," Evelyn suggested.

"Well that would explain why there's no EMF at the school, but not the attacks," Dean shrugged.

"I mean ghosts are tied to the places that they haunt, they can't just bail." Adeline sighed.

"Unless this one can," Sam said, "There's lore about spirits possessing people and riding them for miles. Whenever they leave the body, they're bungied back to their original haunt, but until then, the ghosts can go wherever they want."

"So a spook just grabs a kid on the bus, and walks right into Truman?" Dean asked.

"It's possible," Sam said.

"Ghosts getting creative. Well that's super."

XXXxxxXXX

The four climbed onto the bus, trying hard not to bump their heads on the roof or trip in the thin aisle.

Sam had the EMF meter on, and it began to beep and blink wildly, "It's definitely not clean."

"Here, ghostie ghostie ghostie," Dean called, tapping the roof of the bus with his shotgun.

"Come out come out wherever you are!" Adeline finished, looking under all the seats.

"Guys I don't get it... nobody ever died on this bus, and it's not like there's a body hidden in here." Evelyn reasoned.

"A piece of skin, a hair, hell even a hangnail... something's gotta be tying the ghost to this place." Dean stated.

"We just gotta find it." Adeline sighed.

"Yeah."

Dean walked to the front of the bus and found some papers in the small glove compartment. He pulled them out, going through them and found a certificate, "Got a new driving permit. Issued two weeks ago."

"Right before the first attack," Evelyn said, continuing to look through the bus.

"Yeah. The bus driver is Dirk McGregor Senior," Dean said as his he traced the words on the paper, "39 North Central Avenue."

"McGregor?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"I knew his son," Sam said, "He sort of bullied me. But, then I stood up to him. Dirk the Jerk."

"Did you know everyone at that school?"

XXXxxxXXX

"You say you were friends with Dirk?" The older man asked.

The four are sitting across from the man at his own house.

"Yes sir, in high school," Adeline nodded.

"I don't recall Dirk having many friends at Truman," The man sighed.

"When did Dirk pass?" Evelyn asked.

"He was eighteen," Mr. McGregor looked down.

"What happened to him?" Sam asked lightly.

"Well there was... first, drinking. Then drugs... then too many drugs. He just slipped through my fingers. It was my fault, I should've seen it coming. Dirk... he had his troubles. School was never easy for Dirk. We didn't have much money, and... well you know kids. They can be cruel. They picked on him."

"They picked on him?" Sam tilted his head to the side.

Mr. McGregor nodded, "They called him poor, and dirty, and stupid. They even had a nickname for him. Dirk the Jerk."

Sam looked down awkwardly.

"After what happened to his mother, he..."

"His mother?" Sam interrupted.

"Jane, my wife. She died when Dirk was thirteen. Cancer. I was working three jobs, so it fell to Dirk to take care of her. And he was a great kid. He made sure Jane got her medicine... he helped her, cleaned up after her. You know, when you watch somebody die slow... waste away to nothing... it does things to a person. Horrible things."

"I didn't know about his mother," Sam said quietly.

"He wouldn't talk about her," Mr. McGregor shook his head, "Not even to me. Lotta anger in that boy."

"I'm sorry," Sam sighed.

"We'd really like to pay our respects, Mr. McGregor," Dean said, watching his words.

"You mind telling us where Dirk is buried?" Adeline asked.

"Oh, he wasn't. I had him cremated."

"All of him?" Dean asked.

Mr. McGregor looked a tad surprised, "I kept a lock of his hair."

"Oh... that's nice. Where do you keep that?" Dean asked, trying to sound as casual as possible.

"On my bus... in my Bible..." Mr. McGregor, looking confused.

XXXxxxXXX

A school bus was driving down the road, many teenage boys inside, heading to a football game.

The coach leaned forward a bit, "Thanks for subbing tonight, Eddy."

"My pleasure, coach," The driver replied. Some black goo dripped from his nose as he grinned.

After a few moments, the bus began picking up speed.

"Eddy... you wanna ease up on the pedal there?" The coach asked in slight concern.

"I got it all under control," Eddy stated.

A few moments later, the bus drove over a strip of road spikes, and the tires blew out.

"What the hell was that?" The coach stood, looking through the window, just as Eddy quickly pulled the bus to a stop at the side of the road.

Eddy slowly climbed out of the bus, and looked around outside.

"Dirk!" Sam yelled from behind Eddy, a shot gun pointed.

"Winchester," he stated, "What are you gonna do? Shoot me?"

"Don't need to," Sam cocked his head to the side.

Dean quickly wrapped a rope around Dirk a few times, binding his arms to his side, "That rope is soaked in salt water, Dirk, you're not going anywhere."

Adeline got onto the bus, Evelyn following after.

Evelyn looked over all the kids, "Alright, everybody stay where you are, you'll be okay."

"Aren't you the English and Choir teachers?" The coach asked.

Adeline spoke a bit breathlessly, "Not really. We're like, uh, 21 Jump Street. Bus driver sells pot." She said seriously.

Evelyn muttered, "Yeah."

Evelyn turned around to where the papers and Bible were, but after going through it, she discovered the hair wasn't there, "It's not here," She called.

"Where is it?" Sam asked Dirk.

"No way you'll ever find it," Dirk retorted.

Sam moved forward and shoved Dirk into the side of the bus, "Where is it?!"

"Sam Winchester," Dirk shook his head slowly, "Still a bully. You... you jocks... you popular kids. You always thought you were better than everybody else. To you I was just Dirk the Jerk, right? Now you evil sons of bitches are gonna get what's coming to you."

"I'm not evil, Dirk," Sam replied, stepping back, "I'm not. And neither were you. Trust me. I've seen real evil. We were scared, and miserable. And we took it out on each other. Us and everybody else. That's high school. But you suffer through that, and it gets better. I'm just sorry you didn't get a chance to see that. You or Barry." Sam sighed deeply.

"Nothing is gonna get better for me," Dirk snapped suddenly, "Not ever!" He then snapped the ropes, and began to move closer to Sam. Sam shot him with rock salt bullets, and the driver fell to the ground.

A boy on the bus twitched, then ectoplasm dripped from his nose.

Dean and Sam approached the bus driver's body slowly.

Just then, Sam and Dean are both grabbed by the neck, pressed against the side of the bus.

"Guys! Find the hair!" Sam called to Evelyn and Adeline.

Both of the girls began to search everything on the bus, turning the gym bags over and throwing papers out of the glove compartment.

Evelyn thought for a moment, and turned, running off the bus. Adeline followed, wondering what she was doing.

Evelyn ran over to the unconscious bus driver, and started to go through his pockets.

She then pulled off one of the man's boots, and the lock of hair fell out.

Sam and Dean were still getting choked out as Adeline searched her own pockets for her lighter.

Adeline finally finds it, and held the small lock of hair over the forming flame.

Dirk pulled away from Sam and Dean, releasing them, with a shout in pain. Sparks flew from his mouth, and the boy fell forward onto Sam, unconscious, "A little help?"

XXXxxxXXX

Sam walked back to the car, after having a chat with his old English teacher, Mr. Wyatt.

"Way to go with Dirk." Dean muttered as he got back.

"Shut up." Sam rolled his eyes.

"Can we just get out of here? I really hate high school. Reminds me on how to be self-conscious." Adeline muttered.

"Hey, the only thing I remember being preoccupied with in school was Tim." Evelyn muttered.

"Wow, you're still hung-up over him?" Adeline asked.

Evelyn rolled her eyes with a small scoff, "No."


	29. The Monster at the End of this Book

"FBI." Dean cleared his throat as the four walked into a comic book store.

"Uh, hi, what can I do for you?" The man asked, looking over the four for a moment, a bit confused as to why they were there.

"We're working a case around here, and we were wondering if we could ask you some questions." Adeline stated as the four held up their fake badges.

"Sure, what about?" The man behind the counter asked.

"Notice anything strange in the building the last couple days?" Sam asked.

"Uh, no, why?" The man stated.

"What about any flickering lights or things like that?" Evelyn inquired, holding her hands behind her back.

"Uh, why?" The man asked.

"What about any noises in the walls, like rats?" Dean stated seriously.

"And the FBI is investigating a rodent problem?"

"What about any cold spots?" Evelyn asked, "Drops in temperature?"

Suddenly, the man grinned, "I knew it, you guys are LARPing aren't you?"

Dean blinked, "Excuse me?"

"You guys are fans!" The man smiled even more.

"Of what?" Evelyn asked in confusion.

"What is 'LARPing'?" Adeline asked, cocking her head.

"Like you don't know." The man grinned, "Live Action Role Playing. Pretty hardcore too. I gotta say, you two," He looked at Adeline and Evelyn, "Are just as hot as I imagined."

"Hey, watch it." Dean warned, pointing his finger at the man reprimandingly, "We don't know what you're talking about." Dean stated roughly.

"You're asking questions like the guys in the books… What do they call 'em… Uh, Supernatural! Four people go out with aliases hunting ghosts! Dean, Sam, Evelyn, and Adeline!"

"You're saying this is a book?" Evelyn asked, tilting her head to the side. Evelyn loved books. She spent probably more than half her life reading, and to hear that her own life was written in a book, was quite exciting.

"Books." The man said, "Not very popular, more like an underground cult following. Right over here."

"Supernatural, by Carver Edlund." Dean read as he picked up one of the books.

The covers were very strange. Sam had long flowing hair, and Dean was shirtless, holding an axe. Evelyn was clinging to Sam tightly, her blonde hair flowing in the wind as she looked off into the distance, while Adeline stood next to Dean, a shot gun over her shoulder, looking up at the moon.

"We're going to need all the copies you have."

XXXxxxXXX

"This is insane!" Dean said as him and Adeline read through the book.

"Everything is in here…" Adeline muttered.

"Wow," Sam said in disbelief as him and Evelyn looked at the computer screen, "Did you know there are Sam Girls, Dean girls, Evelyn boys, and Adeline boys?"

"Really?" Dean asked as him and Adeline looked through one of the books, "Who has more?"

Evelyn continued, "There's also a thing called 'Slash fans'."

"What's that?" Adeline asked.

"There are, like, four major 'Ships'." Evelyn said, "Wincest-,"

"As in, Me and Dean." Sam said, "Like, together, together."

"They know we're brother's, right?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Sam nodded, "Doesn't seem to matter."

"C'mon, that's just sick."

Evelyn went on, "Adelyn-,"

"As in… Me and you?" Adeline tilted her head to the side, looking at her best friend Evelyn.

"I'm up for it." Dean interrupted.

Adeline punched Dean in the arm.

"Sevelyn," Evelyn said, "Like, me and Sam, which is acceptable. Then, there's Adedean, as in you guys, which I can understand."

"Yeah, well, listen to this," Dean said, "'Adeline knelt next to Evelyn in an instant, as the blonde woman laid on the ground, hot blood running down her sides. Adeline ran her long fingers over Evelyn's forehead, brushing her bangs away. In a swift moment, Evelyn was in Adeline's arms, as the brunette held back tears that so badly wanted to flow.' Dude, you're a sap in this."

"Shut up," Adeline rolled her eyes, "I saw you crying too."

"For fans, they sure do complain a lot." Sam said as he continued to go through the website they were on.

"Yeah, well, they never had to live through it, so…"

XXXxxxXXX

The four decided to visit the publisher, and try to see if they could find out more.

"And you published 'Supernatural'?" Evelyn asked as the four stood in the office.

"Yes. Unfortunately, more people are into that 'romance' stuff. You know, like, _Doctor Sexy M.D. _and all that crap."

"Well, we were hoping that our article would shine some light on Supernatural." Sam nodded.

"Yeah, if we got some good publicity maybe we could start publishing again!"

"No… No, no." Adeline stated, "I mean, why would you want to do that? Its such a complete series, what with, Dean and Adeline going to hell and all."

"Oh my gosh," The woman cried, "That was my favorite one! Adeline was so brave, and Dean was… so amazing, and… Sam and Evelyn… I mean, the best parts are when they cry." She placed her hand over her mouth for a moment, "I mean, if only real men were like that…"

"Real men?" Dean asked.

"Uh, no offense, but how often do you cry like that?" The woman asked.

"Right now I'm crying on the inside." Dean muttered.

"Is that supposed to be funny?"

"Lady, right now this whole thing is funny." Dean shook his head.

"How do I know you four are legit? I don't want any article making fun of it."

"Oh, no, no, not at all." Evelyn said quickly, "We're actually big fans."

"You read the books?"

"Cover to cover." Adeline stated.

"What's the year model of the car?" The woman asked.

"1967 Chevy Impala." Dean immediately stated.

"Sam's ASAT scores?"

"Uh, 167…" Sam said.

"The color of the gem in Evelyn's silver ring?"

"White." Evelyn stated, hiding the ring on her pinky, "With dots of gray and black."

"Adeline's favorite comic book character?"

"It's a tie between Wolverine and Deadpool." Adeline said, crossing her arms.

The woman grinned, "Okay, okay. What do you want to know?"

"What's Carver Edlund's real name?" Evelyn asked.

"Oh, no, no, I can't. He's very private. The only reason I know is because I'm his publisher and biggest fan."

"Uh… Us too." Dean said warily.

"Are you sure you guys are fans?" The woman asked, "Prove it."

The four thought for a moment, and then showed their Anti-Possession Sigils. Adeline pulled up her sleeve, showing it on her shoulder, Sam and Dean pulled their shirts down slightly, and Evelyn pulled the necklace from under her shirt.

The publisher grinned brightly, "Oh my gosh! I have one too!" She began to pull her skirt down.

XXXxxxXXX

Eventually, they found out the author's real name, Chuck Shirley, and where he lived.

Chuck, a skinny, bearded man grabbed the papers from his printer, reading them out loud to himself as he began to pace.

"Sam, Dean, Evelyn, and Adeline looked around as they walked from the Impala, and down a cracked concrete path, which led to the front of a rundown house. Slowly, Sam reached for the doorbell, ringing it, and then-," Chuck stopped. His own doorbell had rung.

He placed his papers down and walked to the door, slowly opening, "Hello?"

"You're Chuck Shirley? The one that wrote the Supernatural books?" Sam asked.

"Maybe, why?" Chuck asked, rubbing his eyes as he stood in a robe.

"I'm Adeline, this is Evelyn, that's Dean, and Sam." Adeline introduced, "The ones you've been writing about."

Chuck nodded as he closed the door.

Dean rang the doorbell again.

"Look, I appreciate your enthusiasm, I really do. It's always nice to hear from the fans, but, ah, for your own good, I strongly suggest you get a life." Chuck said, going to close the door again.

Adeline stuck her foot in the door, grabbing the side of it as well.

"See, here's the thing," Dean started, "We have a life. You've been using it to write your books."

The four pushed themselves into Chuck's house, closing the door behind them.

"Now, this isn't funny." Chuck warned as he stepped away.

Adeline shook her head, "You're damn straight it isn't funny."

"Look, we just want to know how you're doing it." Evelyn said, trying to get Dean and Adeline to back off.

"I'm not doing anything!" Chuck said.

"Are you hunter?" Sam asked.

"No, I-I'm a writer."

"Then how do you know so much about demons?" Adeline asked, crossing her arms.

"Is this some kind of misery thing?" Chuck asked as he fell onto his couch, "Aw, it is, isn't it?"

"No!" Dean said, getting annoyed, "And believe me, we are not fans."

"Then what do you want?!"

"I'm Evelyn, that's Dean, Sam, and Adeline." Evelyn said calmly.

"No! They are fictional characters! I made them up!" Chuck yelled, "They're not real!"

They grabbed Chuck and dragged him out to the car, opening the trunk and showing him everything inside, "A-Are those real guns?"

"Yep." Adeline stated.

"This is real rock salt, these are real fake IDs…" Dean listed.

"Wow, I gotta hand it to you, you guys really are my biggest fans." Chuck shook his head, "T-That's, uh, awesome. You know, I think I got some posters in the house." He said as he turned towards his home.

"Chuck stop." Evelyn said, still calmer than the others.

"Please, wait, please, don't hurt me." Chuck begged, holding his hands up.

"How much do you know?" Sam asked, "Do you know about the angels, or Lilith breaking seals…?"

"Wait, how do you guys know about that?"

"Question is how do you?" Adeline said.

"'Cause I wrote it." Chuck shrugged.

"You kept writing?" Evelyn asked.

"Yeah, even after the publisher went bankrupt, but, those books were never published." Chuck shook his head.

The four shared a look.

Chuck started to laugh lightly, "This is some kind of joke, right? Did Phil put you up to this?"

Dean sighed, "Well, it's nice to meet ya'. I'm Dean Winchester, and this is my brother Sam. And then we have Adeline Jones, and Evelyn White right here."

"Last names were never in the books." Chuck frowned, "I never told anyone about that, I never even wrote them down."

XXXxxxXXX

Back inside, Chuck drank some hard liquor, and was able to look at the four once again, "Uh, you're… you're still there."

"Yep."

"You're not a hallucination…"

"Nope."

"Well," Chuck rubbed his eyes, "There's only one explanation. I'm a God."

"You're not a God." Sam sighed.

"Then how do you explain it?" Chuck asked, "I write things and then they come to live? Yeah, no, definitely a God. A cruel, cruel, capricious God." He shook his head, "The things I put you through, the physical beatings alone."

"We're still in one piece." Dean muttered.

"You two were dragged through hell…" Chuck sighed.

"Chuck." Adeline said.

"All for what? Literary development? I toyed with your lives, your emotions for entertainment."

"You didn't create us." Dean stated, "And you aren't a God."

"We're thinking you're just psychic." Sam shrugged.

"No. If I wear psychic do you think I'd be writing?" Chuck asked, "Writing is hard."

"We think you're just focused on us." Evelyn sighed.

"Yeah, like, Laser focus." Adeline added, "Are you working on anything right now?"

"Holy crap." Chuck sighed, picking up his papers, "The latest book, it's, uh, it's kind of weird."

"Weird how?" Sam asked.

"I, uh, write myself into it. I wrote myself, in my house, confronted by my characters."

XXXxxxXXX

The four go to the nearest Laundromat, and Dean had brought the manuscript.

"I'm sitting in a Laundromat, reading about myself sitting in a Laundromat, reading about myself." Dean said, "My head hurts."

"There's gotta be something this guy's not telling us." Evelyn reasoned.

Adeline looked over Dean's shoulder, reading from the papers, "'The four had decided that there was something Chuck wasn't telling them. They sat, watching their clothes twist and turn in the machine as they pondered the ideas. Dean, read a few excerpts from the unpublished pages.'"

"Stop it!" Sam exclaimed, looking at Adeline.

"'Stop it,' Sam exclaimed, looking at Adeline.'" Dean added.

Sam turned around, stuffing his jeans into the dryer angrily, though looked at Evelyn along with a deep sigh.

"Guess what he does next?" Adeline asked, "'Sam turned his back to the two, sighing deeply as he gave Evelyn a look.'"

Sam rolled his eyes, and Evelyn laughed lightly at Sam's expression.

"'Evelyn gave a cute giggle, and-,'"

"Stop it!"

XXXxxxXXX

"So, you wrote one more chapter?" Sam asked.

Chuck had called the four back to his house after having had a vision in his sleep.

"Yeah, but this was all so much easier before you were real." Chuck sighed deeply.

"Hey, just calm down, we can take it." Dean said calmly.

"You two especially are not going to like this." Chuck said, looking at Dean and Adeline.

"We didn't like hell." Dean stated.

Chuck looked at them for a moment longer, and then down at his paper, "It's Lilith. She's coming for Sam and Evelyn."

"Coming to kill them?" Adeline asked, her fists tightening.

"When?" Evelyn asked.

"Tonight." Chuck stated.

"She's just going to show up, here?" Evelyn looked around the small living room.

"Not Evelyn. I don't know where she is, but she's not with Sam." Chuck stated, and then began to read from his paper, "'Lilith patted the bed seductively, unable to deny his desire, Sam succumbed and sank into the throws of fiery, demonic passion.'"

Sam began to laugh, looking from Chuck to Evelyn, "You're kidding me, right?"

"You think this is funny?" Evelyn asked, clearly upset by what Chuck had described.

"You don't? Oh c'mon, uh, fiery, demonic passion?" Sam continued to laugh.

"It's just a first draft…" Chuck defended.

"Wait, wait, wait, Lilith is a little girl." Adeline reminded.

Chuck shook his head, looking down at his paper, "No, no, no, this time, she's a nice, dental hygienist from Indiana."

"Great." Dean deadpanned, "Perfect. So, what happens after the fiery demonic… whatever?"

"I don't know, that hasn't come to me yet." Chuck shook his head worriedly.

Sam spoke up again, "Dean, seriously, there's nothing to worry about. I mean, me, and Lilith? In bed?" He tried to defend himself.

The other three watched Sam as he spoke, and then looked to Chuck slowly, "How does this psychic thing of yours work?" Dean asked.

"You mean my process?" Chuck asked.

"Yes, Chuck, your process." Dean said through gritted teeth.

Chuck rubbed his cheeks, "Well, it usually starts with a headache. A really bad headache. Aspirin is useless, so I drink until I fall asleep. The first time it happened, I thought it was just a crazy dream."

"The first time you dreamt about us?" Evelyn asked.

"It just… It flowed. It kept flowing. It still does, I can't stop it." Chuck closed his eyes in thought.

"You can't seriously belief him over me?" Sam crossed his arms.

Chuck held out his papers.

"Why don't we," Dean took the papers from Chuck, "Take a look at these and see what's what." He then looked back down at Chuck, "You…"

"Knew you were going to ask for that, yeah."

XXXxxxXXX

"Guys, c'mon." Sam sighed as the four drove down the road in the Impala and he read from the newest chapter, "'They were still seeing stars after the accident, and they couldn't help but look over to each other's pink, flower bandages.'"

"Yeah, what's your point?" Adeline asked.

"Guys, Evelyn is usually the one fixing you guys up, and besides, I've seen you both gushing blood. You'd probably use duct tape and bar rags before you'd use 'pink, flower bandages'." Sam defended, "This guy doesn't always have to be right."

"Sam, he's been right about everything so far, do you think this is the first time he's gonna screw up?" Dean asked.

Sam crossed his arms and sighed, "I mean, come on, guys, seriously?"

"Yes, Sam, seriously." Evelyn stated, rolling her eyes just as Dean pulled the Impala to the town line, and they were stopped by a barricade of police officers.

"Bridge is getting repaired." The young police officer stated, leaning down to Dean's window.

"We're just trying to get out of town." Dean shrugged coolly.

"I'm afraid not." The officer stated.

"Is there a detour?" Sam asked.

"Nope."

"There isn't a side road that takes us to the highway?" Evelyn asked, furrowing her brows as she leaned forward over Sam.

"To get to the highway you gotta cross that river. To cross that river, you gotta take that bridge." The officer pointed down the road to the busted bridge.

"How deeps the river?" Adeline asked sarcastically, pursing her lips.

"I'm sorry; you guys are going to have to spend the night in town." The officer shook his head, sighing deeply, though tilted his hat to Evelyn and Adeline who were leaning over the front seats to speak to him.

XXXxxxXXX

The four sat down in a local diner, one person to each side of the small table, looking down at the laminated menu's, that seem to have been replaced years ago. Well, everyone but Evelyn, who was content reading through Chuck's manuscript.

"Guys, this could be a good thing." Evelyn stated, looking up from the papers.

Sam, Dean, and Adeline looked up from the menu's in slight confusion.

"I mean, if this is the path that leads us to Lilith, than we just have to, in a sense, get off the past." Evelyn gave a small shrug, waiting the response the others gave.

"How do you mean?" Sam asked, tilting his head to the side, his brows knitting together.

"This is like, a blueprint of what not to do, right?" Evelyn reasoned, "So, if this says we go right…"

"We go left." Adeline stated.

"Exactly." Evelyn nodded, "We just have to do the opposite of what it says. Like, right here," She pressed her finger on the page, "It says here we get into a fight, so no fighting. No research for us." She looked at Sam.

"No bacon cheese burger for you." Adeline stated, looking at Dean and Evelyn, whose faces immediately fell.

Dean said in a small, hesitant voice, "Yeah, fine, whatever. We'll just order something else."

The waitress walked over, "Hey, what can I get you four?"

"What's good?" Dean asked.

"Well, if you like burgers, Oprah said we have the best bacon cheese burger in the country."

Sam and Adeline smiled, trying to hide their laughter.

"Really?" Evelyn asked, trying to act as if she wasn't interested. She looked back down at her menu, as did Dean.

"I'll just have the cobb salad." Sam smiled, handing the menu back to the waitress.

Adeline smiled, "I think I'll go with… a Veggie Tofu burger."

Dean painfully said after a moment's pause, "I'll have the… Veggie Tofu burger, too."

Evelyn sighed deeply, "Yeah, I'll just get… that."

"Thanks." Adeline smiled as Evelyn and Dean handed their menus to the waitress.

Once the waitress walked away, Sam spoke, "This whole thing is ridiculous."

"Lilith is ridiculous?" Dean asked, resting his elbows on the table.

"Well, the idea with me hooking up with her is." Sam stated.

"Right." Evelyn rolled her eyes, "Because something like that could never happen."

Sam thought for a moment, "Guys, for the first time we have warning that Lilith is close."

"So?" Adeline asked.

"So," Sam started, "We've got the jump on her. If we know when she's coming… This is an opportunity."

"Are you-," Dean started loudly, leaning in, but then he realized he was about to start a fight. "It frustrates me that you say such reckless things."

"Well it frustrates me, when you'd rather hide then fight." Sam put his hand on the table.

"It frustrates _me_," Adeline nearly growled, "When you two think it's a good damn idea to start a fight."

"Guys." Evelyn said cautiously, putting her hand on Sam's wrist for a moment.

They sat in silence for a good thirty seconds before the waitress came with their food. Evelyn and Dean both got Veggie Tofu burgers, Sam got a Cobb Salad, but Adeline got a grilled cheese in place of what she had ordered. In the manuscript, it said she got a grilled cheese.

Before Adeline could speak up, someone dropped an entire tray of glasses and plates behind their table, and the waitress rushed over.

"Great." Adeline muttered, eating the grilled cheese anyway.

Dean decided to continue the conversation from before, grabbing his burger, "It's not hiding, its being smart."

"Yeah, this is a fight that we aren't prepared to fight." Evelyn stated seriously, though softly.

Sam was silent. The four shared a few quick glances, before they all started eating.

Evelyn and Dean hesitantly took a bit from their burgers, and paused. Dean's eyes widened, "Oh my gosh."

"This is delicious." Evelyn stated, taking another bit from the burger.

"Tofu is amazing." Dean added.

The waitress immediately ran back over, "I am so sorry. I gave you two the bacon cheese burger by mistake." She grabbed the plates, taking the burgers away.

"Damn it…"

XXXxxxXXX

"Dude, this place charges by the hour." Sam complained as they drove up to a filthy looking motel.

"Yeah, well, the book says you two run into Lilith at the red motel." Dean stated.

"Hence the, uh, Hooker inn." Adeline muttered.

"It's opposite day, remember?" Dean asked with a small smirk.

Inside the motel room, Dean and Adeline sat Sam and Evelyn on the two beds, and started placing hex bags all over the room, hiding them in hidden spots, and placing them on table tops.

"What are you doing?" Evelyn asked, looking at the two with crossed arms.

"A few hex bags oughta Lilith-proof the room." Dean stated.

"So what, are we supposed to just hold up in here all night?" Sam asked.

"That's exactly what you two are going to do." Adeline said, giving a reprimanding look.

"And no research!" Dean added.

"We don't care what you do." Adeline added, "You can have sex, for all we care."

As Adeline spoke, Dean went through Sam and Evelyn's duffle bags, pulling out Evelyn's e-reader, and Sam's laptop.

"No…," Evelyn sighed, "Come on."

"Call it insurance." Dean said.

Evelyn sighed as Adeline and Dean gave her and Sam a smirk, though a serious look, "And what are _you _two gonna do?"

"Well, the book says we spend all day driving around in the Impala." Adeline said.

"So we're gonna go park her." Dean stated with mock-maturity.

"Behave yourselves, all right?" Adeline said as the two headed for the door.

"No homework. Have some sex." Dean stated before the two were gone.

XXXxxxXXX

Dean and Adeline parked the black Impala, getting out and slamming the doors shut. "So," Adeline asked, putting her hands on her hips under her leather jacket, "What next?"

Dean shrugged unsurely, "I don't know. Take a walk or somethin'?"

Adeline gave a nonchalant shrug, "Sounds good."

The two started walking, and, in a moment of clueless, though practice, romance, Adeline wrapped her arm around Dean's. However, hearing something, they turned around, "Hey!"

Two teenage boys were sticking hanger wire through the window cracks, trying to unlock the car doors to steal something, or the car itself.

Adeline and Dean's arms unconnected, and they turned around, fists balled. They were stopped, however, when they were both sent to the ground, a minivan squealing as the brakes were hit.

Dean gave a final look over to Adeline before both of their eyes closed.

XXXxxxXXX

There was a knock on the motel room door. Sam opened door, making Evelyn stay behind him. Behind the door was none other than the scrawny man himself, Chuck.

"You wanted to see me?" Chuck asked, his hands dug in his sweatshirt pockets awkwardly, his stance nervous.

"Yeah." Sam stated, stepping back to let Chuck in, and closed the door behind him.

"Thanks for coming." Evelyn stated, giving a modest smile to the man, and bowed her head slightly.

"Yeah," Chuck nodded, smiling, and blushing slightly in embarrassment, "Sure."

"Um," Sam crossed his arms, "We were wondering just how much you knew… About us."

"What do you mean?" Chuck asked, feeling even more nervous, since Sam was about ten times larger than him.

"Have you seen visions of us." Sam stated, "When we aren't with Dean and Adeline."

"Oh." Chuck said, nodding, "You want to know if I know about the demon blood."

Evelyn gave a small nod, "You didn't tell them, did you?"

"I didn't even write it into the books." Chuck stated, "I was afraid it would make you two look unsympathetic."

"Unsympathetic?" Evelyn asked, her blue eyes glistening with oncoming sadness.

"Yeah, I mean, c'mon guys. Sucking blood? You've gotta know that's wrong." Chuck shook his head, "I'm sorry, but I mean…"

There was a long, awkward pause, Evelyn took a seat on the bed, and Sam sat in the chair next to the window.

Sam sighed deeply, though finally spoke, "You know… It's so weird. I like… _feel_ it inside me."

"God," Evelyn nearly cried, her head in her hands as she ran her shaking fingers through her hair, "I have to stop."

She _had _to, ever since Sam convinced her to drink it too. It was disgusting. Not only was she drinking demon blood, she was hiding it from everyone she held near and dear, aside from Sam, who was on the oh-so-addicting drug himself. Adeline, her best friend since Junior High, was left in the dark, and the man that not only Adeline, but herself and Sam trusted, had no clue either.

"But, you keep going back." Chuck stated with sympathetic sorrow.

"What choice have we got?" Sam asked, looking from the window to Evelyn, and then to Chuck, "If it helps us kill Lilith and end the Apocalypse-,"

"I thought that was Dean and Adeline's job?" Chuck interrupted, confusion on his face, "That's what the angels say, right?"

"Their not-," Evelyn started, shaking her head, "Ever since they got out of hell, they haven't been the same. They need help."

"So you two have to carry the weight?" Chuck crossed his arms.

"Well, Dean's looked after me my whole life." Sam reasoned.

"Ad's always been there for me." Evelyn shook her head, "We can't return the favor?"

"Yeah," Chuck shifted his weight, "Sure you can." He sat down on the bed next to Evelyn, on the side closest to Sam, "I mean, if that's what this is."

"What else would it be?" Sam asked.

"I don't know." Chuck shook his head quickly, "Maybe… The demon blood makes you feel stronger? More in control?"

There was another moment of silence, and Sam shook his head, "No, that's not true."

Chuck paused for a moment, and gave a nod, "I'm sorry, guys. I know it's a terrible burden; feeling that it all rests on your shoulders-."

"Does it?" Evelyn interjected, "All rest on our shoulders?"

Chuck sighed deeply, "That seems to be where the story's headed."

Sam took a breath, "Am we strong enough to stop Lilith tonight?"

"I don't know." Chuck shook his head, "I haven't seen that far yet."

XXXxxxXXX

_"Luckily, the minivan crash wasn't too bad. The couple was slowly awakened by sirens and a woman's voice, though when they opened their eyes, the light was almost too much to bear."_

"I…," A woman's voice faded in and out for a moment, "Sorry. I just… See you there."

Slowly, Adeline and Dean's eyes opened, and they were staring up at a bright sun, and a woman standing over them.

"And sorry about the… well, you know. My daughter's going through a Doctor phase." The woman smiled lightly as the two slowly sat up, blinking a few times. The woman's daughter stood next to them.

"What…are you talking about?" Adeline asked, swallowing with a dry throat.

"You're all better now." The little girl smiled.

On the side of both Dean and Adeline's faces, were a couple of flowery bandages, decorated with pink and purple.

The two looked really confused for a moment, their eyes squinted at the bright sun, and their heads pounding. Dean, however, spotted the Impala across the street, "Oh no." He elbowed Adeline lightly as they both stood, abandoning the young girl and mother, who's eyes followed them in confusion.

Adeline stood, rolling her shoulder and hearing a loud pop. She groaned, massaging the bone for a moment, before deeming it 'just an ache'.

_"The two absentmindedly scratched at the pink-flower band-aids on their faces."_

Adeline looked in her reflection of one of the side windows, and ripped a bandage from her face, though left the other three. She elbowed Dean, and he did the same.

_"Dean slid behind the wheel of his beloved Impala, Adeline getting into the passenger seat beside him, and they drove off, the plastic tarp on the rear window, flapping like the wings of a crow."_

XXXxxxXXX

Chuck was walking into his home, an armful of beer cans and bottles. As soon as he approached his living-room, he stopped in his tracks, a fearful look coming across his face, "Dean, Adeline."

Dean and Adeline were sitting in the chairs in his living-room, looking up at the small man, "I take it you knew I would be here?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"You two don't look so good…," Chuck muttered, clutching his beer closer to his chest.

"That's 'cause we just got hit by a minivan, Chuck." Adeline stated with a deep sigh.

"Oh…" Chuck looked down.

Dean leaned forward, "That it?" He paused, "Every damn thing you write about us comes true, and all you have to say is, 'oh'?!"

Chuck shifted nervously, "Please don't yell at me."

"Why do I get the feeling," Dean stood, walking closer to Chuck, "That there's something you aren't telling us?"

Adeline stood, grabbing his arm, "Dean."

"What would that be?" Chuck asked, backing into the wall.

"That you know what you know, for starters!" Dean yelled.

"I don't know how I know! I just do!" Chuck dropped the beer cans.

"That's not good enough!" Dean grabbed Chuck by the font of his shirt.

Adeline grabbed Dean's jacket's shoulder, trying to pull him back, "Dean!"

"Dean stop." Castiel's voice was behind them. "This man is to be protected."

Dean let go of Chuck and turned around, looking at Castiel, "Why?"

"He's a prophet of the Lord." Castiel stated, his expression emotionless as usual.

Chuck's expression grew, "You… You're Castiel, aren't you?"

"It's an honor to meet you Chuck." Castiel bowed his head slightly, "I… Admire your work."

"Whoa, whoa, wait. This guy," Dean looked at Chuck for a moment, and then Castiel again, "A prophet? This is the guy that gets to decide our fate?"

"He doesn't decide. He's a mouthpiece. Merely for writing down the inspired word." Castiel shook his head.

"Well, how do we stop it from happening?" Adeline asked, making sure Chuck was okay, sitting him down on the chair.

Castiel sighed, "What the prophet has written, cannot be unwritten. As he has seen it, it shall come to pass."

XXXxxxXXX

"Come on, we're getting out of here." Dean instructed as him and Adeline walked into the motel room, turning on the lights. It was late, and Sam and Evelyn were, hopefully, sleeping.

"What?" Evelyn asked, "Where?"

"Anywhere," Adeline stated, "Get your stuff. We'll swim if we have too."

Dean paused, searching the room, "Where are all the hex bags?"

"We… burnt them." Evelyn shrugged, grabbing Sam's arm.

"You what?" Adeline asked.

"Look," Evelyn started, "If Lilith is coming-."

"Which is a _big_ 'if'…" Sam added.

"No, no, no," Dean said seriously, "Its more than an 'If'."

"Chuck isn't a psychic. He's a prophet." Adeline crossed her arms.

"What?' Evelyn asked after a moment, confused.

"Cas showed up." Dean stated, "And apparently Chuck is writing the Gospel of Us."

Evelyn and Sam were silent. They weren't sure how to respond, but instead peered down at the ground.

"Okay? Let's just get the hell out of here." Adeline said, grabbing two of the duffel bags from beneath the beds, slinging them over her shoulder. She tossed one to Evelyn, who accidentally dropped it, not paying attention.

Dean and Adeline started towards the door.

Sam looked down at Evelyn, who stayed by his side, "No."

"Lilith is going to slaughter you." Dean said coldly.

"Maybe she will, maybe she won't." Evelyn shrugged.

"So what?" Adeline asked, her hands on her hips, "You think you can take her?"

"Only one way to find out, guys, and I say bring her on." Sam shrugged.

There was a pause filled with silence.

"You guys think we'll do it, huh?' Evelyn asked, sighing deeply, "You think we'll turn evil?"

"Yes! Okay?!" Adeline yelled, finally, "We do."

"The way you've been acting lately!" Dean added, "The things you've been doing!"

Evelyn and Sam looked up at Dean and Adeline, a hurt look on their faces.

"Yeah, guys," Adeline snapped, "We know."

"Cas told us, okay?" Dean said.

Evelyn took a sharp breath, "What else did he tell you?"

"Nothing we don't already know." Dean shook his head.

"That psychic crap you've been using." Adeline said, her voice softening slightly, "And you two have just been getting stronger."

"We just don't know why, and don't know how." Dean extended his arms out to the side.

"It's not what you think." Evelyn shook her head, looking down.

"Then what is it, Ev?" Adeline snapped again, "Sam?" Her tone became a bit less harsh, "'Cause we're at a total loss."

No one spoke. The room was filled with an empty silence, as eyes flickered from person to person, and then the ground.

"Come on, Ad." Dean stated, just above a whisper, avoiding his brother's gaze.

Adeline gave a nod, looking at the ground again before she readjusted her bag on her shoulder, while Dean grabbed his from the bed. The two stopped once they reached the door, and turned, "You two comin' or not?"

Sam looked up from the ground, to Evelyn, and then to Dean and Adeline, "No."

Dean and Adeline turned to the door again. "Dean…," Adeline murmured.

Dean gave Adeline a quick glance, and then tossed his bag to the ground, and Adeline did the same.

She gave him a small smile, "C'mon, let's take that walk."

With that, the two left, slamming the door behind them.

Evelyn sighed deeply, running a hand through her blonde hair. She went into her bag that had fallen to the ground, "I hate you so much, Sam." She stated as she pulled a small vial of demon blood from a pocket, one which Ruby had given her. She pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before going into the bathroom.

XXXxxxXXX

Adeline and Dean stood at the lit-up vending machine in the dark, fuming slightly. Adeline took deep breaths, and Dean kicked the machine when it didn't work.

"I'm going to feel stupid doing this." Dean stated.

"No you won't, I promise." Adeline replied, taking Dean's hands.

"I'm only doing this 'cause we're running out of options, all right?" Dean defended.

"Just shut up," Adeline stated before closing her eyes and bowing her head, "We… We really some help right." She said, and Dean looked up at the sky.

"I'm praying, okay?" Dean interrupted pleadingly, "Just, help us out? C'mon… Please."

"Prayer is a sign of Faith." Castiel stated from behind the two, "This is a good thing."

"Does that mean you'll help us?" Dean asked.

Castiel's face never changed, "I'm not sure what I can do."

"Drag Evelyn and Sam out of here now. Before Lilith comes." Adeline requested.

"It's a prophecy, Adeline, I cannot interfere." Castiel said, and even though he seemed emotionless, you could sense an apologetic undertone.

Dean's face feel, "You've tested me and thrown me every which way. We have never asked for anything. Not a damn thing."

"We're begging, Cas." Adeline said, her eyes slightly watering, "We need your help… Please."

"What you are asking…," Castiel looked up at the sky for a moment, "It's not within my power."

"Why?" Adeline asked, "Because it's 'Divine Property'?"

"Yes." Castiel stated.

"So what?" Dean crossed his arms, "Are just supposed to sit around and wait for it to happen?!"

Castiel stayed silent, as the three searched each other's faces. Castiel said, "I'm sorry."

Dean paused for a moment, and then scowled, "Screw you. You and your mission. If you don't help us now, then when the time comes that you need _us_, don't bother knocking."

"Dean." Adeline stated.

Adeline sighed, and walked past Castiel, Dean following in suit. Adeline wiped a small tear from her eye.

"Dean?" Castiel called, "Adeline?" The two didn't respond nor turn, but stopped, "You must understand why I cannot intervene. Prophets are very special, and are to be protected."

"We get that." Dean stated, finally turning, along with Adeline.

"If _anything _threatens a prophet, anything at all, an Archangel will appear to destroy that threat." Castiel said, giving a very small smile, "Archangels are fierce. They're absolute. They're heaven's most terrifying weapon."

"And these Archangels are tied to prophets?" Adeline asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Yes. Just so you know _why _ I can't intervene." Castiel smiled even more.

"Thanks, Cas. Good luck."

XXXxxxXXX

Evelyn was still in the bathroom. She had just downed the entire vial of demon blood, and she as curled up in a ball against the wall, with the cracking and curling wall paper. Her wrists were pressed against her forehead, her hands stained red, and she was thinking about all her mistakes in life.

Finally she stood, looking in the old mirror, blinking a few times. She rinsed her hands in the sink. Immediately, she got flashbacks to Lady Macbeth, and she let out a small, nervous laugh.

She watched the blood swirl down the drain, finding an almost peace with it.

Evelyn as pulled from this peace when there was a knock at the window next to the shower. She jumped, and ran her palms down her cheeks for a quick moment.

Cautiously, she walked over to the window, and looked out it.

Nothing was out there.

She sighed, and turned around, only to be met by a tall man.

He had dark hair, and was shorter than the men she was usually around (aka Sam). His eyes were soulless and pitch black.

"Piss off." She stated, her fists balling by her side as she took a surprised step back, "I'm not in the mood." She shook her head, and went to push past him.

He grabbed her upper arm and 'tsked', pulling her back with a grin. She hit the wall behind her hard, and she winced.

Outside, she heard a knock on the motel room door, and she sighed, "So, this is where I was when Sam has sex with the whore?" She asked. Her attitude always changed when she was on the demon blood.

"Appears so." The man said, giving her a small wink.

Meanwhile, outside, Sam had opened the door, and when he turned around, Lilith was there.

"Hello Sam." Evelyn heard Lilith through the door.

"I've been waiting for you." She heard Sam say, "On the nightstand by the bed."

She heard silence, though to be fair, it would have been hard to hear, since her throat was promptly grabbed, and her back as slid up the wall. She gagged lightly, but kicked at the demon that held her.

"Don't worry, the dental hygienist in here?" She heard Lilith speak, walking over to the bed.

That was Evelyn's cue.

She put her hand on the demon's shoulder, and with effort, wind started to blow out of nowhere, her hair flowing with it, along with his. The man started to cough, and the demon within him was forced out. He fell to the ground, along with Evelyn, who immediately rubbed her throat.

After a moment of getting her bearings, Evelyn ran out of the bathroom to see Sam on the bed, Lilith holding a knife over him, "Hey!"

Then the door burst open, Adeline, Dean, and Chuck running in.

"I am the prophet Chuck!" The small man exclaimed shakily.

"You've got to be joking…," Lilith said, getting off of Sam.

The room began to shake, as if an earthquake was about to overtake them.

"This is no joke." Dean muttered, looking around.

"Chuck here?" Adeline said, grinning slightly, "He's got an Archangel on his shoulder."

As Lilith took closer steps to Chuck, the room shook even more.

"You've got about ten seconds," Dean yelled, "Before this room is full of wrath."

"You sure you want to deal with that?" Adeline cocked her head to the side.

Lilith looked around, as the room started to fill with light, and within seconds, black smoke came from her mouth, and the demon was gone.

The room slowly stopped shaking, and the poor woman lay on the ground, unconscious.

Evelyn sighed deeply, her hands on her hips, "Let's get going, guys."


End file.
